As time goes on
by Amour-Lily
Summary: This is Lily and James in their sixth year. James discovers a secret about himself and gets thrown into a war against his will. Now, to keep his friends safe, he has to keep them in the dark. It seems like a great plan, so why are they falling one by one?
1. The start of it all

**Hey! I decided to revise chapter one since it was a little rushed. I hope you enjoy this chapter a little more. It might be a bit slow but will explain some things.**

**Chapter 1 The start of it all**

Lily Evans stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, dragging her trunk along with her. Lily was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts and was a prefect along with Remus Lupin.

She was glad to be going back to school, her summer didn't go so well. While her sister, Petunia, was still being cold to her, Lily was also receiving the Daily Prophet, which reported that a Dark Wizard, Voldemort, was attacking a number of Muggle families. He was already at large and gaining more followers by the day.

A friend of hers and her family was already attacked, Lily only hoped she was okay.

"Lily! Over here!" Emma Jungher, Lily's best friend, called to her, motioning her to a compartment.

Lily stepped into the compartment and shut the door behind her. She sat down opposite of her friend.

"Lily, it's so good to see you! How was your summer?" Emma asked. Lily grinned. Emma Junger was a Chaser on the Quidditch team and greeted anyone like she hasn't seen them for three years. Her brown eyes always lit up with excitement. The girls envied each other, but in a friendly way, if there was such thing.

While Emma envied Lily for her auburn hair, green eyes and kind, caring, studious personality, Lily envied her friend for her brown eyes, black hair, and her care-free attitude.

Lily was complicated, was all she could say for herself.

"My summer was okay. Have your heard about the attack on Whitney's family?" Lily asked.

Emma's face fell, she began to look scared. "Yeah, I did. She owled me, saying she wasn't going to come to school for awhile, until she could sort things out. It was lucky they managed to get away."

Lily could only nod. She feared for her own family, that they may be attacked also.

"This whole war is scaring me," Lily said quietly, staring at the window, "He's getting stronger everyday. I also heard rumors about him wanting to attack Hogwarts."

"Well, yes, I heard those, too," Emma said, looking thoughtful, "But remember he won't try anything with Dumbledore around."

Lily nodded, still unsure. That gesture followed by a couple of minutes of silence. Until-

"Lily!" Emma squealed.

"What?" Lily asked, looking thoroughly scared at the outburst.

Emma smiled and sat back.

"Blimey, you were supposed to be at your Prefects meeting five minutes ago." Emma stated simply.

Lily stared at her friend for a moment, then bolted for the door. She could hear Emma laugh playfully as she shut the door. Lily could kick herself. It wasn't like her to be forgetful like this-

She finally stopped in the Heads Department. Walking in, every face turned around to stare at her. Lily could feel her cheeks going pink.

"I lost track of time." She said quietly, taking a seat next to Remus. The Head Girl, April Lee, just smiled.

"It's okay, you didn't miss much." April said.

The meeting went by quickly, mostly about just telling them the rules.

"Professor Dumbledore also wanting us to be careful and stay on the alert." The Head Boy was saying. He looked around at them all. "That's about it. You may go."

As everyone piled out of the compartment, Lily decided to stay back, as did Remus.

"This year should be interesting." Lily said, mostly to herself.

"Too right you are. Come on, we should probably go. Everyone else already left." Remus stated, standing up.

"Oh." Lily looked around, seeing it was true. "Right."

The two made their way out to the hallway, seeing it was deserted, except for three people making their way toward them. Lily instantly wished she was back in the compartment.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew made their way toward them. These three, along with Remus Lupin, were known as the Marauders, most popular boys in Hogwarts.

"Hey Remus! Oh look, Lily! And how are you today?" asked James, giving her that smile that every girl in Hogwarts loved. Every girl, but her.  
  
"I thought you'd know, after the fifty or so owls you sent me." Lily replied coldly.

"Lily, do you have to be so mean?" James asked, pretending to look hurt. Lily ignored him and began to make her way past her, but stopped. All the lights in the train went off abruptly, leaving the whole train in completely darkness.

_'I really wish I stayed in the Heads compartment!'_ Lily thought.

If that wasn't weird, all the compartment doors that were open instantly shut and locked themselves. Lily heard students shout in surprise.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her hand inching toward her wand pocket. The four boys froze, trying to see through the darkness.

The train stopped so fast they couldn't brace themselves. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all thrown back into the wall behind them. They five teenagers groaned in pain.

"What happened?" James groaned, holding his head.

"Somehow I don't think this is part of the ride." Remus whispered.

The five stood up. James looked at his friends and crush. Each looked confused. Suddenly, the train began to shake violently, causing them all to fall to the ground. The train was soon filled with screams of surprised and fear.

They could also hear laughter....

_'This isn't right.'_ James thought.

**BANG**

The ground shook violently once more.

"What's happening?" James shouting could be heard over all the chaos. None of them knew what they were in for...

**A/N. There you go! Please review!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	2. Answers and falls

**Chapter 5 Answers and Falls  
**  
James and the other stood up. "What's happenening?"  
  
Sirius moved along and looked out a window. The outside suddenly grew darker..as dark clouds formed the sky. "I can't see,"Sirius said, "but it looks like there are people out there. Looks like their wearing cloaks..." he seemed to trail off. Remus and James exchanged a worried glance. "Attention," said a voice so suddenly that it made all of them start, "this is your conductor. Will all students stay in their compartments and not move. I repeat. DO NOT MOVE. STAY where you are. The Hogwarts Express needs to get to Hogwarts quickly if we are going to make it there at all-"-- -they heard Lily gasp, "so I suggest you all hold on to something."  
  
"We need to get into an apartment!" Lily cried.  
  
"But their all locked!" Peter replied.  
  
"Hello! We go have wands, and we can do magic!" Sirius said exasperedly.  
  
"Okay," said lily, trying to take charge, "my and Emma's compartment should be close by, if we can reach it-"  
  
As if on a cue, they heard someone shout, "Alohomora!" and a figure tumbled into them, making Sirius fall back onto the ground.  
  
"Emma!" Lily cried, relieved.  
  
"Lily! We have to get back in our compartments now!" emma said shrilly.  
  
"Okay! Now if you could get off me maybe we could!" Sirius said.  
  
"I;m sorry but it's not! I didn't want to run into you." Emma retorted.  
  
James was growing frusterated. "Alright, you guys move!" James said. Suddenly, the window next to them suddenly shattered, and glass flew all over Remus and Peter. Lily cried out in surprise and fell back, only to have a pair of arms grab her waist to stop her fall.  
  
"Let's go!" Remus said running into the compartment. They didn't need telling twice. They all rushed in after him. Slamming the door shut, James cried, "Collorprtus!"  
  
Lily and emma sank into the seats, looking terrified. "Who was that?"Lily asked, her face white.  
  
"Someone tryin to break into the train." James replied shortly. Then, out of nowhere, the train began moving, only at full speed. They heard several students scream in the other compartments. Sirius, remus, Peter, and emma were thrown into the seats. James and Lily, however, weren't so lucky. The both of them slammed their heads into the door so hard, that the next thing they saw was a world of black.....

* * *

"Come on! Prongs, wake up!"  
  
"Sirius, stop slapping him!"  
  
"How else is he going to wake up?!"  
  
"Lily come on! Wake up! It's not funny!"  
  
Screaming, glass shattering...._what was going on_? As if a movie was being played infront on him, James remembered all that had happened. He slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding.  
  
"Prongs!!"  
  
Sirius looked so delighted that he jumped on James giving him rib breaking hug.  
  
"Let him breath!" said Remus, grinning. He looked pretty relieved too. James looked over and saw Lily slowly gaining consciousness.  
  
"You okay?" James asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Potter, It's no concern of yours." Lily said coldly, turning away from him.  
  
"Fine. I promise not to care next time." James retorted. When was she going to stop hating him? If Lily had turned to face him, she would have seen the hurt look on his face. Remus saw this though, and gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Come on, were at Hogwarts. I think were the last ones on the train." Peter said quietly.  
  
The six of them got up and slowly made their way out of the train and into one of the carriages. When inside, Peter piped up, "I wonder if Dumbledore's going to tell us what happened on the train."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but it looked like we were getting attacked." Remus said.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, suddenly sounding cheerful, "we need to give the Slytherins the 'welcome back' prank remember?"  
  
James grinned. "How could I forget?"  
  
"James! Sirius!" Lily looked at them, sounding stern, "I'm warning you, I'll give you guys a detention-"  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Sirius asked, not looking at all effected by her threat. She threw him a dirty looked and turned around to look out the window. James stared at her for while, then signed. Well, can't say this wasn't an interesting first day back. The six of them ran into the Great Hall, everyone was talking, and by the sound of it, it was about the event that took place earlier that day. Emma and Lily wandered away from then to go join a group of their friends, while James watched her leave sadly. Several girls giggled and waved at them, so, James gave them that smile that they loved to see.  
  
After being seated, Dumbledore rose to his feet and began speaking, "As you all know, the Forbidden Forrest is still forbidden. We have all the same rules, however, I would like to talk to you about the events that took place on the train."  
  
Lily looked up at him. She really wanted to know that exactly that was about. Were they really almost attacked?  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued, "I will not lie to you. Some of Voldemort's supporters were trying to attack the train. However, I placed some charms on it so they would not be able 2 do so. But if anymore of them had turned up, it would have been hard to stop them. Which is why we had to get you out of there as soon as possible, so I apologize if any of you were shocked at the speed the train was going." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, let the feast begin."  
  
Food appeared on their plates, and the atmosphere changed. Students began talking wildy. Lily smiled, thing were okay, for the moment. 


	3. not nice in potions

**Chapter three--Not nice in potions**  
  
"LILY!! WAKE UP! Were gunna miss breakfast!" Emma shouted, trying to wake her best friend up.  
  
Lily woke up, then looked at her friend, trying to stop her heart from pounding. Emma was a Chaser for Quidditch, and had black shoulder length hair with big brown eyes. While Lily had dark auburn hair that was an inch off her shoulder, and had almond shaped emerald eyes. Lily looked into her friends eyes, then sighed.  
  
"You win, Emma. Let me get dressed."  
  
"Finally!" Emma said happily, sitting on her bed waiting.

* * *

James looked at his class schedule with a smile on his face. "I got into all of the advanced classes!" he said, while taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"Yeah, so did Remus, Peter and me." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
James frowned. "Way to ruin the moment," he muttered.  
  
Remus laughed. "Come on you guys. Hurry up. We need to get to our next class, which, is potions and we have with the Slytherins..again."  
  
"Well, hopefully we'll be able to see old Snivellus, then we can see what he's been up to." James said with a smirk on his face. After they were done eating, they headed toward the Potions classroom. Their professor wasn't there yet so they waited outside the door with everyone else.  
  
"Hey," Sirius elbowed James, "look who it is." He pointed to Snape, standing by himself. They could hear Remus groan in the backround, but ignored it.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? Go!" Peter told them. They smirked at eachother then made their way toward Snape.  
  
"Hey, Snivellius, have a nice summer?" James asked casually, but loudly so everyone could hear.  
  
"He obviously hasn't decided to wash his hair all summer break." Sirius said coldly, staring at Snape.  
  
Snape whipped out his wand.  
  
"Forjustigus!" (spell I made up) Snape yelled, pointing his wand at James. James jumped out of the way, causing the spell to hit Peter. Peter doubled over and immediately began vomiting all over the floor. Sirius and James turned to Snape angrily.  
  
"Expelliarmis!"  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
Snape's wand flew out of his hand and he slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. The crowd that had formed began cheering.  
  
"You should know better than to mess with our friends!" James yelled.  
  
"Now your gunna wish you had stayed on the train when we were attacked!" Sirius spat at him.  
  
"Oh," said Snape, getting up, "You loyal to your friends, I see. I'm surprised when one of them, is planning against you."  
  
The Maurauders looked around at eachother. James began to laugh.  
  
"Snivellus, it'll take more than that to psyche us out. You couldn't possible know what its like to be loyal to someone considering the fact that you've never had any friends." James said with a smirk.  
  
Snape grabbed his wand from the floor and a spell flew toward James. He wasn't even expecting it, he had no time to react.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Someone shot out a spell, there was a blinding light, and James never felt any pain. He never knew what spell that was. James looked up, and saw Lily infront of him, wand raised.  
  
"That's enough," She said, her voice dripping like venom, "Snape, Potter, Black, detentions. And, Potter, I suggest you take Pettigrew here up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
James nodded, to bewildered to speak. _Why'd she save me?_ He thought. He helped Peter up and helped him to the hospital wing, too wrapped in his thoughts.

* * *

Lily and Emma took their seats in their Potions class. She was too angry too speak._ 'Just like Potter. Teasing and humiliating someone just for the fun of it..'_ she thought angrily.  
  
"Class," Professor Tange started, "Your first assignment will be simple and easy. It will be due next week. I will give you a complex spell and pair you up with someone. You will test if and it everything goes right-"he smirked, "You will be pouring out some of your most darkest secrets."  
  
Lily stared in horror. Was he kidding? She then looked over and spotted Remus, and noticed he started going pale too.  
  
"Is he serious?!" Emma whispered, "He's crazy...he cant do that.."  
  
"He can, and he will." Lily muttered back.  
  
"Now for the partners....oh and some will be from different houses...Snape and Black-"everyone gasped, Sirius fell out of his chair that he was leaning on-"Potter and Emma, Lupin and Evans, (NO they don't get 2gether, you'll see why I'm doing this later on) Pettigrew and Parkinson..," so on so on.  
  
After he was done, the class stared at him in amazment. Was he out of this mind?? These were the WORST pairs ever! Lily looked over at Sirius, he looked like he wanted to curse the teacher right now. Remus, however, held him back. Professor Tange smirked.  
  
"I'll give you the rest of the class to talk with your partner." He said smirking at Sirius.  
  
Lily didn't really mind being paired up with Remus, he was cute, and nice. But having Potter with her best friend? She put her head in her hands. This wasn't going to be fun..  
  
A/N. okay, there you go. I'll post the next chapter after I get more reviews! Tell me if it's bad or not. Flames are aloud. But will be ignored. 


	4. dentions and fights

**Chapter 4 detentions and fights**

"Hey Sirius!" James called, running up to his friends. He had missed his Potions class, which he was thankful for. Madam Pomfrey said that Peter would just have to get it out of his system and wouldn't be back til dinner. James called his friend again, he seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Let me guess," James said he caught up with Remus and Sirius, "another bad Potions class?"

Sirius growled. James grinned and chuckled._ 'Was it that bad?'_ James thought.   
"You can say that again. We were givin a project." Remus explained, "We work with a partner to make a potion, and we have to take it in class next week. This potion let's the drinker reveal one of his most darkest secrets. Oh yeah, and he also picked out partners. Sirius is in a foul mood because he got paired of with Snape."

James began laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Remus laughed along but not as hard. James literally had to hold onto the rail to keep himself up. _'Is he mad? Sirius and Snivellus??'_ James thought.

"Glad your enjoying it! I won't be able to stay in a room for two minutes with that slimeball!" Sirius snarled.

James managed to get a hold of himself. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Really. Me and Remus will go work with you so it'll be some what bearable." James said giving Sirius a thump on the back.

"Oh yeah, who's my partner?" James asked.

"Emma Jungher." Remus replied shortly.

Sirius suddenly let out a whoop of laughter. "You'll guess who Remus is workin with. Lily Evans." He stated, grinning.

James felt his mouth drop. "Wh-what? No. He's kidding, right Moony?" James asked.

Remus was about to open his mouth, but Sirius stopped him. "Were not kidding Prongs. But don't worry. Emma really isn't that bad, and she's Lily's best friend!" Sirius said.

"I'd rather work with Lily than her best friend." James muttered.

"Well, I'd have to say the same thing, Potter." A new voice behind them said.

The three of them jumped and turned around to see Emma behind them. "No, I didn't mean it like that..it's just..well I mean, we are friend, right? Being on the same Quidditch team and all.." James trailed off, hoping he didn't offend her.

Emma smiled. "Yeah James, were friends. And I know what you mean. Everyone knows you've had a crush on Lily for the longest time."

James grinned. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes!" Emma, Remus, and Sirius said at the same time.

Lily walked up to them. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"Nothing." James said quickly, and a little too obviously.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, Potter. You, Black, and Snape all have detention with Professor McGonnagol (forgot how to spell her name!) tonight. Five o'clock sharp." Lily told him curtly.

James just nodded. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes..they were so beautiful. The fact that they were filled with hate toward him just broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Potter, do you have a staring problem?" Lily asked.

James looked up. He smiled, even though his insides were melting. "Oh no, Evans. Just looking into you beautiful eyes that's all." He said, only a bit too sarcastic. She glared at him, turned around, and was now talking to Remus.

"Remus, we should probably get started on that potion soon if we want to finish it by next week." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. Um, how about we just head to the library right now, and start researching on it." Remus suggested.

Lily smiled. "Okay."

James head snapped up. Howcome Lily was so nice to Remus? One of his best friends? It wasn't possible that maybe she like him? 'No. Remus would never do that to me.' James thought. But then what Snape had said earlier, about one of his friends plotting against him popped into his head.

"Hey," Sirius said loudly, trying to get everyone's attention, "Remus, Lily, how about I go with you? I wanna spend as less time with Snivellus as possible."

"Okay. Then Emma, Potter, you guys should come too."Lily said. They all started off toward the library, unaware someone was watching them.

"I'm tired of this! I'm hungry, let's go down to dinner." Sirius complained loudly.

"Oh shut up. Some of us are actually trying to work." Snape snarled. Not having much of a choice, the Gryffindors have all, very grudgingly, invited snape to study with them since he was Sirius's partner.

"It's not very easy with your large greasy head next to mine!" James retorted, defending his friend. Remus sighed. He was getting tired of all this arguing, and by the look of it, so was Emma and Lily. Lily shut her book, making everyone jump.

"Come one, that's enough for now. We now how to make it, so that's good enough. Now anyways, it's time for dinner. And I'm hungry. Plus Sirius and James have their detentions soon." Lily said quickly, obviously wanting to get out of there soon.

"Lily, are you okay?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm fine, now come on." Lily said, grabbing her friend's arming and marching out of the library. The three Marauders looked after them, a bit confused. Snape then got up and stalked off.

"Good riddance!" Sirius called after him.

"Let's go." James said, getting up. As the three of them walked down to then Great Hall, Sirius pulled out his class schedule. "Oh,man." He muttered, "we have Divination tomorrow."

"Remind me again why we took that class?" James said, while they entered the Great Hall.

"You never know," Remus said, taking a seat, "It might come up during Auror traing or whatever."

Sirius grabbed all the food that was near him, dumped it into his plate, and began eating. Remus looked at him in revulsion.

"What?" Sirius asked, noticing his staring. A few girls down giggled. Sirius winked at them.

"Nothing." Remus said, deciding to drop it.

After they were done eating, they walked out, Remus said bye to them, saying he had Prefect duties, while Sirius and James headed off toward detention.

They walked it, and McGonnagal was there, along with Snape.

"Nice for you to join us, Mr. Potter, Mr, Black." Mcgonnagol said curtly, "I have been informed that the three of you have gotten into another fight. Therefore, as punishment, the three of you will be sitting here, with eachother, until I say so."

Mcgonnagal seemed to smile a bit at their expressions. "Maybe you could learn something about eachother while you're here."

At that moment, Lily and Remus walked in. "Professor, Professor Dumbledore says that he needs you in his office right away. He says it's important." Lily explained.

McGonnagal looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very well, Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, I would like that two of you to watch these two."

With that, she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh great." Lily muttered, taking a seat next to James.

"You know your enjoying it," James smiled, putting his arm around her. She shoved it off.

"I'm here with a mudblood and a disgrace who couldn't even keep his own mother happy. Tell me Black, how does it feel you no longer have a family that wants you?" Snape taunted.

Sirius got up angrily. Sirius tackled Snape to the floor and began hitting him in the face. James, Sirius, and Lily were too shocked to react fast enough.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Snape yelled, throwing Sirius off him and hurtling into a desk.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius yelled, and Snape's wand flew out of his hand. He then tackled Snape again.

"Sirius!" James and SRemus both yelled. They quickly ran toward Sirius and pulled him off, looking shocked, but angry, as they glared at Snape. Snape got up coughing.

"You deserved that, you git." Sirius said in a deadly tone. James got out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"If you ever, ever say anything like that again, you _will _pay." James threatened, his voice so low and deadly it sent chills up Lily's spine. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Um..guys?" She spoke up, alittle tentavely.   
They looked at her. The group heard footsteps coming near them. James and Remus still had a hold on Sirius incase he tried anything again. Not that they wouldn't, but they were so angry they were afraid of what they would do. They heard voices.

"Your not working hard enough." A voice said, just outside the door.

"I know," a voice whimpered, "just a little more time. That's all I need."

"You had better hurry, the Dark lord will not wait much longer."

Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius all froze. Who was that? The Dark lord wouldn't wait for what?

"That..that..sounded like..Wormtail." Remus said quietly, thought a little incredulous.

"We have to see Dumbledore." James said abruptly, "maybe someone is threatenging Wormtail." Lily sighed. "Alohomora." She muttered. The door opened.

"Snape, go back to your dorm and don't repeat what you've heard to anyone. James, Sirius, Remus, come on." Lily ordered. They four of them walked toward Dumbledore's office, each in their own thoughts.

A/N. PLEASE review! I want to know if I should keep going.


	5. five years is a long time to hate somone

**Chapter five: Five years is a long time to hate someone**  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Lily suddenly grabbed James arm, causing him to stop.  
  
"Wait. Are you guys sure you want to talk to Dumbledore about this? I mean, maybe you should try talking to Peter first before we go and make theories about something we don't know much about." Lily said, looking up at him. There was something different though, her eyes weren't filled with hate. They were filled with concern. Or maybe she was just scared.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you not just hear them? The mentioned You-Know-Who, that's something big Lily." James argued.  
  
"I know. But can't you guys at least TALK to Peter about it? Please? Just before we go charging into Dumbledore's office, we need to be sure the facts. And anyways, how do you even know it's Peter? It really didn't sound like him to me." Lily said, trying to reason with him. She knew Dumbledore was one of the strongest Wizards, she was sure that he would notice anything before a couple of 16 year old kids did.  
  
James sighed. "Fine, we'll talk to him about it."  
  
Lily smiled. Something was bothering her. For some reason, James wasn't getting on her nerves or anything. Maybe it was the seriousness of what had just happened, or maybe he was actually maturing. Sirius and Remus, who were standing there the whole time, not wanting to interrupt, finally spoke.  
  
"Hey, if were not going to go to Dumbledore's we should probably get back to McGonagall's office, James and Sirius still have detention." Remus told them.  
  
"There's a problem. Snape just ran off to his Common Room."Sirius said, a little annoyed that Snape had gotten away with not having to serve detention.  
  
Lily smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."  
  
The three of them stared at her in shock.  
  
"Wow," Sirius said, looking thoroughly shocked, "Lily Evans doing something _nice_ for the Marauders? Your supposed to hate us and turn us in, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it took awhile, but I guess you guys aren't _that_ bad. So I'm giving you a break for once. Now get back to the common room before a change my mind!" Lily said. And with that, she turned around and began to head toward McGonagall's office.

* * *

The three Marauders began walking toward the common rooms. This was definitely an interesting night. "So you think we did the right thing?" Remus asked quietly, "Not going to Dumbledore, I mean."  
  
"Yeah," James nodded, "we should just ask Wormtail about it anyways."  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, a bit loudly, then after dropping his voice down, he said, "We never did give our annual Slytherin welcome prank, remember?"  
  
James and Remus faces lit up. James grinned. "And I have the perfect idea, too."  
  
"Knew you would, Prongs old pal." Sirius said happily, thumping his friend on the back.  
  
James looked out the window. The sky was getting a bit darker, but he could still see a trace of light. "Were going to need the Invisibility Cloak though." He said. Sirius was being so enthusiastic about this, he reminded James of a little kid. "Come on. We should probably wait until after hours." James whispered, as they made their way toward the common room.

* * *

Lily Evans had just finished talking to McGonagall and was heading back to the common room herself. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she was just lost in her own thoughts. She didn't exactly understand why she was being nice to James and his friends. Well, Remus was actually kind and sweet; she actually had a bit of a crush on him. Sirius may have been a player but he was still fun to talk to. So, when it got down to it, she figured that the only Marauder she didn't like was James Potter.  
  
She noticed he was acting a little different too. She had thought that all the times he had asked her out was because she was probably the only girl that would refuse to go out with him. Lily didn't think he actually cared. But now, well, she was starting to think otherwise. Maybe there was a slight possibility that he, James Potter, actually cared for her. But then her mind wandered back to Remus, and she could feel herself blushing.  
  
"What's a little Mudblood like you doing out here all by herself?" She heard someone drawl behind her. She quickly whipped out her wand and turned around. She found herself face to face with a hooded figure.  
  
"Who are you?" She breathed, and was pleased to hear that her voice sounded strong.  
  
"You'll find out in time." He said, then he let out a laugh, turned on his heel, and ran. Lily quickly took off after him.  
  
"Get back here!" she yelled after him.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus walked into their dormitory to find Peter there, sitting on his bed. The three looked at eachother, then walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Peter," James greeted, walking up to him, "you haven't noticed anything weird going on in the castle lately, right? And where have you been this whole time?"  
  
Peter looked a little confused, then replied, "No, I haven't noticed anything weird going on. I've also been up here this whole time, waiting for you guys. Whatever happened to that prank we were going to do?"  
  
James looked at Peter, then chuckled. Who was he kidding? Peter obviously wasn't lieing, he knew his friend. He then began to explain that he had a prank in mind, and they were about to put it into action. James then walked over, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and the four of them got under it and headed out. They Common Room was pretty empty, except for Emma, who was dozing in an armchair near the fire.  
  
"What do you think she's doing?" Remus asked quietly, pointing to Emma.  
  
"Probably waiting for Lily." James whispered back.  
  
"Come on! Let's hurry up! I've been waiting all summer for this!" Sirius said, looking very exciting. The three on them chuckled at Sirius, opened the portrait, and started toward the Potions dungeon.

* * *

Lily didn't even see it coming, she had no time to defend herself. She turned a corner, and to her horror, the cloaked figure turned around, whipped out his wand, and muttered a spell. Lily had her wand in front of her, but her mind hadn't registered what had happened. The last thing she saw a a blue flashing light, she screamed, then her world turned black.

* * *

The Marauders had turned the corner, and saw Lily running the opposite way.  
  
"What's Evans doing?" Sirius asked aloud.  
  
James took out his wand, something wasn't right. His friends gave him curious looks. Lily turned the corner and they heard her scream. They heard a thump that sounded an awful lot like a body falling to the ground. Whipping off the cloak, James ran toward Lily's voice with his wand held high in font of him. He stuffed the cloak in his bag and heard his friends running right behind them.  
  
They quickly turned a corner. Neither James or his friends were able to defend themselves, everything happened so fast. The last thing James saw was Lily on the floor, a cloaked figure with his wand out. The person muttered something, there was a huge blue light, and James knew no more...

* * *

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt so bad. She looked around her surroundings, and saw that she wasn't in her own bed. The room was filled with tons of beds all lined up on the walls. She looked around and to her surprise, she saw all four Marauders laying in the beds across. None of them were awake.  
  
"Lily!" she heard someone shriek. Lily turned her head only to be greeted by Emma giving her a big hug.  
  
"I'm so happy your okay!" Emma cried, her voice a but muffled.  
  
"Yeah..me too. Do you have any idea what happened?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that. I was waiting for you in the common room, it was around midnight and you still weren't back from you prefect duties. I went out to look for you, I turned a corner near the Potion dungeons, and I saw you and the Marauders laying there. I ran to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey took it over from there." Emma explained.  
  
Lily tried to remember what had happened. "Emma, the only thing I remember is being in detention with James, Sirius, Snape, and Remus. Then Remus and Snape got in a fight. I can't remember everything, but after that, me and the Marauders were supposed to go tell someone something, but thought better of it. I can't remember anything else." She said.  
  
"Well, I know the Marauders didn't attack you, because their out cold to. Oh man, Amy Kimbrell isn't going to be happy. She's the Quidditch captain, remember? We were supposed to have practice today." Emma told Lily, starting to look a bit worried.  
  
"We wouldn't ever miss a Quidditch practice!" said a cheery voice behind them. Emma and Lily turned around to see a very giddy Sirius grinning at them. James, Remus, and Peter were also coming around.  
  
"Aw, my head hurts." James moaned, holding his head.  
  
"I'm not surprised. With that big head of yours and your big ego. I guess it finally hit the max." Lily said coldly.  
  
"Not now, Evans." James groaned, falling back on the pillow.  
  
"Hey," Remus said loudly, not wanting to hear another row from Lily and James, "Do you guys remember anything that happened?"  
  
His three friends shook their heads.  
  
"That's odd.." Lily muttered.  
  
"Hey! I forgot. We still have a prank to play on the Slytherins!" Sirius said, getting all excited again.  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot. I don't think we'll make it down to breakfast, and who knows if Madam Pomfrey is going to let us out by lunch, but if we are, we'll be sure to let the Slytherins know how much we missed them." James said smirking.  
  
Lily sighed. Nothing could stop them from playing pranks on the Slytherins. Emma giggled. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. She looked around at her patients.  
  
"Well," she said, "let's have a look at all of you."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, are we going to be out of here soon?" Lily asked politely. This was one of her first times in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"We'll see." She said.

* * *

Lily and Emma were headed towards their Divination class. The two of them climbed up the ladders and made themselves comfortable at a table. There was a crystal ball in front of them, tell them they were obviously starting crystal ball gazing.  
  
"Good afternoon," their teacher, Professor Gilham, greeted them, "we will be starting on crystal-gazing. Please have a look in your crystal, concentrate, and See what you can."  
  
Lily looked in it. After a minute or two though, she was starting to get bored. She looked around the room and saw the Marauders in deep conversation. No doubt planning their prank on the Slytherins.  
  
'James is so immature,' Lily caught herself thinking, 'even if he is cute, really cute, really really cute.'  
  
"Lily, why are you grinning so much?" Emma asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
Lily quickly jumped out of her thoughts, disgusted for even thinking of that. "Nothing." She muttered. She got through five years without having a single crush on him, why was it all of a sudden becoming so hard? Lily then thought of Remus, and could feel herself blushing.  
  
Emma looked over at her friend. '_What's Lily doing?_' Emma thought. She then decided to forget about it and tried hard to keep her concentration up while staring at the crystal ball.

* * *

Instead of even trying to stare into that stupid ball, James and his friends decided to talk about the prank they were planning.  
  
"—got the ingredient and everything." Sirius was muttering.  
  
"Good. Now all we have to do is slip it into their marmalade during dinner. By the way, do you have any idea what those do?" Remus asked.  
  
"No," Sirius said grinning, "I just grabbed a whole bunch of potions from the dungeons."  
  
"Make sure you don't poison them." Remus said seriously. Sirius smirked.  
  
James looked over and Lily and noticed her blushing. _'She's so perfect.'_ He thought._ 'How can she hate me so much? I've been trying so hard to get her to like me, and I don't even get a special glance.'_  
  
At that moment, Lily did take a glance over at his table. Only it wasn't at him she was looking at. James turned around to see who she was looking at, but only saw Remus. James turned back to Lily and noticed her going even more red now.  
  
_'No way.'_ He thought, his throat seemed to close up, _'Lily likes MOONY?? This can't be possible..no..I'm just imagining it.'_ James thought desperately.  
  
"Hello??" Someone was waving their hand in his face. He turned around to Remus again.  
  
"Earth to Prongs. Are you in on this or not?" Remus was saying.  
  
James then smiled, even though his heart felt like it was breaking. "You bet." He said, pushing the thought of Lily and James in the back of his head.  
  
A/N. Hi, SweetMimi here. I'm hoping you liked this Chapter. Okay, in all the beginning chapters, I know it was hard to tell if scenes were changing and everything. I just want to apologize for that.  
  
But I'm learning as I'm going! Trying my best. So, til next chapter, see you and review please! 


	6. Halloween nightmare

**Chapter 5 Halloween nightmare**  
  
Two days after the incident in the Dungeons, Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall with her friend Emma. She couldn't help but look over at the Marauders, and noticed that they looked oddly happy. She had barely sat down, and just as she was pulling her plate toward her, there was a laughter coming from all around the Hall. She turned around toward the Slytherin table. Random students were yelling out embarrassing information. Lucious Malfoy admitted that he was afraid of the dark, a Slytherin girl admitted that she was in love with Sirius Black, which shocked Lily, since most Slytherins hated the Marauders. Severus Snape also stood up, only Lily wished she wasn't there to hear it.  
  
"I am in love with Lily Evans!" Snape shouted, a second later looking shocked at himself. The Hall went quiet for a moment, then broke into laughter. Lily could see the Marauders laughing their stupid fat heads off. She could feel her face burning, so she quickly got and practically sprinted out of the Great Hall, with Emma at her heels.  
  
"Lily!" Emma called after her.  
  
Lily began ranting very loudly while walking down the corridors. "_How _could the Marauders play such a trick? I mean, okay, _fine!_ It was funny to hear what Lucious had to say, but _why_ did they have to make Snape yell that out? I don't know about you, but that's disgusting! Yes, I stick up for him, but only because i feel sorry for him! I'm going to hurt those bloody Marauders!"  
  
"Hey, I was just as surprised as you, Evans." Said a voice that Lily hated. She quickly turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No need to be rude. You said yourself you found it amusing." James said, grinning.  
  
"Your such a prat!!" Lily screamed, "That was _not_ funny! I'm _going_ to get you back, whether you like it or not, Potter!"  
  
James looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. He let out a laugh. "YOU?" he said, trying to control his laughter, "Little Miss Evans the Prefect? What are you playing at?"  
  
"Oh, Potter, I'm going to have the last laugh." She said, smiling at the thought of getting him back. With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

* * *

The next month seemed to past abnormally fast for James and Lily. Probably because of the constant pranks they were playing on eachother. Lily had managed to turn his hair bright orange during breakfast. He had gotten her back by putting 'I love Severus Snape' on the back of her robes. She managed to put him in detention two times, but it didn't really help much. Sirius and Remus just sat back in amusement.  
  
During that month, Sirius managed to get his Potions project done without cursing Snape. They had mange to get an 'O'. Time was going by so quickly, that before they knew it, Halloween was coming up. The day of Halloween, however, James was waken up most unpleasanltly.  
  
"JAMES!! Wake up!" Sirius yelled happily, trying to wake his friend. James just moaned while stuffing his pillow on top of his head.  
  
"Didn't want to do this." Sirius sighed. He jumped on James and began tickling him.  
  
"PADFOOT!" James yelled out, while laughing. He began laughing so hard his sides were seriously hurting. After three minutes of this, James grabbed his pillow and threw it at Sirius, making him fall on to the floor. James got up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I think a couple of first years down in the common room didn't hear you prats screaming. You must've woken up most everyone in the Gryffindor Tower." Remus said sleepily, but looking amused all the same.  
  
James got out of bed, but after looking at the clock, he let out a yelp.  
  
"Sirius! It's only five in the morning!" James yelled, looking at his friend.  
  
Sirius grinned up at him. "Aw, dear Prongs, did you forgot our little prank on the Slytherins? It's due to play out in fifteen mintues."  
  
James smirked. "Almost forgot, Padfoot. Moony, Wormtail, come on."

Still in their pajamas, James grabbed his invisibility clak, and all four of them hid under it. They slowly made their way toward the Slytherin Tower. They had just gotten their, when they heard e explosions all inside the Slytherin Common room. Sirius began giggling like a little girl.  
  
"Sirius! Did you use all of our Dungbombs?" James said in mock concern.  
  
"Yup! It was well worth it thought!" Sirius replied.  
  
After standing out there for five minutes, they slowly made their way back.  
  
"Every Slytherin probably woke up in there!" James said, happily. They were all talking excitingly about their newest prank, that by the time they got to their dormitories and had dressed, it was all ready time for breakfast.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall, and after taking their seats, they looked over at the Slytherin table. Most of them still looked very tired and were grumbling to themselves. This put the Marauders in new fits of laughter. Since it was a Saturday, the Marauders walked out onto the grounds and settled themselves under a tree. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet while James, Sirius, and Wormtail just joked around.  
  
"Oy, Moony, anything interesting in there?" Sirius asked, indicating the newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, there was another attack." Remus said darkly. James sat up.  
  
"On who?" James asked.

"A Muggle family. One of them was killed. Two Aurors were hurt and were transmitted to St. Mungo's." Remus replied shortly.  
  
James suddenly felt cold.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, were parents are Aurors, right?" Peter asked. James nodded. His parents were well-respected Aurors, and he was often scared for them.  
  
"Don't worry, Prongs. Your parents are fine. It's Frank's Longbottom's father that was hurt." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, man. "Sirius mumbled. James felt a bit relieved, but his out still went out to the Longbottom family.  
  
They sat there for a few hours, talking about how terrible this whole  
war was becoming, when Remus suggested that they get inside since the  
feast would be starting soon.They were about to walk in, when James  
turned his head, and his stomach clenched painfully at the sight he  
saw.  
  
He had stopped walking, and so did Sirius and Remus. Both looked angry  
at what they saw. A group of Slytherins were in a circle, and by the  
way they were laughing, they were taunting someone. As the Marauders  
made their way over, they realize it was Lily.  
  
"Little Mudblood, you had better show me some respect." Bellatrix  
Black snarled.  
  
"So respect to an ugly thing like you? I don't think I will." Lily  
retorted. Malfoy took a step closer to Lily.  
  
"Oh, trying to be brave now, are we?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"It's not that hard to stick up to bloody snobs like-"Lily never got  
to finish her sentence, it was at that moment that Malfoy had slapped.  
  
"Don't EVER talk to me like that again!" he told her.  
  
That did it for James. He roughly made his way into the circle and  
tackled Malfoy to the ground.  
  
"Don't EVER touch her, you slimy git!" James yelled, while hitting  
Malfoy repeatedly in the face. From the corner of his eye, he saw  
Snape whip out his wand and point it at James.  
  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius shouted. Snape's wand quickly flew out of his  
hand.  
  
_"Impedimenta!"_ this voice James didn't recognize. He was thrown of  
Malfoy and landed painfully on his back,  
  
"What's going on here?" McGonnagall asked, looking reproachfully at  
the group. The Slytherins murmured something and quickly made their  
way to the Great Hall. The Tansfiguration teacher looked at the  
Gryffindors questionly.  
  
"Um..well.." Remus stutterd, obviously not able to think of an excuse.  
"Nothing." Sirius cut in, "just a little talk between Slytherins and  
Gryffindors."  
  
And with that, the Marauders and Lily made their way up to the castle.  
It was when they were inside the Great Hall that Lily finally spoke.  
  
"Well..you guys..listen..I guess I just wanted to say..thanks.  
Really." Lily said while smiling at them.  
  
"No problem." Remus said. Lily smiled even wider then ran off to join  
Emma.  
  
The Marauders sat down and began eating with everyone else. The food  
was delicious.  
  
"Stupid gits. Stupid, bloody-"Sirius muttered furiously.  
  
"Sirius, "Remus said tiredly, putting a hand up to his head, "Not now,  
okay?"  
  
Sirius shut up after that. The mood seemed to have lightened a lot  
more, since the food was so delicious, that James soon forgot about  
what had happened. After it was over, the Marauders made their way  
tiredly to their dormitories.  
  
"Potter!" a stern voice yelled over the cloud.  
  
James turned around and saw McGonagall walk toward him. "Potter," she  
said sternly, though sounding a bit concerned, "Professor Dumbledore  
needs you in his office right away. I need you to come with me."  
  
She began to lead him to opposite way, up to Dumbledore's office.  
James looked back at his friends. They all looked confused. James  
followed McGonagall, but could occasionally hear Remus telling Sirius  
to keep quiet so they wouldn't get caught. James smiled to himself.  
Most likely his friends would try to overhear what Dumbledore had to  
say to him. Curiosity overwhelmed James. He couldn't be in trouble,  
right? Otherwise Sirius would be here to.  
  
They came to the two gargoyles."Chocolate frogs." McGonagall said  
quickly. The gargoyles jumped aside, and James walked into the office.  
He saw Dumbledore, and to his shock-  
  
"Mom? Dad?" James asked, totally bewildered. His mom, Amanda Potter,  
walked over to his and hugged him tightly. Her son looked at her,  
obviously confused.  
  
"Aw, Mr. Potter. Glad you could join us. Please take a seat."  
Dumbledore said kindly. James said down in a chair between his  
parents.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. McGonagall was standing by Dumbledore's  
desk, looking very serious.  
  
"James, as you know, your parents here are very respectable Aurors.  
Very powerful also. You may be shocked to hear that your parents have  
been threatened by Voldemort-"Dumbledore started.  
  
James looked at his parents in shock. "Which is why," Dumbledore  
continued, "Your parents will have to go into hiding. You will stay  
here of course, but you wont be aloud to owl them. We are putting the  
Fidelous Charm on your house so you and Mr. Black may return there  
when the holidays come."  
  
After that, Dumbedore excused James and his parents to let them talk  
outside the office. He had also wished the Potters good luck before  
the exited the office. Outside, you could hear footsteps running the  
opposite way, which James figured was his friends running so they  
wouldn't get caught. Once outside, James turned toward his parentds.  
  
"He _threatened _you?" James said, a little too loudly.  
  
"Sh," his father, Justin Potter continued, "James, son, we were  
threatened, yes. But it's not a big deal-"  
  
"He wants to kill you, Dad!" James said despairingly, "you can't let  
that happen!"  
  
"James," his mother whispered, "we'll be fine, we promise. We had to  
let you know so wouldn't owl us. We will still be at the King's Cross  
Station to pick you up when the holidays come."  
  
James looked at his parents. How were they taking this so lightly? Ten  
mintues later, however, James bid his parents good-bye, and turned the  
corner, only to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing there at a loss  
for words.  
  
"Prongs.."Sirius said quietly.

James smiled. "It's fine you guys,really." But deep down, James knew these weren't fine anymore.

A/N. Here's another chapter. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!

Please!


	7. Merry Christmas indeed

Hey, Sweetmimi here. Just had a couple of this to say before I started the story. First of all, I wanted to recommend all of you to read 'Enemies Forever' by Vanima Failiss. It's a great story and your wont regret reading it!  
  
Also, I need some more curses or hexes and things for the story. I  
  
only know a couple, so if you know any please leave me a note and  
  
review. Don't forget to review! Okay, on with the story!  
  
** Chapter 7 Merry Christmas indeed**  
  
"James!!" Sirius screamed in his ear, causing James to wake up  
  
abruptly.  
  
"What?!" he yelled, trying to stop his heart from pounding. He just  
  
woke up from another nightmare. It had been a month and a half since  
  
he had that talk with his parents on Halloween night. Time had moved  
  
very quickly. Between his way with Lily, worrying about his parents,  
  
homework, and Quidditch practies, life had been a bit difficult.His  
  
friends had come to a silent agreement not to talk about that  
  
Halloween night. James had woken up and instantly remembered that it  
  
was the day before the term officially ended. Then it was off to a  
  
three week break. James sighed. He'd finally be able to see his  
  
parents again.  
  
"Come on," Sirius said impatiently, "You know what today is. I don't  
  
want to stay inside today. Let's go outside."  
  
"Padfoot, it's snowing." Remus said.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked, obviously not giving a care. Remus smiled.  
  
"Okay, come on." James said. Together, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail made their way outside to the snow. When they made it out to the grounds James took a look around. It was snowing lightly. James loved this weather. It was so beautiful..Just like a certain redheaded Gryffindor-  
  
SPLAT  
  
James was brutally snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to see who had smacked him. He saw Sirius standing there, smiling cheekily, with another snowball in his hand. James grinned, bent down and began to make his own snowball.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want it, eh, Sirius?" James said, smiling at his friend. Sirius only chuckled. James was about to throw it, when another snowball came out of nowhere and hit Sirius in the face.  
  
"Ow! Moony!" Sirius yelped, falling back on the snow. James let out a laugh. Sirius sat up and pouted.  
  
"Fine! We can play teams. Me and Wormtail vs Moony and Prongs!" Sirius shouted with glee. James and Remus looked at eachother and grinned. This was going to be an all out war.  
  
And so it was. Snowball after snowball was thrown, some missing, some hitting their targets, pretty painfully also. Neither of the Marauders could remember laughing so hard in awhile. James didn't know how much time had passed, but after reaching down to refuel on snowballs, a voice behind him spoke up.  
  
"Are you guys having fun?" a girl's voice asked. James and the other turned around to see Emma and Lily standing there.  
  
"Yes, we are actually." Said Sirius giving that charming smile everyone loved, "and might you beautiful ladies like to join us?"  
  
Lily and Emma giggled. "Of course." They both replied at them same time.  
  
"We got Lily!" Sirius called out.  
  
James quickly threw another snowball at his head. "Ow!" he yelped for probably the thousandth time that day.  
  
Emma and Lily quickly got involved. James had gotten smacked by Lily's snowballs twice, while Remus received a mouthful of snow by her. Emma had also done the same to Sirius, and he was currently chasing Emma around, attempting to get her back. Someone had just hit James in the back of the head, and he quickly turned around to see Lily laughing openly. James quickly ran after her. He was just about to catch up to her, when she tripped. He couldn't get up in time, he tripped over her and landed right on top of her. James felt a bit dizzy for a second, and kept his eyes shut.  
  
"Ahem, you two might want to go inside to do that." Remus's voice said behind him.  
  
James turned around and saw his three friends including Emma standing behind them, each had extremely amused expressions on their faces. James quickly looked down at Lily and realized she was turning bright red. He could feel his face burning to, so he quickly scrambled off her. He could hear Remus and Sirius laughing openly._ 'Remind me to get back at them, very badly.'_ James thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry."James mumbled to Lily.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I'm the one that tripped." Lily replied smiling at him.  
  
"That was fun! But I'm hungry!" Emma pouted.  
  
Remus looked at his watch. "Wow, we've missed breakfast and lunch!" Remus said. The others looked at eachother.  
  
"Time goes by fast when your having fun." Lily said wisely.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's head to the kitches, the house elves would be glad to give us a bit of a snack." James suggested.  
  
"The kitchens?" Emma asked a bit confused.  
  
Sirius just took her arm and said, "Just follow us and be sure not to repeat this to _anybody_."  
  
Lily and Emma nodded. The six of them quickly made their way in the castle and down the kitchens corridor. They made to the the picture with a fruit bowl, by which at this point the two girls looked very confused.  
  
"What're we doing?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
James looked at her any grinned. "Just watch." He said quietly. He ticked the pear, it giggled, and the portrait opened up, He heard Lily and Emma both gasp.  
  
"Wow." Lily muttered under her breath. They walked in and immediately a house elf named Bobby came up and them and bowed.  
  
"And what would Mr. Potter and his friends like?" the house elf asked, bowing so his nose almost touched the floor.  
  
"Bobby, you know you don't have to bow to us." James said kindly. The elf looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Do you think you could give us six cups of hot chocolate?" Sirius asked.  
  
Bobby nodded very enthusiastically and ran off. About five house elves came with a plate full of hot chocolate and muffins.  
  
"Thanks. Do you mind if we hang out here and eat?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not at all, sirs and misses!" Bobby replied, beaming up at them all.  
  
The group off six made their way over to a corner so they wouldn't interrupt the elves, and quickly took the cups of chocolate.  
  
"So," Lily said conversationally, "what are you all doing for the holidays?"  
  
"My family and I are going over to the states and spending it there." Peter piped up.  
  
"I'm just staying home. I'm probably going to visit Sirius and James a lot over the holidays though." Remus replied.  
  
"Yup! Prongs here and I are spending the holidays together!" Sirius stated proudly, putting an arm around his friend. James couldn't help but smile.  
  
"And how about you ladies? What are you doing?" James asked.  
  
"I'm just spending Christmas with my parents and unfortunately, my sister Petunia. But Emma's also going to be visiting a lot. My house is connected to the Floo Powder so she'll just be popping in and out." Lily explained.  
  
"You have a sister?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's horrible." Lily stated with a sad smile, "she doesn't like me too much."  
  
James stared in astonishment. How could anyone not like Lily? She was the sweetest person he'd ever met. And anyways, what was she doing here anyways? Didn't she despise him and his friends? _'Not your friends. You.'_ Said a voice in his head.  
  
_'If she hates me then why is she here?'_ he argued with himself.  
  
James snapped out of his thoughts and began talking merrily with everyone else about holidays, Quidditch, and anything else they could think of.

* * *

About an hour later, the group made their way out of the kitches, and began heading up toward the corridor, still talking happily. James felt so content right now. Having Lily and her friends with his friends just felt so right..  
  
"Potter!" a voice rang out behind him. He turned around to see McGonagall walking briskly toward him. His heart sank. Last time he talked to her, it wasn't good news. Remus and Sirius seemed to know this as well. They were quickly at his side. Lily and Emma looked confused, while Peter looked a bit awkward.  
  
McGonagall walked up and looked at the group. James knew what she was thinking. It wasn't everyday you saw the Marauders with their somewhat rivals, Lily and Emma.  
  
However, she excused this and said, "I would like to see you in my office, Potter. Alone." She added when Sirius opened his mouth.  
  
James looked back at his friends. He felt so helpless. He gave his friends one last reassuring smile and walked with McGonagall toward her office. As he went, he could've sworn he heard Remus mutter, "Sirius, there's no use going after them. We'll talk to James when he gets back."  
  
James quickly got lost in his own thoughts._ 'Okay,'_ he thought to himself,_ 'Calm down, James. This can't mean anything bad. It can't be. Not before Christmas. Oh, please, let my parents be okay.'  
_  
McGonagall opened the door for him. "I'll be waiting outside. Some people would like to speak to you." She said, looking very sad. James nodded and walked in. He heard the door shut behind him. He looked up and was once again shocked, though not as much.  
  
"M-mom? Dad?" James stuttered. He quickly ran toward his parents and hugged them both tightly out of relief. They were okay!  
  
"James," Mr. Potter said, pulling away from the hug, James looked up in confusion, "there's something we need to tell you. It's very important."  
  
James nodded. His mother had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Son," Mr. Potter continued, "were sorry to say. But you can't come home for the holidays-James- please, before you say anything let me explain. We were threatened and were not sure it's safe for you to come home. We've put the Fidelus Charm on the house, but your mother and I will be running in and out. There have been so many attacks lately-"  
  
"James, please understand. We don't want to put you in danger." Mrs. Potter finished.  
  
James looked at them both.  
  
"But it's okay for you guys to put yourself in danger?! I don't care what the cost! I'm coming home! I won't stay here at Hogwarts while you two are out risking your necks! What makes you think I'll be any safer at Hogwarts than my own home?" James asked heatedly. He felt foolish. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is here. You know the safest place is where he is." Mrs. Potter replied shortly.  
  
"James, please, this is hard on all of us. But we can't put you or Sirius in danger. Do you understand?" his father asked gently, looking at his son in the eye.  
  
_'No, Dad. I don't.'_ James thought quietly to himself. He looked up at both his parents and gave them a sad smile.  
  
"I understand. Well then..Merry Christmas." James said, while giving his parents the biggest hug he ever gave. He tried to control the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

Half an hour later, James had returned to the Common room, but walked straight up to his bedroom, where his friends were waiting for him. With a heavy heart, James told them everything that happened, and how he was staying at Hogwarts. He sat on his bed, hearing his voice shake, suddenly the room became blurry as he tried to hold back his tears.  
  
His three friends looked over at him in sympathy. They got off their beds and joined James on his, putting a hand on each shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prongs." Peter said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, Prongs. Everything will work out for the best. You know that. You'll always have us by your side." Remus replied, looking at his friend.  
  
"James," Sirius started, stating he was serious because he had actually used his real name, "I know this is hard. Really hard. But you need to know that were here for you-"  
  
"I can't just stay here at Hogwarts while my parents are out there risking their lives!" James shouted, standing up suddenly. The three others boys looked at their friend sadly.  
  
"James, you have two choices. Decide what to do." Remus said, looking directly in James eyes. James just nodded.  
  
After that, they got on a happier topic, talking about how they were happy about having no homework for three weeks. When finally it came time for bed, the four boys crawled into their beds, and one by one feel asleep. One person, however, didn't go to sleep. He stayed up, staring at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
_'I can't do it.'_ James thought. _'I won't just sit here while my parents are in danger. If their going to be risking their lives, I want to be there, right there with them. Fighting. I won't let my parents do it alone. That's why I only have one choice.'  
_  
James slowly got up and made his way over to Sirius's bed. He roughly shook him awake.  
  
"W-what?" Sirius mumbled. Then, when he realized who it was, he sat straight up.  
  
"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
James smiled. "Pack your bags. Were going to the Potter house tomorrow morning."  
  
Sirius thumped his friend on the back. "I was wondering when you were going to say that. And by the way, house is an understatement. You live in a mansion!" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
James smiled. This was going to need planning. He couldn't let Remus and Peter see him leave, he had to sneak on the train and surprise them. He also had to stay clear of teachers.

* * *

"Bye Remus! Bye Peter!" James waved to his friends good-bye the next morning as they got into their carriages. They grinned at James and shut the door. James hadn't told Remus or Peter he was going home, incase any teachers overheard. He thought his plan was pretty full proof. Get on the train without getting noticed, surprise Moony and Wormtail, go home with Moony so he and Sirius could Floo over to his house.  
  
James and Sirius and already bewitched their trunks so they were small. It wouldn't be as hard. When they were sure Peter and Remus were out of sight, James and Sirius dashed out of the castle. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught by any teachers.  
  
'I'm coming Mom, Dad.' James thought to himself.  
  
A/N Sweetmimi here! like it? hate it? know any curses or hexes I can use for furhter chapters? Oh, don't forget to read 'Enemies forever.' And please review! 


	8. Holiday troubles

Hi, well, I decided to try and get one more chapter done. Please review! Also, after this, read 'Enemies Forever' by Vanima Failiss. Here's the next part!  
  
**Chapter 8 Holiday troubles**  
  
James and Sirius quickly got a carriage to themselves and sighed, relieved that they had made it.  
  
"This isn't going to be exactly easy. Everyone notices us when we pass by." Sirius said, though a bit smugly.  
  
James only smiled. _'I am doing the right thing, aren't I? Mum and Dad are really going to be mad. But they have to understand that I don't feel right about being stuck at school while their off fighting!'_  
  
"James! Come one! Were here!" Sirius called out to him.  
  
James jumped off the carriage and made his way toward the Hogwarts Express. He was so distracted, he kept bumping into people without realizing it until they turned around to say something. After what seemed like forever, James and Sirius reached the train and quickly got inside, looking for their two friends.  
  
"Their here." James called over.  
  
"Shall we surpise them?" asked Sirius grinning.  
  
James smirked. "I think we shall."  
  
"SURPRISE!" James and Sirius both yelled out, opening the compartment door only to see –not Remus and Peter- but Lily and Emma. Both of them looked up at the two Marauders, alarmed.  
  
"Um-uh-s-sorry-our..mistake." James stuttered out. Well, this was embarrassing!  
  
Sirius, however, acted casual. "We didn't mean to startle you ladies. We were just looking for our dear friends Moony and Wormtail." He said, but smiling very widely.  
  
"We were in the compartment next to their, you prats." A voice said behind them.  
  
James and Sirius spun around to see Remus standing there, with a huge smile and chuckling under his breath. Lily and Emma were both laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we found you. So...let's go!" James said, quickly going into the compartment.  
  
Sirius and Remus came in after him, and shut the door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Remus asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah." James started explaining, a bit of indifference in his voice, "I decided to come home for Christmas. Padfoot and I were wondering whether or not we could go home with you and we'll Floo our way over to my house." Remus smiled. "One condition. You let me Floo over with you and stay at your house for a bit." Remus replied.  
  
"Ah, Moony. You throw a hard bargain. Deal." James said, extending an arm for Remus to shake.  
  
The spent the rest if the day thinking of Quidditch room. Peter may not have been on the team, but he loved the game. It was when the train came to a stop that the four friends grabbed their trunks. James and Sirius's were still small and were inside their pockets.  
  
"Well, there's my mom." Peter said when they got off the train. They said good-bye to then began looking for Remus's parents.  
  
"Remus!" his mother called out. She came up and hugged him, much to his dismay.  
  
"Mum-friends- Sirius-"Remus choked out.  
  
"Oh!" the thin looking woman turned around to face Sirius and James.  
  
"Hey, Remus, don't let us stop you from hugging your mum!" Sirius said grinning. Remus only smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Mum, I was wondering whether Sirius and James could come over and use our fireplace to Floo home." Remus explained.  
  
"Of course. Let's get in the car." His mum said, leading they way.  
  
Well, the ride there was pretty uneventful, except for Sirius giggling like a girl at random times. They finally made it to his house. They walked in and James and Sirius headed toward the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius called out, "Can Remus come hang out with us for awhile?""  
  
"Sure." She replied, but she seemed to cringe when he had said 'Mrs. Lupin.' When she was upstairs, James asked, "Remus, where's your Dad?"  
  
The Marauders had met his Dad last year, he was really nice. Remus seemed to stiffen. James and Sirius shared a curious glance, waiting for him to answer. But he didn't. He grabbed some Floo Power, stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Potter Manor!" (1) He was gone in an instant.  
  
"Well, guess that's my cue." Sirius said, stepping in the fireplace. Next moment he was gone. James stepped in and shouted, "Potter Manor!"  
  
Everything seemed to spin, he was starting to get dizzy. He finally came to a stop. He flew out of the fireplace and landed right on stop of Sirius.  
  
"Ow! Gerrof!" came Sirius muffled cry. James looked up and looked around his own room, then smiled.  
  
"You know, this place just gets bigger and bigger everytime I see it." Remus said cheerfully. James frowned.  
  
"Remus," he asked slowly, "What just happened back at your-"  
  
"James," Remus cut him off, "Shouldn't we go see your parents?"  
  
James quickly ran out of the room with Remus and Sirius at his heels. James ran into the kitches.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" he shouted.  
  
Both parents jumped pretty high, and looked thorough shocked to see him.  
  
"James!" Mrs. Potter cried.  
  
"What-how-we told you to stay at Hogwarts!" his dad said getting up from his chair.  
  
"I won't stay there while you are out risking your necks!" James said, staring at his father with determined eyes. His father sighed.  
  
"We understand. It's good to have you back." Mr. Potter said hugging his son.  
  
"It's great to see you, Sirius dear, you too, Remus." Mrs. Potter said, hugging them.  
  
James smiled. He was home.

* * *

The next week was a great one. Remus popped in here and there, so they didn't have much time to ask him about his Dad. Christmas approached fast, and before he knew it, he woke up on Christmas Day.  
  
"Prongs! Presents!" Sirius shouted happily. James woke up to see tons of parents at the foot of his bed. After going through it, James and Sirius got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Just when Sirius was about to open the door, Remus came tumbling out of the fireplace.  
  
"Oy! Remus! Merry Christmas, mate!" Sirius said, helping Remus up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Padfoot." Remus replied with a smile. He looked at James and added, "My mum had to go take care of some business. Mind if I-?"  
  
"No problem. Your like family. We were just heading down to breakfast." James said.  
  
The three headed down to meet James parents, and spent an hour at the table eating, talking, and laughing. Afterwards, the three Marauders spent the day in the living room, playing chess and talking. James looked at his clock, and realize it was already six o'clock. It was starting to get dark outside.  
  
"Remus, back at your house, well, I mean-"James started out.  
  
"Why didn't I answer your when you asked me where my Dad was?" Remus asked bitterly. James nodded. Sirius looked up from the chessboard and had his eyes fixed on Remus.  
  
"My dad walked out on me and my mom." Remus said so quietly they could barely hear.  
  
They sat there in silence for a minute. James and Sirius still trying to get over the shock.  
  
"Why-"Sirius began to ask, but Remus suddenly covered his mouth with his hand, telling them to be quiet. He pointed over to the kitchen.  
  
The three of them quietly walked over and heard the Potters talking to someone else. James peaked in and saw someone's head in the fire.  
  
"-are you sure?" Mr. Potter was saying urgently.  
  
"Oh, dear, we have to get over there right away." Mrs. Potter said, running to get her wand.  
  
"Where's the attack?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"It's on a Muggle. There is a witch in the family. Then there is another witch staying over, I'm guessing it's a friend. The witches are Lily Evans and Emma Jungher. They can't do much, their still in school. And the parents are Muggles. I'm afraid they might not be able to hold them off." The head in the fire explained.  
  
James looked in the kitchen in horror. Lily and Emma? Getting attacked?  
  
"Where do they live?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"23 Cherry Drive. Best to get there fast! I need to go warn the other Aurors fast." the Auror who's head was in the fire vanished. James, Sirius, and Remus quickly ran in the kitchen.  
  
"We have to go with you!" James said.  
  
"What?" Mr. Potter asked, completely taken aback.  
  
"Please, sir, their our friends! We need to go help them!" Remus said.  
  
"They won't be able to hold them off on our own and who knows how many Death Easter there are!" Sirius said desperately.  
  
"Dad, who knows when the other Aurors might be there, you need all the help you can get!" James shouted desperately.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Potter cried, "You aren't going! This isn't a game James! You wont have better luck than these girls do at fighting off the Death Eaters."  
  
"But-!" all three protested at once.  
  
"Their our friends to!"  
  
"We have to go!"  
  
"You'll need all the help you can get anyways!"  
  
"No! Now all three of you get to your rooms and stay there! Your mother and I already targets and if they see you there I don't even want to think what might happen to you kids!" Mr. Potter shouted.  
  
The three Marauders looked at eachother helplessly.  
  
"James," Mrs. Potter said gently, "Everything will be fine. Please, stay here. Before, we go, your father and I wanted to give you this." She gave her son a wrapped package.  
  
"A late Christmas present?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Mrs. Potter smiled, "James, go up to your room and stay there. _Don't_ leave your room. Open this while your up there also. _Please _James, do this for me."  
  
James turned away. "Fine." He muttered.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled at their son. With a small _pop,_ they apparated. James looked at the package in his hang. _'What is it?_' James asked himself.  
  
"Now what?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Were going to help them." James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked a little wary at first, but quickly took out their wands.  
  
"Were right behind you, Prongs." Sirius said with a small smile. James nodded.  
  
"Okay, Lily said that her house was connected to the Floo Network. We'll go together." James said. The three of them grabbed some Floo Power and walked into the fire place together.  
  
"Twenty-three Cherry Drive!" they shouted together. In an instant, they were gone. The present James mother had given still lay on table, untouched.

* * *

"Whoa!" James shouted as he and the others fell out of the fireplace. The three of them scrambled to stand up and looked around in horror. The place was torn a part. The whole house was dark, furniture was turned over, glass was all over the floor.  
  
"Lily.." James whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Remus whispered to them.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius called.  
  
_"Impedimenta!"_  
  
They heard someone cast a spell out in the hallway.  
  
_"Lumos_" the three of them muttered. The tip of their wands lit up, and quietly they made their way out of the room. Once they had gotten into the hallway, they heard someone scream upstairs.  
  
"LILY!!" they heard Emma scream.  
  
"_Stupefy_!"cried Lily's voice.  
  
There was a huge flash of light upstairs. James and his friends quickly ran up the stairs and into the room, where they froze.  
  
Five Death Eaters had cornered Lily and Emma. They were trying to fight but they were really outnumbered.  
  
_"STUPEFY_!" James roared, hitting the Death Eater closest to him.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_!"  
  
"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!"  
  
Sirius and Remus had both cried out spells, catching the Death Eaters by surprise.  
  
"James!" Lily screamed after him.  
  
"Look out!" Emma cried.  
  
Someone had grabbed James arms and pulled them behind his bad, and from the side of him, he could that the same had been done to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"So glad you came, you can watch this little Mudblood die the hard way." A Death Eater said, laughing at their attempts to get out. This Death Eater advanced on Lily, holding out her wand. Lily looked terrified.  
  
"LILY!" Emma screamed, trying desperately to get free of the person holding her. Lily raised up her wand and opened her mouth to shout a spell, but never finished. The Death Eater shouted theirs first.  
  
_"Crucio_!"  
  
"Noo!!" Emma cried. Lily let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground. James, Sirius watched in horror. James felt his blood boil. He never felt so angry...  
  
He kicked the Death Eater that was holding him so hard. He grunted in pain. James whipped out his wand and ran toward the Death Eater. Lily's screaming filled his ears.  
  
"James!" Sirius and Remus both shouted his name.  
  
James didn't even have time to think. He just ran at the Death Eater full speed, not caring how much he got hurt in return. He had to save Lily...

* * *

A/N. How was that? Also, I put the little (1) there just to add a note. I'm not sure whether or not James actually lived in a mansion. I'm guessing maybe he did! Well, hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW please!


	9. hit with full force

Hey! Wow, this is my second chapter today. Okay, well, here's chapter nine!

* * *

**Chapter nine Hit with full force**

James didn't get how much he got hurt; he just had to save Lily. He tackled the Death Eater to the ground. He pointed his wand to the man in the cloak.  
  
_"Stupefy!"  
_  
James spell hit the man right in the face, causing him to stand still. Lily got her wand out.  
  
_"Impedimenta!"_  
  
Lily's spell caused Emma's captor to tip over.  
  
"That was a mistake!" the captor holding Remus yelled, "You!" –he pointed to the nearest Death Eater- "Grab the girl's parents!"  
  
Two Death Eater's dashed outside.  
  
"No!" Lily screamed. She ran after the Death Eaters.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted. Lily suddenly stopped. The Death Eater holding Remus took out his wand.  
  
"Damn." James muttered under his breath.  
  
_"Crucio!"_  
  
Remus screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground writhing. Emma shut her eyes and turned away.  
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
Sirius spell caused his captor to fall over. Sirius and James both tackled the man who had his wand on Remus. Instead of resorting to wands, they hit him repeatedly over the face. The Death Eater raised his wand..  
  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ Remus gasped out his spell. The man's wand flew out of his hand. Another Death Eater came out of nowhere.  
  
_"INFERNO KUNSES!!"_ (1)  
  
Fire instantly came from his wand, and surrounded the room. The room began to go up in flames. By this time, the Death Eaters had ran out of the room; one of them yelled over their shoulder, "You parents will be joining you shortly."  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"James, we need to-"  
  
"I can't stand this heat-"  
  
"Calm dow-"  
  
_"AQUARIS INJUNAR!"_ (2)  
  
Water instantly sprayed through Lily's wand. It put out some of the water, enough to get them out of the room. Lily had tears running down her face but her wand was held steady.  
  
"We need to get out. This house is going to catch on fire." Remus said firmly. Lily let out a sob and looked around the room. James felt so bad-  
  
_"Crucio!"_  
  
Someone shouted a spell downstairs.  
  
"My parents!" Lily cried. The five of them sprinted down the stairs. When they got down, they ran inside the kitchen with their wands raised. Lily's parents were on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Their useless. Let's just get this over with." A Death Eater said. One of them raised their wands.  
  
_"Avada Ked-"_  
  
"NO!" James shouted, he ran toward the Death Eaters, taking them by completely surprise.  
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
James managed to get the one that was about to use the Killing Curse. A Death Eater turned toward him. His wand did a little slashing movement, and a purple flame came out of it. James raised his wand.  
  
_"Protego!"_  
  
James was momentarily knocked off his feet, but managed to get up. Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Emma were right by his side.  
  
"Aah, so you would all like to die together? Well, that's just fine with me." One of the Death Eaters drawled.  
  
"No one here is going to die. Not while I'm here." James said loudly.  
  
That same Death Eater laughed. "Potter, is it?" he drawled, "Yes, I'm not surprised your trying to be brave. Condering your – past and heritage."  
  
"What are your talking about?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Have your parents never told you, Potter?" he asked, obviously amused. James would have kept on talking, but he had to get out of here. He had to hold him off._Where_ were his parents?  
  
_"Reducto!"_ Remus shouted.  
  
The spell hit the lamp on top of the Death Eaters, causing glass to shatter all over the place. The five of them ran for it. Only in different directions. James ran toward the kitched-he thought he saw Emma running toward the living room-  
  
A flash of light filled the room. He heard someone yelp in surprise, then groan in pain..he knew that voice..  
  
"Sirius!" James called out for his friend. He found him laying on the ground, holding his arm. James bent down.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said through gritted teeth. He got up.  
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
The spell came right at them. They looked up in shock. Remus came bounding out of nowhere, stepped in front of them and shouted, "_Protego!"  
_  
"Nice, Moony!" James called over all the noise.  
  
"Where's Lily and Emma?" Remus shouted over all the noise.  
  
They heard a shriek. They turned around in horror to see that the flames that had once been in the room were now spreading rapidly. The fire had already spreaded downstairs.  
  
"We did what we came for!" A death Eater shouted.  
  
Ten or so Death Eaters broke a window. Lily and Emma ran toward James and his friends. A Death Eater turned around and shouted, "_INFERNO KUNSES!"  
_  
Lily screamed. The wall behind them caught on fire. That was it! They couldn't get out! "Now what?!" Emma cried.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" James shouted. But how? They couldn't get out, they were trapped. They fire was so bad he doubted whether a little water spell could get them all the way outside.  
  
"HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE?!" they heard a voice bellow.  
  
"Dad!" James said, then he bellowed, "DAD! WERE OVER HERE!"  
  
"James?!" he heard his mom shriek. "We need to get them out of there!"  
  
"James- is there any way you can get out?" his dad asked over all the noise.  
  
James quickly looked around. Wait! There was! How was he so stupid? There was a counter over to his right. They could jump on it and could possibly jump over the flames. The flames were getting really high though, they'd have to do it fast. He quickly explained the plan to the others.  
  
"But-but-if we do that- it's only by chance we'll make it over!" Emma cried.  
  
"We have no other options." James said, "Emma, you go first."  
  
Emma seemed a little hesitant. She ran to the counter, jumped on it, and quickly made it to the other side. Lily went next. When she got over to the other side, she thought she might cry. There was her once beautiful tree, which was now covered in flames.  
  
"James! What about her parents?" Remus asked. Lily's parents were right next to them, still unconscious. James bit his lip.  
  
"We have to use the Water Charm.We have no other choice." James said. He was starting to get dizzy with all this smoke. He held up his wand.  
  
_"AQUARIS INJUNAR!"_ the three of them shouted at the same time.  
  
Water quickly came out of their wands. And to their surprise, some of the fire went so they now had no problem getting over to where James parents were.  
  
"What about my parents?!" Lily cried. James turned around.  
  
"_WINGARDRIUM LEVIOSA!"_  
  
Lily's dad hovered a few feet off the ground. Sirius did the same for Lily's mom.  
  
"Nice work. Let's get out of here." Mr. Potter said, sounding relieved to get them all out safe.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" a man's voice spat. Ten or so Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere. All of their wands raised. Mr. and Mrs. Potter raised their wands.  
  
"James, get you and your friend out of here! We'll take care of Lily's parents!" Mrs. Potter cried. He and Sirius took the hover spell of Lily's parents.James wildly looked around for an exit.  
  
"The Floo Network should be connected still-get out of here!" Mr. Potter shouted to his son as he shouted a spell at the Death Eaters. He was dueling with two at a time.  
  
James didn't want to move, but he had to get the girls out of here. He felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see a terrified Lily looked at the scene.  
  
"Come on." James muttered in her ear. They five of the scrambled over to the fireplace.  
  
"Lily! Emma! You guys go first! Go to the Potter Manor!" James bellowed over all the noise.  
  
The girls grabbed some Floo Power and got into the fireplace. James thought he saw their lips move and in an instant they disappeared in a bunch of green flames. James made to move to the fireplace but heard a woman scream. He turned around to see his mum get hit with a spell. The ceiling on top of her was crumbling- it would fall on her any moment.  
  
"MUM!" James screamed. He was about to run toward her when Sirius and Remus grabbed both of his arms.  
  
"No! James, we need to get out of here! They'll be fine!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"No! I need to help them! Let go!" James was screaming himself hoarse. Remus and Sirius dragged him to the fireplace.  
  
"Potter Manor!" Remus bellowed. Last he saw, the ceiling on top of his mum collapsed. He turned and saw his dad's face with mingled fear, anger, and shock.

* * *

The three of them were thrown into a room James was all to familiar with. He was so dizzy. He got up to see Lily and Emma on his bed. Lily was crying softly. James let out a roar of frusteration and turned around.  
  
"I need to go back!" he shouted. Sirius and Remus quickly grabbed him.  
  
"No! There's nothing you can do!" Remus said sharply.  
  
"I CAN"T JUST LEAVE THEM!!" James roared. He kept on struggling until he was out of strength.   
"You have to let your parents handle it!" Sirius said, trying to convince his friend.

"They can't fight off ten Death Eaters! I need to go back! LET GO! I can't leave them!" James bellowed. Why didn't they understand?

"You'll get yourself killed!" Sirius said loudly.

"But it's okay if my parents are killed?!" James shouted in Sirius's face.

"There's nothing you can do, James! The Aurors are on their way anyways! Their going to be fine! Your my best friend, I won't risk you getting hurt either! We have to stay here and watch over the girls!"Sirius yelled back. Then, in a softer voice, he said, "I know this is hard, James. But there's nothing any of us can do."

When James felt their grip soften, he fell to his kness.

"I couldn't save them.." he said quietly to himself, letting a tear roll down his face,

* * *

A/N well that's the end of that chapter. (1) and (2) were pretty much made up spell. I know, its not the greatest name. Please review!


	10. Merry Christmas

Hey! I'm sorry I took so long updating, I've been kind of busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 10 Merry Christmas**  
  
James stood there not knowing what to do. He glanced at the clock. It was around nine-thirty. They had been sitting here for half an hour, waiting. Sirius still had a firm grip on his arm. Remus had to Floo back to his house to let his mum know what had happened and that he would be spending the night at James house.  
  
James heard a sob. He looked up and saw Lily sitting there, face in her hands. It caught him a bit off guard. Here was the girl who had a fiery spirit, always ready to fight, and yet had the kindest heart of any girl he knew, the girl who hated him, who had pranked him and he pranked back – it was weird to realize that that same girl was also the one sobbing her heart on in front of him. Emma was holding Lily, trying to calm her down.  
  
Emma glanced up and met James eyes. This also caught James off guard- the look in her eyes. He had known Emma ever since they had began playing Quidditch together. She was kind, yet had some spunk in her. She always knew what to do in a tough situation, yet there she was, looking totally helpless. This wasn't the girl James knew.  
  
But then again, he knew they were thinking the same thing. James Potter, most popular boy in Hogwarts, just had an emotional outburst and had nearly cried in front of the two people he wished hadn't been there at the time. James looked around at Sirius, Emma, and Lily. All of them looked a bit worst for wear. All four of their robes were torn, there was dust in Sirius's hair that made it look like it was graying.  
  
There was also a huge gash on his best friend's arm. Finally, James mind drifted back to his parents. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to them right now. He wanted to be there to fight with them, not here, simply waiting. James Potter wasn't patient, something his parents and friends had learned long ago. He couldn't just sit still while others were in danger—  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace behind James and Sirius erupted in green flames. The four witches and wizards instantly looked up.  
  
_'Please, let it be you, Mom. You too, Dad. Come and tell me your okay, everything's okay.'_ James thought. But he knew his wishes were in vain. The figure stepped out of the fireplace and it was no other than—Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus sighed and looked around. His robed were also torn, and his sandy brown hair was covered in dust. He had a few scratched on his cheek and looked a bit weak.  
  
"I just told my mum everything that happened," Remus said, breaking the silence, "she was a bit worried, but I told her everyone's okay now."  
  
"Almost everyone. I still have no idea where my parents are." James muttered. Remus gave him a look of sympathy. He sighed.  
  
"We should go back to Lily's house." Remus said, startling everyone.  
  
"What?" Emma cried, "Your kidding? The Death Eaters nearly got us that time!"  
  
"I know," Remus said calmly, "But the fight's probably over. We should go back. We might find some Aurors, then we could also meet up with James and Lily's parents."  
  
"I'm in." Lily said suddenly, standing up. This was the first time she talked since she got here, yet her voice sounded so strong.  
  
"Me too." Sirius said.  
  
"About time we did something." James replied, reaching for his wand.  
  
Emma sighed. "Your not leaving me here!" she said happily, walking over to the fireplace.  
  
"Right. Me, Sirius, and James will go first, just to make sure that the coast is clear." Remus told the girls, while grabbing some Floo Power. The three boys stepped in, then yelled at the same time, "Twenty-three Cherry Drive!"

* * *

James and his two friends stumbled out of the fireplace. A few seconds later, Lily and Emma came out, making themselves along with Sirius and James topple to the floor. After untangling themselves, James took out his wand.  
  
"Get your wands ready." He whispered.  
  
Behind him, four people held up their wands. James looked around the house in shock. The fire had gone out, but it definitely did some damage. The wall paper was peeling, while some parts of the walls were black. Furniture was tipped over, a chair's leg lay broken in half, while the sofa looked like it had been ripped open, because some of it's cotton lay all over the living room floor. Dust and glass also littered the floor. The place looked a mess, to say the least.  
  
"We should go upstairs, see if we can find anyone." Lily said quietly. James nodded. The five of them walked quietly into the hallway and made their way upstairs. The rooms looked just as bad. Desks were tipped over, the walls were black, glass littered the floor just like the room downstairs. James and his friends were just about to open a door, when they heard someone yell.  
  
"IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" the voice bellowed. The five kids jumped about a foot in the air, then froze. It took James about a minute to make his heart stop pounding. They all stood there, frozen to the spots.  
  
"HELLO? I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" the voice bellowed again. But this time, it sounded familiar to James. That was when it hit him.  
  
"I know who that is!" James said excitedly. He ran down the stairs so fast that when he jumped down the last stair, he bumped into the person. The man quickly turned around, wand raised.  
  
"Don't shoot! It's just me, John!" James said, holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"Keep your wand out," John muttered, but looked thoroughly shocked, "and tell me what the bloody hell your doing here!"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." James replied.  
  
"Well, whereas I am an Auror, I thought it would be pretty obvious I came here after the attack." John said, thoroughly exasperated.  
  
The other four had come downstairs behind James, everyone but James and Sirius looked apprehensive.  
  
"You're an Auror?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
John nodded. "James, Sirius! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
James sighed. "Everyone, this is John. He's a well-known Auror and is a great friend of my family." He explained. After making all the introductions, he explained to John how he and his friends heard about the attack, went to save Lily and Emma, got into a major fight with the Death Eaters, how his parents showed up, how they went home and decided to come back to see where they were. Basically, the whole nine yards.  
  
But there was something in John's blue eyes that James didn't like—concern.  
  
"You wouldn't know where my parents are, would you?" Lily asked out of nowhere. She had been quite silent this whole time.  
  
John let out a huge sigh. "Their in St. Mungo's. Don't worry. They are a bit hurt, but nothing that the Healers can't fix."  
  
Lily let out a great sigh of relief.  
  
"What about my parents?" James asked excitedly. He was so anxious to see them. Especially after the last he had seen of his mum was when the ceiling on top of her collapsed. John put a hand through his hair and looked down sadly at James.  
  
"Are they okay?" Sirius asked, apprehensively.  
  
"James, your mum is in St. Mungo's. She's quite hurt, but you and your friends will be able to go see her tomorrow. You five are going to have to Floo over tomorrow. No visitors tonight." John said, although rather quickly.  
  
"And my dad?" James asked, not really wanting to know the answer. John looked away.  
  
"Captured by the Death Eaters." John replied, his voice shaking.  
  
James felt like he had stopped breathing. He blood felt like it was turning to ice. Was it just him or did the house suddenly drop a few degrees? James couldn't breath, his head was spinning. '_No!'_ his mind screamed._ 'Not my dad! No! This can't be real!'_  
  
"James.." Sirius said quietly and put a hand on his friends shoulder. But he was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say?  
  
James head snapped up. "No, your lying." James said firmly.  
  
"I wish I was, James. I really wish I was." John said shaking his head, while his voice shook.  
  
"NO! This can't be real! It isn't happening!! My dad's a great Auror, he couldn't have been caught! Please, tell me your lying!" James shouted pleadingly. He punched the wall which such force that he left a dent in it. "I'll kill them! I swear, I'll kill every single one of those damn Death Eaters!"  
  
James wasn't thinking straight, his blood was boiling.His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care. He took out his wand and actually made to run out of the house. But Sirius and Remus held him back.  
  
"James! What're you doing?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Finding my dad! What else?!" James yelled.  
  
"James! Let the Auror's handle it! Your not going to be able to find them!" Rmus shouted, pleading for his friend to come to his senses.  
  
"James, calm down-"John started. But James wasn't going to stop that easily.  
  
"Calm down?! NO! I won't leave my dad like last time! I thought all of you bloody Aurors could handle it! But no! What, did you all just stand there and watch him get captured?! _Why_ didn't you do anything! You could've stopped it! You could've saved him! But you didn't! And now look, he's gone and who knows if he'll ever come back!" James screamed at the top of his lungs while struggling against Remus and Sirius.  
  
"They couldn't do anymore than you could, James!" Sirius shouted back.  
  
"James," Remus said quietly, not wanting his friends to start yelling, "your in shock. There's nothing you can do. The Aurors will find him."  
  
"Then what?! They couldn't save him the first time! What makes you think they won't be too late? He could be being tortured right now!" James yelled so loud he thought his voice might tear open at any moment.  
  
James felt so angry, he wasn't even fully away of what he was saying. All he knew was that standing here while his dad was possibly being tortured was more than he could stand.  
  
"What about your mum? Your going to just leave her when at the moment your all she has left?!" Sirius shouted. These words seemed to have a certain impact on James. He looked up at his friend, totally helpless.  
  
"James, you and your friends get back to your house. Tomorrow you girls-" he pointed to Lily and Emma, "-should come back here and see if there's anything you can salvage. You'll also be able to see your parents. Now, I have to go. I need to go report you dad's disappearance. James, we'll do the best we can." John said.  
  
James looked up, his hazel eyes staring straight into John's eyes.  
  
_"Find him_ or I swear I'll do it myself." James said in a deadly whisper. John appeared to be a bit shocked, but turned around and walked straight out the door, leaving the five friends standing there all alone.  
  
"Now what?" Emma asked, timidly.  
  
"We go back to James house." Remus said at once. The five teenagers made their way over to the fireplace and before James knew what was going out, someone yelled, "Potter Manor!" and the five of them disappeared.

* * *

They stumbled out of the fireplace once again, and after untangling themselves, everyone was quiet. Not for long though.  
  
"Well, not what?" Lily asked.  
  
James finally seemed to come to his sense and realized he wasn't going to have his little emotional outburst in front of these girls anymore. After gaining his composure, he said, "We should probably call it a night. We should all probably just take a shower and go to bed, try to forget about tonight." _'Yeah right.'_ James thought to himself.  
  
"Lily, Emma, I have some clothes you can sleep in, since your robes are pretty much ruined." James said.  
  
"One of you can come have a look at my clothes, James doesn't have all that great of taste when it comes to fashion." Sirius said, grinning. James picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at him.  
  
"How many showers to you have in here?" Emma asked.  
  
"Just enough. We have exactly five. Come on, I'll give you something to wear." James said, walking over to his closet.  
  
It took about ten minutes to get everyone settles. Since he had a huge house he had to show the girls where the showers were. Lily and taken some of James clothes while Emma went with Sirius to see what he had. Remus set off to take a shower.  
  
James had just gotten everyone settled when he walked into his parents bedroom. He walked into their bedroom and decided to use their bathroom. He quickly looked around. He didn't know why, but he remembered when his Mum and Dad first had a mission, his Dad promised him he would come back, always.  
  
'_What happened to that promise?'_ James thought angrily.  
  
_**Flashback**_

_ Five year old James Potter was sitting on his Dad's lap. His father had just explained that they had to go away for Auror business and James would be staying at his Aunt's house.  
  
"But, Daddy, that's hard work! How do I know you'll come back?" James asked, his small hazel eyes starting to fill with tears. James may have been young, but he knew the dangers of becoming an Auror.  
  
His dad smiled. "James, I promise you, right here, right now. Every mission I take, every fight I fight in, I will always come back to you. Me and your mother both. We'll never leave you. I promise."  
  
James smiled. He knew his father always kept his promises. James hugged his Dad.  
  
"Okay. I know you'll keep your promise, Daddy!" James said, hugging his father tightly._  
  
**_Flashback ends  
_**  
James stood there. _'Did your forget about your promise, Dad? Your said you'd always be there! You've barely been gone two hours and I miss you. I want you back. What will I do without you?'_ James thought. He still held some hope that his father was alright and would come home.But for the first time in a long time, James Potter sat down and cried.

* * *

Lily stepped out of the shower. She had taken a pretty long one. While drying herself off, she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts.  
  
_'Why? Why did this have to happen tonight? And on Christmas? One minute were all siting there happily. Next, Death Eaters are attacking us. I've never been so scared. But seeing my Mum and Dad attacked just got me so angry. I didn't have a choice but to fight! And now James parents are gone..I feel like it's all my fault. I ruined his Christmas! I hate those Death Eaters!!'  
_  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_Earlier that day, Lily and Emma were sitting in the living room with their new presents. Petunia had gone out, so it was just Lily, her parents, and Emma.  
  
"Thanks Mum, I love this necklace!" Lily said happily, looking at it. It was beautiful. It was gold with an angel on it, it also had her birthstone in the middle. She hugged her Mum and Dad.  
  
"I love you guys." She whispered.  
  
"Oooh! Lily, thanks! These Chocolate Frogs will last me a month! And this cute little breacelet is cute, Lily!" Emma shrieked in delight, holding up her new presents.  
  
Lily laughed. "No problem."  
  
There was a pounding on the door.  
  
"Probably Petunia." Lily muttered to Emma, who giggled. _

_Lily's Dad was about to answer it, when he let out a yell of surprise. The door had been knocked down, and instantly people in black cloaks were came in casting spells left and right.  
  
Lily was momentarily shocked. The situation caught her totally off guard- yes, she was Muggle-born and she had always feared her family would be attacked, but now that it was happening it seemed unreal. The sound of her mother screaming brought Lily back to reality. Lily whipped out her wand while Emma did the same.  
  
"Come on, Emma! We have to stop them!" Lily cried, while dodging a streak of red light.  
  
"Obviously!" Emma cried, her voice higher than usual.  
_  
**_Flashback Ends_**

Lily shuddered remembering it. It just scared her so much. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that made her start,  
  
"Lily? Almost done?" Emma called through the door,  
  
"Yeah." Lily called back.  
  
"Good. Were all camping out downstairs. Were all a bit scared after what happened tonight." Emma said. After that, Lily could hear Emma's footsteps getting fainter and fainter.  
  
Lily snoted. _'James Potter, scared?'_ she thought to herself. Then she stopped. _'I saw a completely different side of James tonight. Not the arrogant, conceited side. When he broke down like that, it made me want to cry. James really isn't the guy I thought he was. It's like he has two different sides to himself. Maybe there's more to James Potter than meets the eye.'_  
  
Forcing herself to snap out of her thoughts, she quickly out on the clothes James let her borrow. She had on a big black t-shirt and some of James old pajama pants. She stepped out of the bathroom gradping the necklace her parents had given her and saw Emma standing there, looking slightly impatient.  
  
"Finally!" she said, though she had a grin on her face. She also had on a big red t-shirt with some of Sirius old black pajama pants.  
  
"The guys are waiting downstairs." Emma replied, grabbing Lily's hand. The two of them dashed down what seemed like a lot of stairs, and finally made in to the living room. It was huge. On the floor, five sleeping bags had been laid out, three of which were occupied by James, Sirius, and Remus. Lily too the blue one next to James while Emma to the purple one next to Remus.  
  
They were quiet for along time. Lily was exhausted, but her mind just didn't seem to want to sleep. 

"Hey, James, Sirius, Remus, I wanted to say thank you. For tonight. Me and Emma were really in a tight spot until you three showed up. Who knows what would've happened." Lily said, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, your three were really brave." Emma said quietly.  
  
"It's no problem." Remus replied.  
  
"Yeah! The Marauders would never leave two beautiful ladies like yourselsves fighting alone!" Sirius said cheerfully. Emma and Lily giggled.  
  
James, however, was silent.  
  
"James?" Lily asked, uncertainly, looking over at James. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"No problem, Lily. No problem at all." James replied, smiling. Though there was a small hint of sadness in his eyes. Something that she hadn't seen there before.  
  
Lily looked at the looked. It was 11:59 p.m. She looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She whispered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
There were little mutterings of 'Merry Christmas'. One by one, each drifting into sleep. Each one were having nightmares worst than the next.  
  
A/N. So sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Wow, I think this was the longest chapter I've written! Well, don't forget to review please! I hoped you liked this story, and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far! This took me such a long time to write! Hope you all like it and don't forget to review!,Oh yeah, the mood will be a bit lighter next chapter!  
  
Sweetmimi


	11. Notice me

**Chapter 11 Notice me**  
  
"SIRIUS! YOUR GOING TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!"  
  
Lily woke up with a start. Surely enough, there was a smell in the air that told her one thing: The Marauders were trying to cook.  
  
"REMUS! COME HELP US!"  
  
Lily heard Remus chuckle.  
  
"But watching you guys struggle is so much more fun! James, just a side note, the pancakes are burning."  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Lily giggled and turned over. Emma was awake, too, and smiled at her.  
  
"Are they trying to cook?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Emma giggled. "Obviously. Let's go see what their doing before they burn the house down!"  
  
Lily and Emma got up and walked over to the kitchen. What they saw made them double up in laughter. Sirius, who was usually very sensitive about his looks, was covered in what looked like pancake mix, while James was trying to cook what looked like eggs, but turned out very liquid-like, something eggs definitely weren't supposed to look like. Remus sat at the table peacefully, watching them with a smile on his face.  
  
He looked over at the girls and smiled even more at their laughter. "Care to join me?" he asked.  
  
The two girls made their way over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Oy! Moony! Letting girls into my presence while I look like _this_?" Sirius said, very shocked that the girls were seeing him in such a state.  
  
"Well, Sirius, luckily with your good looks, anything, even pancake mix, looks cute on you." Emma said, winking at him.  
  
Sirius grinned at her. "And to think you're the same girl that turned me down last year!" Sirius replied, looking a little indignant.  
  
"Padfoot! Quit flirting and get over here and help me out!" James cried, trying desperately not to burn the bacon.  
  
Lily looked at her friend. "Should we help?"  
  
Emma nodded. "Then they'll be in our debt."  
  
The two walked over and began to and help the boys.  
  
"Oh, wow, you guys are lifesavers." Sirius said in relief, as Emma came over to help with the pancake mix.  
  
"Yeah, well, you owe us, you know." Lily replied, helping James with the bacon. It took about twenty to minutes to clean up the mess and to get things settled down. Finally, Lily and Emma had cleaned up so the five of them were sitting at the table eating away.  
  
"Wow, this is good." Sirius managed between gulps of food. Emma looked a little revolted.  
  
"Table manners, Black." She warned, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know, you three really didn't have to try to make breakfast for us." Lily replied, still smiling at the thought.  
  
"Three? You mean _two_. Remus only sat here and laughed!" Sirius said indignantly.  
  
"You two were doing fine by yourselves." Remus commented lightly.  
  
"We just really wanted to help you guys out. After..um..yesterday." James said quietly, but could still be heard over Remus's and Sirius's arguing.  
  
"That's sweet." Lily smiled.  
  
James suddenly felt his heart beat a hundred times faster.  
  
"Ooh! Is our little Prongs _blushing_?" Sirius exclaimed, sounded very girly.  
  
"Ack! Padfoot, men don't blush." James said, sounding insulted.  
  
"Well, then, I guess that explains all the feminine qualities you have." Sirius stated.  
  
After that, James and Sirius had abandoned their food and made their way over to the living room, grabbing pillows from the sofa and having an all out pillow fight.Remus tried to intervene, but ended up getting caught in it himself.  
  
Lily and Emma were laughing at the trio when Sirius and James came up and began hitting them with their pillows. After an hour of this, the five finally got tired, and collapsed on the living room floor.  
  
"This is weird." Lily muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
  
"Two weeks ago I would've never considered even talking to you, because of what an arrogant jerk you were. And now, two weeks later, I'm having the time of my life with you." Lily said, quite bluntly, but looking at James a bit apologetically.  
  
"I'm not that bad." James replied, glancing over at her.  
  
"I know. I guess it was just your reputation. And the fact that you taunt Snape and make his life miserable-"

"Given the chance, he'd do the same to us!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence left after the last statement.  
  
"Well, now what?" Remus asked.  
  
Emma yawned. "Do you guys mind if I go take a nap? I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go take a nap, too. I'll show you to the guest room." Sirius offered, taking her hand. Emma looked back at Lily, looking a bit pink. Remus said he would do the same, leaving James and Lily alone.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go see if Emma found the room okay." James said, standing up and following the other four. Lily just nodded, deciding not to point out that Sirius had already offered to do that.  
  
Lily sighed and began to wander around the house. After awhile, she found the backyard. Stepping outside, she realized how beautiful it was. It was snowing lightly, and the view just seemed magical. Lily spotted a bench nearby and sat down. There was a little pond in the middle, Lily had noticed it had froze because of the cold. She sat there, thinking. She then noticed how cold it was, and began to shiver.  
  
"Cold?" a voice behind her asked. Lily felt someone put their jacket around her, and looked up seeing James smiling down out her. He sat down next to her.  
  
Lily blinked. "Aren't you going to be cold?"  
  
James shook his head. "I can stand the cold."  
  
Lily nodded and began to space out. They sat in silence for awhile, until James asked decided to ask, "When you said two weeks ago you'd never consider hanging out with me, I was wondering whether you changed you mind?"  
  
For some reason, Lily couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to be so--- blunt. It was just, after last year, in the lake, I thought the only reason you kept on asking me out was because I was one of the few girls you couldn't get. But, I don't know, after spending some time with you, I realize your not as bad as I thought. I'm still not sure if I trust you though."  
  
James cupped Lily's face in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Lily, I'm sorry. Yes, I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I'm not all that bad. You can trust me, I'd really love it if we could be friends."  
  
Lily smiled. "Who would've thought you'd turned into Mr. Sensitive?"  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me some stuff about you, and I'll tell you some stuff about me."  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Okay, fine. How about...my sister hates me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of!"  
  
Lily shrugged. Just then, Sirius and Emma walked up to them, each wrapped in warm jackets.  
  
"James, we need to go to St. Mungo's. To see your mom." Sirius said, looking grim.  
  
James nodded grimly. Truthfully, he had been having a great morning, he wasn't looking forward to facing reality again.  
  
"Lily, Sirius said him, James, and Remus would come to your house afterwards, to see if there's anything we can salvage." Emma whispered, as if not wanting to remind Lily.  
  
"We'll wait for you in the house. We have to wake up Remus." Sirius said, and the two of them had walked away.  
  
About a minute after they had left, Lily got up, but James took her arm, pulling her back down on the bench.  
  
"Can we have this talk again?" James asked.  
  
"Tonight." Lily said quietly.  
  
"You can trust me, you know." James whispered.  
  
Lily looked into his eyes and smiled. "I know. Are you scared about seeing you mom?"  
  
"Yeah. And you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad to see them though."  
  
There was a few moments of silence. James suddenly reached over and have Lily a kiss on the cheek. "I'd never do anything to hurt you or betray your trust." He said quietly.  
  
She only nodded and whispered, "I know." Then said, "So, I'm glad we came to this little understanding. I was getting tired of all those pranks we were playing on eachother."  
  
James laughed. Together, they made their way inside, not really ready to face reality, but knowing they didn't have a choice.  
  
'I'm glad we came to this little understanding, Lily. You won't regret it.' James thought to himself, looking over at Lily.  
  
**A/N. Like it? hate it? Cheesy? I don't think this was too great of a chapter, but, I wanted to make the mood alittle lighter. Anyways, please review! There will be some romance with Lily and James, this fic is about them after all! I'm sorry for the romance coming so late into the story. Anyways, review!**


	12. Potter or Gryffindor?

**I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been working on my other story and I wasn't really sure if anyone was reading this story anymore. But I've decided to update anyways. Enjoy!**  
  
**Chapter 12 Potter or Gryffindor?**  
  
The others had already used the Floo Powder to go over to St. Mungo's. James was about to go meet them, when something caught his eye. The presents his parents had given him before they left was still on the table.  
  
James picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He stepped in to the fireplace and in instant was gone into green flames.

* * *

James tumbled out of the fireplace.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sirius asked, lending James a hand.  
  
"Nothing. Come one, let's go." James muttered. They walked toward the lady behind the desk. She looked quite bored.  
  
"Hi. We were wondering what room-"Lily started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes, you're the Potters and the Evans, am I correct? The Evans are on the second floor first door to the right and Mrs. Potter is in the room next to them." The lady replied in a bored voice.  
  
Lily looked a little upset at being interrupted, but smiled nonetheless. It was a strained smiled though. James and Lily started walked to the stairs leading to the second floor when they noticed they didn't hear their friends behind them. They turned around to see them standing in the same spot near the desk, looking awkward.  
  
"Coming?" James asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"James, maybe it should just be family. You two go, we'll meet you in the cafeteria. We don't want to be intruding in a family matter or anything." Remus said, looking up at him.  
  
James looked at Lily and they both silently agreed. They both nodded and headed toward the rooms.  
  
After walking up many steps, they finally made it. Lily stepped in front of her parents room, looking a little hesitant to go in. James once again raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
She stepped into the room and gently shut the door behind her. James shrugged and walked into his mother's room and after shutting the door behind him, turned around to look and him mum, only to gasp at the sight of her.  
  
His once beautiful mum lay in the bed looking as pale as chalk, there was a deep cut going along her cheek and she had a bandage on her head, arms, and hands. She looked very weary and tired--old even. Something he had never seen in his mum. He quietly walked over and sat on her bed.  
  
"Mum?" he whispered.  
  
Mrs. Potter looked up and smiled. "James, dear, you don't have to speak so quietly. My hearing is just fine."  
  
James managed a weak grin.  
  
Mrs. Potter let out a sigh. She looked at James straight in the eyes. "James, I know about your father. But I want you to know that everything will be okay. We'll find him. But also, I have a reason to believe that they weren't after the Evans family just because they are Muggles. Please don't interrupt, I don't have much time to explain. My idea is that Voldemort most likely is going to try targeting people our family cares about."  
  
"What?" James asked, totally dumbfounded.  
  
"He had his Death Easters attack the Evans knowing that you would try to save her, therefore since your our son, he knew that we would go after you to try to save you. I think he wanted to kill us all tonight, at least, that was his plan."  
  
"But-but-why is he targeting our family? There are loads of other Aurors he could attack-"  
  
"It's not because your father and I are Aurors, son." Mrs. Potter said quietly. James looked at her.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Did you open the present your father and I gave you today? The one before we left?"  
  
James took the package out of his pocket and stared at it. "What does this have to do with anything, Mum?"  
  
"Open it." his mum urged.  
  
James gave her a questioning look, but obeyed nonetheless. He slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what he saw. It was a pendant, a gold pendant with a lion in the front of it. On the bottom of the Pendant, there was a red flag, and on the flag were golden letters spelling out 'Gryffindor.'  
  
"Mum....can this mean.....I mean-does it-what does it mean?" James asked, slightly breathless.  
  
"James Potter, you are the last Heir of Gryffindor." Mrs. Potter said quietly, but proudly.  
  
James just looked at her incredulously. "How?" was all he managed to say.  
  
"My side of the finally was all born to Godric Gryffindor. Yes, James, I know that this is hard to believe, but it's true. Our whole entire family tree were in that house, have you not noticed?"  
  
"I thought that was just a coincidence." James said meekly, wondering why he had never thought about it.  
  
"I know this comes as a great shock, but it's true. Voldemort most likely tried to kill us because of the tension that went on between Slytherin and Gryffindor. That is why he attacked the Evans tonight, hoping that we would show up and then he could capture us."  
  
"But they got dad! What are they going to do to him?" James asked, a little loudly.  
  
Mrs. Potter turned away from his for the first time. "I don't' know." Came her quiet reply.  
  
James looked at the pendant in his hands. _'So this is the reason Lily was attacked and my dad was captured?'  
_  
"James, you need to be careful. We don't know who we can trust and Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on the Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
James nodded.

* * *

"Oy! James! What took so long?" Sirius called out and James entered the cafeteria. James walked in and noticed Lily was already there, and had been for a quiet time, since her cup of hot chocolate was almost empty.  
  
"We just had a lot to talk about." James said. He sat down next to Lily while Remus got up to get him some hot chocolate, too.  
  
"James, well, me and Lily were wondering-well-only if y-your okay with it that is-"Emma stuttered out. James raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Emma and Lily want to know if they can stay at your house for the rest of the holiday." Sirius said, while smirking for a weird reason.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever you like." James muttered. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't want to have to say anything else. Sirius looked at his friend for a moment. What was that in his eyes? Sympathy?  
  
James looked up and around to think of something to talk about.  
  
"So, aren't we heading over to Lily's house to see if there's anything you can keep?" James asked.  
  
Lily and Emma nodded.  
  
"Here's your cup, Prongs-hey, what's on your neck?" Remus asked while putting the cup down. James was wondering what on earth he was talking about, but then remembered that he had out the pendent on a gold chain and placed it around his neck and hid it in his shirt so no one would see it.  
  
James shrugged indifferently. "Nothing important." He answered shortly.  
  
Remus looked at his, obviously not believe him. James just took two gulps of tea and wondered how long he was going to keep this from his friends, especially if there were in danger because of him.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus were standing by the fireplace in the Evans house. They used the Floo Network to get there and were currently waiting for Emma and Lily to be done looking gathering their things.  
  
After about a half an hour, Emma showed up with her trunk.  
  
"Everything in my trunk was saved, so I don't have to buy more school supplies. But most of my clothes in the closet were destroyed so I don't have a lot clothes to wear." Emma said sadly.  
  
"It's okay. I can lend you some money and you can buy more things." James said. Emma looked surprised.  
  
"James, no. It's okay, really. My parents are Healers, they can buy me some more clothes when I owl them and tell them what happened." Emma replied.  
  
"I mean it. Come one, you can just buy a few things to last you until the end of the holiday." James said. Emma nodded, looking grateful.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
Emma looked down. "She's up in her room. Most of her belongings were destroyed. Everything but her school things. She has a few outfits, but her room and everything in it is mostly destroyed because of the fire."  
  
The four of them stayed quiet for a moment. Suddenly, James made his way upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remus called, while James walked up the stairs. James slowly made his way down the hallway when he suddenly stopped dead. He could hear crying. _'Lily.'_ He thought instantly.  
  
He quickly made his way into the room where the sobbing was coming from and felt his heart break at the sight. Lily was sitting down in the middle of the room, over the school trunk, sobbing her heart out.  
  
"This is all my fault! If I didn't get my acceptance letter to Hogwarts my family would be in d-danger! Everything is ruined and it's all my fault! M- maybe Petunia's right, maybe I am a freak-"Lily sobbed.  
  
However, she never got to finish her sentence because at the moment James spun Lily around and made her face him. She gave a little squeak of surprise.  
  
"Don't ever think that, Lily! Your not a freak and this isn't your fault. If you should be blaming anyone it should be me. And if you didn't go to Hogwarts, I wouldn't have met you. You're the most sweetest girl I've ever met. If you didn't come to Hogwarts, I don't what know I'd do." James said soothingly, yet sternly.  
  
Lily looked straight in his eyes, as if trying to see whether he was lying or not. Then, out of nowhere, she jumped up and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. James just hugged her back.  
  
"It's okay, Lily. I'll take care of everything." James whispered, holding her tight.  
  
**A/N. Wow, well this is the first chapter I've written for this story in awhile. Hope you liked it! Review please! I love getting reviews from you guys. It tells me I'm not writing this story for nothing and people are actually reading it! **

**Love ya,**

** Amour Lily**


	13. Realizations and Brooms

**Hey, Amour Lily here! Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**   
  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
_

_Broken inside. "Nobody's home" by Avril Laving_  
  
**Chapter 13 Realizations and Brooms**  
  
"Lily, let's try this store!" Emma cried, pointing to a little shop. Lily, Emma, and the Marauders finished the business at the house, and were currently shopping in a Muggle shopping center. The Marauders decided not to hang around and told them they'd meet them in a ice cream parlor off the street. This left Lily and Emma to do some shopping and talking.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Lily replied, walking into the store. James and Sirius had given them some money, which they converted it onto Muggle money, so they could buy a few things. The shop may have looked small on the outside, but it had so many racks of clothes on the inside.  
  
"So..Lily, what do you think about staying at James house for the rest of the holiday?" Emma asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "It's nice of them to let us stay."  
  
"What about James?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Oy, Lily! Your so oblivious to everything! I mean, are you two going to get together?"  
  
"What? So I could add the the idiot girls who went out with Potter and got dumped by his too? I'll probably just be his flavor of the week."  
  
Emma sighed in frustration. "Lily, he really cares! Why can't you see that? It's not a stupid little crush. The guy is head over heels for you, I thought he would've proved that after he saved your life! Mine too for that matter!"  
  
Lily looked at her friend. She began thinking very quickly. Maybe Emma was right, maybe he did really care. He did save her life and comforted her when she had a break down in her house a little while ago. She had to at least give him a chance.  
  
"Alright, Emma, I'll give him a chance." Lily said quietly.  
  
Emma squealed in delight. She could be really girly when it came to guys.  
  
"After you tell me what's going on with you and Sirius." Lily said shortly. Emma looked at Lily, a little confused. The look on Emma's face made Lily smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emma asked innocently.  
  
"Come on! I'm not totally clueless when it comes to guys. I see the stares you give him and the stares he gives you." Lily said in exasperation.  
  
"But Sirius always goes out with girls and dumps them by the end of the week-"  
  
"Give him a chance." Lily said, mimicking the same thing her friend told her a little while ago.  
  
It was Emma's turn to sigh. "Fine."  
  
Lily smiled. "Good. Now that that's settled, what do you think of those pajamas over there?"

* * *

Lily, Emma and the Marauders collapsed on the couch in James house hours later. Sirius glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's already nine o'clock. You girls know how to shop!" Sirius commented. Lily and Emma looked at each other and smiled. Emma stood up and picked up her bags.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. Anyone else?" Emma asked, looking around. Lily didn't know whether it was because she was tired or not, but she could've sworn she gave Remus and Sirius a pointed look. As if on cue, the two boys stood up.  
  
"Right behind you!" Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"Night James, Lily." Remus said, eyes twinkling. The three of them disappeared upstairs, while Lily and James sat there in awkward silence.  
  
Until Lily broke it, "I'm going to go outside." She whispered so quietly, that she didn't know whether James had heard her or not. She stood up, made her way outside, and sat down on the same bench she sat on earlier that day.  
  
The sight was still beautiful. Snow was falling a bit harder, and it looked beautiful with the ice sculptures placed all around the yard. It looked better than Hogsmeade even. She suddenly felt someone place a jacket on her and someone slide on to the seat next to her.  
  
"Honestly, Evans, you'd think after you top mark grades you'd remember to put a jacket on when coming outside in the snow!" James said in mock concern.  
  
Lily smiled. "Well, Potter, how do you know I wasn't enjoying the cold?"  
  
James raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Lily sighed. "Right, well, maybe I was a little cold." She admitted, looking out onto the huge yard. It was so big there was even a Quidditch pitch on it! James must've seen her staring, because next moment he asked, "Want to go for a ride?"  
  
Lily looked a little surprised. "Well...I don't exactly know how to fly." She admitted quietly, as though hoping he wouldn't hear.  
  
She looked up and noticed James was grinning. "What?" Lily asked, dumbfounded on to why he was grinning. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You don't know how to fly?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Not everyone is a big Quidditch player like you, James! No one every taught me, is that such a crime?" Lily snapped. She shut her mouth, instantly wishing she didn't say that. He would obviously get mad and storm back inside, but as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him to stay with her.  
  
James looked a little taken aback and held out his hands in defense.  
  
"Whoa, Lily, calm down! I didn't mean to insult you. I was just a little surprise. I'm sorry. I know! How about I teach you?" James offered.  
  
Now it was Lily's turn to look incredulous. "What? No comment? No insult to say to you rival, Lily Evans?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well, were friends now. No reason to snap."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, friends, Lily." James said impatiently, "Now, do you want to learn or not?"  
  
"Actually...."  
  
"That's a yes! Stay here, I'll grab you a broom." James said happily, running off to the broom shed. Lily watched him go. She felt empty when he left, but reminded herself that he would be back.  
  
_'Stupid, Lily! Just when you became friends, your going to embarrass yourself by probably falling off the broom. I'm terrified of heights.'_ Lily thought frantically.  
  
She stood up and was about to walk away, thinking of any excuse to get her out of this mess, when James came up and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Your not going any where, are you?" he asked, eyes twinkling and giving her that charming smile that made most girls fall to their knees. Lily found herself staring into his eyes, when she finally came to her senses.  
  
"What? No, of course not! I was just, well, getting up. I was tired of sitting down." Lily said quickly, in a way that could tell anyone she was lying.  
  
James looked at her skeptically, but didn't ask anymore questions. He handed her the broom and Lily took it, gaping. He had the fastest broom in the world-a thunderbolt (1). Not only one of them, two of them!  
  
"Right, mount your broom." James instructed. Lily did as she was told. He told her to hover for a moment, which she did, then to land then kick off, which she did too. After she kicked off the ground, she flew into the air at an amazing speed, that she gave a shriek of surprise as she did so. Before she knew it, she was going in circles around the Quidditch pitch, James by her side and smiling at her. He suddenly stopped and so did she.  
  
"Your getting good at this, Lily Flower." James said, smiling.  
  
"Since when was my name Lily Flower?" Lily asked.  
  
"Since I decided that that would be your nickname!" James anwered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"So, let's see just how good you are at this. Let's have a race. Three laps around the Quidditch pitch. If I win, you owe me a favor." James said.  
  
Lily paused to think. She smiled mischievously. "Okay, James, your on. But if I win, you have to stop picking on Snape for a whole week once we get back to school!" Lily said, smiling.  
  
The expression on James face was too funny. He looked horrorstruck, yet had some admiration in his features, and was that-longing?  
  
_"Lily, he really cares! Why can't you see that? It's not a stupid little crush. The guy is head over heels for you, I thought he would've proved that after he saved your life! Mine too for that matter!" Emma's voice flashed through her mind._  
  
_'Why do I get all warm and fuzzy and giggly when I talk to James? Could I honestly have a crush on him? Emma's right, it's time I gave James a chance.'_ Lily thought, then realized a hand waving in her face.  
  
"Hello? Lily? You didn't chicken out on me, did you?" James called, waving his hand in her face.  
  
She instantly snapped back to reality and blushed. "Yeah. Your on."  
  
"Anyone ever told you your cute when you blush?" James asked while giving her a wink.  
  
"Oh, yes, tons of guys." Lily said giggling. The expression on James face was funny. It was torn between disbelief and jealously. "Kidding, James. Every guy was afraid to talk to me after you threatened to hex every guy that came up to me."  
  
The two of them leaned forward on their brooms.  
  
"One..." Lily murmured.  
  
Two...." James whispered.  
  
"THREE!" they both shouted together and instantly took off. The three of them shot around the Quidditch pitch at an alarming speed. They had just did their second lap and each one was sitting on their broom in earnest, hoping they would be the one too win. They were neck to neck, just about to reach the finish line, someone shouted, "YES!"  
  
They both stopped. The race was over. Lily gave James a pouting look.  
  
"Not fair! You've played Quidditch way longer than I have!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, well, being on the Quidditch team does have its perks." James said smiling.  
  
"What about that favor?"  
  
"I haven't thought of anything yet. I'll get back to you on it. You were honestly going to make me stop pranking Snivellus?"  
  
"I don't like him either, James. But yes, I was."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, James?"  
  
"How about we go for a ride?"  
  
"I thought we just did."  
  
"No, I mean, you come on my broom."  
  
Lily tried hard not to blush on this statement and look casual. "What about this broom?"  
  
"It'll just go back on its own. One of the great features on it."  
  
Lily nodded. She stepped over on James broom, so that she was in front of him. He had his arms around her waist holding the broom so he was in control. Lily watched in amazement as the broom she was on slowly rode itself back to the shed. (2)  
  
The two of them rode slowly around the Quidditch pitch for awhile, in silence, but still enjoying each others company. James suddenly stopped and they hovered in the air for a moment. Lily broke the silence.  
  
"You're a great Quidditch player, James." She said quietly.  
  
"So I've heard." He said playfully. Lily laughed at this.  
  
"No, really you are."  
  
"I know. Some scouts have already asked me to play on their team when I graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow! That's great! Did you accept?" Lily asked, still amazed.  
  
"No." came the short reply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love Quiddtich, but its not what I want to do when I leave school."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" Lily asked, turning around, surprised to see his face inches from her own. They were so close together. James leaned his forward so his forehead was on hers, and whispered, "I want to be an Auror."  
  
"Like your parents?" she asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
They stood there for a moment, suspended in the air, and totally caught up in the moment. They didn't know that they were being watched. They just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Emma, Sirius, and Remus were standing by Remus's bedroom window, staring out at the couple. Emma had told the other two boys to come with her, so Lily and James could be alone. Now she knew it was definitely a good idea.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Emma asked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Our little James is growing up!" Sirius said, pretending to wipe away a tear. Remus put his arm around his friend.  
  
"It was just yesterday he would run around in his Chudey canons underwear. Now look, he's all settled down with a _girl_." Remus said, imitating his friend and pretending to wipe away a tear.  
  
Emma laughed at them both. "Well, I think its cute."  
  
"So do we!" Sirius said indignantly, "but we decided not to get too overly emotional about it."  
  
"That was a great idea, Emma." Remus said.  
  
"I know." She replied, grinning.  
  
"And you call me concieted?" Sirius asked playfully. Emma laughed.  
  
"They really do make a cute couple." Emma said.  
  
"If only they would realize it themselves. I mean, the rest of the school has!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Much to the disappointment of the girls. Still, I think they might be realizing it." Remus commented.  
  
"You two do realize that most of the girls at school have fallen in love with you two also?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's our charming good looks." Sirius said, putting an arm around her. "Why haven't you fallen for us yet?"  
  
Emma shrugged his arm off and stood closer to the window. "I think I'm starting to." She whispered quietly.  
  
The three of them watched as Lily and James went back to the ground and back inside the house.  
  
**A/N. How was it? Sorry I haven't updated for awhile so I decided to make this chapter a little longer than all the other ones. Don't forget to review!  
  
1)I'm not sure what kind of brooms they had back then. So I made one up. Yes, I know its not the best name in the world, but it'll have to do!  
  
2)Let's just pretend that this broom can go back to the ground when ordered too, okay?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Love always, **

**Amour Lily  
  
**


	14. Back to school

**Chapter 14 Back to school**  
  
The rest of the holidays went by pretty quickly. The were full of visits back and forth from St. Mungo's, plenty of laughs from the five friends, but no more late night talks between Lily and James. The holidays went by so fast that the group soon found themselves packing a few things the night before they were heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
They were in James room sitting around talking.  
  
"Oh, man, this holiday has been a blast." Sirius commented lazily.  
  
"I don't want to go back to school." Emma pouted.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. Going back means playing Quidditch again." Remus said lightly.  
  
"Oh, and plenty of pranks on the Slytherins!" James added.  
  
Lily 'tutted' James in disapproval.  
  
"Ah, Lily, you have to admit, our jokes are funny!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"James, what happening to your mum?" Emma asked timidly.  
  
James shrugged. "I think she's coming out of the hospital next week. Right after she's going to gather up a search party and start looking for my dad. She said she'd owl me if they found any news."  
  
"That's good. My parents home are going home in two days. Their going to have to stay with my aunt until they can buy a new house." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh, did anyone finish that Charms Essay?" Emma asked.  
  
"I did." Remus replied.  
  
"Can I burrow it?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To copy!"  
  
"Oh. No."  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"I'm kidding. Here, take it and go."  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"All is nice and fair in love and war." Remus replied.  
  
"Are you implying something, Remus?" Lily asked jokingly.  
  
Remus shook his head quickly while Emma looked confused.  
  
James laughed at them and stared at the window, tracing his fingers over the pendant that he hid under his shirt. '_If my friends are in danger, how can I keep it a secret from them? How would they react?James Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor!'_  
  
James had been thinking about it non stop. He didn't want to put his friends in danger and even now, he wasn't sure what to do. Did this mean he was supposed to defeat Voldemort or something? '_Where are you, Dad?'_ James thought.  
  
"Well, we have to get up early tomorrow if were going to get to King's Cross. I'm going to bed." Lily announced.  
  
"Mind if I come with you?" Sirius asked coyly while raising his eyebrows. Lily grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"No!" Lily cried quickly.  
  
"I was kidding!" Sirius said defensively.  
  
"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Emma asked.  
  
"Remember John? He rented a car and said he'd meet up here around ten- thirty tomorrow to take us to King's Cross. He said it's better to lay low since....um....we could get targeted next." Remus answered slowly.  
  
Emma paled at this statement and Lily even stopped thwacking Sirius with her pillow.  
  
"What?" James asked quickly, snapping out of his thoughts to stare at his friends.  
  
"Well," Remus began slowly, "we did fight off Death Eaters on Christmas. Chances are, they aren't going to forget about us very quickly. Unless, James, you have another explanation as to why their targeting us? I mean, it is odd considering that were only sixteen year old wizards and witches."  
  
Remus looked at James expectantly. After meeting his eyes, James knew Remus could tell something was up and he was hiding something. But James wasn't going to crack that easy.  
  
"Of course not, Moony. I'm just as baffled as you." James said innocently. "but I reckon Lily's right, we should get to bed."  
  
Remus and Sirius both gave him odd looks while Emma and Lily didn't seem to notice a thing. Emma and Lily were on their way out when Lily turned around and said, "I always wondered how you guys came up with those weird nicknames."  
  
The Marauders grinned at each other when the girls walked out. Sirius looked like he was going to say something, but Remus elbowed him.  
  
"Yes?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, Prongs." Sirius said, hastily, "Night, Prongs."  
  
Three said good night to each other and when Remus shut the door behind them, James fell on his bed. 'They already suspect something. _How am I going to keep this a secret?'_ James wondered, before falling into a deep sleep full of Death Easters, his dad, friends, and Lily.

* * *

James woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. '_Must be Lily and Emma cooking again.'  
_  
James opened his eyes and looked around at his clock. It was around nine thirty and no one had even bothered to wake him up! James quickly got dressed and began hurling things into his trunk, not caring how messy it was. After getting everything cleaned, he took one last look around his room, grabbed his trunk and thunderbolt and made his way downstairs.  
  
He placed his things in the living room and made his way to the kitchen to see Lily, Emma, Sirius, and Remus dressed in Muggle clothes.  
  
"You woke up late." Lily commented.  
  
"Way to state the obvious." He shot back. She only smiled at him. They would throw little insults at each other here and there, but never meant them.  
  
The five began eating and afterwards, they were talking about going outside to fly on a broom before they left. Before they could, John apparated into their house. Lily and Emma shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Don't _do_ that!!" Emma cried.  
  
"Sorry." John apologized, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Come on. I'll grab your trunks and I'll see you five in the car."  
  
The five made their way out there talking merrily to one another. When they all got seated, John started the car.  
  
They ride there was completely uneventful, so before they knew it they were at King's Cross. They did the usual and slipped through the barrier nine and three quarters. A beautiful velvet train was there with steam coming out of the top. James took one glance at the clock. Ten minutes until eleven.  
  
"We should probably go if we want to get a compartment to ourselves." Lily suggested.  
  
"Heeey Sirius! Heeey James!" a group of giggling girls cried out as they passed, though they glared daggers at Emma and Lily.  
  
"What-?" Emma started to ask, but Sirius put his arm around her and smiled at the group of girls. This only made them glare more at Emma. Lily giggled in amusement as James and Remus watched them quietly.  
  
"Come on." Emma said, though was slightly pink now.  
  
Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Emma made their way over to the train. Just as James was going to follow them, John grabbed his arm.  
  
"James, I need you to promise me something." John said quietly. He sounded very serious that James could only nod.  
  
John continued, "I need you to promise to stay out of trouble. Don't go in the Forbidden Forrest and don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Like what?" James asked confused.  
  
"Like going to look for you dad."  
  
"But-!" James started to say furiously, but he was once again interrupted.  
  
"James, listen to me. Your mother and I, along with a group of trained Aurors, will be searching for your dad. I also know about you being the Heir of Gryffindor. We can't afford to let anything bad happened to you. Promise me that you won't leave. And if anything happens to me before we find your dad, promise that you'll take care of your mum."  
  
James looked at him furiously. "I can't just sit in school while my dad is out there being tortured! How will I know any news about him?"  
  
"Your mother will owl you once we found any lead. I promise. But, James, I need you to promise me now. "  
  
James opened his mouth furiously, but he heard the train whistle, indicating it was leaving.  
  
"Promise me." John said, more firmly.  
  
"James, come on!" Lily screamed through a window on the train. They had already found their own compartment.  
  
"I-I-"James stuttered.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"James, let's go!"  
  
The train was almost out of sight-  
  
"I have to go!" James yelled, and sprinted toward the train. Sirius opened the compartment door and pulled out his hand for James. James grabbed his hand and flung himself into the compartment before the train turned out of the station. James stuck his head out the window. He could almost see John-  
  
"JOHN! I PROMISE!" James bellowed over all the noise. He saw John smile and knew he had heard him.  
  
James sank into the seat and covered his face with his hands. **"If anything happens to me before we find your dad, promise that you'll take care of you dad." John's voice rang through his head.**  
  
'_What does that mean?'_ James thought. '_What on earth could happen to John? Does he expect himself to be caught?'  
_  
"Prongs, that was close!" Sirius said, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked, noticing he looked a bit distressed.  
  
"Fine." James muttered. The others shared a skeptical look. Just then, the compartment door opened and Peter came in, panting.  
  
"Hey, Wormtail! How are you?" Sirius asked cheerfully, glad to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Prongs...." Wormtail panted, "Snivellus...Prophet...your "  
  
Peter sank into a seat next to Lily.  
  
"What?" Lily and Sirius said quickly, both their heads looking at Peter. He was just about to open his mouth when Snape came in with Malfoy, the Daily Prophet in his hands.  
  
"Well, well, well," Snape sneered, "Guess Potter's perfect life is starting to go down hill then?"  
  
"Go away, Snivellus. I'm not in the mood." James muttered, face still in his hands and sounding very weary.  
  
"Oh, I didn't expect you to be. Especially with your dad being captured by Death Easters. How does it feel to know you led your father to your death?" Snape asked menacingly.  
  
James snapped. Without having time to get out his wand, James tackled Snape to the compartment floor, pinning him down. The force caused Snape to drop the Daily Prophet, making it fall onto Lily's lap. 

> "James." Lily warned. James just ignored her.  
  
"Don't ever, _ever,_ talking about my dad Or things you don't understand about for that matter." James hissed, holding Snape's collar so tight he thought he would strangle him.  
  
James expected too see fear in Snape's eyes, he always did when he had the upper hand. But no, Snape was only smirking, looking triumphant, though James couldn't understand why.  
  
"My, my, such a temper. Just like a GRYFINDOR, if I must say." Snape drawled. His eyes traveled down to James chest. James quickly let go and put both hands over his shirt.  
  
_'He knows.'_ James thought in horror. Snape knew he had the pendant, knew where it was hiding....if his friends found out-  
  
Rage such as James never felt took over. He was sick of Death Eaters, sick of Voldemort, sick of going to the hospital everyday to see his mum looking out he window, silently praying his dad would come back.  
  
_'And all for what? A stupid little pendant?'_ James thought angrily. He clenched his fists and punched Snape as fast as he could. The rest went by so quickly-  
  
James saw Sirius and Remus get up- there was a flash of light, James fell on the floor, groaning in pain.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Remus shouted, who had his wand out. Sirius ran over and threw someone out- James couldn't tell who it was. He closed his eyes for a minute. There was screaming, cursing, he thought he heard the sound of someone's bone breaking-  
  
There was thump, someone shut the compartment door- then everything was quiet. James opened his eyes and blinked several times. Emma, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were by his side. "Prongs, are you okay?" Peter asked quietly.  
  
James nodded. "What happened?"  
  
Sirius sighed. He had a bloody lip and Remus was starting to have a bruise on his cheek.  
  
Lily gasped and pointing to James arm. He looked at it and realized there was a huge gash on it-blood splattered his Muggle clothes.  
  
"Bloody hell...." James cursed silently. He looked up at the others expectantly. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"After you hit Snape, Malfoy hit you with some spell. Blood splattered your robes. Sirius and I got up. I got Malfoy's wand away from him and flung it out the compartment. Sirius....uh-er-didn't really have time to get his wand." Remus explained, looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius picked up the story from there. "I got up and punched Snape as hard as I could. Same spot you hit him. I think we may have broken his jaw, I don't know. Remus and I threw both Malfoy and Snape out of the compartment." Sirius finished proudly.  
  
James smiled at his friends. "Thanks."  
  
"James, that really does look nasty." Lily replied, indicating his arm.  
  
"Wait, how did Snape and Malfoy know about James dad?" Emma asked.  
  
"Daily Prophet." Peter muttered.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Oh, here. It fell on me after you tackled Snape." Lily said, and she handed James the paper, though a bit reluctantly. James began to read through it.  
  
**DEATH EATERS STRIKE POTTER FAMILY**  
  
_ As everyone knows, the Potter family are all very respected in the wizarding community. However, tragedy struck the Potter family on Christmas day. There was an attack on the Evans family(who only have one witch in the family and had a friend staying with them) by You-Know-Who's followers. Amanda and Justin Potter were called to the scene at once. Their son, James Potter, is friends with the young witches in the attack. When he found out about the attack, he and his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, set off to help their friends at  
once.  
  
Amanda and Justin Potter were the only Aurors who arrived at the scene at  
first.They could have easily rounded up the Death Eaters, but decided not to make any sudden threats incase their son was hurt. A witness says that the teenagers escaped and made it to safety. Unfortunately, the parents weren't as lucky. A friend of the family, John  
Kuttle, explains what happened when he arrived at the scence.  
  
"I came in and saw James and his friends escape through the Floo  
Network," he explains, "while his parents and I began fighting. Things  
were okay for a moment, Amanda Potter was weak but still kept going. We were outnumbered though. A piece of the ceiling fell off and knocked Amanda Potter out. Justin was so hurt. We kept on fighting, trying to stall until more help came, but we couldn't hold on. A Death Eater yelled out a spell and there was a huge flash light. I remember opening my eyes and remember  
seeing them grab Justin. They apparated with him."  
  
Justin Kuttle wouldn't explain anymore and refused to let anyone speak to young James Potter. Meanwhile, Amada Potter is healing in St. Mungo's and will be out shortly to conduct a search for her husband who was kidnapped Christmas night. James Potter also remains at Hogwarts. Neither Amanda nor  
James were available for comments._

James stared at it for a second. He knew there was more than what John had explained. But he knew he just couldn't tell everything to the Daily Prophet.  
  
_'I'll owl John when I get back to Hogwarts._'ames decided.  
  
"James, you know everyone is going to be talking about you, right?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"And chances are, newspapers are going to want to interview you about what happened that night." Remus added.  
  
"Us. Their going to want to talk to us." James corrected. Then he sighed. "Well, my parents are popular, I should've expected this."  
  
Sirius put and arm around his friend while Remus and Peter did the same.  
  
"No ones going to get to you without going through us first." Sirius stated firmly.  
  
"Thanks." James whispered sincerely. He sighed as the Hogwarts Express stopped. He grabbed his trunk and opened the compartment door, readying himself for whatever the world had in store for him.  
  
**A/N. Wow! That took a long time to write. Anyways, don't forget to review! Please review. Can i get at least five reveiws before I start the next chapter?  
  
**

**Amour Lily**


	15. Regular day in Hogwarts

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 15! Here's a special thanks to the people that reviewed!  
  
Livie- Of course I'll post more! Since you asked so nicely lol Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Kari-potter12- I like your story! I added a chapter to mine, now you have to add a chapter to yours.   
  
Orla- Hmmm....very good question! Just going to have to find out! No, but truthfully, that is a good idea, having Snape tell them. Then James friends are just going to get mad....so much drama!  
  
Kat- Glad you loved the chapter! Turns out you didn't have to review four more times after all lol. But review for this chapter! I'm looking forward to it.  
  
MissBlueAngel- Ahh, all of the thank-you's in the world wouldn't enough. Well, I'm really sorry, I can only say thank you once! I don't know how many pages a million thanks will take up. Anyways, your awesome! You always review. I feel so special lol. Keep up the awesome work on yours fics. Hope to see more soon.**  
  
**Chapter 15 Regular day in Hogwarts**  
  
"JAMES! Wake up, breakfast's going to be over if you don't wake up!" Sirius yelled in James ear.  
  
"And you know how Sirius gets if he doesn't get enough sugar in the morning." Remus chuckled from somewhere near James bed. James just groaned and rolled over. It was the first day of school since they got back and needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
He didn't even know how he got to his room without being bombarded with questions the night before. When he stepped into the Common Room, everyone seemed to want to talk to him, until Remus and Sirius threatened to hex the next person who talked to him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head down there. James, the Common room's clear, just to let you know." Peter said somewhere near James bed. He heard the door open and close and guessed Peter was gone already.  
  
"James," Sirius groaned, "you can't hide in your bed forever."  
  
"Yes I can. You two can get me food from the kitchens and sneak it up here. It should be enough to last me until I graduate." James mumbled sleepily. He heard Sirius sigh.  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you James." Remus said.  
  
Before James could ask what he was talking about, he suddenly felt something very heavy on top of him, making all the air leave his lungs. James quickly sat up, shoved whatever was on him to the floor, and got out of bed, panting.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" James demanded.  
  
"Sirius." Remus said simply, bending down to help Sirius up.  
  
"I weigh so much more than you so I wanted to see if you could hold my weight!" Sirius said innocently, grinning.  
  
James gave him a glare, but his heart wasn't in it. Pretty soon he was grinning too.  
  
"_Now_ can we go down?" Sirius whined.  
  
"After you stop whining." Remus replied.  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and fake pouted.  
  
James sighed. "I really don't want to walk in the Great Hall and be the center of bad news."  
  
"Prongs! You've always been the center of attention- not in a bad way, of course. Worst thing that could happen is girls will swarm you asking what happened. And that, James, should be nothing new. Girls have always been all over you." Remus reasoned.  
  
James sighed in defeat. "Fine."  
  
He got dressed pretty quickly and the three friends rushed down to the Great Hall. They had barely walked into the Great Hall when girls began circling around the three Marauders.  
  
"Oh, James, are you okay?" a girl asked.  
  
"You must be terrified!"  
  
"Of course he's not terrified! He's James Potter! How many Death Eaters were there?  
  
"Weren't you at least a little scared?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius, were you hurt?"  
  
"Of course he wasn't. He's as hot as ever." Some girl gave Sirius a wink.  
  
"Ladies! Even if the Marauders were scared, we'd never back down from a fight!" Sirius stated matter-of-factly. Remus had taken James arm and was trying to lead him away from the crowd of girls, when another voice filled the air.  
  
"You never back down from a fight? Then tell me, _Potter_, why you left your parents to fight alone when it was clear they were outnumbered? You cared that much about your Mudblood girlfriend to let your parents die?" Snape drawled with a smirk on his face.  
  
James reacted so fast Sirius and Remus didn't have time to stop him. He took out his wand and pointed it at Snape.  
  
_"Impedimenta!"_  
  
Snape was knocked off his feet and hit against a wall.  
  
"So, Snivellus, I see your jaw finally got fixed? I'm surprised you have the nerve to walk up to us after the lesson we gave to you yesterday." Sirius said coolly, yet a hint of a dangerous tone. Remus put his hand on James wand arm, giving him a pointed look.  
  
"POTTER!" McGonagall yelled, walking over to them. She looked furious. "What is your reason for attacking Mr. Snape here?"  
  
"He wouldn't shut his fat mouth about the night my dad was captured." James snarled, still glaring at Snape and finally putting his wand away. Tears stung the back of his eyes, but he was careful not to let them show. It wasn't the fact that Snape had said that that hurt so much, it was the fact that it was _True_. He did leave his parents, he did abandon them. He looked up at McGonagall and received a shock.  
  
She was actually looking sympathetic toward him.  
  
"Potter, I will let you off easy this time." She said quietly, then she turned to the crowd that had formed. "Well, what is everyone staring at? Back to breakfast with you all!" McGonagall shooed all the students away. Snape got up and tumbled back into the Great Gall. After everyone was gone, she turned back to the three.  
  
"Potter, I know this may be hard for you, but you must learn not to let others remarks get to you that easily." She said quietly. She then nodded curtly at the three of them and walked off.  
  
Sirius and Remus seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Did she just let us off?" Remus asked in disbelief.  
  
"And for attacking Snape?" Sirius added, shocked.  
  
"Actually, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go get more sleep. I'll see you two in Charms class." James said.  
  
Sirius and Remus gave him odd looks, but obeyed nonetheless. James quickly walked down the corridor with his bag over his back, and ran nonstop to the Owlery. When he got there, he sat by a window, took out a quill and parchment, and began to write.  
  
_John, _

_How are you? How's my mom? Is there any news about my dad yet? Do you need any extra help because you know I can be over there in a flash. Listen, one of the kids on the train said something that made me think he knows what (or who) I am. Is that bad? Am I supposed to tell anyone? I'm just so confused and worried. Also, the next Hogsmeade weeknd is coming up. I'll write to you when it is exactly then maybe we could get together? Write back, I'm anxious to know what's going on!  
  
-James Potter_  
  
James rolled up the letter and looked around for his owl. He finally caught it, a beautiful brown owl.  
  
"Evans! Hey, Evans! I have a letter for you." James called to the owl. How the owl got that name was quite a story. He got it for his birthday is second year when he hated Lily. James originally wanted to call it Shadow, but Sirius kept on calling it 'Evans' just to annoy James. Now, it was stuck with the name and wouldn't respond to anything else.  
  
The owl flew down gracefully and landed on his shoulder. "I need you to give this to John Kuttle, okay? You know who he is." James whispered to it. The owl nodded in response. After he tied it to the owl's leg, he watched it take off. He stood staring at it, until it was nothing more than a speck in the sky.  
  
How he would love to fly away from this place, to be with his mum, let her know everything would be okay. But no, he was stuck here with his classes-  
  
'_Class!'_ James thought frantically. He looked at his clock and realized it started in five mintues. Charms class was pretty much at the other end of the castle. He grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the Owlery and down the corridors. He kept shoving into people and got giggles from groups of girls. He winked at some of them before sprinting away.  
  
He finally reached the class. He ran in, panting. Everyone in the class turned in their seats to look at him. James ran a hand threw his hair, but figured it probably already looked windswept after all that running.  
  
"Great to see you, Mr. Potter. Although is might be nice if you could make it here on time." Flitwick said from the front of the class.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Great to see you too. Have a good holiday?" James asked, somewhat indifferently, looking around for the other Marauders. He finally spotted them.  
  
Sirius was waving his hand frantically at him with a silly grin on his face. James smiled and made their way over to them and sat down. He guessed Flitwick had ignored his question, because he continued on with the lesson.  
  
"Where were you?" Sirius whispered to him.  
  
"Had to take care of some business." He replied.  
  
Sirius gave him a skeptical look, but James just shrugged it off.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast after that and before James knew it, he and his friends were heading back to the common room after dinner. James sighed and rubbed his head. The whole day Sirius, Peter, and Remus had been trying to stop people from asking too many questions. They also hadn't talked to Emma or Lily all day.  
  
"Hey, where's Remus?" James asked, noticing one of his friends were missing.  
  
"Library. You know how he gets the day before a full moon." Peter replied.  
  
"What? The full moon's tomorrow?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius answered. They reached the Common Room, where girls instantly began swarming them again.  
  
"Sirius, cover for me. I'm heading to bed." James whispered. Sirius nodded.  
  
James ducked and ran into his dormitory. He fell on his bed, his head aching. He turned over.  
  
His eyes slowly closed...........

_"James! James!"  
  
James opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. There was door in front of him, someone was shouting his name- they sounded oddly familiar....a voice he hadn't heard since Christmas-  
  
He ran to the door and opened it. He walked quickly into the room and gasped. His dad lay there, tied at the ankles and wrists, he had blood dripping from his mouth and a huge gash on his cheek.  
  
"Dad!" James cried. He ran over to him. "Are you okay?" He knelt down, trying to undo the roped.  
  
""James?" his dad repeated, as though in a daze.  
  
"Dad, it's me. I'm going to get you out." James said, relief coming over him.  
  
"No....James, you have to get out of here." His dad choked.  
  
"I won't leave you! Just give me a few moments." James said, his voice shaking, but he now worked harder and faster to undo the ropes.  
  
"James....you have to help him. He needs more help than me. He's the next target." His dad choked.  
  
"Who?" James asked, forgetting the ropes for a second. Justin Potter coughed up blood.  
  
"The pendant, James. Use it."  
  
"How?"  
  
James looked down on his shirt and realized there was blood all over his white polo. His dad's eyes suddenly widened, he was looking at something behind James. James stood up and spun around, only to come face to face with a hooded person.  
  
"Ahh....James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor." The voice breathed.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked, trying not to sound scared. He put his hands in his pockets to look for him wand, but couldn't find it.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. You can witness your father's death. Remember, James, this is the price you pay for being the Heir of my enemy." The figure said coldly.  
  
He pointed his wand at James dad.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
James eyes widened in horror as his father withered and screamed on the ground.  
  
"NO! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" James shouted.  
  
"This is the price you pay, Potter." The figure hissed. He raised his wand once again.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
James watched in horror as there was a blinding flash of green light. "NOOOO!!" James screamed..........  
_  
"JAMES! JAMES!" Someone was yelling at him, hitting his face. James opened his eyes and sat up quickly, hitting heads with Remus. They both groaned and rubbed their heads, though James was panting heavily.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked urgently. James looked around and noticed there was no one else in the dormitory.  
  
"I....what happened?" James asked.  
  
"I came up here to grab my school bag and you were screaming-"Remus suddenly cut off and looked at James arm. "James....what did you do?"  
  
James looked at his sleeve and gasped. Before he went to lay down, he took of his robes so he was wearing the school pants and polo....but the whole sleeve was covered in blood....just like his dream.  
  
"I don't know. Probably cut myself. Listen, sorry Moony, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm going to go to the bathroom. See you." James said in a false cheery voice. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He examined himself in the mirror. He was sweating so much, his face was as white as snow, and the sleeve of his arm was covered in blood....but how?  
  
_'It seemed so real. It must've been though. I have blood on me! My dad's blood.'_ James thought.  
  
James suddenly noticed something weird. The pendant, which was hiding under his shirt, was glowing. It was hot too, burning his skin. James quickly took it off and stared at it. He then looked from his sweaty face, to his bloody sleeve, to the pendant.  
  
'_I need to talk to John. I need more answers. This is getting out of control!_' James thought.

* * *

**A/N. End of the chapter! Hope you liked it, don't forget to review. Hmm....well, I was able to get five reviews last time, can I get eight reviews before I post the next chapter? Lol okay think that may be asking for too much. Next chapter coming soon.  
  
Love ya, **

**Amour Lily **

**Poll:**

**Who should Emma get together with?**

****

**1) Sirius**

**2)Remus**

**3)kind of hover between the two**

**4)Some other random guy**

**5) stay single**


	16. Swim for Safety

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Loved them a lot! Here's a thanks to all the people that reviewed!  
  
KariPotter12- Okay, email me your chapter! Can't wait to read it. I love the plot you have going with that story.  
  
Livie- Aww....Remus only got 2 votes. Maybe he'll get more later on! Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Casscain Batgirl- I'm soo glad you like my story! I'm flattered, really lol. Hm....I thought it was getting a little too dramatic....but then again, a little drama never really did hurt anyone. Hope to see another review from you again!  
  
Lilchocolatechip011- Wow, you reviewed a lot of times! I feel so special. thanks a bunch. I'm really glad you like the story, and as for the favor, it'll come up later on.  
  
Lady Amarie- James will get around to telling them eventually.....unless Snape does it first. You can never be too sure of things these days!  
  
MissBlueAngel- Their all in their sixth year. A lot of people seem to be voting for Sirius. Yay for him. Glad you love it. I'm still waiting for the update on your story. .  
  
Kat- Yeah, maybe she'll hover between the two....then Remus and Sirius will make her choose.....then they'll both hate each other and try competing for her love! Then that'll be the end of the Marauders....hmm....not a bad idea actually!  
  
Okay, I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time, on with the story!**

_On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_-Ryan Cabrera "On the way down"_

**Chapter 16 Swim for safety**  
  
"Moony, hand me the butter."  
  
"I'm using it, Padfoot."  
  
"Well then hand me the plate of bacon!"  
  
"Wormtail's using it."  
  
"What is Wormtail not using?!"  
  
"The butter."  
  
"Well then hand me that."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm using it, Padfoot! Wait for a second."  
  
"Hey, Prongs, are you okay?" Wormtail asked quietly, while Sirius and Remus argued in the back round.  
  
James looked at him. "Huh? Oh yeah, fine. Absolutely fine."  
  
James began poking at his eggs. They were in the Great Hall for breakfast and James really wasn't looking forward to his classes.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up, which was unusual, since he only gave speeches in the beginning and end of the term. Still, Remus and Sirius didn't notice, since they were still arguing for the whole Hall to hear.   
  
"Moony! Hurry up!"  
  
"Sirius, you can live without the butter for two minutes in your life!"  
  
"Breakfast is going to be over by the time your done."  
  
"Oh, sod off and go snog Emma."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, making the two friends stop and look up. Remus turned a little red while Sirius just smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Professor!" he called up, though sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, for that interesting conversation." Dumbledore said with that famous twinkle in his eyes. "However, we have more important matters to attend to. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bertie, has been terribly ill lately. While he is getting patched up, I would like to introduce to you your substitute, who came all the way from the Ministry to be with us. Please welcome, Professor Stanley Richardson."  
  
A tall, fairly young man stood up, smiling at the crowd. He looked like he was in his late twenties.  
  
"What do you think?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Let's see if this new Professor can deal with the Marauder's pranks."  
  
"Knew you'd say that." James replied, grinning mischievously.  
  
"We can't do anything tonight." Peter pointed out.  
  
"We know. Full moon." Remus said quietly, and also a little moodily.  
  
Suddenly, James's owl flew down and landed in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Evans!" Sirius greeted, making the Marauders laugh. Even Remus chuckled at this. The story of how the owl got his name would never be forgotten among the four of them.  
  
"I still can't believe you named him that!" James muttered, taking the envelope from his owl.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it would respond to that name?" Sirius asked, still laughing. James opened the letter immediately and recognized the hand writing. '_John.'_ James though at once.  
  
_James,  
  
I would love to answer your questions, but, unfortunately, it's too risky to send by owl post. Send me a letter telling me your next Hogsmeade weekend. On the morning of your Hogsmeade weekend, I want you to go to the Headmaster's office. Don't worry. I've already talked to him about this. I'll explain further instructions on that day.  
  
-John _

_P.S. Your mother is doing well and sends her greetings._  
  
James quickly took out a quill and parchment form his bag. On the piece of parchment, he scrawled one sentence.  
  
_Our next Hogmeade weekend is a week from today.  
  
-James_  
  
"Here, Evans. Take this to John." James instructed. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly away. His eyes then wandered over to a girl with red hair, who was talking in whispers to her black-haired friend.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know why Lily and Emma haven't been talking to us lately?" James asked aloud.  
  
"No." Remus said abruptly, though his eyebrows raised in thought. James noticed his eyes linger on Emma for a moment. James found himself smiling in amusement. '_It's about time Moony found someone he's interested in.'_ he thought.  
  
"Come on, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts soon, I want to see how good this guy really is." Sirius said, standing up. The others followed suit, and together, they made their way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
The teacher wasn't inside, as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were all waiting outside the class room. Sirius made his way over to Lily and Emma while the others followed.  
  
"Hello, Emma. Lily dear. How are you two this morning?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Fine." Lily replied shortly.  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling okay, Lily?"  
  
"Since when did you care, Potter?" Lily snapped. James was too taken aback to answer. '_What happened? We were fine over Christmas break. I didn't do anything!'_ James thought wildly.  
  
"He's cares since he practically fell in love with your fourth year. Or was third?" Sirius said, then put on a look of mock concentration.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly a voice filled the corridor.  
  
"So sorry! I was talking to Professor Dumbledore about some things." Professor opening the door for the students to enter. James gave Lily one last questioning look, only to have her glare at him. He saw Emma whisper something to Remus, then run to catch up with Lily. As the Marauders sat down in the back of the room, Remus turned to James.  
  
"Emma wants us to meet her in the common room as seven o'clock tonight. She said she's going to explain why Lily's acting so cold to us." Remus explained.  
  
James nodded, somehow not able to speak. Then, Professor Richardson spoke.  
  
"Well," he began, "As you know, I'm only taking over for your other Professor, who has suddenly become so ill. I thought it would be a good idea for us to start on something new. I was thinking of just going over the things you've already learned, so I know how advanced you are."  
  
"We left off with the Protean Charm." James offered, getting bored very quickly. He didn't like sitting here in class, he felt like running to the Headmaster's office and demanding to see John right now. Professor Richardson just turned to James.  
  
"Potter, is it? James Potter?" Professor Richard asked.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am very sorry for your loss. But, after hearing about the heroic day your fought the Death Eaters on Christmas Day, I daresay you would want to do something a little more advanced than the Protean Charm, am I correct?" Professor Richard asked.  
  
Once again, James could only nod.  
  
After that, they practiced little spells and hexes they learned, before James knew it, class was over and they were finally piling out of the classroom. Before they left, Professor Richard stood by the door, wishing them all a good day. When James passed by however, the Professor accidentally bumped into him, making his books fall to the ground.  
  
"So sorry." The Professor apologized,  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Peter commented, once they were out of the classroom.   
  
"Maybe not." Sirius replied.  
  
"Remus, how come your so quiet?" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius answered for Remus. "Full moon is just taking it's toll on him." Sirius said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"James, who was the letter from?" Remus asked, wanting to get some attention off him.  
  
"John." James replied, he opened his DADA book to get it, but froze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's not here!" James said, beginning to panic. Sirius noticed this and tried to reassure his friend.   
  
"Hey, James, don't worry about it. What did it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just that he was going to talk to me next Hogsmeade weekend." James replied, trying to calm down.  
  
"Okay, it's not really a big deal. It's not like there was some huge secret in it." Sirius reasoned.  
  
James nodded, convinced. "Right, there was just a load of rubbish in it."  
  
Sirius smiled at being right and the four continued toward Charms class.

* * *

James collapsed on in his dormitory, yawning. The day was finally over and James had come up to the dormitory to fetch his Invisibility Cloak. It was getting late. Remus had already been taken to the Shrieking Shack and was probably waiting for the others. James grabbed the Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak, hid it under his robes, and dashed down to the Common room.  
  
When he got there, he spotted Sirius and Peter talking to Emma. Sirius was frowning and Peter looked worried. James walked over.  
  
"Hey, what're you three talking about?" James asked.  
  
"Emma was just about to tell us." Sirius said. The three looked at her expectantly.  
  
Emma sighed, looking at the three friends standing in front of her. "I thought I should tell you why Lily has been so sore to you. See, she's been in a bit of a right state right now about her parents and everything. She feels really guilty about what happened to James parents and blames herself. She's not the only one though." Emma explained.  
  
She looked at their faces, waiting for them to say something. When they didn't, she continued. "It was reported in the Daily Prophet that you three and your parents came to Lily's house to help us. Every girl in Hogwarts has been blaming Lily for James being so upset. We could just be walking down the hall and a bunch of girls came up taunting Lily and saying that she was a mess up for leading James and his parents to that kind of danger. Before we to the common room a girl came up to us and told Lily that her parents got what they deserved because of James dad being taken. Lily got upset and ran away. I hexed the girl pretty badly. I expect she's in the Hospital Wing right now." Emma finished, somewhat proudly.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter just stood there, mouths open.  
  
"Their blaming _Lily_?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
Emma nodded. "And me." She said in an afterthought.  
  
"We'll take care of them." Sirius said menacingly. Emma looked at Sirius, as though wishing there was something he really could do.  
  
"Their being really horrible to us. I don't now where Lily ran off to." Emma said in a worried voice.  
  
James looked out the window. It was getting dark, the full moon was almost visible between the clouds.  
  
"Listen," James said urgently, "there's something we need to take care of. If we find Lily on the way we'll tell her to be back there. But we have to go. We'll talk to both of you about this tomorrow."  
  
James caught Sirius and Peter's eyes, he then gestured out the window. Sirius turned pale, he knew they had to get out of their and to Remus. Who knew what they would do to himself if they weren't there.  
  
"No, you should let her calm down first. She really is in a right state. I'll let you know when it's a good time to talk." Emma told them. James nodded. Sirius said something about having to go, and the three of them dashed out of the portrait hole. They ran through the corridors, but James stopped at a window.  
  
"The full moon already appeared! He's transforming now." James whispered.  
  
"Come on." Sirius said hurriedly, pushing James along. They threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and ran toward the Oak doors. They pushed in opened and sprinted to the Whomping Willlow.  
  
Peter turned into a rat and pushed the knot on the old tree, making it freeze. James dropped his Cloak and map outside the tunnel, and ran head first in the tunnel. James turned into a stag, making him Prongs, while Sirius turned into his dog form, Padfoot.  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail rushed in the Shack, to find Moony tearing himself apart. It took awhile, but they finally got him to calm down, and they four animals began to wander the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

**Lily's POV**  
  
Lily sat near the lake, just near the Forbidden Forrest. This was the border of the forrest and school, to get across, you had to swim over or go all the way around. Lily walked all the way around and sat down, trying to hold back tears.  
  
'**Get a hold of yourself Lily! Don't cry over what that girl said. Stay strong. Don't listen to her.'**  
  
_'But what they said was true!'  
_  
'**Don't listen to them! Don't cry, stay strong.'**  
  
'_I still feel horrible. Just to make things worse, I'm being a complete prat to James!'_  
  
Lily continued to argue with herself over it, until she heard a growl behind her. She whipped around and to her horror, came almost face-to-face with a werewolf. Lily screamed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs were walking near the lake. Prongs looked at a lone figure sitting near the lake and....was it crying? James got a little further, saw red hair....realization dawned upon him. '_Lily.'_ He thought.  
  
He looked frantically around and the werewolf, hoping he didn't see. He had no such luck. The werewolf howled, then sprinted toward the girl. Prongs heard Lily scream. Padfoot darted forward and tackled the werewolf before it could get Lily. James looked around wildly.  
  
He did the most stupid thing he ever did. He ran behind a tree and transformed back in his human self--James. James ran full speed toward Lily. '_Stupid! If Moony sees, he'll attack you! I hope Padfoot can keep him in line.'_ James thought. He came up and helped Lily up.  
  
Moony scratched Padfoot, making him whimper in pain. The werewolf started menacingly toward James and Lily. James got a strong hold of Lily and looked around. There was no way he could run all the way around the lake without getting caught. He took a huge breath, tightened his grip on Lily, and jumped in the lake. When they surfaced, Lily sputtered.  
  
"James?" she asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"It's okay. Your safe. It won't get you in the water." James replied. He resisted the urge to say 'Moony' since if he did, Lily would know right away who he was talking about.  
  
Lily suddenly fainted. Sighing in frustration, James began to swim toward the other side, dragging Lily along with him. Before he reached the opposite side, he took one last look behind him. Padfoot managed to keep Moony under control. Moony just howled, then looked at James with that hungry glint in his eyes, something that sent shivers up and down James spine.  
  
James finally made it. He pulled himself out of the water, along with Lily. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment. James instantly realized that was a mistake. Seeing that they were finally out of the water, the werewolf began to run around the bank.  
  
James panicked. If the werewolf got to them first-  
  
Without sparing another thought on it, he picked Lily up and ran as fast as he could toward the castle. He was a lot slower than he thought because as soon as he was halfway there, Moony came bounding into sight. Padfoot was behind him, trying desperately to stop the werewolf.  
  
James, however, didn't stop running. He finally reached the castle steps, Lily still in his arms. He heard a howl of pain, meaning Padfoot had finally managed to stop Moony.  
  
Almost fainting out of relief, he pushed open the Oak doors. He ran full speed to the Hospital wing. When he reached it, he opened the doors with a huge bang, which echoed down the corridor.  
  
"MADAM POMFREY!" James yelled, running in. Madam Pomfrey came out, still in her night clothes, looking annoyed.  
  
"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" She asked sternly. James wasted no time. He placed Lily down on a bed. She was pale and soaking wet.  
  
"Oh dear! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her voice now filled with concern.  
  
James panted. "Found her....by the lake....must've fell in....went in to save her....then....came here." James said, panting heavily, water dripping from his soaked clothes.  
  
"Alright, Potter. That was very brave of you. You may go to bed, I'll take care of everything here." Pomfrey stated. However, James didn't move.  
  
"Can't I stay? Just for a little while?" James asked. He also wanted to stay because he knew Remus would be coming in here soon, after all the damage he probably did to himself.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, Potter, you may stay. Only for a little while though."  
  
Not having the energy to argue, he just nodded. He sank down onto the bed next to Lily, sweating, panting, and very pale. He looked out the window, knowing somewhere out there, Moony was biting himself, as punishment of not getting his prey.  
  
**A/N. Like it? I know, I know, tons of stories have the whole 'Moony attacked Lily and James saved her' kind of thing. But I thought it would work. And, well, just to let you know, Lily isn't going to find out about Remus. That's all I'll say. Also, so far, Sirius is winning the poll so far. I'll let people vote for one more chapters, maybe even two. I don't want to give too much away. So, here's the poll...  
  
Who should Emma fancy and go out with?  
  
1) Sirius  
  
2) Remus  
  
3) hover between the two**

**(People didn't seem very keen on the idea of making her stay single)**  
  
**Don't forget to review, say something nice or tell me who you want with Emma, either way, works for me!  
  
Love ya, **

**Amour Lily**


	17. Not even safe in your dreams

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Ahh....my little brother's sick and my dad bought him some chicks to cheer him up....and they won't stop chirping!! I've literally tried everything to make them calm down but they won't and my head hurts. So I'm going to let you stop reading about my boring life and get on with the story. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, the song I put up is going to have to do with the chapter. Just a little something to read so you get a small idea of what the chapter's about.  
**  
_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
-Evanescence "My Immortal"_  
  
**Chapter 17 Not even safe in your dreams**  
  
Emma ran down the corridor, taking a glance at every corridor as she rushed by. She made her way down to the Oak doors, hoping her friend had decided to go out for a walk. She rushed out of the castle and looked around. She couldn't find her-  
  
_'Lily where are you?'_ Emma wondered. It was dawn and Lily never came back. Neither did Sirius, James, Remus, or Peter. Scared that her friends were in danger, Emma had rushed out of the Tower to look for them. She spotted three figures limping toward the school. She cursed under her breath-  
  
It wasn't Lily, but they were just good. _'They can help me.'_ Emma thought. She ran down the steps toward her friends.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! Peter!" Emma called, running to them. She stopped and began panting.  
  
"Lily....never came back-I was so worried.....can you help- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE?!" Emma shrieked, looking at them in shock.   
  
Sirius had an arm under Remus supporting him upright. The three didn't have school robes on, only the uniform polo and pants. Remus's shirt might as well have been a beater-the sleeves were completely torn and there was blood dripping from both his arms. There was a huge gash on his chest, too. He looked up at Emma and she realized there was a bruise on his cheek and his lip was bleeding quite badly. To make it worse, his face was also covered in blood. He didn't even look like he could walk.  
  
"What...." Emma trailed off, looking at Sirius.  
  
He wasn't as bad, but was still a mess. His once nice, tamed hair was a mess with dirt covering it. His pants were torn on the bottom so the looked like ragged shorts. There was blood on his arms and legs, but his face seemed unharmed. As for Peter, he alone seemed unhurt, he was just pale and sweaty.  
  
"I'll....I'll help you." Emma said in a small voice. She walked over, grabbed Remus's other arm, and helped him stand upright.   
  
"Let's take him to the Hospital Wing." Sirius ordered. Together, they made their slow way up the castle. In the back of her mind, Emma prayed Lily was okay.

* * *

James was sitting at the end of Lily's bed. Both were still soaking wet. It was dawn now, James expected Remus to be coming any moment. _'This was such a mess.'_ James thought. He buried his face in his hands.   
  
"James! Lily!"   
  
James started and looked up. Emma, Sirius, Remus, and Peter arrived. Emma had shouted his name, let go of Remus, and went to go hug James. Remus staggered for a bit but Peter came up and grabbed him.   
  
"I'm so glad you and Lily are okay! I was worried about her all night....and then....Remus and Sirius....what happened to all of you?" Emma demanded, standing up and looking at them sternly.   
  
James looked at his friends. "Er...."  
  
Sirius came over and put Remus down on the bed next to Lily. 

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
Sirius nodded grimly.  
  
"And Moony?"  
  
Sirius looked at James in the eye and knew the answer. They all had a rough night.  
  
"Don't change the subject! What happened to you? I was so scared....and Lily, James! Why are the two of you soaking wet?" Emma demanded.  
  
James took a breath to answer, but Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Oh, dear! Lupin, is he okay? Oh, you lot stay here while I go get some potions. I suggest you all get some sleep. I'll take care of you when you wake up." Madam Pomfrey said. She then rushed over to her office, where she was getting some Potions ready.  
  
James looked at his friends and yawned. "We'll talk about this later, Emma?" he asked.  
  
Emma nodded. She grabbed a chair and sat down in between Remus and Lily's beds. Sirius sank down onto Remus's bed, Peter got a chair also, and James sat on Lily's bed still.   
  
James eyelids felt like lead....he was awake all night. He felt himself stagger then fall. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow............  
  
_James eyes opened. He was in a Forest. The Forbidden forest possibly? 'What's going on?' James asked himself. The forest was covered in fog so he could barely see. It also had a misty air to it. He saw a dark figure, a hooded figure, standing in front of him.  
  
He cautiously walked up to the person. _

_"Who are you?" he asked, putting a couple of feet between him and the stranger.  
  
"Give me the pendant, Potter." The stranger hissed.  
  
'Where have I heard that voice before?' James thought.  
  
"Give it to me, Potter! Give me what I want!" the stranger demanded.  
  
James knew the voice....from his dream, the voice that used the Cruciatus Curse on his dad.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"No." James said simply, his hands holding the pendant protectively.   
  
"If you will not give me what I want, I have no choice but to take something from you!" the stranger said harshly. It was then that the figure pulled off his hood. James gasped. Tall, thin, face white as a skull, with slit-pupiled eyes-the face that appeared so many times in the Daily Prophet after someone was murdered-  
  
"Voldemort." James breathed, holding the pendant tighter.  
  
"You dare speak my name?" he asked calmly.   
  
James didn't speak. He found he couldn't move. Voldemort stared at him, fingering his wand which was now in his grasp.  
  
"I see....well, if you will not give it to me willingly, perhaps I can persuade you." Voldemort said. With a flick of his wand, three figures appeared next to Voldemort.  
  
"I already have your father, and your mother will be no hard task. Perhaps it's time to take those next in line who you care about." Voldemort said coldly.  
  
"Who would that be?" James asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Ahh....your scared. Always a good sign." Voldemort said, his lips curling into a horrible smile. Voldemort levitated the figures off the ground and into James view. James thought he would vomit right there.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter stood gagged, and tied and the ankles and wrists.  
  
"Let them go!" James shouted, and realized, with a hint of pride, his voice was strong and showed no fear.  
  
"It's me you want! Leave them out of it!" James yelled.  
  
"I will do no such thing." Voldemort hissed, "You will give me what I want or watch the people you care about most to die." On a softer, more calm note, he added, "I hear your mother is ill, is that correct? She should not be to hard to get...." Voldemort let out a cold laugh.  
  
Panic began to fill James. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he roared, "this is between you and me! It has nothing to do with my friends or family!"   
  
"On the contrary, Potter. It has everything to do with your friends and family as much as it does you. If you do not wish to watch them disappear one by one, I suggest you give me the pendant." Voldemort said.  
  
"You'll never have it!" James said coldly.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger. "I see. Well, Potter, do not say I didn't warn you."  
  
To James horror, Voldemort pointed his wand at Remus.  
  
"Shall the werewolf like to suffer first?" Voldemort whispered.  
  
Remus's eyes widened in shock.   
  
"-Or perhaps your dear friend Peter?" Voldemort's wand lingered in Peter who gave out a terrified squeal.  
  
"Don't touch them!" James yelled. Voldemort smiled horribly again.  
  
"I know." Voldemort said.   
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
James yelled out as a jet of green light shot towards Sirius-his best friend. He watched helplessly as his best friend fell to the ground, eyes blank-  
_

"NOOO!!!" James screamed in horror.  
  
He sat up quickly, drenched in cold sweat, panting heavily. His shout caused his friends to awake beside him. Everyone- even Remus and Lily- opened their eyes and sat up groggily.  
  
"'S matter, Prongs?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Er....nothing." James muttered. Sirius, who was still half asleep and next to Remus, turned over and put an arm around Remus.  
  
"I don't want to wake up...." He muttered.  
  
"Padfoot, get off!" Remus said, shoving Sirius off in a playful way. Sirius tumbled off the bed and onto Emma, making both of them fall to the ground.   
  
"Sirius!" Emma yelped in surprise, trying to push Sirius off from on top of her.  
  
"Aw, Emma, any girl would love to be you right now." Sirius said, playing with a piece of her hair and grinning that a charming way.  
  
Emma turned red and whacked his hand away. "Off, Black." She muttered. Faking a pout, Sirius stood up.   
  
Lily laughed, making James look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. After taking a deep sigh, she said, "James, I really sorry for acting so sour to you, it's just-"  
  
It's okay, Lily, I know." James interrupted, "Don't worry. No one's going to bug you about it again."  
  
"Just hang out with us, Lily, and you'll be fine." Remus said, smiling.   
  
"Remus, what happened?" Lily asked, indicating all his injuried.  
  
"Exactly what I was wondering." Emma added.  
  
Remus looked uncomfortable for a second. "Er....."  
  
"We got into a fight with Snivellus and his gang." Sirius said quickly.  
  
Lily groaned. "Again?"   
  
Sirius shrugged. "He deserves it."  
  
"Lily, what happened to you and James?" Remus asked.   
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well," she said slowly, "last thing I remember, I was sitting out on the grounds. Something growled, I turned around and there was a-a monster of some sort. I think it was a werewolf, I've read about them. But I can't be sure. It looked like it wanted to bite me, but James came and shoved us both in the lake."  
  
Lily let out a laugh. "I think I saw a dog. Or maybe I was losing it. Anyways, thanks James." She said smiling.   
  
James smiled back, but was distracted by the look on Remus's face. He had turned white.   
  
"Er....Lily, Emma, can you give us four some privacy to talk? Go ask Madam Pomfrey if you can help with the potions or something." James suggested.  
  
Lily and Emma looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better." Lily said, as she and Emma headed turned the office. When they shut the door, James looked at Remus.  
  
"Are you okay, Moony?" Sirius asked in concern.  
  
Remus appeared to have some trouble speaking. "L-Lily was out there when I....when I transformed?" he asked quietly.  
  
James nodded grimly. "That's why you beat yourself up so much, punishing yourself for not getting her."  
  
"D-does she know?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No. As far as she's concerned, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong moment." Sirius said putting an arm around his friend.   
  
"Did you hear what she said though? She said she saw a _monster_." Remus said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Moony, she didn't mean it like that." James said consolingly.   
  
"Then how did she mean it?" Remus snapped, causing his three friends to be taken aback.   
  
He then sighed. "I'm sorry, James. It's just....I don't know. I caused all this trouble, you know?"  
  
"Remus, you didn't do this. It's not your fault. You know that, I know that. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't stop." James said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
Remus looked up at his friends and smiled. "Have I ever told you three that your some of the best friends anyone can have?"  
  
Peter grinned. "Back in our fifth year when you found out we turned Animagus for you."  
  
"Remus, we're always going to be here for you. No one's ever going to find out." James said, though the dream was still in his mind. _'Voldemort knows. He knows about Remus being a werewolf.'_ Panic began to take over James again.

* * *

The week was going by quickly for James. He found himself getting up the morning of Hogsmeade to meet John. James got up and looked in the mirror. He had another horrible dream of his dad being murdered.  
  
James slammed his fist into the wall. "Dad, where are you?! I need you here! I can't fight on my own!" James choked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Someone came up and put their hands on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, James." Sirius whispered, "They'll find him."  
  
"You don't get it." James choked out, trying to hold back the tears, "This past week has been horrible. I keep hearing his voice everywhere. Screaming for me to help."  
  
Sirius looked at his friend in sympathy. He then slipped something into James pocket. When James looked at him in question, Sirius said, "Use it to contact me while your with John. Just in case you need help. Remus, Peter, and me are going to spend the day with Emma and Lily."  
  
Giving his friend a thump on the back, he left. James made to leave to, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"James! Save me, son!" his dad's voice rang through his ears.   
  
"Dad?" James called.  
  
Just then, he was gone from the room. He was next to a cell.  
  
_"Dad?" he whispered. He bent down to see his dad.  
  
"James..." his dad whispered, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Dad! No! Wake up! Wake up! I need you, Mom needs you! You can't leave me here by myself! You can't! Why won't you wake up? Don't leave me here!" James screamed.  
  
"He won't come back. This is the price you pay, Potter, for being the Heir of Gryffindor." A voice snarled behind him.  
  
"I didn't ask for it! I just want my Dad back." James whispered, his voice shaking.   
  
"And you can have him back, if you give me the pendant." Voldemort hissed in his ear.  
  
James was tempted. Anything to stop this nightmare, to make it all go away, he reached down to take the pendant off when-  
_  
"NO!" James sat up and realized it was himself that yelled out. He sighed and stood up. It happened a lot over the past week. Letting a few tears fall, he quickly rubbed his eyes and stepped out of the room.  
  
Most of the castle was deserted, since most people were in Hogsmeade. On his way to Dumbledore office, he slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the object Sirius gave him. It was the two way mirror he and Sirius always used.   
  
Making his way to the office, he gave the password. He knew it since McGonagall had stopped him in Transfiguration the other day, to tell him it.  
  
"Lemon Drop." James muttered. The gargoyle moved aside, letting James in. He walked in and saw John and Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"John!" he called out in relief. He walked over to him. John gave James a pat on the shoulder while smiling fondly at him.   
  
"Where are we going?" James asked.  
  
"You will be taking the Floo Network there. Just incase, I gave John a Portkey. It will be activated at six o'clock, giving you enough time to come down to dinner so no awkward questions are asked by your peers." Dumbledore explained.   
  
James nodded. He stepped into the fireplace. "What do I say?" James asked, after taking some Floo Power.  
  
"Fleura Forest Cabin." Dumbledore replied. (2)  
  
"Fleura Forest Cabin!" James yelled, throwing down the Power. Before green flames blocked his vision, James could've sworn he heard someone running down the corridor, hearing someone yell out, a voice that sounded so familiar....  
  
Without sparing another thought on it, James tumbled out of the fireplace. He looked up and realized what a nice cabin it was. It was nice a cozy, with a warm sofa and fire. James made his way to the kitchen, sat down at the table, waiting for John to arrive. He had his hand holding his wand tightly.   
  
John walked in, looking a little grim than James would've expected.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked.  
  
James shrugged. "I've been getting by," was his short reply.   
  
"James, I know you want to ask me some things. There's no use holding back." John said.  
  
James took a deep sigh. "How's my mum?" he asked, not looking at John so he settled at looking out the window.  
  
"She's fine. She's getting out of St. Mungo's tomorrow." John answered.  
  
"Any sign of my dad?" James asked, trying to force down the lump in his throat that was causing his voice to sound shaky.  
  
John shook his head. "No sign of him yet."  
  
"It's my fault." James whispered, trying with all his might not to cry, "It's my fault. John, I keep seeing my Dad in my dreams. It won't stop. Voldemort's in them, too. He says he'll kill all the people I care about if I don't give him the pendant....John, I'm scared I won't be able to hold on much longer-"  
  
"You have to." John said sternly. James looked at him in surprise. John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke, his voice was much more soft.  
  
"James, I know this is hard. But your dad-"  
  
"It's like he's haunting my dreams. He's still with me. Wherever I look I see him. When I looked at my robes, I think of him, because he bought them. When I play Quidditch, I see him, because he's the one who taught me. He's with me everywhere I go. It's a constant reminder of what I lost and the trouble I caused!" James said loudly, feeling his temper rise.  
  
"James, that's a good thing that you can still feel him with you. Don't every let go of that. It's your strength, not your weakness." John told him.  
  
James nodded. Looking at John for the first time, he asked, "What about the pendant?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to make it known to the public. But your going to have to tell someone so you can get help through it. Dumbledore knows. Maybe you should tell Sirius and Remus, and those girls I saw you with over the holidays. They seemed trustworthy and I know you had your eye on the red head." John said, smiling.  
  
James grinned. "Was I that obvious?"   
  
John nodded.   
  
"John, when can I join the search for my Dad?"  
  
John looked at him in the eye. "James, you're the Heir of Gryffindor. We have to keep you safe. We can't risk losing you. Voldemort wants you dead and the power you hold-"  
  
"What power?" James asked, laughing humorlessly, "I'm an ordinary sixteen year old wizard! I'm no more powerful than Sirius, no more clever than Remus-"  
  
"As much as it hurts me to say this, you are not an ordinary boy, James. Not any more. The pendant holds the power Voldemort wants. He will stop at nothing to get it. He'll try to destroy your home, friends, family, make you all hate each other. But you can't let him, James. You have to stay strong and stick by your friends." John said.   
  
James nodded. "Thanks, John. For everything."   
  
John smiled. "Why don't I make us some hot chocolate and we can talk things over some more." John stood up in his seats, when suddenly, the window behind him shattered, causing glass to glass to fly everywhere.  
  
James whipped out his wand, as did John.   
  
Twenty or so Death Eaters burst into the house, through the back door, front door, and the windows.  
  
"_Impedimenta!"_   
  
A Death Eater sent a spell to John, who quickly deflected it.   
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
John managed to stop one, but there were still a lot more.   
  
"_Expelliarmus!"   
_  
"No!" James shouted in frustration as his wand was knocked out of his hand. Three Death Eaters charged toward him.  
  
John quickly jumped in the middle of them and sent spells toward them.   
  
"James, get out of here!" John shouted.  
  
"I won't leave you!" James yelled back, looking for his wand.  
  
"You have to if we're going to have a chance. Go! Raise the alarm!" John shouted.   
  
_"Crucio!"_   
  
The spell hit John before he could do anything. James old friend yelled out in pain, screaming himself hoarse. When the curse was off him, though sweating and pale, John stood up.  
  
Still cursing himself for doing this, James stood up and made his way toward the fireplace.  
  
_'Please be okay, John.'_ James thought desperately. Before he could reach the fireplace, however, someone tackled him to the ground. He fell and the mirror slipped out of his pocket.  
  
_"Use it to contact me while your with John." Sirius's voice rang through his head.   
_  
Taking a deep breath, he shouted into the mirror, "SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Whether or not it worked, James couldn't find out. He tried to get up, but someone grabbed the back of his robes, making him face the person. James felt fear grip his heart. A Death Eater was holding James by the neck of his robes, his wand at James neck.  
  
The Death Eaters hood fell off, showing the person underneath. James gasped in relief. He knew this guy, a friend of his Dad's.  
  
"I'm glad you're here! Go help John, he needs it." James said, point to John who was losing control of the duel.  
  
The man just put his wand to James neck with more force.  
  
James eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asked, fear in his voice.  
  
Suddenly, he understood. Glaring at the man, he snarled, "I thought you were on our side! You joined the Dark side?"  
  
With a mad glint in his eye, the man pulled James up so their faces were inches a part. The man put his mouth to James ear.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered menacingly, "how does it feel to captured by the same man that murdered your father?"  
  
**A/N. Whoa, longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry I made it so long, I just couldn't stop writing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a long nice review! Lol.   
  
1)I'm not sure what Voldemort looked like during the First war. So I just made him look like he does in the Harry Potter series.   
  
2)Yes, I'm horrible at naming placed. You'll have to forgive me!  
  
This chapter took really long to do, sorry for the delay!   
  
Love always, **

**Amour-Lily**


	18. A Fight we might not win

**Hey! Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, some thanks to the people that reviewed.**

**Kat- Hey! Glad you liked the story! The last chapter was really long. This one is a little short, but it's pretty long. Hope to see another review from you!**

**MissBlueAngel- Yeah, I wasn't too sure what Voldemort looked liked. Thanks for telling me.**

**Magnum-Angel- It was pretty action packed. Not a lot of drama or romance in the last chapter. Not much in this chapter either, but still. There will be some. Oh, and in this chapter you'll see if James plan worked. Otherwise...heh he's out of luck!**

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

_-Story of the year "Until the day I die"_

**Chapter 18 A Fight we might not win**

James eyes widened in shock. "You killed-?"

"Yes." Snarled the man, "And with pleasure, may I add."

James suddenly felt dizzy—he couldn't breathe.

"Do you see now, James? This is the price you pay. Your father is dead. I know, I killed him myself and now, you will suffer the same fate."

"He's not dead! You're lying!" James yelled.

The man laughed. "No, I'm not lying. He's dead, thanks to y-"

"Your lying!" James shouted.

"And your other friend—John, is it? Yes, it only seems fair to let him die as well." The man said.

"NO!" James screamed. This was too much. He felt like he couldn't breathe. '_You may have gotten my father, but you won't take the next closest thing!' _James thought. Rage such as James never felt took over his body. He had no control of what happened next.

There was a sudden flash of white light coming from the pendant on James chest. It was glowing. The man was thrown off James and hit the ground hard. Quickly standing up, James looked around desperately for his wand.

He cursed under his breath for not finding it. In the next instant, every Death Eater in the room was circled around James, closing in. James looked over and realized one of the men were holding John, who was looking ill and didn't look like he would last another second.

James was sweating hard, looking for a way out.

"So," James said, trying to sound conversational, "Tell me, Sam, why you decided to join the Dark Side?"

The man named Sam, who had pinned James down earlier and claimed he killed his father, took a step close to James.

"For revenge." He stated simply.

"Revenge?" James asked, totally nonplussed. "Revenge on what? You were an Auror! Surely the only person you wanted revenge on were the Death Eaters making your jobs so hard? And instead, you side with them!" James exclaimed.

Sam gave a low chuckle. "Ex-Auror, if you remember correctly, James."

"Ex-Auror?"

"Yes. In the starting of the war, your dad and I were partners. I'll admit we were a good team, however, it didn't last long. Your dear old friend John came, turns out he was an old friend of your father's. He came into the Auror business and shoved me out of the way.

"He was made partners with your dad and together they became some of the best. It wasn't long after that I was fired. Revenge was all I wanted, James. And now, to prove myself to the Dark Lord, I only need to do one thing."

"What's that?" James asked apprehensively.

"Bring you to him." Sam said, giving a maniac grin.

"You won't be taking anyone tonight. Get out and leave us alone!" James shouted, though he knew very well it wouldn't work.

Sam then began pacing, twirling his wand through the air. James thought he could grab it, but decided against it since he was so outnumbered. Sam then stopped, pointing his wand at John.

"Potter, the Dark Lord wanted you to suffer, so I'm here to follow out those orders. You can watch your friend die the hard way." John sneered.

_"Crucio!"_

John fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"No!" James shouted once the curse lifted, "I don't understand! Why would you want to kill John because he's a great Auror?" '_Stall. I need to buy some more time.'_ James thought.

"Why? Have you not been listening? It's _because_ he's a great Auror! He came and I got shunned. It could have been me, but it wasn't. And you father—your father didn't care." Sam said.

"He did!" James yelled in desperation, "My dad was upset about it for a long time!"

"Well he should have done something about it." Sam snarled, pointing his wand again at John.

"No!" James screamed, not wanting to see his friend go through anymore pain, "No! Leave him alone! Take me instead!"

Slowly, John lifted his head into the air. "No.." he whispered, though he could still be heard, "J-James.....g-get out of h-here. I'll be fine."

"I won't leave you!" James shouted.

"_Crucio!"_ Sam yelled.

Expecting the spell to hit John, James was surprised when he suddenly fell to his knees in pain. _'He put the curse on me.'_ James thought through the pain. Sam didn't lift the curse—James didn't know how much longer he could take it.

He never felt so much pain in his life—he screamed. He couldn't hold it in any longer. James screamed himself hoarse.

Finally, the curse was lifted. James couldn't get up. He was so dizzy—

To James surprise, he heard yelling, footsteps, and spells being shot by voices he knew all too well.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Impedimenta!"_

"How dare you! Don't ever touch him again!" he heard Sirius shout.

Suddenly, someone was by his side. Getting up slowly, he saw Remus looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, concern in his voice.

James nodded. "But....what happened? How did you get here?"

There were spells flying all over the place. A jet of green light flew over Remus's head.

"No time." Remus said urgently, grabbing his wand, "we have to fight."

A Death Eater came out of nowhere, tackling Remus to the ground, choking him. James looked around wildly. There had to be something—

He spotted his wand. He dashed over, grabbed it, and turned around to the Death Eater and struggling Remus.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The Death Eater fell over, as still as a board.

"James look out!" Remus yelled, pointing to something above James shoulder. He spun around. Five Death Eater were charging toward him.

Someone came in between James and the Death Eaters....two girls. One was a red head the other with black hair.

"_Immobilia!"_

Lily shouted, making the Death Eaters slow down.

"Are you okay?" Emma shouted over all the chaos.

James nodded. "I'm not going to even ask how you got here."

Emma smiled.

"_Stupefy! Petrifucus Totalus! Impedimenta!"_

Sirius was doing a great job. There were already about nine Death Eaters down. James also spotted Peter nearby, hexing anyone who came near him.

James, Lily, Emma, and Remus ran off to fight the remainng Death Eater. James was looking for John and Sam. He wanted Sam to pay but wanted to get John out of here.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Emma shrieked in surprise as her wand flew out of her hand and a good five feet away from her. The Death Eater advanced, with a mad glint in his eye. Emma spotted some glasses nearby, filled with hot tea. Emma smirked. If she couldn't fight with magic, she would just have to do it Muggle style.

Emma picked up the cup and flung it at the Death Eater. He cried out when the hot tea made contact with his skin. Emma grabbed another cup and threw it. It hit him right on the head, causing him to fall over.

"Brilliant!" Sirius called over, dueling with a Death Eater himself.

"Thanks!" Emma shouted, picking up her wand.

James was dueling with his own Death Eater, dodging curses. The Death Eater made a slashing movement with his wand, and a purple flame came out.

James hid behind the couch, missing the curse by inches. There was the sound of things crashing, random curses being shouted, and someone else screaming. He knew that scream.

James got out of his hiding place.

_"Stupefy!"_

The Death Eater fell to the ground. James looked around. There were still about eight of them left. Sirius and Remus and doubled and were fighting two Death Eater, Peter was fighting one, Lily was fighting off two, same as Emma. There was one person missing—

James cursed. He looked around. Sam and John were also dueling, much to James surprise. John had gotten his wand back and was shooting hexes left and right so that Sam was having trouble keeping up.

Panicking, James rushed over, when someone grabbed him from behind.

_"Crucio!"_

James spun around, getting ready to strike, when suddenly, he felt pain beyond imagination. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

The pain was suddenly gone, leaving him weak. James shakily got to his knees and looked up. A Death Eater was standing before him, wand raised.

Sirius, becoming very angry, came up next to James.

"Ah, Black, is it? Yes, the disappointment of the family..."the Death eater started to say.

"_Silencio!"_

He instantly began to stop talking. Sirius smiled victoriously. Peter came running up, panting.

"S-Sirius, James, we need to get out of here." Peter gasped, looking a mess.

"Not without John!" James yelled.

He ran over to his friend, only to stop in his tracks in horror.

Sam used the same slashing moment that was used on James earlier. Only this time, it hit its target. John's wand fell out of his hand and it's owner fell to the ground with a loud thump.

For James, the world stopped moving. He ran to his friend and kneeled down while Sirius jumped up and began dueling with Sam.

"John, John, wake up! We have to get out of here!" James yelled, shaking his friend. Suddenly, Lily was next to James, holding John's wrist.

"He's alive." She breathed.

James only nodded. He didn't think he could take much more.

"James," Liily whispered urgently, "We need to get out of here. Grab John and we'll run for it. Here, take this and run to the fireplace."

Lily got something out of her pocket and placed it in James hand. It was Floo Powder.

James looked toward the fireplace and instantly understood.

"Everyone else already has it. Come on. I'll be right here guarding you so you can take John." Lily said, standing up with her wand raised.

Putting his own wand in his pocket, James grabbed John and slung an arm around him. With Lily on his back, he made his slow way toward the fireplace.

"Remus! James!" Sirius yelled. James and Lily looked back.

Sam knocked Sirius off his feet and was advancing toward Remus, who had just stunned a Death Eater. Slowly, Sam took out a silver dagger.

Sirius recovered quickly. James instantly understood. Silver kills werewolves.

"_RUN!"_ James bellowed. They didn't need telling twice. Remus dodged Sam and sprinted over to the fireplace, with Sirius, Peter, and Emma at his heel. There were still five Death Eaters left. James was about to place a foot in the fireplace when it suddenly exploded. James and his friends fell backwards by the force of the explosion. James dropped John, fell to the ground and covered his face while debris flew all around him.

When the smoke cleared, James looked up. His heart fell. The fireplace was gone. The Death Eaters used a spell to destroy it. They were trapped. James looked around. Lily, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Emma all got to their knees, horror-stricken at what had happened.

"That was our only way out." Emma whimpered.

The five Death Eaters slowly advanced on the teenagers, Sam in front, holding the dagger.

"You won't get out of here alive. That's one thing you can count on." Sam snarled, a hungry look in his eyes.

* * *

A**/N. How'd you like it? sorry it took so long. Oh yeah, I need some more info on the silver killing werewolves. Lol sorry I'm really horrible at this. If anyone can explain to me how it kills them exactly, it'll help. Anyways, don't forget to give a long nice review! Oh and constructive criticism is nice too.**

**Love ya,**

**Amour-Lily**


	19. On the way down

**Hey! I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated. Thanks to all the people the people that reviewed!**

**The Sneeze- Yeah, this fic is a bit intense. Thanks so much for reviewing! The first chapter wasn't that good. I'm thinking of maybe redoing it. Anyways, hope to see some more reviews from you! Work on your story, too. I love it so much!**

**Hydraspit- I'll admit it, it was rushed! But hopefully it's getting better!**

**Blood Emerald- Woo hoo! I'm so happy I made it in your top ten! Ah, I feel so loved lol. Thanks a bunch, you just made my day!**

**Magnum-angel- Ah....all those questions are a mystery that'll be answered this chapter if everything goes as planned. I don't want to make it too long.**

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

_Ryan Cabrera "On the way down"_

I know I've used this song before, but it fits for a lot of parts in this fic. Now, onto the story

**Chapter 19 On the way down**

James eyed the dagger warily. Lily came up next to him.

"You see, James," Sam spoke, "you and your friends are simply pawns in, a chess game, so to speak. It would be useless to keep on fighting. You know what I want James."

James hand instantly flew to the pendant hidden under his shirt.

Sam smirked. "Yes," he sneered, raising the dagger, "The Dark Lord knows all."

_'He knows Remus is a werewolf....that's why he has the dagger.'_ James thought, his heart falling. Their only way out had failed them, now they were stuck.

"James...." Lily whimpered next him.

James hand found hers and he squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll be okay." He whispered.

"What is it thqt Voldemort wants what I have? How would it help?" James asked, trying to stall a bit longer.

"Why? The power you hold combined with his own he'll be unstoppable! Not even that crack pot old fool will be able to stop him!" Sam said.

"If you mean Dumbledore, your Voldemort will never be stronger than him." James spat.

"When I say so-"James whispered to Lily, trying to not to move his lips.

"You think so, do you Potter?"

"—run toward door-"

"You honestly think your old Headmaster has the power to defeat the Dark Lord?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do." James said defiantly. He heard Lily whispering the message to someone close by. He wished she'd hurry up, he could only stall for so long—

James put a hand on John's shoulder, scanning the area. He still didn't know how they could get out.

"So, Potter, you led your friends to their deaths. Their deaths lies with you and you alone. Who to kill first?" Sam pointed his wand at Emma.

Sam lip curled. "This is a girl on your team, if I remember correctly? Yes, a Chaser. I'm sure she'll be no loss to the team."

James thought he heard Emma growl behind him. She never let anyone insult her skills as a Chaser.

"Or-" Sam continued, and to James horror, pointed his wand at Lily, "yes, she will be the first to go."

"Get ready." James breathed. He took a hold of John's shoulder.

Sam raised his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"NOW!" James bellowed.

He grabbed his wand and tried to pick up John. He thought he saw Sirius throw some things at the Death Eaters. Instantly, the room was filled with smoke. James saw a flash of green light, and realized Sam had missed his target thanks to Sirius.

Sirius came over and grabbed John's other arm.

"Dungbombs. Bought them from Zonko's." Sirius said. James smiled.

Spells were being shot all over. He heard Peter shouting nearby.

_"Stupefy!"_

James and Sirius made it to the door. Lily, Remus, Emma, and Peter got there before them. The swung the door open and bolted out of the cabin. They stumbled out and found themselves in a clearing of the forest.

"We can hide in the forest!" Remus yelled. The six ran into the forest. They hid behind a tree just in time. Sam and the other Death Eaters just came out, cursing for losing the six teens.

* * *

James and Sirius were panting from John's weight.

Remus looked over his shoulder at them.

"Me and Peter will take over." Remus said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius panted.

"I'm sure. Lily, Emma, you two stay in front and keep your wands up. James, Sirius, you two stay in back." Remus ordered, taking John from them. James and Sirius did as they were told. They were still lost in the forest, having no way of how to get out. They had been walking for sometime.

"It's start to get dark. How long have we been walking for?" Lily asked.

"I dunno. We need to keep moving though. The Death Eaters could be close on our tail." Sirius said.

"Where do we go?" Emma asked.

"We need to find somewhere safe. Then we can go over a plan." James answered, pushing a branch out of his way.

Everyone fell silent. James and Sirius stayed behind Remus, John, and Peter. James glanced at his best friend.

"That was quick thinking, Padfoot. Those dungbombs, I mean." James said.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, but I ran out. Such a shame. I was really look forward to using it on the Slytherins."

"I think our cause was a little more important." James replied.

"Yeah, saving our lives was definitely worth it."

The two smiled.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"Why did you come save me?"

"Why? You're my friend, Prongs! My best friend at that. I couldn't just leave you there alone, mate."

"What about the others?"

"Moony and Wormtail? We're the Marauders, Prongs! We're all friends. We all came to your aid the moment we knew you were in trouble."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem, mate. Oh, your dropped this."

Sirius took something out of his pocket and handed it to James. James took it. It was their two way mirror.

"Grabbed it on our way out." Sirius said proudly.

James chuckled.

"Hey! There's a cave up ahead. Should we take a place up there?" Lily asked. James spotted the cave. It was right next to another clearing.

"Yeah. We've been walking for hours." James groaned, realizing how tired he was.

The six walked into the cave, wands raised.

"What d'you reckon? Think it's safe?" Sirius breathed. Remus stepped in, looking around.

"Remus! There could be something in there!" Emma whispered. Remus turned around and smiled.

"It's safe. Bring John in here." Remus ordered.

They walked into the cave and set John down. The six teenagers sat down, but stayed quiet.

They sat in a circle, each one lost in their own thoughts.

"How did you find me?" James asked.

"We were at Hogmeade," Peter explained, "We were with Lily and Emma at the time. We were getting a buttersbeer when Sirius took out the two way mirror. He stood up so fast, he went pale. Remus stood up and looked over his shoulder. The two didn't spare another minute-"

"They rushed out of there." Emma said, picking up the story, "Peter stood up and asked what was going on. They said James was in trouble. That was when me ad Lily got up and ran after them. They were shoving people trying to get back to school. We had to apologize for them." Emma smiled at Sirius and Remus.

"That was when we went for the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius had some Floo Power—I honestly have no idea where he got it from—and we went right to the place you were." Remus explained.

"You know the story from there. We came in and saved you." Lily said, smiling cheekily.

James chuckled. "You did owe me a favor after saving you during Christmas."

"I just rushed out of there." Sirius said, almost in awe with himself, "I looked at the mirror, and there you were, James. A Death Eater was pointing a wand at you. I had to go help you."

"Thanks, Padfoot." James said gratefully.

"But wait," James continued, looking thoughtful, "That still doesn't explain how you knew where to go."

"Oh." Remus turned a little pink, while clearing his throat, "Sirius, Peter, and I kind of er....overheard your conversation with Dumbledore. Well, we just overheard you using the Floo Network! That was all we heard." Remus added hastily.

"Remus!" Emma hit his arm playfully.

"James?" Emma suddenly looked at James timidly, "Did you....er....find anything out about your dad?"

James turned away, trying not to look at the group. His eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He hadn't thought about his dad since Sam told him. Now, he couldn't help it. His dad.....who had promised to stay safe.....was d-

_'No.'_ James thought fiercely. '_Don't say it. You have no proof. Sam could've just been saying that to catch you off guard."_

"James?"

"He.....Sam....told me that—that he killed....him." James voice was shaking as he said it. Sirius put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"James." Lily sounded tearful. "I'm so sorry-"

"We have no proof." James said fiercely. Finally, he couldn't take it. He put his hands over his face, trying to block out the tears, the thoughts of his dad—

But his face kept flashing in his mind.

"I'm sick of this." James muttered.

"Of what?" Remus asked.

"Sick of this world. This battle. I hate it. N-now....my dad paid the price! It was all my fault!" James yelled, punching the ground. His emotions was getting the best of him.

"He wasn't supposed to go! He promised!" James continued, his voice shaking. He felt like he was suffocating—

He couldn't breathe.

But he didn't care.

"He's an Auror! He's saved so many lives! Why couldn't he have saved himself? I can't lose him. I can't lose my f-father...." James trailed off, trying with all his might to hold back the tears.

Sirius looked at his friend sadly. He then pulled him into a brotherly embrace. Still, James wouldn't breakdown.

He just stared sadly at the arm of Sirius's sweatshirt.

"I'm not going to breakdown. I can't. We still need to find a way out of here and back to Hogwarts." James muttered into Sirius's sweatshirt.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Lily asked.

Suddenly, they heard a pop somewhere outside the cave. Everyone froze. James and Sirius pulled out of their embrace and picked up their wands.

"What was that?" Emma asked quietly.

"Someone apparating." James whispered.

James made to get up, but Lily grabbed him arm.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, speaking as loudly as she dared.

"We can't just sit here. We need to see what's going on there." James said.

"We can't! We can't fight them, James!" Lily said, sounding desperate.

"It may not be a Death Eater! For all we know, it could be Dumbledore looking for us and we could miss him because we're sitting here!" James argued.

They heard another pop. The group froze, looking out of the cave. It was getting darker, it was part sunset, but not quite dark. The sky was still bright enough for them to see.

"We should go out." Remus whispered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"We need to know what's out there. Hide John, in case anything happens." Remus said.

"Is something likely to happen?" Emma asked, she took off her knee length jacket and placed it over John so it was covering him. Emma shivered, being only in a t-shirt and jeans.

Sirius took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She nodded thanks and put in on, since both were too scared to speak.

"Right. Come on." James whispered, walking out. Before he did, he noticed something in John's pocket. James took it, hoping it was something that could help them incase they ran into any Death Eaters.

The six made their way out to the middle of the clearing.

There was nothing. They relaxed and lowered their wand, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"See? It was nothing." Remus said, smiling out of relief.

"_Stupefy!"_

"Get out of the way!" James yelled. They dodged the spell.

Picking himself off of the ground, Sirius yelled, "What were you saying, Moony?"

But Remus seemed to pale, shaken from the sudden attack. Sam came out from the shadows, dagger in one hand while his wand was in the other.

James sighed in relief. He was on his own. They could handle this.

"What happened to your other pals, Sam?" James asked, no fear in his voice.

Sam grinned maliciously. "Oh, they've been waiting for you, James."

James heard Lily and Emma scream, while Peter gasped. James looked around and felt his heart stop in horror.

All around them—around the whole clearing, Death Eaters were slowly approaching. They were closing in around them. James and the others made a circle so that all their backs were touching each other, wands raised.

"What are we going to do? There must be at least one hundred!" Emma cried.

James would have guess two hundred. They were finally surrounded, the Death Eaters making a solid wall so there was no way to escape. James glanced toward the cave. He cursed, the death eaters were blocking his view.

Sam looked at James. "Check." He sneered. James remembered what he said about him being a pawn in a chess game. His brain felt too clouded, he couldn't think—

"You won't get out of here alive, Potter!" Sam yelled.

_"STUPEFY!"_ the Death Eaters shouted at the same time.

"Get down!" James bellowed. He grabbed Lily, who happened to be next to him, and pulled her down next to him on the ground, so they were laying flat down. The spell hit over their heads, red light shot everywhere, a sound like an explosion burst in James ear.

'_We can't get out of this. There's no way—'_ James thought.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted. The object James was holding began to turn blue. It was just a watch—

_"No. It's a Portkey.'_ James thought, his heart lifting.

**"Use the Portkey incase you need it." Dumbledore's voice rang through his head.**

"A portkey! I have a portkey! Everyone touch it!" James yelled.

His friends scrambled over to him while red light still blocked their vision, so it was difficult.

"Wait, John!" James yelled.

"It's okay, James! We'll come back for it!" Sirius yelled.

"No!" James shouted.

"Please, James! We need to get out of here!" Emma cried.

"We'll come back for him. I promise." Lily whispered in his ear. The six touched the Portkey, though James regretted it. The light finally faded away. The Portkey should be taking them out of there at any second.

Just then, Sam came out, holding the dagger. The dagger made contact with James friend, who screamed out in pain. Before a cry could escape James mouth, he felt a jerk in his naval—

* * *

James hit the ground hard. He stood up groggily....his friend....the dagger.

"Sirius!" James yelled. Everything was so dark, he couldn't see, he was walking around blindly. He took a few steps.

"Sirius!" he shouted. _'No....Sirius didn't make it." _James legs collapsed under him. His head hit something hard, then his world went black.

* * *

**A/N. Wow, another chapter! Leave a comment, constructive criticism is always helpful.**

**Poll of the week:**

**What would your rate this story?**

**(10 being the highest and 1 the lowest.)**

**Leave your vote along with a comment. Thanks!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	20. Aftermath Part 1

**Hey! I can't remember the last time I updated two days in a row....well, school's coming up soon so I want to give you guys as much chapters as possible. Thanks to:**

**Kari-Potter12- hey! Course Sirius made it! I could never kill him off....J.K. Rowling did that instead. cries Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**MissBlueAngel- Woo, that was a high rating lol. Kay, I'll update five times a week if you do too! I love your story!**

**SassyAshley- Yay, I got a ten. Thanks a bunch. I hope you like it! As long as the reviews keep coming than I'll keep on writing!**

_I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
You can watch me,  
Fall right on my face,  
It's an uphill human race,  
and I am falling down_

_-Avril Lavigne's "Falling down"_

**Chapter 20 Aftermath Part 1**

"James! Come on, get up! Wake up!"

James groaned.

"Yeah, that's right. Open your eyes, James!"

_'Why?'_ James thought. '_There's no point. Can't I just stay in my dreams? It's so much nicer...'_

Someone was hitting his face....

**'Your not even safe in your dreams!'**

James sat up after hearing the voice that haunted him and his forehead collided with Sirius. They both fell to the ground, clutching their heads.

"Glad your awake, Prongs." Remus said, putting a hand on his friend's back.

"Yeah...." Sirius muttered, while holding his head.

"Sirius!" James yelled, then shot up to his friend. He seemed to startle Sirius.

"The dagger....but you got hit! I thought you got left behind for sure!" James exclaimed.

Sirius suddenly winced in pain.

"Padfoot, are you okay?"

James noticed Sirius holding his side. James put his hand on Sirius's and moved his hand out of the way, only to see a bloody gash.

"He got me." Sirius stated, quite lamely.

"He would have been left behind, but Lily grabbed him just in time." Emma explained.

James looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's office. It's about time for dinner. He should be back soon." Lily said at once.

"Sirius, are you sure your okay?" Peter asked, because Sirius seemed to be going more pale as the seconds passed.

"I'm fine." He grunted, falling to his knees, his hands pressed tightly on his wound. The others were by him in a flash.

"Your not okay, Sirius." Lily replied.

Quite abruptly, they heard voices outside the door. Out of reflex, the six raised their wands.

"Albus, they should have been back by now! Not only is Potter missing, but neither Miss Evans, Miss Jungher, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew were at dinner!"

"Stay calm, Minerva. If anything has happened, I have given John a Portkey incase anything were to happen."

"Then where are they?!"

"We will find out soon."

The doors to the office opened, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in. McGonagall was looking very frantic, while Dumbledore seemed to be expecting them. However, when he looked across the group, his eyes flashed alarmingly.

"Where is John?" he asked urgently, startling the group.

James sprung up from where he sat.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to go back and get him!"

"Is he still back at the house?" Dumbledore asked, urgently.

"Yes! Well, no! He's in a cave, the Death Eaters—there were so many! We need to go get him!" James said loudly.

"James, I need you to stay calm. Tell me exactly what happened." Dumbledore told him.

James gave and impatient sigh, turned around, and swore. Lily gave him a worried look than plunged right into the story. It took her a total of five minutes—a huge waste of time in James opinion—to explain the whole story.

_'While they're here talking John could be gone!'_ James thought impatiently.

After the story, Dumbledore looked at the. "I see. Well, you six were awfully brave. I will ask the five of you to escort Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing—" Sirius vomited on the floor. He was looking very green at this moment— "Madam Pomfrey will look over all of you to see what damage was done."

Remus and Peter helped pick Sirius up and headed toward the door, with Lily and Emma at their heels. James just stood there. McGonagall gave him a warning look, telling him to go. James just ignored her.

"What about John?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

"We will send a group of Aurors to search the forest. I will be able to pinpoint his location. He should be with you and your friends shortly." Dumbledore answered.

"But Professor, I want to-"

"Potter! You will accompany your peers to the Hospital Wing!" McGonagall snapped. She was looked pale and quite shaken by the story. On a softer note, she added, "I know you have been through a lot, Potter. There's nothing more you can do."

Giving one last glare around the room, James followed his friends. When the others were out, James reached for the doorknob. Before closing it, he looked back on his two Professors.

"You should know, Sam joined the Dark Side. We fought him. He claimed to have killed me father. I suggest you look into that." James said coldly, then slammed the door.

He didn't mean to be so cold, nor did he believe his father was dead. He just felt so angry about everything that had happened. The six made their way down to the Hospital Wing. The corridors were mostly empty since it was dinnertime. However, halfway to the wing, they ran into a group of a Marauders fan club, who screamed at the sight of the four boys, and while glaring at the two girls.

_'Do we look that horrible?'_ James thought. Looking down at his clothes, he noticed they were covered in dirt and dust, while a part of his sleeve was torn.

The girls screamed and ran up to them.

"Oh, Sirius, what happened?" one wailed.

"You looked so hurt! Are you okay?"

"James, your face is all bloody! What happened to you?"

"Was it those nasty girls, James? Evans and Jungher? We can take care of them, if you like!"

One girls actually made to draw out her wand, but James grabbed the girl's arm forcefully.

"You won't hurt them. You won't go near them. If anything, they saved our lives. So you can go spread word that Lily and Emma aren't the cause of this. They'll also be hanging around us more often, so don't try anything." James said in a warning voice.

The girls looked frightened. There was no way they could do something after James Potter ordered them not to. The girls scrambled off, while James turned to his friends.

"Hate to ruin the moment...but I'm not feeling well." Sirius muttered. He vomited once more. Peter and Remus held him upright, though stood a little ways off.

James nodded. They made their way toward the wing. They walked in and Sirius began yelling.

"MADAM POMFREY!! MADAM POMFREY!!"

Remus and James put their hands over their ears from the yelling. Madam Pomfrey appeared, looking quite harassed.

"Oh, is it you six again? What is it this time?" she asked briskly, walking over to them.

"Another attack." James muttered, making a way over to a bed and sitting on it.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to turn white at his statement.

"I see. Set Mr. Black here. I'll get some potions and bandages then I need to check what damage was done." Madam Pomfrey walked up to her office.

The six sat down on some beds, staring. No words were spoken, none of comfort, reassurance. Just silence. Which was more than James could stand.

"Weird...isn't it?" Sirius grunted, while holding his side and hanging onto Emma for support, "Just a week ago we were in here. I honestly think Madam Pomfrey should assign us permanent beds."

The group laughed nervously. No one's heart was really in it.

'_Good old Padfoot. Trying to lighten the mood.'_ James thought.

Awhile later, Madam Pomfrey came in, holding a potion.

"Mr. Black, I need you to drink this."

Sirius did as he was told, but made a sour face after swallowing.

"Now, lift up your shirt so I can bandage it."

Smiling cheekily, Sirius did as he was told. After she was done, she stood up, while pouring a potion into six different goblets.

"I need to check all of you to see the damage that was done. Miss Evans, would you like to be first? Lie down here." Pomfrey instructed.

Lily made to stand up and go over, but the doors opened with a bang. Dumbledore, Professor Johnson, and McGonagall all walked in, each looking as shaken as the next. James quickly stood up, along with Remus.

"Did you find any news?" James asked quickly.

Dumbledore sighed, looking grave.

_'This isn't good.'_ James thought, his heart falling.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you should sit down." Dumbledore started.

"I'll stand, thanks." James replied, coldly.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment, wondering how much more this boy could take. "Well," Dumbledore continued, "it seems that our Aurors....were too late."

James held his breath.

"We found where John was being held, only when we got there, he was gone. However, a black jacket was found-"

"It's mine." Emma volunteered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, along with the Dark Mark on top of the cave."

"Wait a moment, you mean that green skull that usually appears after You-Know-Who k-kills someone?" Lily asked, getting quietly on the last two words. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"No!" James yelled, standing up. "He can't be dead! They would have left the him there or...or something! He can't be gone! Go tell your Aurors to check the whole area! He could just be laying there....maybe he escaped-"

"Mr. Potter, our Aurors have checked everywhere. I'm sorry, he was nowhere to be found. However, we don't believe he is dead." McGonagall said, while a pang of hope filled up James insides.

"Professor Dumbledore....Sam told me....he said he k-killed my father." James said shakily.

Dumbledore looked in James eyes. "Unless we have proof, Mr. Potter, I would believe nothing coming from the mouth of a Death Eater." He said quietly.

James looked up at Dumbledore. Maybe there was some hope....

"Mr. Potter, I suggest we check you first to see the damage that was done." Professor Johnson suggested, making everyone jump.

_'Why is he here?'_ James wondered. He nodded, however, and sat down on the bed Madam Pomfrey instructed him to. She handed him a potion, which he drank, and felt himself fall into a deep sleep.....

**'You can't hide from me, Potter.'** was the last thing James heard before falling......

* * *

Lily sat there, looking at James sadly. '_James, you've been through so much. I wish I could help you somehow-'_

"Headmaster!" Pomfrey shrieked, making the others jump.

"Yes, Poppey?"

"It says here that an Unforgivable was used on him twice!"

"Do you know which one?"

"Yes, Headmaster. The Cruciatus."

The room was still after that.

'_James...'_ Lily thought mournfully. _'Please hold on. You can't leave us yet. I know your hiding something, we all know it. Why else would there be so many attacks on your family? I wish you would tell me what was going on....'_

After swearing to find out James Potter's secret, Lily leaned her head on Remus's shoulder, exhausted from the day.

* * *

**A/N. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please leave a review!**

**Poll of the week:**

**What ould you rate this story?**

**1-10 (10 being the highest, one the lowest)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	21. Where to go from here?

**Hey! I hope people are still reading this story! Here's another chapter! Thanks to:**

**MiisBlueAngel- Well, here's my third update this week! Getting close to five!**

**Kiko loves Kurama- Woo hoo! Glad you love my fic! I was losing hope that people were reading it! (besides the people that review! Thanks to you guys!) Anyways, yeah, hat would be evil if I made Pomfrey make James stay forever....but unfortunately for him, he's not done yet. Still lots of battles to fight, secrets to reveal, and Slytherins to prank!**

**Lilchocolatechip011- hey! Haven't seen a review from you in awhile! How've ya been? Anyways, you gave me a 10? Woo, more than I expected! Thanks a bunch!**

**Blood Emerald- Yup, this is some pretty intense stuff! But its only going too get more intense until poor little James does something about it! But even then it won't be over, because you still got Harry! Yup, I'm planning to write a story about him as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Anyways, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, and I know you didn't come here to listen to my rambling...anyway, enjoy!**

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

_-Seether (ft. Amy Lee)_

**Chapter 21 Where to go from here?**

James opened his eyes groggily. He looked around, not recognizing where he was. One minute, he was fighting Death Eaters, then the next he was in the....Hospital Wing?

James slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down. James chest was hurting horribly, and he cried out in pain and the person shoved him back down.

"Don't sit up, Potter! Your not well!"

"I've noticed." James muttered through clenched teeth. She ignored him, however and began checking him over. It was dark and there were no lights on, so James could only see her outline.

She handed him a goblet. "Drink this." She ordered.

He did as he was told. Afterwards, he looked at her. "Madam Pomfrey? Where is everyone? Where's Lily and Sirius? How about Remus and Peter? Is Emma okay-"

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping.....never mind. All of your friends are fine. Mr. Black will have to change his bandage after every few hours—Ms. Jungher has volunteered to do that—and will have to take a few potions during the day. Other than the regular cuts and bruises that will have to heal on their own, everyone is fine."

James sighed in relief and sat back.

"You, however...."

James looked sharply at her. "What's wrong with me?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him in surprise. "Nothing damaging. You have, however, been asleep for nearly twenty hours, your friends and many of your admirers kept coming to check up on you every few mintues.

"As you remember, you were hit with the Cruciatus Curse twice. You will feel weak for sometime, and I'm wondering whether or not to let you play on the forthcoming math next week—"

"I can play. I've had worse injuries."

"Phsycally, maybe, Potter. But I'm concerned about you emotionally. You seemed quite shocked after hearing the news about John."

"I can handle it." James replied shortly.

"If you're sure, Potter. It's really late. The Headmaster has requested that you see him in the morning."

James nodded. Giving him one last potion, Madam Pomfrey went off to her office. James stared at nothing for a moment, then slowly began to climb out of bed.

_'I need to get out, be alone for awhile. I have to think.'_ James thought, grabbing his wand. Still in the same clothes he wore the time he was attacked, he slowly climbed out of the bed. He was good at sneaking out, he slowly slipped past Pomfrey's office and out the door. After that, he began sprinting toward the Oak doors. He opened them, ran onto the grounds, and ran straight for the lake.

_'I need to get away. Just for one moment, I don't want to think or feel.'_ James thought. However, he couldn't stop the visions of John laying there helpless, or of the ceiling that fell on top of his mum during Christmas—

Giving a growl of rage, James jumped in the ice cold lake. For one blissful moment he couldn't think, or feel, or remember anything. He ignored the cold. Floating in water, he just shut his eyes.

Finally after needing some air, he came up and took huge gasps of air.

_'That felt so good.'_ He thought.

"Who's there?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

James nearly choked on water as he turned around to see whose voice that was. On the side of the lake stood Lily Evans, wand raised, still dressed in her pajamas as well. It was dark, and James doubted she could see him, but he knew her red hair anywhere.

Smiling to himself, he dove underwater, and swam his way toward her. She could probably hear him, because he heard her shout, "You had better come out right now!"

"If you wish." Came James reply. He came up from the water, surprising Lily, grabbed her leg, and tossed her in the water. She gave a shriek of surprise as she fell in.

Laughing, James waited for her to come up. When she did, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"James?" she asked, spitting up water.

James laughed again. It was the first time he had truly laughed in awhile.

"What—how—when did you get out of the hospital wing?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Well...." Said James slowly, "I get to leave tomorrow morning."

"You snuck out?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I needed some time alone, Lily. You can understand that. I need time alone from everyone and everything."

Lily looked like she was going to scold him, but then her expression softened.

"Yeah, I can understand that."

There was silence for a moment, than Lily began to shiver.

"Come on, Lily. Let's get out of the water. Sorry for pushing you in."

The two began to swim back to shore.

"It's okay, James. But really, out of all the places to think, why in the lake?"

"I just find it refreshing."

The two climbed up onto the grass and stood there for awhile. Finally, James reached out and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Thank you." He murmured into her hair.

"For what?"

"For coming to help me. Your life was in danger, Lily! It could've been you who was taken instead of John! It could've been you who was captured and who knows where right now-"James voice was shaking at this point into his rant.

"James, I wanted to come and help you. And, I'm so sorry. Sorry about your mum and John. Your mum never would've been taken if you hadn't had to come and save me!"

"I don't care if my life is on the line. I'll keep you safe. Just like I would Sirius, Remus, Peter, or Emma."

"Am I honestly worth it?"

"Yes, you are."

They stayed in each others embrace, cherishing the moment. James felt so content—almost happy—with Lily in his arms.

"I don't know what to do." James sighed. "What do I do now? While I'm stuck at school my mum is fighting in a war and my dad and John are who knows where! I can't do a single thing to save them—"

"Keep yourself safe, James. That's all you can do for them."

"No, I should be out there fighting!"

"You'd get killed-"

"At least it would be for a good cause—"

"You dieing in war is not a good cause!"

"It's better than sitting—"

"And what about me?! If anything happened to you how do you think I'd feel?" Lily blurted.

James stared at her for a moment. He gave a small smile. "You'd have no one to argue with. No one to call big headed or a bully—"

"James! My opinion on you has changed! Don't you see it? To me, your not just the arrogant boy who wants to show off. You grew up, learned more about life—"

"But at the expense of my father's life." James said darkly.

Lily sighed. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?" she said quietly.

"What?"

Lily stiffened. She hadn't meant for him to hear her.

_'Well, he did.'_ Lily thought miserably. She slowly slipped out of his arms and turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Something's happening, James. The others and I have noticed. Did you think we wouldn't? The Death Eaters want you for something and you won't tell us what!"

James was taken aback. "Where did you guys come up with that conclusion?"

"When we were cornered, Sam said something about something you have combined with the power of the Dark Lord he would be unstoppable!"

"Lily...."

"James, tell me what's going on!"

"I can't! Lily, I can't! It's for your own—"

"My own good, James? My own good?! The worst is over, James! It can't possibly get any worse—"

"Your wrong, Lily!" James shouted. Their argument was getting pretty loud now. Both of them were yelling.

"It can get so much worse, Lily. He could try to get you next! Or Sirius, or Remus—"

"James, I don't care!"

"But I do, Lily! I care about you so much. And he knows, Lily. Voldemort knows how much I care about you. You should just stay away from me so you don't get hurt!"

"James, I want so badly to help you. It's hurting me also to see you like this! Sirius seemed to be close to tears when he saw you screaming in your sleep."

"You can't help me, Evans."

"You won't let me try, Potter! I may not be the strongest fighter, but I can help. I can be with you when you need me. I wish I could take away all the pain, but I can't. I can do the next best thing though. I won't leave you. You won't have to be alone."

"But I already am! Unless you want to end up dead you'll stay away from me! The worst is yet to come, Lily."

"We can keep you safe—"

"You can't, Lily. I'm not even safe in my dreams."

Silence followed this statement. Lily had tears pouring down her face while James felt like his heart was splitting in two all over again. Letting out a sob, Lily reached over and put her arms around James chest, hugging him tightly.

James hugged her back, not sure of what to say.

"I'm so sorry, James. I'm so, so sorry. You don't deserve this—"

"No one does. Well, no one but Voldemort himself. Lily, I'll be fine."

"This is dangerous, James. I d-don't want you getting hurt." Lily said between sobs. She was shaking now. James just held onto her tightly, afraid to let go.

"Lily," he whispered, "There is something you can do for me."

"Name it."

"Please stay with me. I know I told you not to, but just forget about what I said before. Will you stay with me?"

"For as long as you need me."

"You truly are an amazing person, Lily Evans."

"You're not too bad yourself, James Potter."

James seemed to flinch at the name 'Potter.' He was a Potter still, wasn't he? But then, if he was their Heir of Gryffindor...

'_You're thinking too much. Just enjoy the moment. Who knows how many moments like this you're going to have.'_ James thought to himself.

Lily sobs subsided. The two of them relaxed. Everything was silent for a moment.

James sighed.

"James? What is it?"

"What do I do now? Where do I go from here? Am I supposed to go home? Stay at Hogwarts?"

"You need to stay safe. You're not leaving Hogwarts as long as I'm here. You won't go home unless instructed by your mum or Dumbledore."

James chuckled. "I guess Lily Evans will be here to keep me in line, then?"

Lily smiled. "As long as James Potter continues to play his pranks."

"Not even Voldemort can stop me from doing that."

Now it was Lily's turn to laugh.

"So, watch out, Slytherins. The Marauders are back in business."

Lily giggled some more at this. Finally, Lily made to stand up, as did James.

"I better head back to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah. Emma will be worried about me if I don't come back soon. We've all been a bit paranoid."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow in class than. I need to see Dumbledore in the morning. Tell the rest of the Marauders that I should see them in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

"I will. Good night, James."

"Night, Lily."

With that, the two went their separate ways. And to James surprise, no one haunted his dreams. Just a lovely little red head who helped him through the after math of it all.

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N. Ahhh, corny, isn't it? Yes, I know, I'm sorry! Not my best chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Poll of the week:**

**How would you rate this story?**

**1-10 (10 being the highest and 1 the lowest.)**

**Review Please!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	22. A little row

**Hey! Sorry, It's been awhile. Anyways, thanks a bunch for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter. Oh, yeah, thanks to:**

**Aeria-Sama- hey! Thanks for all your reviews! I loved them. They had me smiling the whole time I was reading them! I hope you like this chapter. This chapter's for all the reviews you have me!**

**Kao bluke- Aw, thanks for those kind words! Really. Okay, I've stopped beating myself and decided to give you guys another chapter! Enjoy!**

**MissBlueAngel- I updated on my story! Now you update on yours!**

**Dishant- Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Blood Emeral- Yay! You're still giving me a ten! Thanks! I feel so loved lol.**

**KILLRS- Yeah! I saw the Olympics! I thought they were pretty good! Anyways, thanks! I'm really glad you like the story! Hope to see another review from you soon!**

**How could you know, that behind these eyes a sad girl cries?How could you know, that I hurt so much inside? How could you know, that I'm not your average girl, I'm carrying the weight of the world.**

**-How many of you can guess who's that from?**

**Well, okay, if you change all those 'girls' to 'guys', it could actually relate to James pretty nicely! Anyways, onto the story!**

**Chapter 22 A little row**

James was putting on his school robes. "Thanks for everything Madam Pomfrey! I think I'll go see the Headmaster now."

He picked up his bag, intending to finally leave the Hospital Wing and see the outside world, when Madam Pomfrey came in and stopped him.

He groaned. "Madam Pomfrey, I already drank my potions for today. I have those extras you gave me. I drink the blue one after lunch, the purple one before and after dinner, and I drink the weird yellow one before I go to bed."

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile. "Actually, Potter, I was going to talk to you about your meeting with the Headmaster."

James sat down on the bed slowly, staring up at her. "Well, you have my attention now."

"The Headmaster thought it would be....best to let you go to your first two classes. He wished to speak to you during your lunch hour."

She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, but also looked at James sadly.

James just stared at her. "Why did he change the meeting?" he asked blankly.

"He wanted you to go to your classes first, since he thought it would help after all you've been through. He doesn't want to tell you the news so quickly."

James eyes lit up. "Is it John? They found him, didn't they?" James asked excitedly.

Madam Pomfrey looked away. "It's not my place to say."

"But you know!" he said desperately. "I know you know!"

"I do." She replied quietly.

"Then why can't you-?"

"Potter, you may go. Your meeting will be held during your lunch hour."

With that, Madam Pomfrey turned on her heel and strode away to her office. James couldn't help but smile. John was okay. He knew it. He didn't know how, he just had this feeling. Grinning stupidly, he made his way out of the Hospital Wing and off to his first lesson—Defense Against the Dark Arts. He decided to play a prank to announce his arrival. He hadn't played a prank in so long.

James took out some fireworks he got from Zonko's. These were unusual fireworks, they cost a ton. After they exploded with the usual lights, they turned into candy. Every sweet you could imagine. Of course, the Marauders wanted to save it for when they won the Quidditch Cup, but now was as good a time as any.

Standing outside the door, he was happy to see the door was open, he threw some of the fireworks in. Everyone was sitting peacefully at their desks while Professor Johnson was explaining something, when the fireworks exploded. Students heads shot up. Some seemed shocked, but others were entertained and looked up and the lights the surrounded the room. Sirius, Peter, and Remus stood up and began cheering. When James entered the room, the three made their way over to them.

"Glad to have you back, mate!" Sirius exclaimed, putting an arm around his best friend.

"We thought you'd be in the Hospital Wing foever!" Remus replied, beaming at his friend.

"You made quite an entrance!" Peter commented. After the fireworks disappeared and candy littered the floor, everyone turned to the cause of the disruption. There were shrieks and immediately there was a crowd around James.

"Oh, James, are you okay?"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Does this mean your back to playing your usual pranks?"

James just smiled at them all. It was so glad to be back. James glanced up at Professor Johnson, who was looking at him with—was that anger?

"Well, Mr. Potter, thank you for the grand entrance, now if you will please sit down, we could get back to business." Johnson said, pointing James to his seat. The class settled down after awhile, and finally got back to work. The Marauders, however, just began whispering to themselves about their next prank.

* * *

Sirius loved the fireworks, the insisted on doing it again during lunch. The rest of the Marauders agreed quickly. James stepped in to Hall for lunch, and set off the fireworks. After candy littered the Great Hall, it erupted into cheers, especially from the Quidditch team, who was glad to have their Chaser back.(1).

After many cheers and shouts of, "Welcome back, James!", he was finally able to get settled in. He was half way through some pudding when Remus looked up at the staff table.

"Where do you think Dumbledore is?" Remus asked worriedly. James head snapped up.

"Oh, yeah, Prongs, how did the meeting with Dumbledore go? Lily told us you were going to see him." Sirius said through mouthfuls of food.

James quickly got up from the table, his friends looking at him with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I forgot my meeting with Dumbledore! I was supposed to be there after my morning classes." James yelped.

"Well, then get going!" Sirius said cheerfully, pointing to the door. James didn't need telling twice. He rushed out of the hall and sprinted to Dumbledore's office, when he bumped straight into Lily, sending both of them into the floor.

James looked up. "Sorry, Lily."

"James! I haven't been able to talk to you all day." Lily said, then gave him a hug.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. Where were you going?"

"Dumbledore's office. He said he wanted to meet me there. I think they found John!"

Lily looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I don't know. It's just....a feeling." James replied, knowing it sounded weird.

Lily suddenly looked at him in sympathy. "Well, you never know I guess. But....just don't be disappointed if it's not, okay?"

"Lily, I'm sure it is."

"Well...if you say so."

"I'll see you back in the common room. I need to go." James shouted over his shoulder, sprinting toward Dumbledore's office. He stood in front of the two stone gargoyle's, panting.

"Ah, yes, Potter. Dumbledore gave us special orders to let you one." Hissed one of the gargoyle's.

"Fine....so...open...up." James panted, trying to catch his breath.

The gargoyle looked at him indignantly, but opened anyway. James heart was bursting with happiness....any moment now, he would see John, smiling. And who knew, maybe his dad would be with him!

James ran into the office, convinced he would see John, beaming, laughing—

"Mum?" James asked, blankly.

Amanda Potter spun around and looked at her son. She gave a sort of strangled cry and ran toward her son, enveloping him into a hug.

"James!" she cried, "I was so worried! When I heard...the attack...oh, I'm so glad your okay!"

James hugged his mum back. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

James wasn't disappointed, no, he was always happy to see his mum. It was just....he was looking forward to seeing John, he was so sure he would be here.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Said a new but familiar voice.

James looked up to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk. However, his eyes didn't have that famous twinkle, which scared James greatly. James and his mum made their way over to two chairs in front of the desk and sat down. James didn't know what this was about, but was sure it wasn't good.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be late but I lost track of time." James said.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Potter. However, there is something I need to discuss with you."Dumbledore said, sounding very serious.

"Yes?" James asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Your mother is—concerned—with what happened to John. I felt it wasn't my place to say. I have, however, told her everything else. I thought it would be fit if you told her what happened in the forest, and about Sam, and about your dad." Dumbledore explained.

Amanda Potter's head snapped up at the sound of her husband, and she turned toward James expectantly.

James looked down at the floor. _'Me?!'_ he thought, enraged, _'I just got out of the Hospital Wing and he wants ME to tell her?!'_

Gaining his composure, he looked at his mum in the eye. "Professor, would you mind giving us a minute?"

Dumbledore agreed and stepped out of his office.

"James, tell me what's going on." Amanda whispered.

James turned away. "Mum....Sam, he turned against us. He's on the Dark side. He tried to steal the pendant from me. J-John....he was captured. I-I'm so sorry, mum! I shouldn't have left. I should've gone back-"

"And your dad?"

"S-Sam....he told me....." James voice was shaking uncontrollably now, "he's dead. He told me he killed him. He t-told me he'd kill John, too."

Amanda's eyes quickly filled with tears. "S-so, your father and John are....?"

James didn't want to say it. He couldn't. He wouldn't believe it.

Amanda Potter sank to the ground, startling James. His mum was strong, always knew what to go, and could keep her composure. Yet, here she was, sobbing on the floor, looking lost.

"No...James no! Please, tell me it isn't true! First your father and now John!" Amanda sobbed. James bent down and hugged his mother.

"Mum, we'll be okay. They might not be dead. John may still be out in the forest." James replied, tears filling his eyes.

"If Sam told you he was then he probably is! Oh, James! All this because you're the Heir of Gryffindor!" Amanda cried, not able to stop the tears from falling.

"Mum....it'll be okay. We have no proof they're dead." James tried to reassure her again, though it was very hard since he had some doubt.

"Oh, James, I'm sorry, so sorry!" Amanda sobbed, holding onto her son. James just held her, looking out the window, where it was cloudy outside.

"It's okay, mum. It's okay." He whispered.

* * *

James made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. The whole meeting were just full of tears. James himself didn't cry, he just listened to his mum. His heart felt like it was torn in two. James left, leaving the rest to Dumledore. He still couldn't—wouldn't believe that his father was dead.

_'I can't lose him.'_

Suddenly, two people popped out of the corner and took a picture of James.

"Hey!" James shouted. He knew girls fancied him, but this was going a little too far.

"Hello, James Potter, is it? Yes, my name is Berta Denali. I work for the Daily Prophet. Perhaps you would like to answer a few questions of mine?" Berta asked, pulling out a piece of parchment while her other person was taking pictures of James.

"Er...actually...I'm busy." James tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Well, Mr. Potter, tell us, how does it feel to know that your father and best friend were taken hostage by You-Know-Who?" Berta asked.

"How do you think I feel?" James snarled. He wasn't in the mood right now.

"Given from information from your peers, you were involved in a attack placed on the Evans during Christmas, were you not? You tried to protect her family?"

"Er-"

"How does it feel to know you saved a peer, but lost your dad in return?"

"Listen!"

"Hey! He said he didn't want to answer your questions!" Sirius shouted, walking up to them. He took a step in between James, to stop the man from taking pictures. Berta looked at him.

"Ah, yes!" she said, "Your James Potter's best friend, are you not? Your family disowned you last year, didn't they?"

"I left." Sirius replied coldly. "James isn't answering anymore of your questions and neither am I. You know, I don't think Dumbledore would like it very much if he caught you snooping around here, would you?"

Berta and her camera man paled.

"I thought so." Sirius said, his voice still cold. "now get out!"

Glaring at them, Berta pushed past them and stalked away.

When they were gone, Sirius turned around. "Okay, Moony, you can come out now."

Remus stepped out, grinning.

"Sorry, just didn't want to get involved myself." He replied.

"Apology accepted So, Prongs, tell us how your meeting with Dumbledore went." Sirius said.

James explained the whole situation with his mom, but was careful to leave out the part with him being the Heir of Gryffindor. Sirius and Remus both looked at James sadly.

"Listen, Prongs—" Remus started to say.

"Stay out of it." James snapped. "I know what your going to say, that it's not my fault. Well, guess what?! It is my fault! I left him behind, didn't I?! I was the one who was so preoccupied with keeping Lily safe I completely forgot about my dad! It's my fault they were attacked anyways!"

"James, tell us what's really wrong." Sirius said fiercely.

"I-what?" James asked, taken aback.

"Back at that old cabin, Sam said that your power mixed with Voldemort would make him unstoppable. What was he talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Stay out of it!" James snapped, raising his voice.

"No! Your not telling us something! And I want to know what it is!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not about to tell you of all people!" James shouted back.

"Why not?!" Sirius yelled.

Remus thought he should step in. "Listen, you two, don't get into a row-"

"Stay out of this, werewolf!" James shouted.

Remus took a step back. James insult was below the belt.

Sirius grabbed James by the collar.

"Take that back!" Sirius yelled.

"No!"

"James, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, loosening his hold.

"I'm not about to tell you! Who knows, you might go run off and tell Snape, just like you did with Remus!" James shouted. Sirius stared at James, not believing what he just said. James glared back.

He didn't know why he was so angry, or why he was saying these horrible things to his best friends—the only people left to protect. Sirius dropped James, who slid onto the floor.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Prongs. Let me know when your done having a pity party for yourself." Sirius snarled, then walked off.

"You don't understand!" James yelled after him.

Sirius spun around and stared at his friend in the eye. "Try me, James."

James turned away.

Sirius snorted. James best friend turned his back on him and walked off. James looked at Remus, hoping to get some support for him.

Remus just shook his head, a look of hurt still on his face. Remus turned around and ran after Sirius.

James sighed. _'This is what you get for being a prat, James.'_ He thought.

Just then, another voice rang through his head.

**'It's what you get for being the Heir of Gryffindor!'**

James paled. _'Voldemort.....'_

**A/N. Ah, how'd you like it?(1) Also, I don't know whether or not James is a Chaser or a Seeker...still a little confused on that. So, until I find out, I'll be putting him as a Chaser. I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm updated as much as I can on all my stories because school is starting soon and I won't have time then. Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**I tend to update faster when I get reviews lol.**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	23. I talk, you just don't listen

**Thanks to:**

**Aeris-Sama- Woo, have you read to chapter 22 yet? Might take awhile. I made osme chapter pretty long. But yeah, okay, I thought James was a Chaser; I don't know why they put that he was a Seeker in the movie. And yes! That was where I got the song from. I know what the next Harry Potter book was going to be called, but I didn't know that people thought it would be Remus, Snape, or Hagrid. I don't really think it's Hagrid, but it's a strong possibility that it could be Snape or Remus. Heck, for all I know it could be Seamus! He's a half blood too. But yeah, I started school already to, for further details go to the bottom. But I hope you have fun! At least you know what's coming this year. Hope to see another review from you.**

**Felicity 14- Ah, yes, those insults were pretty cruel....especially the werewolf part...poor Remus! Still, they'll only get worse. Maybe, maybe not. Lol, Okay, I'm sure your confused. But thank you so much for your review! Hope to hear from you again!**

**Kiko loves kurama- Ah, well maybe we could talk again sometime. Hope you have fun at school!**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis- Hey. I'm glad you like my writing style! I made it as one of your favorite authors?! YAY! You just made my day lol. Thanks a bunch!**

**Randomfrizzhead- I love your pen name. So cool. Anyways, I'm SO glad you like it! I hope to hear from you again!**

**MissBlueAngel- yeah, since school's started, I've barely had any time to update. Now I know how hard it is. It took me all week to write this one.**

**LilyProngs- Yeah, I'm so evil making James go through all that! Still, life isn't all fun and games, no matter how much I wish it was. I'm so happy you like my story and everything! I really am flattered. It's good that you can't see me because at this blush I'm blushing like mad lol.**

**All'improviso amore- Okay, first off, I LOVED your Fred and George fic. Yes, I know you didn't comment on this chapter, but just wanted to say, that I sort of borrowed your idea, you know, having Sirius talk I this chapter but not fully from his POV. If you don't like it, let me know. But I just wanted to give you credit for it! Love you fic! It was so sad and amazing!**

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go_

_-Linkin Park_

**Chapter 23—I talk, you just don't listen**

**I'm Sirius Black.**

James walked out to the Quidditch pitch, still fuming about the fight he had earlier with his friends. He was in his scarlet robes with his broomstick in his hand. The rest of the team was outside waiting for their captain—James Potter.

**James Potter is my best friend. He's like a brother to me. I respect and care about him. But he's hiding something. And I can't figure out what.**

"Okay, team!" James called, and team instantly went quiet, "Our math against Slytheirn is in two days! We're going to be on this pitch until dinner!"

The team groaned.

"Emma, Remus, go get us the balls." James ordered.

Emma nodded while Remus glared—something he didn't do very often.

"Have a good practice!" someone yelled from the stands.

James looked up. Lily and Peter were sitting on the stands, sipping hot chocolate. It looked like it was going to rain any second. Emma and Remus returned with the balls in their hands.

"Okay, mount your brooms!" James shouted, "when I say so, let the balls go!"

The team took off. "Let's start!"

**December twenty fifth changed everything. That Death Eaters attack hit James pretty hard. I knew the Potter's really well; they were the parents I never had. Yet, James is hiding something. He won't tell me what. He said some pretty cruel things earlier today. I have sympathy for him, but I still can't help to feel angry.**

James soared through the air on his broomstick with the Quaffle in his hands. The Keeper—Katie Lunner—was getting into position. Sirius was flying ahead of James, getting ready to hit the Quaffle.

Anger suddenly coursed through James veins like poison. He didn't know why he felt so angry looking at Sirius. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the feeling was gone. James felt peaceful.

Maybe a little too peaceful. He couldn't think or feel. It was like he was in a dream. Just then, a voice filled his head that wasn't his own.

'Hit Black.'

_'What?'_

'Knock him out with the Quaffle!'

_'Why?'_

'You hate him. It's his fault they took John. If he wasn't there you would've been able to get away quicker.'

_'That's not true....'_

'It is! Now hit him!'

_'He's my friend.'_

'YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!'

It was as if James was a puppet. He felt his arm rise against his will. He had no control. James threw the Quaffle as hard as he could.

**And I'm sorry.**

Sirius turned around just in time to see James throw the Quaffle at him. He quickly ducked, but nearly got unseated. For what seemed like minutes, everyone was silent. Then, Sirius grabbed his bat and hit the Bludger as hard as he could at James.

**I'm sorry I'm so angry.**

James had to quickly dodge it. Glaring, he snatched up Remus's club, who happened to be conveniently next to him, and flung it at Sirius.

I'm sorry I don't understand.

The bat hit Sirius in the nose. It instantly began to bleed. Fuming, Sirius charged full speed towards James, ignoring the screams behind him.

**I'm sorry I can't help you.**

"SIRIUS!! JAMES!! NOOO!!" Emma was screaming from her position on the field.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Remus bellowed, staring at them in horror.

Sirius had tackled James, causing them both to fall off their brooms and fall head first to the ground.

**But you won't let me try.**

They were more than forty feet above the air and falling quickly. Screams filled both boys ears.

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES!"

"SOMEONE CATCH THEM!" Lily screamed form the stands. She drew out her wand, but couldn't possibly think of a spell. Her mind had drawn blank.

Meanwhile, Sirius and James were holding onto each other, unaware of their fate.

"What's wrong with you, James?!" Sirius screamed.

"Leave me alone!" James bellowed back.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"TRY ME, JAMES!"

As James opened his mouth to speak, a scream filled the air. It was just then where both boys looked around, hearing the screams of their team mates.

**You won't let me help you. You won't even let me try. We promised we'd always be there for each other. I'm trying to keep my promise.**

Both boys glanced at each other. Their brooms were falling with them. Thinking quickly, they both took out their wands, and both cried the same spell.

"Accio Broom!"

The brooms came speeding toward them. They both grabbed onto their own, and sat themselves on it as best they could. Both boys had grabbed the handles and tried to steer the broom up. They wouldn't budge.

Ten feet....

Nine....

They continued pulling.

Eight....

Seven....

**We're running out of time. I can only want to help for so long. Sooner or later I'll get tired and drift away. Is that what you want?**

Both brooms shot upward toward the sky. The team sighed, relieved that their best players okay. James slowly and steadily landed on the ground afterwards, the rest of them team following him.

Both James and Sirius were panting heavily, not sure what to make of what had happened.

"O-Okay....practice-" James panted, but was interrupted.

"Is caneled!" Emma said firmly, with Lily and Peter behind her, both looking pale.

"What? No, I was going to say to resume playing." James said.

"No. Everyone else back up to the castle! Practice is over!" Emma said sharply, looking angry.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because our captain and co-captain have lost their minds!" Emma cried angrily. She then rounded on James and Sirius, who both were looking at her shocked. She rarely did get angry.

"I want you two and Remus into the changing rooms now!" Emma said loudly.

"Wait a minute! I'm the captain and I'll tell them when practice is over!" James shouted.

Emma glared at him.

"Just do what she says, Potter." Lily said harshly.

James was thinking. He could handle Lily and Emma separately, but both their tempers together was a nightmare.

So he just shrugged and stalked off to the locker room, with Sirius and Remus behind him. They stepped in the room. Lily and Emma came after them, slamming the door loudly.

"Geez, Evans, with all the noise your making you'll have the whole school out here." James spat.

Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"So I'm _EVANS_ to you now, Potter? What ever happened to _Lily_?" Lily screamed.

"Don't worry, Lily, James just doesn't think anyone else is as important as he his." Sirius sneered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Evans, just let me go. We have a game to practice for! I won't have us lose because of you!" James said in frustration.

"You and Sirius nearly killed each other out there! You're not going back onto this pitch until you tell us what's going on!" Emma shouted, backing Lily up.

"Just stay out of it!" James snapped.

"What do you think of this?" Emma demanded, turning to Remus, who was sitting on the floor, looking weary.

For a moment he looked at James; they made eye contact, but it didn't last long. Remus just looked away and shrugged.

**You're pushing us away. Why though? What'll you get out of it? You think you're the only one who's suffering? The only one who feels pain? It's time to wake up. Welcome to reality, James.**

"What happened between you three?" Lily asked, looking at them sternly.

"James wants to pity himself alone. He won't accept help." Sirius muttered coldly.

"You don't understand!" James shouted angrily. "You—none of you—know what I'm going through!"

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO NEARLY LOST SOMEONE TO THE DEATH EATERS!" Lily screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANYONE! I CAME OVER AND SAVED YOUR SORRY ARSE!" James bellowed back.

**You won't listen to us. Won't hear what we have to say. Do you honestly mean the things you say?**

Lily shut her mouth. James stalked over and stood in front of her, his faces inches from her own.

"I saved a girl who thinks I'm nothing but a 'bullying toerag'! I saved you and lost my dad in return! And here you are saying you suffered more than me?! You have _no_ right to say it!" James shouted; he grabbed Lily's shoulders roughly, making her whimper.

James was furious. Did Lily honestly have a right to tell him she suffered more? He looked into her eyes and continued his rant.

"You don't know everything! You don't know why Voldemort captured my parents! You don't know why he's after the people I care about! Personally, I just want you to stay away from me! I don't want to responsibility of having to watch over you! Take care of yourself, because I won't do it anymore!" James shouted, pressing hard on Lily's shoulders.

For a moment, the room seemed quiet. James let her go and turned away from her.

"You don't mean that." Lily whispered.

James turned around, and was surprised to find Emma in front of her.

"I know your going through a hard time, James. But you sure won't take it out on any of us." Emma said coldly.

Sirius had seen enough. He stood up and walked over to James.

**It's time for you to listen, time for you to care. You may have good intentions, but your only making things worse.**

"What about what you said to Moony and me?! This isn't all about you!" Sirius shouted.

"Leave me alone, Black!" James yelled.

"Not until you realize your not the only one who's in danger here! Voldemort _knows_, James. His Death Eaters saw us twice. We escaped twice. Whether or not you decide to stand by us, we're all in danger now." Sirius said, trying to make his voice even.

**You're not the only one in danger. The only one that hurts. You need to see that you can't stand on your own.**

"James, please, we need to stick together. We can't fall apart now." Remus whispered, talking for the first time.

James mind was reeling. He was honestly touched....but now, he felt ashamed. He had lost his temper, didn't realize what he was doing. Hell, he didn't even want to attack Sirius back on the pitch. It was like something was controlling him.

**I don't care what you say or what you think. You will listen and you will understand. You're my best friend. I may be angry, but I'll get over it. I'm willing to help, but your have to be willing to accept.But no. You look at us and walk out. Walk out on your best friends.**

James looked at each of his friends carefully. He looked down, shook his head, and walked out of the locker rooms without looking back. He ran as fast as he could toward the lake.

**Don't turn your back on us.....I won't be ignored.**

****

* * *

James sat by the lake. He had to admit, it was getting cold. It was cloudy and windy so no one else was on the grounds.

_'How can they forgive me?'_ James thought. _'All those horrible things I said? I've never lost control like that! I wouldn't forgive myself! I don't know why I lost my temper....Voldemort really is messing around with me....I was just so afraid that one of them would be taken....but was that really it?'_

_'Did I actually mean it when I said I just didn't want to take the responsibility for their safety?'_

"AARG!" James gave a frustrated sigh and threw a rock in the water.

"How can I even look at them in the face after all the things I said to them?!" James shouted to no one in particular.

"Ah yes, that was a nasty fight you had back there."

James jumped at the sound of another voice. He spun around and faced none other than Berta Denali.

"What are you doing here?" James snarled.

Berta was looking at him happily while she had a quill and parchment in her hands.

"So, as I was saying, how do you feel now? Ashamed that you took your anger out on your friends? Do you still stand beside yourself? Or are you angry that they came along and shared your glory in acting like the hero?" Berta asked.

James stood up angrily. "It's not like that! I'm not upset that they came along! In fact, if they didn't, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"How does that make you feel?"

Suddenly, the camera man popped up and began taking pictures of James non-stop.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" James cried out, his hands flying to his face to block the flashes.

"James dear, if you don't mind me calling you that-"

"But I do."

"The public is dieing to know how you feel and what exactly is going on with your family. We were informed a short while ago that a friend of the family, John, is it? Yes, was captured also. Is there going to be a search conducted for those two?"

"Will you leave me alone?!"

"But James, the public-"

"Only wants something to read about. Who out there possibly cares, huh?! Everyday someone goes missing—and you don't follow their relatives around! Tell me, what makes me any different? I'm no special than those people! How am I?" James demanded.

Berta was silent, but staring at him intently. Even the photographer seemed to stop taking pictures. James seized his chance. He quickly snatched up the camera and threw it with all his might. It landed in the lake with a 'splat.'

"If the public wants to know anything, tell them I'm a killer Chaser for the Quidditch team." James snarled, enjoying the bewildered look on Berta and the man's face.

He turned on his feel and ran back to the castle as fast as he could. It began to rain but he didn't care. He just ran. He ran across the grounds and threw open the Oak doors. Everyone was at dinner so no one saw James, though a little damp, run through the corridors and up flights of stairs. They didn't see him run all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and slam the door behind him.

He just ran. He stood by the window and sat down on the windowsill, feeling the wind and rain against his face; he didn't mind. It made him feel better. He loved the snow, but his mood wasn't all that bright, so this fit him perfectly.

"Nice to see you here, James. I daresay you wanted to be alone since everyone has been following you around?"

James turned around to see Professor Johnson standing a few feet away from him.

"Oh, Professor, it's just you...I thought it would be..." James trailed off.

"Sirius and your other friends?" Professor Johnson offered.

James nodded slowly.

"James, I've noticed that your mood has been down lately—everyone's noticed. Today you and your friends were strutting around as normally, but just now Mr. Lupin, Black and Pettigrew came in with a storming temper." Johnson said, chuckling slightly.

"I don't see how you find this amusing." James said indignantly.

Still smiling, Johnson sat down on a chair in front of James.

"Potter—James, if you don't mind me calling you that. It seems to me that they have been holding you down lately. That you fear for their lives. If I am correct, that's why you went to go save Ms. Evans, wasn't it? And what did you get out of it?"

James stayed silent.

"Excuse me for saying this, James, but you don't need any friends. It would be best to drop them. You don't need anyone but yourself. They'll only hold you back"

With that, Professor Johnson stood up and walked out, leaving a very confused James to stare after him.

* * *

****

**A/N. Like it? I decided to make it long since I haven't updated for awhile. I'm updating as fast as I can for a few reasons.**

**my parents are getting a divorce. I have reason to believe that once they do I won't have a computer. See, this divorce isn't your regular one. Usually, one parent just packs up and leaves, right? Either the kids get the house or something. But no, this is turning ugly. One parent (won't say who) IS SELLING MY HOUSE! THE HOUSE I'VE LIVED IN ALL MY LIFE! And by order of the law, they want to split me and my brothers and sisters up! How can they DO that? We're still kids, we deserve to be with each other!**

**Also, I might be going with the parent I don't like. You know, the one that has made my life horrible and is selling my house. The one who hates me and wishes I doesn't exist. How do I know? Oh, it tells me pretty often. Anyway, I'm trying to stay strong and not cry. I don't want to scare my little siblings while trying to handle myself.**

**School....well, I like it. It's just that, I've made new friends, but a lot just want to stay with their whole group and don't care to make other new friends. I find this frustrating. I went to high school for the education and to meet new people.**

**Writing is my only escape. NO I am not a depressed girl, but sometimes you just feel like you need to get away. Everyone goes through that. For me, it's my writing. I bury myself in my work, because it feels so nice to get away and bury myself in a world full of magic and hope. (Yes, this sounds corny)**

**I love my reviews. I can't say why, but I just love you guys for your comments. I feel like my writing is going to waste and that someone out there really cares about my little fics. I don't know, life has never been easy, but I got this far, right? Just have to hold on a little longer. So yeah, I wil be updating fast, who knows when I'll be forced to stop. Thanks so much for reviewing. They truly do make my day every time I get one.**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**

**P.S. I'm not asking anyone to pity me, I just thought I'd explain a few things.**


	24. I'm sorry

**Yes, I know I've taken forever to update! I'm sorry!! I'll just say my thanks and put the real authors note on the bottom and let you get on to reading. Warning: It's a bit long!**

**Purebloodprincess—Your story is so much better than mine! That reminds me....you gotta update!! Thanks for your review! Hope to see another one.**

**Melloyellow1120—It's not a problem. These things happen. I'm glad for your review though. I love getting them! Hope to see you review again!**

**KLLRS—Lol. I love reading your reviews. You make them extra long which is always cool. Yeah, that was a bit intense. Hopefully in here it'll lighten up a bit. And as for Professor Johnson....well you just gotta wait and see! But yeah, usually when I get mad, I'm quiet. Lol yeah that's an odd way to handle it, but what can I say?**

**Blood Emerald—I was wondering where you went! Glad to see you back and reviewing! Your still giving me a 10? YAY! I'm glad your not getting bored with the story. As for James....well, read this chapter then tell me what you think of him!**

**MissBlueAngel—You made me feel so much better! I love talking to you. Yeah, I have you a little shout out on my profile, did you see it? Email me, okay?**

**Kiko loved kurama—I am soo sorry!! Yeah, I have to remember that I'm not the only one going through something and that some people have it worse than me. I'm trying to be less selfish and concentrate on others needs before mine. Your review wasn't long at all! It was just right. Hope to see another review!**

**Stephanie—Here's the next chapter! It'll just get more suspenseful lol. But I hope to update more often. Yeah, Professor Johnson is really dirty. What's up with him, you ask? Only I know lol. You'll find out later though so don't worry.**

**Felicity 14—dun dun dun dun.....the moment of truth....will James really stop acting like a prick? Read on and find out! As for Professor Johnson, I can't answer yet. Sorry! And that was Sirius's thoughts. I thought it was a nice touch. I'll have to do it again, only maybe with Lily's thoughts.**

**Chapter 24—I'm sorry**

James was once again in a forest. The fog was so thick, James had to squint to see. There were five figures laying on the floor.....Who were they?

_'Maybe they can help me.'_ James thought as he made his was over to them. As he got closer, he could slowly make out who they were. _'It can't be....'_

James stopped a few feet away, his voice caught in his throat.

Shadows still engulfed the figures, but he could make out dark auburn hair. '_Who are they?'_

James inched slower. He now stood over the figures. It was still dark, so James slowly took out his wand.

"Lumos." He muttered. Light shone from his wand and spread over the five figures. James gasped.

Emma, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter lay sprawled across the ground, mouths slightly open with blood all over them.

"No....." James whispered. For some reason, he wasn't shocked, wasn't sad. He felt nothing but hatred. Not for Voldemort, but for the five figured in front of him.

Remus slowly looked up. "James...." He croaked.

James grinned evilly and pointed his wand at his former friend. "It's been fun, Remus. But all good times must come to an end."

Remus looked at him confused and weak. James gave a cold laugh.

_"Avada Kedvra."_

__

* * *

James shot up in be, his face soaked in sweat. His breath become short gasps. Trying to calm down, James rubbed his hands over his face.

'_A dream._' He reminded himself. '_Nothing but a stupid dream....._'

The pendant on his neck was slightly burning him because of the heat, but now that was pretty common when he woke up, so it didn't bother him. James just stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, he opened the curtain and looked at the clock.

_'Pretty early.'_ James thought. It was around six o clock. James looked over at Sirius's bed, where he was snoring quietly. It had been a few days since their last fight. They hadn't talked at all. James was feeling pretty lonely, but didn't say anything about it. He knew he was acting foolish, that his friends only cared. But he still couldn't get Johnson's words out of his head. Sighing, James stood up and stretched. He had a Quidditch game in a few hours, so he figured he should get ready. He tried to keep his eyes open.

He found that he wasn't able to get much sleep lately, due mainly to the nightmares. Ever since the last three nights, he only got about a few hours of sleep. Now, with a Quidditch game, James found it hard to even keep his eyes open. Hopefully he wouldn't pass out and fall off his broom. He got up and stumbled out of bed.

After pulling on his robes, he left the dormitory. School had grown dull without his friends. Others were shocked at the Marauders split up, but didn't say anything about it. Still, James dreams were getting worse, and there was still no word from him mum. The Daily Prophet had left him alone for awhile, obviously they got the message.

James turned a corner and—

"Ouch!"

"Ow! Oooh, I'm so sorr—"

James was on the floor after bumping into a girl. However, the girl stopped her apology after seeing who she bumped into. Lily Evans stared down at him icily.

"Potter." She said coolly.

'_Okay....she's still sore about the fight, too_.' James thought sadly.

"Sorry, Evans." He replied, standing and straightening his robes. "You should watch where your going though, Evans. Someone could seriously get hurt."

Lily glared and stomped off.

"Not very tactful, are you James?" someone asked next to him.

James spun around to face Emma, who was leaning against a classroom sore and smiling.

"I thought you were ignoring me too?" James said in an annoyed voice.

Emma shook her head. "I know what your doing, James. And you don't have to. We don't need you to protect us. We told you we'd stand by your side and we meant it." Emma said softly.

James looked away. "You're the only one with that attitude. No one else seems to care."

Sighing, Emma walked up in front of him. "Well, I won't lie. But the others are a bit upset. You're not the only one to blame though, we all lost our heads. But really, it's time we set this straight. It's so boring without the Marauders." Emma gave a little laugh.

James smiled and ruffled his hair. "Maybe....well....I'm heading down to the locker room. The game should start soon. See you there?"

Emma nodded. "See you there."

They both parted.

* * *

"Okay, team!" James called, addressing his team in their scarlet robes, "I feel pretty confident. We never lost to Slytherin before, I doubt we'll start now. Just play your best."

The team nodded and they walked out. Outside in the stands, people were cheering loudly. The applause was deafening.

"And now," yelled commentator Kevin Hurley, "here comes the Gryffindor team!"

Both teams rose high into the air. Madam Hooch came out with the balls in her hand.

"I want a nice, clean game!" she called up. She threw the balls up and the game began.

James quickly grabbed the Quaffle and set off toward the goal posts. He quickly blocked out the commentating—it would only distract him more anyways.

James dodged most of the Slytherin team. He was so close to the goal posts.....he was about to throw the ball...

WHAM!

A Bludger came shooting past and knocked the Quaffle out of James hands. A Slytherin Chaser caught it and zoomed toward the posts. James spun around, looking for Remus and Sirius—who were beaters.

But there they were. Just hovering over the air, staring at James wearily. James made to open his mouth, but shut it quickly. He didn't know he made them that angry to where they wouldn't even defend him to a Quidditch game. Guilt quickly began to take over, but he ignored it.

'_Concentrate on the game_.' He reminded himself. For once, he opened his ears to the commentating.

"This is very curious indeed! Potter was just pelted with a Bludger while Black and Lupin just watched! Well, looks like the great Marauders have fallen." Kevin yelled into the microphone.

There wre many cheers from the Slytherins but boos from the rest of the crowd. James tightened his grip on the Firebolt, trying to block out the face, but to no avail.

"And the Slytherins are happy! Skytherin Chaser Jon Kenlie races to the goal while Gryffindor Keeper tries to block it......now, I may be a Hufflepuff, but I don't fancy Sltyerhin winni—BLOCK IT!! And—ahh...." Kevin cursed loudly. "Slytherin takes the lead ten-nil."

Many groans filled the stadium, but James knew it meant nothing. They wre only down by ten, they could easily catch up, if they played their cards right.

James raced toward the end of the field, to help Emma out, who now had the Quaffle. As he passed Sirius and Remus, he yelled, "Hey you blokes! Get in the game!"

They both glared.

_'Okay....not a good sign_.' James thought miserably.

Ignoring them, James sped toward Emma to help assist, when suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over him. He held on tightly to his broom. He stood there for about ten seconds before gaining his composure.

'_What was that?'_ he wondered. James then shook his head. He's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy—probably the result of not getting much sleep.

'_At this rate_,' James thought vaguely, '_Someone had better catch the Snitch or I'll just fall asleep on the spot._'

"Hey, you git! Get in the game!" Sirius yelled, mimicking James words from moments ago.

"WHERE ARE THE GRYFFINDOR BEATERS?!" Kevin yelled from the stands. "EMMA JUNGHER WAS JUST KNOCKED WITH A BLUDER—WHERE'S POTTER?! SLYTHERIN'S AIMING FOR THE GOAL.....BLOCK IT!"

Three fourths of the crowd groaned while Kevin swore. "Slytherin takes the lead twenty to zero."

The Slytherins all cheered loudly. However, their victory didn't last long. The third Gryffindor Chaser—Jon Blark—passed the ball to James, who quickly made a goal. Cheers erupted from the stands. Kevin was grinning.

"Gryffindor scores thanks to Potter! We were wondering when the Marauders would get in the game! Okay, Slytherin Chaser grabs the Quaffle....ouch, Black, did you have to throw your bat at him that hard?"

Sirius yelled something from his position from his broom.

"Sorry, mate, going to have to speak louder." Kevin said into the microphone, cupping his ear. "Ah....that was Nott? Oh. Great going, mate! He got exactly what he deserved for cheating on my ex girl—"

James chuckled and resumed playing. Gryffindor quickly took the lead, making the score forty to twenty. James had got hit with the Bludger a few times; his side was starting to hurt and he found it more difficult to stay awake. Sirius and Remus were doing their jobs well—except when it came to James. Whenever a Bludger would come his way, they would conveniently be on the other side of the field, pretending like they didn't see anything.

Emma had just scored another point, making the score fifty to twenty. The Slytherins were now getting desperate. Without the Bludgers, they had a hard time getting the Quaffle. Also, Sirius and Remus were always aiming the Bludgers at them.

Finally, getting sick of playing fair, Slytherin captain Ken Mander grabbed a bat and hit two Bludgers as hard he could at Sirius.

James forced himself to spin around just in time to see the Bludgers aiming for Sirius. Without thinking, James flew toward Sirius with one thought in his mind: _'I've pushed them away long enough.'_

James flew in front of Sirius and felt an instant pain in his stomach that caused him to nearly black out. Yelling out, James kind of spun around in circles on his broom.

"James!" Sirius shouted, his face white.

Gasping for air, James forced himself to smile. Meanwhile, Kevin's voice boomed through the stadium.

"GRYFFINDOR SEEKER AND SLYTHERIN SEEKER ARE BOTH NECK TO NECK TO CATCH THE SNITCH!"

James didn't think he could stay awake any longer. He played his best. He even defended Sirius. He hoped that would be enough to show how sorry he was.

"THEY'RE BOTH AT IT! IT'S SO CLOSE....SOMEONE CATCH IT!"

James lowered his broom toward the ground. He just stepped on the ground when the Quidditch pitch burst into a tremendous applause and yelling of happiness.

"THEY DID IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Thank you." James muttered, closing his eyes.

"No. Thank _you_." A voice muttered in his ear. He tried to turn around, to open his eyes, but he just felt his knees buckle. He felt someone grab him around the waist and put andarm around him, supporting him.

"Come on, Prongs. Let's get you to the changing rooms." The same voice said.

'_Prongs??_' James vision was fuzzy. '_I haven't heard that name for so long.'_

James felt himself being half dragged across the field.

"Padfoot?" he asked softly.

Sirius laughed. "It's me, mate. You know, you really don't look good."

James laughed. "Those Bludgers did hit me pretty hard."

James heard a door open and heard his broom clatter to the floor.

"You know, you didn't have to do that for me." Sirius said, letting go of James.

Waking up a bit more, James turned around to get a good look at his best friend. Sirius didn't look angry anymore. He was more worried.

"I had to. After I figured out what an arse I was being." James muttered.

Sirius laughed and tossed James his broom. "I'll admit, you were quite the git."

They both couldn't help but smile. Just then, James began to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment and his breath became a bit more shallow.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, panic in his voice. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

James opened his eyes, trying to savor the moment. Everything was swirling.....what was happening?

James saw a fuzzy figure and knew it was Sirius.

"P-Padfoot?" James muttered,

He heard Sirius quickly walk over to him, and put and arm on his shoulder in case he passed out.

"Prongs? Are you okay? Really, you don't look well." Sirius said, trying not to panic. But James was turning pale. James shut his eyes.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Prongs?" Sirius was looking around to see if anyone could help.

Now, James felt too dizzy. He couldn't go on. He mumbled his last words, "I-I'm sorry."

Everything went black.

* * *

James groaned softly. He was on something warm....he couldn't place it.

"Sssh! I think he's waking up!"

_'I know that voice.'_ James thought vaguely. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw red. Turning his head slowly, he realized in was in his own bed in the dormitory. He was on his back, trying to remember what happened. Then, it all came back. The Quidditch game, his falling, and becoming friends with Sirius again.

James smiled. '_Friends with Sirius....'_

"It's about time you woke up, mate!"

James was taken by such surprise that he fell off the edge of the bed. Coughing, he looked up to see Sirius sitting on the end of the bed, chuckling.

"Sirius!" James yelled on mock anger.

James and Sirius both laughed—something they hadn't done in awhile. James looked around.

"Er.....Sirius, what happened? What bout the game?" James asked.

Sirius came over and sat next to James. "We won." He stated proudly. "We got the Snitch. You flew to the ground and didn't look so well. So, me, being the brilliant friend I am—"James laughed at this, "—what? It's true! Anyways, I half dragged you to the locker rooms. Then you passed out there. I got Remus and Emma to help me carry you to your dormitory, since I honestly think you've seen enough of the dormitory. You've been asleep for one and a half days!"

James looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Our How could I not know? We thoroughly embarrassed the Slytherins in front of the school one and a half days ago!"

"And....where are Remus, Lily, Peter, and Emma? Are they still upset with me?" James asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Sirius exclaimed, standing up. James was about to ask him what he meant, when the door opened slowly to reveal Lily, Remus, Emma, and Peter. Neither four of them looked upset, only concerned and awkward.

They four walked in and stood in front of James and Sirius.

"Er....so, how are you?" James asked awkwardly.

Then, quite suddenly, Lily made an odd sobbing sound and threw her arms around James, crying into his shoulder. James was completely taken aback, as were everyone else.

"Lily?" James asked weakly, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. She looked up, eyes red and puffy. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted! I should have been more sensitive or....or something! I'm so sorry and if you never forgive me I understand! When Sirius was carrying you away on the Quidditch pitch, all I could think about was how horribly I treated you! And James, I'm sorry, I'll never, ever—"

James put his finger to her lips and smiled. "Lily, your rambling." He said softly. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have exploded on you guys like that. You're my friends and the only people that are keeping me here. I would easily just walk out and find my dad, but I know I have to stay here and keep you safe. If anything,_ I'm_ sorry."

James looked up at each of his friends. They all nodded and smiled, showing him that things were finally back to no rmal—partly.

"So, we're friends now?" James asked.

Remus sat next to James and smiled. "Prongs, you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried."

James laughed. Lily stood up and gained her composure.

"Okay, so now what?" Peter asked, who had been quiet the entire time.

"We celebrate!" Sirius yelled happily, jumping up.

"Here?" Emma asked, looking around the messy dormitory in distaste.

"No." Sirius said indignantly. "We're off to the kitchens."

"Of course, it's alright with the prefects." James said, eyeing Remus and Lily playfully.

Lily sighed. "I guess this one time it'll be okay."

James and Sirius both jumped up and headed out the door. They had just opened it when Lily spoke up.

"But there's one condition!" Lily called.

Sirius and James turned. James grinned at her cockily.

"Is Lily Evans requesting a date with the one and only James Potter?" James asked coyly.

Lily tried to look disgusted, but ended up smiling instead. Giggling, she threw a pillow at him.

"No." she replied. "I was actually going to say that I want you to go to the Hospital Wing and then meet us in the kitchens."

James frowned. "Why?"

Lily shrugged. "Just a check up. I'll go with you even. The rest can go and meet us in the kitchens."

James looked at Sirius and he shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with me." James said.

"I know. But you can never be too sure." Lily said taking his arm.

They group them headed out of the Portrait Hole, where they got many weird looks in the Common Room. It's been awhile since you saw the Marauders together. Once they were out, the group parted. Lily and James going to the hospital wing, with Sirius, Emma, Remus, and Peter going to the kitchens.

"See you soon!" Emma called while disappearing from sight.

James and Lily made some small talk while stepping into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looking worried.

"Oh my dear!" she cried, swiftly walking over to them. "Has there been another attack?"

"No!" James said quickly, because the women looked on the verge of tears. "I actually just came for a check up."

Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief. "Yes." She said, while shooing James over to a bed. "I heard about the Quidditch game. Sit here Mr. Potter, and drink this sleeping potion. You should be awake in a few moments. Afterwards, you are welcome to leave. I'll send you the results by owl."

James thought that was a bit odd, but decided not to say anything about it. He took the goblet Madam Pomfrey gave him, then, with one look at Lily, drank it. In moments, he put his head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless nap.

* * *

James felt someone shaking his shoulder gently. Groaning, James slowly opened his eyes. Lily came into his vision, her huge green eyes staring down at him worriedly. Slowly, James stood up.

"What happened? Where's Madam Pomfrey?" James asked, noticing the nurse was missing.

Lily bit her lip. "After you went to sleep, a piece of parchment came out of nowhere. I'm guessing they were your results. Anyways, she scanned it, got all teary eyed, then ran out, saying she needed to talk to McGonagall." Lily explained.

James got up and smiled.

"What?" Lily asked, nonplussed.

"Let's go the Transfiguration room." James said, making his way out of the hospital wing.

"Wait!" Lily called, running to catch up with him. "We can't! We'll get caught!"

"Lily!" James replied, looking insulted, "Your with a Marauder now! We can get away with anything."

Lily bit her lip.

"Do you trust me?" James asked softly.

Lily looked like she was studying him. Then, she sighed in a defeated way.

"Of course." She answered.

The two made their way toward the classroom. When they got there, the door was opened ajar. They crouched behind a suit of armor, listening intently.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Madam Pomfrey asked, still sounding tearful.

"For all we know," piped up McGonagall, "He could still be under the curse."

"Poppy," Dumbledore said, "Will you once again state your problem?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I just did a check up on Mr. Potter. The results came. Mr. Potter has been subjected to and Unforgivable and could possibly be under it as we speak! He could be used to get inside information."

"Which curse would this be, Poppy?"

"The Imperius Curse, sir."

Lily gasped. James hit his head against the wall.

_'Things were just starting to get back to normal.'_ He thought miserably.

* * *

**A/N. Like it? So there you have it. James stopped acting like a prick and they've made up. But things are far from over! It may get a little darker. I have some good ideas for the ending. Wow, this was a long chapter. Hope you didn't get bored from reading it! Okay, I'll update soon. I promise I'll try. But Wednesday I'm leaving for retreat. I'll type up the story, but I don't think it'll be ready but then. I'm in for a busy week. Okay, so here you go! This took awhile....I'm off to eat a salad.**

**Yeah, I know what your thinking. Why is a 13 year old eating a salad instead of pizza and ice cream, you ask?? (I'm turning 14 in a couple of weeks!) Easy. I'm getting fight. Yeah...alittle blunt. Anyways, me and my fat self are off to the kitchen!! (Okay, I didn't mean to insult people who think their overweight! Honestly, I think no one's over weight but me. I was cursed with it. Lol, anyways, I'm off. (yeah...I was kidding....I'm not fat!! Honeslty, I swear!) Last time I have coffee before writing an authors note. Okay, now I gotta think of ideas for 'Prove it to you.'**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	25. A secret slipped

**Hey! Wow, it's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry! Well, to make it fair, I'l start the second chapter right away. Okay, there's something else I should say. READ CHAPTER 4 AGAIN BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! I changed that one and it'll make more sense before you read this. Please, or I'll be getting flames all over the place lol. Oh, and my baby brother is in the hospital! He's three and had to have surgery. I'll be in the hospital with him all day, but I promise to be thinking of how to write the next chapter while I'm there.**

**I apologize for the delay. It's been, what, a month and a half? I'm so sorry! I'll never wai that long again lol. Okay, I've made you guys wait long enough. Thanks to:**

**Nerdysunny—Me? Stop writing? Ha! Surely you jest? Lol no, I know how I said how I might HAVE to stop writing, but that's not for another six weeks. Until then, I'll be writing as fast as I can. I might never know when I might have to stop. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hydraspit—Guess what?! You're my 100th reviewer!! THANK YOU! But, I think I've taken all the time I need. It's time to get back on track. I haven't updated any stories for awhile and I have to say, I've missed it!**

**SlippersRfuzzy—Ahh I'm so sorry for making**

**Libyanauthor—That's not a stupid title! I look forward to reading it. Thanks for letting me know. You're other stories were amazing, this one will probably be the best yet, (Just hurry up and write it! I'll be waiting for it)**

**Randomfizzhead—Yup. Their all friends again. For the moment.**

**Sappjody—Thanks, I', glad you like it!**

**Blood Emerald—Okay, okay, I'll feel horrible for telling you this. James isn't on the Imperius curse anymore. But he was! Now I want to see if you can guess what part he was under the curse. So, at the moment, he isn't under anything, but Lily doesn't know that. Anyways, how was the concert?? Was it fun? gasp I still get a ten?? Aww how sweet! Thanks! Love ya lots!**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis—Ha! I could never stop writing! Especially with awesome people like you telling me not to. I'd be scared to see your reaction if I ever told you I stopped writing.**

**Well, there ya go! Hope to see more reviews! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25 A secret slipped**

James hit his head against the wall one more time. Things were just starting to get back to normal, then this? Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had stopped talking. James looked over at Lily, about to ask her how they could get such a crazy idea in their head, when she stood up quickly.

Head held high, she walked quickly down the corridor, not once looking back to see if he was still following her. Confused, he stood up and began to follow her. He caught up to her quite easily.

"What are they playing at? They think I'm under the Imperius Curse! Their bloody insane! I mean, I would _know _if I were under the curse and I know for a fact that I'm not! Honestly, Lily, I trust Dumbledore, but if he thinks for one second that I would let anyone touch me with a curse, well, then he's bloody insane! Oi, I bet they'll make me spend another week in the Hospital Wing......Lily? Lily, are you listening?"

Lily didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge he was even there, all she did was hold her head up and made her pace a little fast.

"Lily?" James asked, confused. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. He quickly found out this was a mistake.

She jumped pretty badly and wrenched away from his grip. She spun around and looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, completely nonplussed.

Just a moment ago they had been fine and now she was looking at him as if he would curse her any minute. He didn't understand the sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She shivered a bit too. Now, James began to grow worried. He gripped his hands on her lower arms and looked at her in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She turned her eyes downcast. Taking a huge breath, she sighed.

"B-back there....McGonagall said you could still be under the curse." Lily said quietly.

"Right," James said slowly, "But let's not forget I might not even be under a curse. I would have felt it—"

James suddenly froze. He suddenly remembered something.....How long ago was their last Quidditch Practice? Something in his mind clicked and he felt his blood run cold. He remembered feeling peaceful when he shouldn't have. That was when it hit him. He remembered a time when he could've been under the curse.

James mentally shook it off and looked at Lily. He made a small smile. "I'm not under the Imperius Curse."

Lily looked at him and he noticed her terrified eyes were filled with tears.

"Lily?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked at her shoes. "I-I know I'm over reacting, James. But I guess I'm scared. D-do you remember the fight we got in with the Death Eaters on Christmas Day?" she choked out.

James felt s shiver go up his spine. Ignoring it, he replied, "I can't forget it. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember a Death Eater used the Cruciatus Curse on me?" she choked, so quietly he barely heard her.

James had to think back quite a bit until the memory came to him.

_Flaskback......._

_"LILY!" Emma screamed, trying desperately to get free of the person holding her. Lily raised up her wand and opened her mouth to shout a spell, but never finished. The Death Eater shouted theirs first._

_"Crucio!"_

_"Noo!!" Emma cried. Lily let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground. James, Sirius watched in horror. James felt his blood boil. He never felt so angry..._

_Flashback ended......._

James felt the same anger he felt the day the Death Eater attacked Lily. He would never forget the look on her face when she was hit with that curse.

Realization suddenly hit James. He let go of Lily and looked at her sadly.

"You're scared of me." James stated. It wasn't a question.

Lily looked up at him. "James, no! Not of _you._ I'm just.....well, you heard what McGonagall said! You could still be under the curse. And it's just like Remus said. You-Know-Who knows us, James. He's bound to come and get us." Lily said urgently.

James grabbed Lily by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Lily," he tried to keep his voice even, tried not to sound hurt, "I would never, ever do anything to put you in danger. If I even got the slightest hint that You-Know-Who was using me to hurt you—I would get out of here as fast as I could until I figured out how to break the curse. I would never hurt you. You know that. And well, I can promise you that I'm not under the curse. Just the bullying toe rag—James Potter." James gave a weak smile.

Lily laughed, but James could tell it was forced.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, seriously.

For a moment she studied him and James idly remembered her giving him that look before. She finally sighed and smiled at him.

"Of course." She breathed. She grinned and hugged him. James felt his heart do a back flip as he hugged her back. This was what he had wanted—to get Lily Evans to fall for him. James thought happily that not everything had changed for the worse.

"You've changed so much." She whispered in his ear.

James looked at her, surprised. "Is that good?" he asked uncertainly.

Lily giggled. She opened her mouth to answer, but another voice spoke that wasn't her own.

_"There_ you two are! We've been waiting for you two to show up! What happened?" Sirius yelled at the end of the corridor, his voice feigned with anger.

"Prongs, how could you stand us up like that?" Sirius cried, mimicking the same girl that had told him the same thing when he failed to show up for a date. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting?"

"Not long enough." James grinned.

"Don't cheek me!" Sirius said, hitting James on the arm.

James laughed and held his arm. "You hit like a girl!"

Sirius smirked. He stopped trying to sound like a girl. He took out his wand.

"Yeah? Well, do I hex like a girl too?" Sirius asked good naturedly, aiming the Jelly leg curse at James, who quickly deflected it.

"Just about." James laughed.

"What's wrong with that? There are many great witches you know!" Emma spoke up indignantly. She put her hands on her hips and was looking at the two boys expectantly, with Remus, Peter, and Lily behind her.

Sirius gave her a flirtatious grin. "Care to prove me wrong?" he asked, holding his wand out.

Smirking, Emma slowly drew out her own wand. "Gladly."

"Sirius!" James shouted in mock horror. "How dare you! You_never_ attack a young lady!"

"A beautiful lady at that." Sirius winked.

For a moment, Emma looked speechless. Cheeks turning red, she stuffed her wand back into her robes. Lily giggled while the rest of the Marauders laughed.

_'This is how it should be.'_ James thought.

Remus suddenly stood up, looking at the group apologetically. "Well, I hate to leave, but I have to go. James, Sirius, Peter, would you like to see me off?" Remus asked.

"See you off?" James asked, puzzled.

Remus nodded and looked out the window. "I'm leaving for a few days since my mother is sick. She asked if I could go and see her." Remus explained, giving James a pointed look.

James glanced at his clock. It was only eight o'clock. He looked at the window where the sun already went down. Sirius came up and grabbed James arm, leading him down the corridor with Remus and Peter right behind them.

"Well, it was nice seeing you! We'll see you lovely ladies tomorrow! Good night!" Sirius called over his shoulder, winking at Lily and Emma.

Slightly confused, the two girls walked the other direction, talking in whispers.

"Jeez, Prongs, you had me thinking you forgot in was a full moon." Sirius told him, smiling slightly.

James smiled weakly, deciding not to tell them that they did. "Okay," James started, "Sirius, take Remus to the hospital Wing then meet us in front of the Oak Doors. Peter and I will—"

"Actually," Peter interrupted, "How about I go with Remus and Sirius, James? I can go into my mouse form and help out Remus while youtwo get the Invisibility Cloak."

James nodded. "Okay, I guess I'm on my own. Sirius, see you in a minute."

With that, James turned around and walked toward the Gryffindor Tower to grab the Marauders Map and Cloak.

* * *

Sirius walked through the dungeons, trying to make his way to the Oak doors to meet James. He was tracing his wand with his fingers, turned the corner, and ran right into somebody.

Sirius stumbled but managed to keep himself upright, while the other person fell onto their back.

"Sorry," Sirius said, offering his hand to the other person.

"Get your filthy hands away from me!" Snape shouted, smacking Sirius's hand away.

Sirius quickly withdrew his hand, glaring at the boy in front of him. "I see you finally found a place that suited you." Sirius snarled. "In the dirt where you belong."

Snape gave out a cold laugh. "I don't even know where to place you and Potter, Black. You basically cause Mrs. Potter to be captured on Christmas—"

"What?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Oh, but of course, I applaud you, Black. Of all the people to bring down the Potters, who would've thought it was going to be you and their own son?" Snape sneered.

Sirius suddenly felt angry. He didn't think he felt this angry in a long time.

"After all the Potters did for you. They took you in and this is how you repay them?" Snape asked, smirking.

Sirius let out a sound of rage and shoved Snape against the wall.

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted.

"What, Black? Afraid to hear the truth?" Snape whispered dangerously. "Once a Black, always a Black."

Sirius was angry, he jus let the anger take control of him.

"And what about Lupin?" Snape asked. "Where does he go once a month? Off somewhere dangerous too, I expect? Maybe he also got someone else kill—"

Something in Sirius's mind clicked. A werewolf. Remus. Snape. Sirius had no control of what he said next.

"You want to know where Remus goes once a month, do you?" Sirius asked, giving Snape a cold smirk.

Snape looked at Sirius warily. "Yes."

Sirius let out a cold laugh also and got close to Snape. "Go to the Whomping Willow. Grab the largest stick you can find and poke the knot and the very bottom of the trunk. When you do, walk forward and follow the tunnel. There, you'll find what Remus does when he leaves." Sirius whispered, dare written all over his words.

_'And hopefully you'll meet a werewolf. Maybe he'll shut you up.'_ Sirius thought angrily.

He let go of Snape and let him fall to the floor. Snape got up and smirked.

"Black, I don't think you've ever been so useful." Snape said. With that, he disappeared around the corner, no doubt heading toward the Whomping Willow.

Sirius stood there for a moment, the anger still pumping through his veins. When he had calmed down, he glared at the spot Snape had stood moments before.

_'Ha! I hope Moony does bite him! That'll teach him to mess with—'_

But something else in Siruis's mind clicked._ 'Moony! Moony would never forgive himself if he bit Snape! But then again....how would he know? It could have been someone else! But no! He's the only werewolf in the whole school.'_

Sirius tried to reason with himself. Then, a rule he had read while studying werewolves a few years back crossed his mind.

**If a werewolf is to kill or bite anyone, he will take the risk of being executed himself.**

Sirius felt his blood run cold. Horror began to show on his once happy and care free features. _'Moony...._

_'They'll take him away. We'll never see him again. It'll be all my fault.'_

Sirius ran to the window. He could already see the full moon. He suddenly heard a long, loud howl. There was only one person it could be.

Sirius stepped away from the window, horror-struck at what he had just done.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Sirius turned and ran. He knew wherever he went, there was no way to out run the problem he had just caused.

_'Moony....I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**A/n. Okay, there you go! I know this was short and I think you know where it's going. I hope you read chapter four before you read this one though. Anyways, I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update. My little brother is in the hospital now. He'll be there all week. I'm starting the next chapter already. I'm a bit busy but I promise to make time in my schedule to update as long as people are still reading it. ï **


	26. For this I hate you

**Hey! Yeah, I know, it's been WAY too long. And I'm so sorry! I spent a long time on this chapter, I really hope you guys like it. Anyways, there's a little note on the bottom of the story. Oh, and I'm missing a Varsity basketball game to write this! So be nice. Thanks to:**

**Sango-Inu-Yashi-lover—Hey, I emailed you my response already. Thanks for letting me know! I really wasn't away of it. Hopefully in this chapter you won't see a lot of the mistakes I made before.**

**MissBlueAngel—Haven't heard from you in awhile. Let me know if you like this chapter.**

**Slipeers—He's fine. Took awhile but he's cool now. Let me know how you like this chapter!**

**KLLRS—Ahh, I bet this one won't be as great as the other ones. I'm not too thrilled on how it turned out, the end if kind of cheesy, but hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**On with the story…..**

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone_

_-Linkin Park 'Don't Stay'_

**Chapter 26 For this I hate you**

_Thirty minutes before……_

Remus Lupin followed Madam Pomfrey as they walked toward the Whomping Willow. It was nearly dark now. He was sure the moon would be appearing soon. Maybe it had something to do with his 'wolf senses,' or maybe it was just something he had for dinner, but Remus had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The bushes behind him rustled a bit, and Remus turned and smiled.

He knew Peter was there, following his every move, only appearing when the coast was clear. Madam Pomfrey had pressed the knot on the hole and was looking at Remus.

"There you go. See you in the morning, dear. Good luck." She told him, tears starting to form her eyes. She did this every full moon.

Remus just nodded and climbed into the tunnel, not stopping until he reached the inside of the shack. The uneasiness feeling in his stomach increased. He slowly climbed up the stairs and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Inside the room lay a single bed with a boarded window. Remus sat down on the bed and sighed, trying to calm the twisted feeling in his stomach. Just then, he heard a little squeak and he down to see a rat run into the room.

Remus chuckled. "You got here fast, Wormtail."

Wormtail transformed back into his human self. "Are you okay, Remus?" he asked, worry etched all over his face, "You seem a bit more pale than usual."

Remus shrugged and looked out the window. "I don't know, Wormtail. I have this bad feeling, you know? I can't really describe it…..it's like something bad is going to happen."

Peter sat down next to him and smiled. "You're probably just nervous. You always are a little on edge when the full moon appears."

Remus looked at the floor. "This is just….different."

He had no more time to say anything else. Between the cracks of the boards on the window, light shown through, revealing the full moon.

It was a beautiful night. But the moon looked odd. It was a strange orange color. Remus had no more time to think.

Peter quickly went back to his rat form, watching his friend change before him. Remus felt pain all over his body it made him want to scream. Before he knew it, his mind blacked out and he was no longer in control of his actions. Moony was in control.

_I thought he was my best friend. He always seemed like it. It was he and James who figured out my secret, he and James who told me they were learning to become an Animagus so I would no longer have _

* * *

Severus Snape had a smug smirk on his face as he opened the Oak Doors. The Whomping Willow was on the other side, near the Forbidden Forest. 

_'Lupin, thanks to you friend Black, I'll no exactly where you go once a month and hopefully get you expelled!'_ Snape thought gleefully. There was no turning back. Black had let his friend slip. Snape saw the regret in Black's face when he spilled out where Lupin was. That made it all more exciting. Black had gone too far this time and now his friend was going to pay the price.

Eyes set on the Whomping Willow, Snape put a foot down on the stone step, when someone roughly grabbed his shoulder.

_Did you know what you were doing when you told him where to find me? Did you regret it at all or did you take pleasure in destroying my life? I counted on you to always be there. I never once suspected you would betray me like this. Did you laugh in triumph, happy to know that the werewolf was getting was he deserved? What did I do to make you hate me?_

* * *

Sirius Black sprinted down the corridors, desperately looking around for his friend. He would curse whenever he turned a corner and he wasn't there. He stopped to take a breath. There was only one place he could be. 

_'Gryffindor Tower.'_

Sirius was about to start running again until the window next to him caught his eye. He looked at the moon. If it wasn't for the situation he was in, he would think it was nice looking. The moon was a orange-yellowish color, something he had rarely seen. Now, he glared at the moon as if it were going to attack him. An image flashed through Sirius's head.

Remus on the ground in pain.

Sirius tore his eyes away from the window. He turned around and sprinted toward his destination, toward the one person who was always there to get him out of a problem.

_Did I do something to make you angry? Is that why you told him where to find me? You promised—no, you SWORE—you would never tell. You accepted me. You and James were the first ones to befriend me six years ago on our first ride to Hogwarts._

* * *

James was walking down the corridors. His Cloak, wand and map lay securely under his arm. While he was walking, he looked out the window and idly noted that it was starting to drizzle. 

James only smiled. Some of the best adventures he and the other Marauders had happened out in the rain.

He heard footsteps right around the corner. He reached for his Invisivility Cloak to put it on, when he realized it was Sirius sprinting towards him, eyes wide.

He stopped right in front of James, panting heavily.

"James---have to…help-" Sirius panted.

"Bloody hell," James laughed, patting his friend on the back, obviously not getting the fact that Sirius was, for once, serious. "You look horrible, mate! What happened to you?"

Sirius looked at James, eyes wide. James took a moment to study his friend. A chill was sent down his spine. He didn't like the look on his friend's face. For the first time in awhile, Sirius had a look of horror on his face. James let his hand fall to his side and looked at his friend, confused.

"Padfoot?" he asked slowly, "What's going on?"

"James! I-I didn't mean to! We have to help Moony before he finds out!" Sirius stuttered. Sirius shook his head, leaned against the wall, and slid down. James looked down at his friend. Fear was creeping up on him. Sirius was rarely ever serious about anything. He could make a joke out of anything. But this new terrified, stuttery Sirius? James didn't like it at all.

James bent down until he was sitting down next to Sirius. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" James repeated.

_Do you remember when you first told me you knew my secret? I was so afraid that you would think I was a monster and never talk to me again. But you assured me that we were friends and you would never leave me alone._

* * *

"And so I was like, 'wow! I can't believe you actually like him! I mean, he's a blood traitor for goodness sakes!' And she's like, 'I know! But he has such these adorable and, and I was like—" 

Snape sighed, obviously irritated. But the girl in front of him didn't catch the hint. A Slytherin blond, Amy Kettle, was talking away on how her best friend thought Sirius Black was cute. This was highly irritating to Snape. He was about to walk out of the front doors when the girl grabbed his arm and began telling him this pointless story.

Snape looked outside and noticed it was starting to rain a little harder now.

"And I was like, 'Come one! James Potter is soo much cuter than them!'" Amy went on.

Snape snarled. She was still talking? Even though Slytherins mostly hated Gryffindor, you could occasionally find a Slytherin group of girls drooling of those bloody Marauders.

Finally, Snape had had enough.

"I heard Lucious Malfoy wanted to see you in the Common Room." Snape snapped at the girl. She suddenly stopped talking.

"Really?!" she squealed. Snape plugged his ears. As revolting as it was, Lucious Malfoy was one of the most good looking (Which show's what horrible taste the Sltyerhin girl has) in his house.

The girl squealed her hand and began straightening her robes.

"Well," Amy said, sounding like a girl who was going to get a new doll," I would love to stay and chat, but I wouldn't want to keep Lucious waiting now, would I?" she winked and walked off.

Snape watched her go, disgusted.

_When you first told me your Animagus form was a dog, I couldn't help but chuckle. I though it suited you well. You had the personality of one. You were loyal, kind, out going, always there for your friends, always the one with the smile on his face. You said you'd never do anything to betray my trust, Were you thinking of that promise when you blurted my secret?_

* * *

"Then Snape just walked off, probably to go to the Whomping Willow." Sirius admitted, looking at the ground. For a moment, James was speechless. He just stared at his friend in disbelief. 

"You didn't." James stated, his voice hoarse.

Sirius looked up, pain and regret evident in his voice. "James…I-I didn't mean to. I let him get to me—"

Anger coursed through James body like poison.

"You told Snape where to find Moony?!" James shouted.

Sirius winced at the anger in his friend's voice that was directed toward him.

"I just need you to help me stop him—" Sirius started.

_"You_ won't do a bloody thing," James snarled, "You really messed up this time, Sirius. Real bad. I'm going to go after him."

"I didn't mean to." Sirius said in a pleading voice.

"That doesn't matter."

"It should make a difference."

"It won't."

"Then what do I do?" Sirius asked, his voice sounded pained.

Just then, the two heard a long howl. They both paled.

"Moony…." Sirius's voice was hoarse.

"Bloody hell." James whispered. He shoved Sirius out of the way and ran down to the Shack, Sirius was at his heels.

_Did you even think of the consequences? Did you think about what would happen if he told anyone? Everything I have would be taken from me. I'd never see you again. Tell me, was it worth it? Were you laughing at the fact that you had just played your biggest prank on Snape at the risk of me losing my life?_

* * *

Snape stared out onto the grounds and smiled smugly. He began to walk toward the Whomping Willow. The wind was blowing, causing his robes to billow in the wind. It was getting darker and raining a lot hard. Snape picked up his pace. He would have to move a little faster. 

_You said you weren't going to let anyone hurt me, yet you turn around and do it yourself? You were always there to save me from myself. Well, I need saving one more time, and it's from reality. Can you save me now?_

* * *

James was running as fast as he could. Any faster as might as well be flying on a broomstick. He turned a corner and noticed the Oak doors were open. He swallowed, trying not to worry about the lump in his throat or the dread that was slowly creeping up on him. The Oak Doors being open only meant one thing: Snape was already there. 

He picked up speed a little more. If the situation wasn't so serious he would be amazed that he would run this fast. Outside, it was raining hard. James remembered Flitwick telling them earlier that day that there would be a storm. Mentally, he cursed.

James ran out of the castle and down the stone steps, Sirius at his heels. James jumped the last couple of steps, turned toward the Willow, and froze in horror. He heard Sirius stop behind him.

Snape was already at the Whomping Willow, picking up a stick.

_Save me from the heartbreak, betrayal, and pain. I don't care what you do, just find a way to stop what you've just caused._

* * *

Snape eyed the Whomping Willow warily. Usually, when kids would play around this thing, the tree would come to life. Now, it was still and peaceful, it looked like an actual tree. 

Maybe he had something to do with the storm or maybe it just simply didn't want to attack him. Snape looked around and spotted a stick lying in the mud. He picked it up when he felt a huge weight on his back. Someone had tackled him to the ground.

"Snape—stop!" someone yelled in his ear.

"Potter." Snape snarled.

James had him pinned to the ground. For a moment, James felt relieved. He had caught Snape, he had made up for Sirius's mistake, and now, no one would ever know.

That was, until Snape pulled his next stunt. Snape pulled out his wand, pointed it at James and yelled,_ "Impedimenta!"_

The next thing James saw was a bright light and felt himself being thrown off Snape. He landed hard in the mud.

"Snape!" Sirius growled, advancing his way toward him.

Snape turned around and noticed Sirius advancing toward him, and felt satisfaction when he saw James laying in the mud. All three boys were drenched to the bone already. Snape made to attack Sirius with his wand, when something swept down and knocked Sirius of his feet.

Confused, the three boys looked up and instantly felt a wave of panic. The Whomping Willow had come to life. Snape tried to make a run for it, but lightening flashed through the sky, blinding him for a second. And a second was all it took for the tree to attack.

The willow brought one of it's branched down on Snape, but James shoved Snape out of the way.

"Try to dodge the branches!" James ordered, stating the obvious.

The three boys dodged for a few minutes, but quickly grew tired. Whenever they tried to get close to the knot, a branch would come our of nowhere and try to hit them. Finally, after growing tired, James spotted the same stick Snape had picked up a few moments ago, he picked it up and looked over at Sirius, who was dodging as fast as he could.

"Sirius!" James called. "Give me a diversion!"

Sirius looked at James incredulously for a moment, but then spotted the stick in James hand, and instantly understood.

"HEY!" Sirius yelled, waving his hands in the air dramatically, "Come and catch me!"

He would run, stop, and change directions quickly, before the Willow could actually hit him.

While doing this, the Willow's attention was only focused on Sirius and Snape. James was able to sneak over. He reached out his hand and was about to prod the knot with a stick until a cry of pain filled his ears.

James, who forgot what he was doing, spun around as a flash of lightning stuck the sky, blinding him for a moment. When it left, James eyed widened in shock. The Willow had finally gotten a control of Sirius and smacked his head with one of it's thickest branched, right when James prodded the knot.

The three instantly stopped all movement, but Sirius, due to impact, was throw a few feet, holding his head and groaning in pain.

"Sirius!" James yelled, running over to his friend.

"James!" Sirius yelled through clenched teeth. "Forget about it! Snape!"

James looked around in time to see Snape run through the tunnel that let toward the Shack. Sirius was once again on his feet. The two boys ran after him.

"Snape!" James yelled, his insides squirming. "Snape! Don't go in there!"

"You git! Don't!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wide in panic. The two boys had to squat and run, since the tunnel wasn't big enough for them to stand up. They could just see Snape ahead.

The two boys continued to shout and yell in panic and desperation.

"SNAPE!"

"Don't go in there!"

"You bloody moron! Get back here!"

"SNAPE NO! STOP IT! IF YOU RUN ANY FURTHER YOUR GOING TO RUN INTO—"

James stopped in mid sentence. He wasn't stupid, he was drenched to the bone, his clothes were soaked, he was tired………

"He won't listen." James panted, the anxious feeling never going away.

_Please save me. I know your trying, I know your fighting, but it won't do anything until you find a way to save me. I hold my breath and hope that you won't let this go through, that you care enough to do everything in your power to stop it, but………._

Panting, Snape had reached the end of a tunnel. There was a door ahead. Ignoring the shouts of the two Marauders behind him, he opened the door, ran in, and shut the door behind him placing a spell on it. He leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly, there were 'thumps' on the other side of the door.

_'Idiots.'_ Snape thought. '_Their trying to break the door down.'_

Snape heard pounding on the door and more yelling.

"SNAPE!" Sirius shouted, banging his fists against the door. "This isn't a joke!"

"Open the door and come out here right now!" James yelled, panic obvious in his voice. "We're doing this to help you!"

Snape snorted at this. '_Potter, help me?_' he thought. '_He's only trying to protect Lupin and cover up the mistake Black made by telling me.'_

The only reason Snape would be out there in a storm was only if something was worth his while. And finding out Remus Lupin's secret was definitely worth it.

Still, something inside him was telling him to turn back now. He looked around, The bottom house of the shack was dark and empty—nothing was in it. Snape pushed the feeling away and walked toward the stairs. Nothing was going to stop him.

He walked up the stairs and toward

* * *

James kept pounding on the door, hoping that Snape would believe them and come out. 

_'What're the chances of him actually believing us?'_ James thought.

Next to him, Sirius was pounding and yelling, calling Snape some pretty colorful names.

Finally, Sirius hit the door one more time in frustration, then turned to James, looking alarmed. Both boys robes were a bit ripped from the fight with the Willow, both were soaking wet and full of mud, and they could still hear the storm raging outside. At this point, it was dark, so dark they could barely see what was in front of them.

"Snape isn't opening." Sirius said, looking terrified.

James suddenly whipped out his wand. "He won't find Moony." He said defiantly. James raised his wand.

_"Alohomora!"_

The door flew open, revealing the dark bottom floor. Sirius stared incredulously.

"Explain why we didn't do that before." Sirius breathed.

"We weren't thinking straight." James replied shortly, eyes scanning the room. Suddenly, they heard hurried footsteps above. James and Sirius glanced at each other once before racing up the stairs.

* * *

Snape heard the door open. He knew that Potter and Black were downstairs looking for him, which was why he had to hurry. He walked as quickly as he could up the stairs and down the hall, not once looking back. Now Snape was right in front of the door, grinning crazily. 

A part of him was telling him to go back, but he would just put the feeling aside. This was his chance to get the Marauders back for everything they ever did to him. Finding out where Lupin his every month would surely get them expelled.

Snape opened the door and took a step in. Nothing.

_'This had better not be another one of their pranks.'_ Snape thought angrily.

Suddenly feeling rather foolish, Snape walked to the middle of the room. The light was still on. So what was going on?

Snape stood next to the lamp. He then heard something growling. Feeling the tiniest of fear, he made to turn around—

BAM

Something collided with Snape, causing him to lose his balance.

"Get down!" someone yelled urgently in his ear.

He really had no choice in the matter. The person tackled him to the ground, causing the lamp to fall to the ground, shattering into little glass pieces. The room was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"How much did you see?" someone whispered in his ear.

"Potter!" Snape snarled.

"Shut the bloody hell up." Snape heard Sirius say. He sounded a bit unnerved.

Snape grinned at the thought. Just then, another voice was heard.

"James? Sirius? Snivellus? What are you doing here?!" someone whispered as loud as they dared.

"Peter!"

Snape growled. Just what he needed. Another Marauder.

"What's HE doing here?" Peter asked, and even in the dark, Snape could see the outline of Peter pointing at him.

James whipped a muddy and wet sleeve against his forehead. "Long story," he muttered. "Can we get some light?"

_"Lumos."_

Jameshad ignited his wand so they could see more clearly. James was still on top of Snape's back with Sirius a few feet behind him. Peter was right next to him, looking confused.

"Potter, get off me." Snape snarled.

James gladly obeyed.

"Peter, where is he?" James asked, a hint in his voice.

Peter stuttered. "J-James….you have to get out of here."

"Why?" Sirius asked. His question was answered a split second later. Snape stood up and brushed off his robes.

A low growling could be heard from a closet on the other side of them room. Yellow eyes could be seen through the darkness.

"Potter, what kind of prank is this?" Snape asked wildly.

"No joke." James muttered, standing very still.

Snape made to run, but James grabbed his arm. "Don't move." He warned. "It'll only attack you faster."

Just then, a full fledged werewolf slowly came out of the closet, growling and advancing on them.

_You failed._

Snape eyes widened in shock while the three Marauders gave a sharp intake of breath.

"We can't hurt him." Sirius muttered.

James quickly looked around. No, they couldn't hurt Moony, but they couldn't let Moony hurt them, or better yet, bite them.

"Listen," James muttered, as low as he could, "When I say go, I want you all to split up and run toward the door. Don't stop."

Sirius gave him a look, which he ignored.

The werewolf growled then pounced. James heart thumped in panic.

_"Nox!"_ James shouted, letting the light on his wand disappear, leaving them in complete darkness. They four boys ran blindly through the darkness. James heard the werewolf growl in frustration, but didn't stop to look back. He sprinted toward the stairs and hurtled down them.

James could now see the door. Relief flooded through him. If they could just get out, they could—

Sirius cried out. Against his will, James spun around. He could see an outline of the werewolf had bitten Sirius's robes and wouldn't let go. James mentally cursed. He was so close to the door.

"Sirius!" James shouted, starting toward his best friend.

"GO!" Sirius shouted, trying to rip his robes away. "Get him out of here before he sees anything! I can take care of myself!"

James knew that "he" referred to Snape.

"Be careful." James muttered, wondering whether or not his friend was bitten. Remus would never forgive himself if he found out he bit Sirius. James flung the door open and shoved Snape out the door, nearly knocking him off his feet. Peter was next. Finally, James ran out and shut the door behind him.

You would think it was over, that you were out of danger. But no matter how much James legs screamed in protest, he knew he had to keep running until he was back at Hogwarts, hoping Sirius would be okay. Now, his goal was to get Snape as far away from here as possible.

_You couldn't save me. Couldn't save me from this pain. I guess I shouldn't have expected you to. After all, I'm a monster, aren't I? Nothing to cry over._

James looked back once, in time to see the door break and Moony come hurtling out. He made to run after James, Peter and Snape, but a huge dog came out of nowhere and bit the werewolf's neck, making him howl in pain. Padfoot kept a firm grip on him, looking at James once, telling him to run.

James finally made it out of the tunnel. He wildly looked around. If they went back to the castle, Moony would only follow them.

"Follow me!" James yelled, running deeper into the forest.

Snape was so pale at this point, James was only mildly surprised that he didn't hold any objections. The three boys ran for a good minute, never risking to look behind them. Finally, the three stopped, gasping for breath.

"Are….w-we….safe?" Peter gasped out, falling to his knees in exhaustion. Now, they were back in the forest, where the storm still raged. It was pouring so hard James doubted he would be able to see anything. Lightening struck over them. All three boys were soaked to the bone.

"Y-yeah." James replied, trying not to sound as shaky as he felt, "We should be—"

A dog's cry of pain could suddenly be heard. Jerking his head up, James looked up just in time to see Moony come bounding up to them, teeth bared.

Snape quickly stood up at pointed his wand at Moony.

"Snape!" Peter yelled wildly. "What're you doing?"

"Protecting us from being murdered." Snape said through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving the creature before them.

"Don't make any sudden movements." James warned. Just then, the werewolf attacked again, tackling Snape to the ground, its teeth inches from his neck. Snape put his arms over his head in defense.

Panic once again overtook James, and he hoped against hope that Snape wouldn't see what happened next.

He transformed into Prongs.

Prongs and Padfoot both tackled Moony at the same time, trying desperately not to hurt their friend, which was starting to seem impossible.

The fight went on for quite awhile. Every time Moony would try to attack Snape or Peter, Padfoot and Prongs would come help them. Snape was momentarily knocked out, much to James relief.

By this time, all of them were soaked and muddy. They were so concentrated on what was going on, that they didn't notice that the moon had went away. .

Snape blearily looked up, watching the scene before him. Peter looked up at the sky and was shocked at what he saw. The moon had just disappeared, cloud covering over it. The sky was also lighter, meaning one thing: it was morning. The rain still poured down, but the moon was gone.

Prongs took one more swing at Moony and hit his head with his antlers, successfully knocking him out. While Snape rubbed his eyes, Prongs and Padfoot transformed into James and Sirius.

They looked grimly at their werewolf friend. Just then, something off began to happen to the werewolf. Its limbs began to move, like it was having a seizure. Dread once again filled James. No matter what, there was no way to make Snape not see what was going to happen next.

_You told them my secret. You let them find out. I'm Remus Lupin. Marauder, model student, and a monster. You said you woulnd't let anything hurt me. You lied. And for that, Sirius Black, I hate you._

Snape looked wide eyed as the werewolf began to change. When it was done, he couldn't help but stare at the figure that lay unconscious before him.

Snape choked out, "Lupin?!"

* * *

**A/N. Wow, that took so long! That 13 pages! I hope that all the extra time I took thinking about this chapter pays off. Also, check my profile for progress and spoilers for next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Amour Lily**


	27. No longer friends with you

**A/N. Hey! I'm sorry it's been sooo long! I haven't updated this story since...December? Wow! I'm really sorry it took so long. Anyways, thank you for being patient with me. This chapter is pretty long, but I hope you like it. Okay, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging anymore...Enjoy! Don't forget to review and look at my profile page for more info on when the next chapter is going to be posted and stuff. As always, thanks to:**

**Moonfyre-Hey! Here's the udpate you've been waiting so long for. Enjoy. Sorry it's been so long.**

**Leela74-HEy! Here's your update. Also, have you started your story yet? Let me know, I want to read it! Probably will be better then mine...hehe...but yeah, this one is ending soon. I can't wait to write the sequel. It'll be loads better than this one. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think!**

**KLLRS-LOL I loved the little Remus italics too. Those were really fun to write lol. Have you heard of Crossfade? I like some of their songs. Anyways, here's the upate that is so long overdue. Review again please!**

**MissBlueAngel-yeah, the last chapter was kind of long, but I think this one is longer. Anyways, how's your cast? Have you gotten it off yet?**

**SLippersRfuzzy-Hey! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's been what...four months? Lol.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Don't forget to send another one when your done with this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

**-Crossfade's 'Cold'**

**Chapter 27-No longer friends with you**

Remus lay sprawled on his back. His tattered body made the three Marauders sick to their stomachs. His robes were torn, revealing gashes on his skin. No matter where he searched, James couldn't find skin on Remus's body that wasn't covered in blood.

James heart hammered against his chest as he looked at Snape, who was staring at Remus in disbelief.

"Bloody hell..Lupin…werewolf…near k-killed….have him expelled…" Snape was muttering incoherently, but James ears still perked up at the last three words.

He instantly felt panic. This was what he had been afraid of. Snape would tell everyone and Remus would be exposed…

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Sirius make sudden moment, as if to hit Snape. He never got the chance. Snape's next action shocked all three Marauders that were standing—if the situation hadn't been so serious, they would have been laughing.

Snape fainted.

James, Sirius, and Peter just stared at him for a moment. Peter leaned down and looked at Snape.

He then looked up at Sirius and James. "He's out cold."

James suddenly felt so relieved. He needed time to think…needed time to fix the mess Sirius had made.

Sirius.

James looked over at his best friend, who was staring at Remus, horrified and hiseyes looking glossy, as if he was trying to hold back tears. James knew him better—he would never let the tears fall. The horrified look on Sirius's face scared James, but he still couldn't stop the anger that was coming back to him.

"I'm sorry, Remus…" Sirius muttered, his voice sounding high pitched.

"You apologizing won't do anything for him now." James snapped.

Sirius looked up at James with the same horrified look on his face. "What have I done?" he asked hollowly.

James gritted his teeth. "Only ruined Remus's bloody life with your mistake. How could you tell Snape!"

Sirius looked away, he was at a lost for words.

James didn't care. His voice was rising with every word. "Neither Peter or me are going to tell Remus what happened. You don't seem to have a problem telling secrets—this should be bloody easy for you." The seriousness of the situation was finally, truly, starting to sink in, atnd it frustrated James. "Damnit, Sirius, do you have _any_ idea what you just _did!"_

"I know, Prongs," Sirius said quietly, "I'm sorr—"

"That won't keep Remus from hating you." James snapped.

Sirius looked terrified at the thought.

James instantly felt bad. He knew Sirius—Snape must have done something to make Sirius that angry, but at that moment, he didn't care. Sirius had told Snape. If Snape told anyone….

_'I won't let him.'_ James vowed.

"Well, maybe we could hide Snape in a closet and hope he's forgotten." Sirius said lightly.

James instantly felt angry again. "Sirius, this isn't a joke!" James shouted. "You have no idea how much trouble we're in! You nearly got a student killed—we could all be expelled from school!"

"It was only Snape." Sirius muttered stubbornly.

James looked at his best friend, a little shocked. This couldn't be Sirius talking—sure, he hated Snape, but he would never try to _kill _him…

Sirius glared at Snape.

Or would he?

"Come on, stop fighting." Peter said firmly, which was a bit out of character from him. "Look at Remus—we need to get him to the Hospital Wing before he loses anymore blood."

James glanced at Remus's body and instantly felt sick again. Sirius, however, just stared at his unconscious friend, regret written all over his features.

"I don't get it." Sirius spoke softly, as if afraid to wake Remus and face him at that very moment. "We didn't hurt him that bad. Why is he so beat up?"

Peter looked at him sadly. "Moony could tell you guys were coming this way. He tried getting out of the Shack but couldn't, so he turned and began attacking himself. At first I didn't understand why, but after you showed up, I understood why he was attacking himself."

"I did that to him…" Sirius muttered, self-hate evident in his voice.

"Yes, you did." James said coldly, then regretting saying those words seconds later. "But it doesn't matter. Help me get them back up to the castle. Remus is scaring me with all the blood he's losing."

Both Sirius and James took out their wands at muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Sirius levitated Remus while James got Snape. James was secretly scared that Sirius would try to toss him in the lake. While walking, James glanced at the sky. They could see the sun just above the horizon. He was sure it was around six in the morning.

James glanced at Sirius, Peter, and Remus. He felt sick in his stomach. Someone was going to have to tell Remus—

No matter what happened, James couldn't shake off the feeling that this may be the end of the Marauders.

* * *

The three boys sighed in relief as they reached in Hospital Wing. 

"Madame Pomfrey is going to have our heads for waking her up this early." Peter muttered.

"It doesn't matter." James said distractedly, "Open the doors for us, Wormtail. Hurry—Remus looks like he's getting paler."

Peter rushed toward the doors and pushed them open, causing a loud BANG was they slammed against the walls.

Sirius and James cringed at the loud noise it made, but Peter took no notice.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Peter called loudly. "MADAME POMFREY!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed out in her nightgown, looking canky and harassed.

"Mr. Pettigrew!" she cried, looking angry at being awaken from her nice slumber. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Peter didn't say a work. He merely looked at something other than her. Madame Pomfrey followed his gaze and gasped. Remus and Snape were levitated in the air by Sirius and James. Manadpe Pomfrey felt nauseous by looking at Remus. He was losing so much blood...

"Don't just stand there!" Madame Pomfrey cried, suddenly very scared for Remus's life and for Snape's. If Snape had been bitten...

"Put them both on separate beds-for goodness sakes-_move,_ Black! Don't just stand there!" In a panicked frenzy, she began ordering the three Marauders around. They obediently listened. After setting them on the bed, James and Sirius back away, looking at Madame Pomfrey expectantly.

"He'll be okay, right, Poppy?" James asked. He looked so innocent and scared that Madame Pomfrey hadn't even yelled at him for the nickname he had given her.

Sirius looked at her. Aregretful and horrified look on his face.

"I don't know, Potter. Lupin could be in a critical state." she said sadly, looking at Remus. "Snape looks like he's merely in a state of shock but Lupin..." she could tell her voice was going to crack and quickly cleared it, looking stern. "I advise you boys to either wait outside or go to your dormitories. There's nothing else you can do."

Protests instantly met this statement.

"Are you mental? We're not leaving!"

"We have to stay!"

"You can't send us out!"

"Please!" Madame Pomfrey cried, frusterated. "I want you boys out _now _so I can attend to my patients."

The three boys looked and her stubbornly and defiantly. Madame Pomfrey sighed in irratation and frustration. "Fine." she snapped. "Stay if you like. But only until I do quick check up on Mr. Lupin."

She grabbed her wand and some potions and instantly began muttering some spells over Remus. When she was done, she set her wand down and a piece of parchment suddenly appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and quickly skimmed over it. From where James was standing, he would see her pale.

She looked at the Marauders. "I have a patient to attend to." she said, quite panicky. "I want you three boys out!"

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked loudly.

Madame Pomfrey seemed a little scared and panicky. "Mr. Lupin is in acritical condition. If he is to remain alive, I have to work quickly butbutoh dear...I can't possibly...should send him to St. Mungo's-no, no...they'll know his secret-they'll want to know how he got this way..."

"What to you mean, 'if he was to remain alive?'" Peter asked quickly, since neither Sirius's or James voices appeared to be working.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him. "He did so much damage to himself. I'm surprised he survived the night. I need to get to work right away if I wish to save his life."

"But-"

"NO!" Madame Pomfrey cried, causing the three boys to jump. She looked the most scared they've ever seen her. Then, without warning, her voice softened and she looked a bit sympathetic at the boys. "Please go back to your dormitories or you may wait outside. I will get news to you as soon as I know how he is doing."

Realizing they weren't doing to get anywhere by arguing, the three boys nodded. Truthfully, James didn't want to stay. It was making him sick by just standing there and looking at Remus. Slowly, the three boys walked out, while Madame Pomfrey began frantically looking for potions or anything she knew of that would make the blood stop flowing. When she heard the door shut and knew the Marauders were out, she slumped on a bed next to Remus.

Frusterated, she stared at him. "What have you done to yourself now?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Outside, James slowly shut the door behind him. Sirius was leaning on a wall, looking like he wanted to bash his head into it, whilePeter wandered around them both, looking a little lost. 

"Why did you do it, Sirius?" James asked, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Why?"

"Leave it the bloody hell alone, James." Sirius said hollowing, not looking at him.

"I bloody won't!" James yelled, surprised by his sudden outburt, but he didn't lower his voice. "I want to bloody know what you were thinking when you told Snape about Remus."

"I didn't _tell_ Snape about Remus's condition!" Sirius shouted, for the first time all night, looking incredibly angry.

"That's rubbish." James retorted.

"It bloody hell isn't! It's the truth!"

"Then how else would he know where to go?"

"Because I told him!"

"Exactly!"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You're not listening to me! I didn't tell him _exactly _what Remus was, I told him to go the Whomping Willow and how to get by it. Snape found out on his own."

James stared at his best friend in disbelief. Was he trying to_justify_ what he did?

"You're mental." James muttered, almost in awe at his friend's stupidity.

"Wormtail, tell him I'm not." Sirius said.

Peter looked torn between both sides. He looked at each of his friends for awhile, then let out a sigh. "Sorry, Padfoot." he muttered. "Prongs is right, no matter how you look at it, you pretty much led Snape there, making you responsible. You may not have told him directly, but you still led him there."

Sirius looked away. He knew his friends were right. But he was scared at their reaction. Would they still be friends with them? He honestly didn't see how they would possibly forgive him after what he did.

"Padfoot," James spoke up, this time in an almost pleading voice, "You're my best mate. I know you wouldn't do anything like this unless Snape really provoked it. Tell me what happened."

Sirius looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then _make_ me!" James shouted. "Damnit, _make_ me understand, Sirius! I want to believe you didn't do this because you hated Remus or wanted to get back at him for something. I want you to give me a reason not to hate you! Just tell me what happened!"

But Sirius wouldn't. He wouldn't bring up James parents in front of him again. James had just been getting over what had happened during the winter holidays.

"Would you believe I just lost my temper?" Sirius said testily.

James stared at his friend, torn between loyalty and anger. He knew Sirius was lying. ...Right?

Is it possible that this was a side of Sirius James didn't know about? Did he really want to cause Remus pain? James mind was reeling.

"Padfoot," Peter said quietly, "Remus is your friend-"

"Yeah, well," Siruis muttered nastily, instantly regretting the words that he spoke next, "Maybe I don't want to be friends with a werewolf anymore!"

Something inside James snapped. James tackled Sirius to the ground and punched him in the face, not caring that their shouts were loud enough to wake the whole entire castle.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" James bellowed.

He pulled his fist back and hit Sirius as hard as he could. Both boys were still soaking wet and sore, so James guessed he didn't hit Sirius too hard.

"Prongs! Padfoot!" Peter shouted, but couldn't go near the fight. He wasn't nearly as strong as the other two boysthere was nothing he could do.

"How could you betray Remus like that!" James shouted, on top of Sirius, pulling back his fist for another blow.

Sirius kicked James off him and tackled him to the ground. He now had the advantage.

"You don't understand, James!" Sirius shouted, red in the face and wet hair tousled. "You don't know what happened!"

The two rolled on the ground for a few moments. When James got the advantage back, he shouted, "You won't let me! You're too self-abosorbed to notice anything-"

"Don't give me that, you sodding prat!" Sirius yelled. He flipped James over and pinned his best friend to the ground, wanting mroe than anything to hit him. Anything, to make the guilt go away

But it wouldn't. And beating up James wouldn't solved anything. Midway from beating James head into the ground, Sirius let his arm drop numbly to his side. James took advantage of this and kicked Sirius off him, causing his best friend to groan on the ground quietly, holding his side. James stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

For a single moment, it looked as if they were going to fight again, but Peter stood between both of them.

"Come on," Peter said tiredly, "It's been a long night. Just give it a rest, eh? Save it for when we know what's happening with Moony."

Grudgingly, Sirius and James agreed. They both went to opposite sides of the corridors, not making eye contact. James leaned against the wall and instantly felt dizzy. It had been such a long night. He wanted more than anything to run up to fhe Gryffindor tower and fll alseep on his nice, warm bed...

_'Changing clothes wouldn't be a bad idea, too.'_ James noted.

His wet clothes were sticking to him in an uncomfortable manner. James sighed and leaned against the wall.

_'I'll close my eyes for a minute.'_ he thought, closing his eyes slightly. '_Just for five minutes...I'm so tired...'_

James closed his eyes and in one moment, instantly felt himself leave reality. The last thing he remembered was hitting something very hard...

From where Sirius was standing, he looked up after hearing a loud 'thump.' He stared at his best friend who lay in a heap on the floor.

"He passed out." This was a question, not a statement.

"Should we wake him?" Peter asked.

Srius shook his head and rubbed his shoulder. "No. I fancy my arm too much."

Peter laughed nervously and Sirius leaned against the wall, hoping he could pass out and forget all his troubles, too...

* * *

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! GET HIM _AWAY_!" 

James slowly stirred in his sleep, not wanting to wake up. _'Mmmm...shut up, Sirius.'_ he thought idly.

The yelling continued.

"I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR ME! HE TRIED TO _KIL_L ME! HIM AND BLACK BOTH!"

James eyes shot open. He knew that voice. It was Snape. He stood up quickly and realized Sirius and Peter had done the same. They, too, had fallen asleep on the floor moments ago. The three boys rushed toward the Hospital Wings doors. If Snape was awake, hopefully Remus would be, too...

James burst through the doors just and Snape bellowed, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU MONSTER!"

James froze on the spot, with Sirius and Peter right behind him. He just stared at the scene in front of him.

Snape was on the edge of his bed, apparently trying to get as far awayfrom Remus as possible. He was pointing at him while yelling and was red in the face. Remus, on the other hand, lay in bed, looking genuinely confused, alarmed, and a little unsure of Snape's mental state at the moment.

Snape continued yelling frantically. "I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS, LUPIN! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! YOU TRIED TO BLOODY KILL ME!"

"Snape," Remus spoke up with a nervous chuckle, "What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?"

This just caused Snape to look even more livid. "YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!"

Remus's eyes widened slightly. He knew last night what a full moon but...what was Snape going on about?

"Mr. Snape!" Madame Pomfrey cried. She had been at Snape's side for awhile, trying desperately to calm him down. "Please, you have to calm down"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN WITH A MONSTER THREE FEET FROM ME!"

"Mr. Snape!" Pomfrey cried angrily. "You need to calm down! You musn't strain yourself! Now, come to my office, if you please!"

But Snape wouldn't budge. With enormous strength that the Marauders didn't know she had, she took Snape and literally dragged him toward her office. She looked back at the Marauders sympathetically. James knew what she was saying. 'Tell Remus what happened...'

The last thing they heard Snape shout was, "I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS, LUPIN! I'LL EXPOSE YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!"

There was a thump...and then silence...

James looked at the door nervously. Madame Pomfrey probably put a Silencing Charm around the room.

James stared back at Remus, who was looking at the Marauders expectantly and a bit nervously. Slowly, Sirius, James, and Peter made their way to Remus's bedside.

Remus looked at this three best friends. "What was Snape going on about?" he asked.

James saw Sirius looked away and Peter look down at his shoes. James was even looking at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly noon.

"He called me a monster..." Remus put out slowly.

His statement was met with more silence.

"Tell me what the bloody hell is going on." Remus said firmly. He didn't shout, didn't raise his voice, just spoke firmly, which made James feel even worse.

James stayed true to his word and stayed silent. This was Sirius's mistake. He was going to have to tell Remus.

"Moony..." Sirius let out a shaky breath. "Snape knows. He knows about...your condition."

Remus's eyes widened. "How?" was all he could say.

"He found out where your went and chased after you. Prongs, Wormtail and I tranformed to try to keep you from...hurting him."

"Did I bite him?" Remus asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No." Sirius shook his head hastily. "You didnt." Remus let out a sigh of relief. "But he does know."

Remus looked up at the ceiling, at a loss of words. Just then, Sirius blurted out, "I'm so sorry, Moony!"

Remus eyed his warily. "Why?" he asked. "It's not like you _told_ Snape where to find me." Remus laughed at the thought. "You wouldn't do that to me..."

Sirius looked away. Remus looked at him, eyes widening.

"...Would you?" he asked slowly.

Sirius looked at the ground, unable to look up. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Realization suddenly dawned on his face. Hurt and betrayal were evident on his features. "No." Remus whispered, shaking his head. "No. Padfoot...you wouldn't. You know better...you wouldn't do that to me..."

Sirius only murmured, "I'm sorry."

Remus's eyes suddenly grew hard. "Sorry!" He spoke loudly. "Sorry! That's all you can say! Sirius, what if Ihad bitten someone! How do you think I would have felt!"

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus cut him off.

"How could you! I trused you!" he yelled. "You promised you'd never tell anyone! Snape's going to tell everyone! I'll have to leave!"

"No, you won't." Sirius said, in fake cheery voice. "I'll fix it, Moony-"

"You bloody hell won't!" Remus bellowed. Peter cringed slightly at how loud Remus's voice was getting. "This isn't something you can just 'fix', Padfoot! My life isn't something you can play around with-"

"I know that-"

"I don't think you do! If you had, you never would have done it in the first place!"

Remus was gripping his sheets so tight now, his face was getting paler, and his voice was shaking slightly. "You n-never would've...Oh, Padfoot...what did I ever do to you?"

Remus's eyes began to water, scaring James slightly. He had never seen him cry.

"Remus..." Sirius's own voice was getting a little shaky.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Remus roared, causing James, Sirius, and Peter to jump. "YOU CAN'T JUSTIFY WHAT YOU DID! YOU BETRAYED ME! I HATE YOU!"

Sirius took a step back. Remus jumped out of bed. Tears were running down his cheeks, his face was red, and he looked livid.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO WEREWOLVES! THEY PERSECUTE THEM! THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME, SIRIUS! I'M NEVER GOING TO COME BACK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Peter stood there, mouth slightly open. James just stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

"WHAT DID I EVER TO TO YOU! TELL ME WHAT I DID TO DESERVE IT! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT I BECOME A MONSTER ONCE A MONTH! DOES EVERYONE ELSE HAVE TO KNOW, TOO! TELL ME WHAT I DID, SIRIUS! TELL ME WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS!"

"Nothing!" Sirius yelled out.

"SO YOU DID IT OUT OF PURE SPITE!" Remus bellowed, so close to Sirius that James thought he was going to strike him.

Sirius looked at the ground, unable to answer.

"I supposed your going to blame Snape for all of this?" Remus said scowled. "He provoked you into telling him?"

Sirius looked up, hopeful that maybe Remus woulder understand.

"You let your anger get the best of you. You didn't care how you did it, you just wanted to hurt Snape, am I right?" Remus continued.

Slowly, Sirius nodded.

"Once a Black, always a Black. It doesn't matter how different you are from your family. There's always going to be a bit of Slytherin in you." Remus said nastily.

Sirius was suddenly overcome with emotion. Knowing Remus wasn't going to listen, Sirius turned to the only person who he knew would believe him for sure. In a pleading voice, Sirius spoke to James, "James I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I lost my temper. I just wanted to scare him. I wasn't trying to kill him. James I wasn't trying to kill him. Please James! I'm not like them! I'm not. Please believe me James."

James looked at his best friend sadly. He knew Sirius. He was telling the truth. He couldn't turn his back on his bet friend

"With a little practice, you could fit in with the Death Eaters" Remus growled.

"Oy!" James spoke up, coming between Remus and Sirius. "Listen, I know your upset, Moony, but that was below the belt-"

"SO WAS WHAT HE DID!" Remus exploded. Tears were once again falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was hurt beyond belief. It was more than he could handle. "I trusted you, Sirius. I trusted you..."

His sobs filled the room. "Why would you do this to me, Sirius? Why? I thought we were best mates..."

Sirius looked away, not wanting them to see the tear that was now falling down his cheek. James stood there, torn between his two friends, while Peter stood there, mouth still slightly open.

"I hate you!" Remus shouted in agony. For the first time, James, Sirius, and Peter heard the pain in his voice. He was hurt, betrayed, and terrified beyond belief. And for the first time during the whole argument, it showed. "I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius shouted. He could deal with Remus saying it once, but he kept on repeating it. Sirius's heart broke into a million pieces everytime he said it. He just wanted it to end. He made a mistake and thanks to it, things would never be the same between the Marauders again...

"Moony..." James started gently. "Come on, now isn't the time for hard feelings. If we're going to figure a way out of this, we have to work together."

"No." Remus cried. "There's nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do! I knew you'd be on his side, James! You always are! But don't worry, I understand. After all, who would side with a monster?"

"Stop calling yourself that!" James yelled.

"It's true!" Remus shouted. "It's true and your all just too afraid to admit it!"

"I'm sorry!" Sirius blurted. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I ruined your lifeI'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Remus stared at Sirius with an almost emotionless look on his face. "Right." he said, his voice rid of any emotion. "Then you won't mind if I ask to leave and not to come back."

James, Sirius, and Peter looked at Remus surprised. He was always the forgiving and logical onesurely he didn't mean he never wanted to see Sirius again?

"Moony..." James spoke up quietly, ready to knock some sense in him.

"Shut the bloody hell up, James." Remus snapped, causing James so shut up immediately. This wasn't the Remus he knew..what was going on? "If your going to take Sirius's side than I dont want to be friends with you either."

James just stared at him in shock. He was afraid this would happen. He couldn't deal with the loss of his dad _and_ the end of the Marauders.

Remus faced Sirius. His voice was full of pain again and when he spoke, it was shaky. Tears were slowly falling down his face again. "See what you did, Sirius?" Remus smiled humorlessly. "You know I never liked it when I showed people I was weak. I thought you were my friend. If you were, you wouldn't hurt me so bad that I would be crying like a little girl."

The smile slid off his face, betrayal and pain were once again evident. "I didn't do anything, Sirius. I never did anything to deserve this."

Sirius spoke, his voice tight with guilt and emotion, "I know, Moony"

"WHAT HURTS THE MOST," Remus roared, "IS THAT YOU DID IT INTENTIONALLY! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU DID IT ANYWAYS! THAT, SIRIUS, IS WHY I HATE YOU! THAT'S WHY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE AGAIN!"

Remus turned away and kicked over a table, causing a candle to fall and break in half on the cold floor.

"JUST FORGET," Remus bellowed, "THAT WE WERE EVER FRIENDS! FORGET YOU EVER KNEW MEFORGET EVERYTHING WE EVER WENT THROUGH TOGETHER!"

Remus leaned down on the bed and let out choked sobs. "What hurts the most," Remus sobbed, "is that not only did you betray me, not only did you tell Snape, not only is everyone going to know..." Remus looked up at Remus, face wet with tears, "but I don't have one single friend that will help me through it."

His eyes flashed with anger. He stood up and looked at Sirius in the eye. "And that, Black, is why I hate you." Remus said venomously.

_'This isn't right.'_ James thought._ 'You're supposed to be mad at Snape, not Sirius. Snape found you, Snape is the one who is going to tell everyone, not Sirius.."_

Sirius stared, shocked and hurt. James, still staring with wide eyes, and Peter, mouth still slightly open, looked at their friend in shock.

Remus turned around, turning his back on his once best friend. "Get out, Black." he muttered venomously. "Get out and don't _ever_ come back."

Sirius took a small, nervous step forward. "Remus..."

Remus turned back around, eyes flashing angrily. "GET OUT!" he bellowed, cauing all three Marauders to jump.

James suddenly wished he could forget the look on Sirius's face when Remus shouted that. But for him, that image never went away. Looking heart broken, hurt, and looking like he wanted to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower, Sirius slowly turned, giving James and Peter once last hurt look, as if telling them he would understand if they never wanted to talk tohim as well.

But James couldn't do that. He would never do that. He wouldn't turned his back on his best friend. He wanted to say something to Sirius, tell him he would help him, but he felt Remus would need more comforting at the moment. James watched, sadly, as Sirius made his way to the door, opened it, and with one last look at his three friends, walked out, shutting the door quietly.

That was that, James reliazed. That was the moment the Marauders broke up. Six years of fun, laughter, and building trust. It was all gone in one, small moment.

Remus's sobs filled the room, causing James anger at himself that his best friends were the ones that had caused this. Slowly, James walked toward Remus, who had the sheets over him and was hiding him face in the pillow. James slowly reached out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Moony.." James shook his shoulder slightly. "Come on, mate, talk to me."

James felt Remus's body shake from under his touch.

"Moony, we'll figure this out together."

Remus shook his head. "Prongs.." he started out shakily. His words were a bit muffled from his head being stuffed in the pillow, but James could still understand him. "I just want to be alone...please leave."

Taken aback that he had been so blunt, James nodded, gave him one last pat on the shoulder, and looked at Peter, giving him a pointed look. Peter nodded and turned around, getting ready to leave.

As the James got ready to turn around, Remus whispered sadly, "I'm all alone now."

James turned. "You're never alone, Moony."

A few seconds passed. When Remus didn't say anything, James took it that he wanted to him leave. James and Peter walked out, shutting the door behind them. The two of them stood there for a moment.

"What now?" Peter asked awkwardly.

James shrugged. "I don't know, Wormtail. I honestly don't have an idea."

Peter spoke up, timidly, "Well, I'm going to go down to lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Is food all you can think about, Wormtail?" James snapped.

Taken aback, Peter looked at him.

"Fine, go eat! I'll find a way to fix this myself!" James shouted, stalking off, leaving a very confused and hurt Peter behind.

James turned a corner, still fuming.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that, you know." a vioce spoke behind him, causing him to jump. James started, turned around quickly, and was relieved to see it was only Sirius.

"Padfoot," James let out a sigh of relief, "Don't jump out on people like that."

But Sirius was only staring at him oddly, his head tilted, his eyes a little glossy. Unnverved, James took a step closer to his friend. "Padfoot, mate, are you okay?" James asked uncertainly.

"You believe them." Sirius wehispered, voice cracking slightly. "You believed I did it on purpose, but Jamesplease believe me! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean for it to go this farI only wanted to scare him!"

"Well, you did a damn good job of that. He nearly wet him pants when he saw Moony."

"B-but Moony hates me! James, please, don't believe it! I'm not like them, James! I'm not!"

James guessed he was talking about his family. This was definitely out of character for Sirius. He sounded like a lost puppy, whimpering and scared.

James sighed. "I know, Sirius. You're nothing like them."

"But Moony thinks so."

"Give him time, Padfoot. This was pretty overwhelming for him."

"I-I did it...I did that to him..Prongs...I want to take it all back. I shouldn't have let Snape get a rise out of me."

"Padfoot, what did he say? I know you wouldn't have just told Snape out of nowhere..."

But Sirius just shook his head and kept muttering, "All my fault..all my fault...shouldn't be heredon't belong here. Parents were rightI am just bloody annoyancea waste of oxygen-"

"Oy!" James grabbed hold of Sirius's shoulders. "Look at me, Sirius! Don't ever believe a thing your parents told you! You never did before, why would you start now?"

Sirius looked at him sadly. Being a little shorter than he, James looked up at him.

"I'm just like them, James." Sirius whispered. "I betrayed Remus."

"You're nothing like them!" James said hastily. "You're my best mate, a Gryffindor, and one of the most loyal people in this whole danm school! I know your scared and feeling guilty, hell, that's how I felt after that last Christmas. But Sirius-you're not alone on this. All of us-Wormtail and I-we all are guilty. We all somehow played a part in this. I should have been there to stop you, but I didn't."

"You couldn't have done anything."

All the anger he felt at his best friend moments ago was slowly vanishing. He couldn't leave Sirius like this. No matter what he did, he was his best mate. Still feelings like he was betraying Remus, James added, "Neither could you. Padfoot, we'll get through this. No matter what happens, I'll stay by you. Everything will be okay."

"They'll expel me." Sirius said bluntly.

"Well, then, the both of us could go to Durmstrang or the other schoolBaux..Baux..er...well, you know what I'm talking about." Jamse clapped his friend's shoulder, hoping he could lighten the mood. It seemed to work. Sirius smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say, Prongs. I just need some time alone... I'll see you later." Sirius then took off at the other end of the hall.

"Yeah. See you later." James said to no one in particular.

He sighed and decided to head down to lunch. He couldn't stay mad at Sirius, no matter what he did. He was paying the price all ready, with Remus hating him, James didn't want to cause anymore pain to his best mate. But then there was Remus...

James sighed. He didn't know if Remus would ever really forgive Sirius-. James knew that if it was him, he'd have some trouble with it.

_'All Marauders pranks are going to have to go on hold for awhile.'_ James thought glumly.

He made his way into the Great Hall, alone, and sat on the far end of the table. He knew he was attracting many stares. Why would _James Potter _be sitting alone? James glanced up ant saw Peter, who was halfway down the table, giving him an odd look. James turned his attention back to his food. He suddenly felt someone's presence behind him.

"Oy, Potter, where are the rest of your sidekicks?" a voice asked.

"Sod off, Evans." James snapped.

Lily stared at him in surprise. Next to her, Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Potter, it was only a joke." Lily replied, starting to get a little angry.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your bloody jokes." James retorted.

"Er...James, what's happened? Is everything alright?" Emma asked uncertainly. James spun around and stood up, so that he was facing the two girls.

"No, everything is not alright." James snarled. "I'm sitting here trying to eat and two bloody annoying girls come up to me a_ttempting_ to crack jokes in hopes that one daytheymight makethe circus."

Emma looked at him indignantly. "We aren't going to go into a circus."

Lily glared. "What wrong with you, Potter? Upset because you didn't get your on millionth secret admirer letter for the day?"

"That doesn't even make sense, Evans!"

"Well neither does you snapping at us!"

They were starting to attract stares. It had been awhile since they had seen James Potter and Lily Evans fight.

"Sod off, Potter. Good luck getting your abnormally large ego through the doors!"

"Evans, shut the bloody hell up!"

"Don't tell me what do to, Potter!"

"I just did, Evans."

"Well, boss me around again and I swear I'll hex you!"

Lily took out her wand to emphasize her voice. James only laughed.

"Evans, I'm not going to duel with you. Not only would you be humiliated, but mocked by the entire school. I never lose a duel."

"Prove it, then." Lily spat through clenched teeth.

James knew he wasn't thinking right when he felt himself taking out his wand from his robe pocket.

"Fine." he said quietly. "I will."

If Remus was here, he would probably interfere and if Sirius was here, he'd probably be right by his side, telling him they don't duel with girls...

This thought only made him angrier.

"Potter, I think it's time someone showed you that youa_ren't_ the greatest." Lily snarled.

"Evans, shut up and let's duel." James scowled.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Protego!"_

James quickly deflected Lily's spell and sent one right back at her. She dodged it, but it hit an innocent passerby, who instantly began growing a mustache.

"Lily! James!" Emma shrieked.

"Tell me that's not the best you can do, Potter!" Lily yelled.

"That's not even close!" James shouted. "You of all people should know that I can duel."

"You seem to be forgetting that I was fighting right by your side!"

"_Talle-"_

"POTTER! EVANS!" McGonagall screeched, descending down on the both of them. James looked up wearily, while Lily looked a little scared. Both had forgetten they were in the Great Hall, where all the teachers could see their duel. Lily shrunk back. She had never gotten in trouble before...

"YOU SHOULD BOTH BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" McGonagall cried so loudly James knew he was going to go deaf. "How dare you take your pitiful arguements and play them out in the Great Hall! I will take fifty points from you _each_" The rest of the Gryffindors looked at her, appalled. "You will both serve detentions tonight in my office...now I want you both to leave at once and do not come back until dinnertime!"

Desperately wanting to get out for the sake of his ears, James rushed out of the Great Hall, stuffing his wand back into his pockets, with Lily right behind him.

Once they were out of eatshot, Lily instantly began yelling.

"Potter, what was that? Do you realize I got a detention? ME! I'm a prefect-how do you think that will look? I'm supposed to be making a good example for all the first years-"

"You're doing a brilliant job at that." James said, annoyed. "Running off and dueling with one of the best duelers in the school. Yes, Evans, brilliant example!"

Lily glared. daggers at him. "You know, Potter," she said angrily. "You never cease to amaze me. I actually _thought_ that we could be-be _friends_! I thought you had actually changed. But apparently I was wrong. Ha, quite stupid of me, really." Lily laughed humorlessly. "Thinking that _James Potter_ could ever change."

"Sod off, Evans." James shouted. He stalked off, leaving behind a fuming Lily. He made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, knowing that when this mess with Sirius and Remus was over he was going to regret fighting with Lily. He still fancied her, but she picked the wrong time to pick a fight.

James reached the Gryffindor Tower and stomped into his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. He layed face down on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to forget everything. He just wanting everything to go away. After this, the Marauders would never be the same. No more pranks, jokes, late night trips to the kitchens...

James suddenly cried out in pain, but his voice was muffled through his pillow. The pendant that he still wore around his neck began to grow hottoo hot for James to be comfortable with. Just then, images began flashing before his eyes.

_He turned around to see his mum get hit with a spell. The ceiling on top of her was crumbling- it would fall on her any moment._

_"MUM!" James screamed. He was about to run toward her when Sirius and Remus grabbed both of his arms._

_"No! James, we need to get out of here! They'll be fine!" Sirius shouted._

_"No! I need to help them! Let go!" James was screaming himself hoarse. Remus and Sirius dragged him to the fireplace._

_"Potter Manor!" Remus bellowed. Last he saw, the ceiling on top of his mum collapsed. He turned and saw his dad's face with mingled fear, anger, and shock._

* * *

_He slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what he saw. It was a pendant, a gold pendant with a lion in the front of it. On the bottom of the Pendant, there was a red flag, and on the flag were golden letters spelling out 'Gryffindor.'_

_"Mum...can this mean...I mean-does it-what does it mean?" James asked, slightly breathless._

_"James Potter, you are the last Heir of Gryffindor." Mrs. Potter said quietly, but proudly._

* * *

_The man put his mouth to James ear._

_"Tell me," he whispered menacingly, "how does it feel to captured by the same man that murdered your father?"_

* * *

_"Jameshave to…help-" Sirius panted._

_"Bloody hell," James laughed, patting his friend on the back, obviously not getting the fact that Sirius was, for once, serious. "You look horrible, mate! What happened to you?"_

_Sirius looked at James, eyes wide. James took a moment to study his friend. A chill was sent down his spine. He didn't like the look on his friend's face. For the first time in awhile, Sirius had a look of horror on his face. James let his hand fall to his side and looked at his friend, confused._

_"Padfoot?" he asked slowly, "What's going on?"_

_"James! I-I didn't mean to! We have to help Moony before he finds out!" Sirius stuttered._

* * *

_But Snape wouldn't budge. With enormous strength that the Marauders didn't know she had, she took Snape and literally dragged him toward her office. She looked back at the Marauders sympathetically. James knew what she was saying. 'Tell Remus what happened...'_

_The last thing they heard Snape shout was, "I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS, LUPIN! I'LL EXPOSE YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!"_

* * *

_"Moony..." James spoke up quietly, re__ady to knock some sense in him._

_"Shut the bloody hell up, James." Remus snapped, causing James so shut up immediately. This wasn't the Remus he knew..what was going on? "If your going to take Sirius's side than I dont want to be friends with you either."_

* * *

_As the James got ready to turn around, Remus whispered sadly, "I'm all alone now."_

_James turned. "You're never alone, Moony."_

* * *

"AARRGG!" James yelled out. All the painful memories were rushing backhe just wanted to forget, but here he was, the memories all coming back. Angrily, James took off the pendant.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted. He was livid, angry beyong belief. If he were thinking sensibly he would not have been yelling at a pendant, but right now, all senses had left him. He stood up and immediately began throwing books and paper around.

"This is all your fault!" he continued yelling at the pendant. "Why did _I_ have to be the Heir of Gryffindor? If I wasn't, none of this would be happening to me!"

Angrily, he threw it at the wall, where it it with a loud 'thump' and fell to the ground. He picked up his school bag and immediately threw everything out of it, hoping that throwing things would somehow make the guilt go awa y.

In a blind rage, James continued yelling. "I wish I never found out! Why did it have to be me? I didn't want you! I don't need you! The moment I got you, my family and friends were stripped away from me! I give upI don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to fight, I don't want to hide things from my friends, and I _definitely_ don't want to be the Heir of-"

"James?"

James started. He turned around and was surprised to find someone knocking on his dormitory door. His anger slipped away and panic began to take it's place. Had that person heard everything he said?

Another knock.

James stared, confused. It couldn't be one of his friendsthey never knocked. It was, after all, _thei_r dormitory, too.

"James?" a feminine voice called.

"Er..yes?" James andwered awkwardly.

The door opened to reveal Emma. She stared at the messy room, where torn papers, books, and bags lay.

"Er...having fun?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Deciding to play it cool, he shrugged. "I was just about to clean up the mess. You should see the mess Sirius makes when he wakes up." he lied.

Emma stared at him, obviously not believing it. "Right."

James shifted uneasily. "Did you happen to hear any thing?"

Emma laughed. "I think there are a couple a first years two miles away that didn't hear you."

James stared.

"Don't worry, James. I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out what you were _saying."_

James sighed in relief. Feeling better, he sat down on his bed. "Did you come up here to talk to be about the fight Evans and me had?"

Emma shrugged. "The thought may have crossed my mind."

She grinned and walked it. She sat down on the bed across from him-which happened to be Siruis's-and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Er...you alright?" James asked, starting to get a little uneasy with her staring.

She cocked her head to the side. "I am, but you obviously aren't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because McGonagall asked me to find you and tell you Dumbledore wants her in her office. And let me tell you, she looked the opposite of happy. The last time I saw her that serious was when your prank went wrong in first year and you ended up dumping pumkin juice on her head instead of Filch's."

james tried to laugh at the memory, but he only made a sort of odd grimace and frown. Emma sighed.

"Do you know what he wants?"

James shook his head.

"James, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" James retorted.

"Because I've never seen you get that mad at someoneespecially not Lily. The only person you ever fought with like that was Snape and Malfoy."

James shrugged. Emma sighed again .

"Everything will be okay, James."

This made him snort. Emma laughed a little.

"Really, everything's going to be okay. You just have to keep on going. It's not like you can randomly stop and say, 'Hey, thing's are getting too hard, so I think I'll hide from the world until it's over.'"

Now it was James turn to sigh.

For a moment, and awkward silence hovered over the two, until Emma broke it.

"Well, I think you should get to Dumbledore's office."

Emma and James both stood up.

"Emma?" She turned toward James.

"Yeah, James?"

"Er...thanks."

She grinned and hugged him. Taken by surprise, James hugged her back. Emma took a step back, grinned, and began walking toward the door. When she reached it, she turned back to James and added: "I think you _should_ apologize to Lily, you know. She didn't deserve to get yelled at, she was only trying to make a joke because you looked so sad."

With that, Emma disappeared. James stood there for a few seconds, all the guilt coming back to him.He stared at the pendant on the floor, but didn't bother picking it up. He then made his way toward Dumbledore's office. He wish he didn't have to. This was a moment he wanted to avoid ever since the whole mess with Snape started. Dumbledore heard what happened and they were going to get their punishments. Secretly, James was worried that Sirius would get expelled. And Remus, for that matter. James let hsi thoughts wander, and before he knew it, he was in front of the two gargoyles. In a moment, he realized he didn't know the password.

"Er..." James said awkwardly.

The gargoyle scowled. "Yes, Potter, we got special orders to let you in."

With that said, the two gargoyles jumped out of the way, leaving James star ing at the door. Taking hugr breath, James turned toe door knob and opened the door. He entered. There were five seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, four occupied. James looked around. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Snape stared at him, each with a different expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter, please come in." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye gone. He looked quite serious. James nodded and shut the door. He made his way toward a chair, dreading what the outcome of this would be.

* * *

**A/N. Review, please!**


	28. Goodbye Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Honestly, I feel horrible. This chapter is pretty long but I hope it will make up for my lack of updates for the past two months. You guys have been waiting long enough, so I'll just put the rest of my Author notes at the end of the chapter. Again, thank you so much for your patience. Anymore news will be written on my profile. Thanks to:**

**Jameslover- Hey. Hm, I did post once after January and before this. Have you read those? I know I've had long periods of times when I didn't update, but don't worry, I would neveer abandon it! This is my last week of school. After that I'll have loads of times to update. As for the Marauders being friends again..well, lol, read this chapter.**

**Leela74- Thank you so much! I love reading your reviews lol. As for your story, I look forward to reading it! The moment it comes out, let me know! I'll give you your first long review!**

**the muggle marauder- thank you so much for reading! Especially when it's so long. As for the comma and periods, I reread this whole chapter just to make sure I did it right! Hopefully it will be easier to read. Thank you so much for commenting on that. I hope to see another review from you!**

**MaddyPaddy- You cried! I am so sorry I made you cry! But does that mean I did a good job on the emotion?**

**Heartbreakerginny- Wow, an 11? I feel very special. Thank you, you've just made me smile. Here's more, just what you wanted. And yes, I'll read your fics as soon as I can. I hope to see another update from you!**

**Farslake- Yeah, I feel bad for James, too. As for why they have to suffer...unfortunetely for them, I am the author of this story and they are forced to do whatever it ell them to. Don't worry! That was only the beginning of their drama.**

**KLLRS- The suspense is only beginning.**

**Me- Yes, very poor Remus, and Sirius and James. Here's the next chapter! Hope to hear from you again.**

**Okay, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I never used to do this things before because I thought you guys would just figure that if I were J.K Rowling herself, I wouldn't be writing on a FAN site. But recently one of my stories have been deleted because I didn't put a disclaimer. :'( So, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**BOLD-FLASHBACK**

**_Italics- DREAM_**

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

_-Nickleback 'Someday'_

**Chapter 28- Good bye Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, James walked toward the Headmaster's desk and took a seat next to Sirius and Remus. He tried to catch their eyes, but both of them had their eyes set on the floor. Peter, who was on James far left, was looking quite nervous. Not that James could blame him. The punishement they would all face would most definitely be hard. He was secretely scared that they might have to confess to being an illegal Animagus. Sirius, who was on James left, was staring at the floor, looking quite guilty. On James right sat Remus who was only glaring hard at the floor. On his far left, much to James distaste, sat Snape, actually looking quite gleeful.

James couldn't help but scowl at this. '_He's happy that he finally got his chance to get us all expelled.'_

Dumbledore regarded each of them carefully before opening his mouth to speak. Now, there was no twinkle in his eyes, no trace of the warm smile he usually once held. Now, he looked grave and serious.

"As you know, we have a very serious matter at hand." Dumbledore said, looking at each of them seriously. "This leaves me in quite a predicament. However, I will be fair and listen to what each of you have to say."

James squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"Mr. Pettigrew? Would you like to go first?" Dumbledore asked.

James felt his heart sink. There was noway to explain what Peter was doing in the Shrieking Shack unless he said he transformed into a rat...

Peter glanced at his friends. It was obvious he was nervous and debating on what he should say.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Er..." Peter seemed to be picking his words carefully. "Well...er..see...I was on my way down to--" he casted James a nervous looked-- "Dinner. I noticed Madame Pomfrey taking Remus down to the Shrieking Shack--"

"Am I too assume that Mr. Lupin has already told you of his condition?" Dumbledore asked. Remus flinched slightly.

"Yes," Peter said nervously.

"He was a part of this whole plan to kill me!" Snape shouted suddenly.

"Shut up," Sirius snapped. "No one would waste their time plotting to kill a sniveling old prat like yourself."

"He had to have been a part of it!" Snape argued, ignoring Sirius's comment. "I saw Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly and looked at Peter. "Oh?" Dumbledore looked at him expectantly. "Mr. Pettigrew, if you were aware of Mr. Lupin's condition, may I ask why you went into the Shack when you knew quite well you would be coming face to face with a full fledged werewolf?"

Snape smirked smugly.

Peter once again shifted uncomfortably. "I was simply curios, Professor," came the short reply.

Now it was time for James to raise his eyebrows. Peter was sitting here lyng through his teeth for them...

_'Always knew we could trust him.'_ he thought.

But Dumbledore didn't seemed quite pleased with this answer. To James, it seemed like he knew they were lying. Deciding to let it go, Dumbledore then turned his attention to James. James then felt the same nervousness Peter must have felt. It was as if those blue eyes were looking right through him--getting the whole story without James even having to say anything.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "May we hear your side of the story?"

"Right," James began to explain umcomfortably. He was, however, suprised by how convincing the words came out. "I was on my way back from dinner when Sirius came running up to me, panting and saying he had done something wrong. He told me he had told Snape where to find Moo...er...I mean, Remus. Right. He told me Snape told him were to find Remus. Sirius and I ran down to the Whomping Willow to try and stop Snape. Naturally, being the little are he is--er, Sorry, Professor--he ran down the tunnel anyways, regardless of what we had to say. That was when we came face to face with Remus. We ran out of the Shack and into the forest. Remus was behind the entire time, but we did manage to get away."

James ended his story with finality in his voice. For a moment, he thought he might get away with it. But Dumbledore was staring at him with a fixed expression, not looking thoroughly convinced. James looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the Headmaster.

"Very well," Dumbledore spoke at last. "Remus...please give us your side of the story."

Remus shrugged, his voice completely emotionless. "Not much to say, Professor," he said, looking at the Professor. His eyes were as emotionless as his voice. "I went down to the Shack as usual. I transformed. I woke up in the hospital wing and Sirius told me Snape knew. That's about it."

Dumbledore nodded. For a moment, Remus and James made eye contact, but Remus looked away quickly. James was only a little surprised by how Remus coincidentally forgot to tell Dumbledore how Jamse, Sirius, and Peter transformed. Regardless of whether or not he was angry at them, James knew Remus wouldn't give away their secret.

"He's lieing!" Snape shouted suddenly, pointed at Remus. "He's lieing! He knows more, Professor! I know he does!"

"I believe every word he said," Dumbledore stated simply.

"You can't trust a werewolf!" Snape yelled.

Sirius, while knocking over his chair, immediately jumped out of his seat, pointing his wand at Snape's nose. Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Mr. Snape, you will not say such a thing to your fellow classmate again." Dumbledore said firmly. "You will not repeat what he is to anyone, do I make myself understood?"

Snape nodded glumly, never taking his eyes off Sirius's wand.

"Mr. Black--" Dumbledore started to say, but was cut off by Remus.

"Black, put your wand down. I don't need you to defend me. It's your own bloody fault we're all here in the first place," Remus said angrily.

Turning his head sharply to Remus, Sirius lowered his wand. The words had obviously stung him badly. Picking up his chair, Sirius sat down, staring at the floor guiltily. All in all, it looked quite pathetic. Though he was very compasstionate toward his best friend, James was forced to think of him as a little child was on time out for breaking his mother's vase. This look didn't belong on his best friend's face.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Sirius. "Mr. Black," Dumbledore spoke more firmly with him. "An explanation for why you did what you did, please."

Sirius's gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"Mr. Black?" Dumbledore repeated.

There were a few more minutes of silence until--

"Snape got me angry," Sirius replied quietly.

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked at the teenager. "What could he have possibly said to make you feel he deserved to be thrown in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I didn't_throw _him in the Shack," Sirius said, the tiniest hint of anger evident in his voice. "He went on his own stupidity. His own pleasure in seeing us get expelled is what got him into this mess."

Dumbledore nodded. "While I agree it was foolish for Mr. Snape to let his hate toward you four decide his actions, you did supply the imformation he needed."

Sirius stayed silent.

"What, then, Mr. Black," Dumbledore repeated, "Did Mr. Snape say to you that caused you to become so angry you sent him in the Shrieking Shack?"

Sirius shot a nervous glance at James. James noticed this and raised his eyebrows in response. For a few moments, the two made eye contact and refused to look away. James tried hard to read the emotions and thoughts that appeared to be so evident in his best friend's eyes. All James saw was regret and guilt.

"Mr. Black?"

Dumbledore's voice brought the two back to reality. Both boys looked up at their Headmaster, who was looking at them patiently.

"The slimy git talked about James parents," Sirius spat out, glaring icily at Snape, who just glared right back.

For a moment, James felt dizzy. His parents? Snape had talked about his parents? A sudden rush of emotions left him feeling quite confused. This wasn't right. They were here to talk about Remus and Sirius and Snape...not about his parents? When had his parents gotten involved in all this? It was bad enough they were out fighting a war, they didn't need to be brought into James school fights. When Sirius mentioned his parents, all the guilt, anger, and hurt came rushing back to him all at once. He tried to block out the memories...but it was no use. Images of John and his dad flashed through his head, causing James to moan and hold his head, willing the images to go away.

Without looking up, James managed to say, "What about my parents?"

Sirius saw the state James was in and stayed silent. He knew this would happen. He knew it would bring back the memories. James just sat there, holding his head. Sirius couldn't see his face, but he was sure it was contorted in pain trying to will away all the images. He knew James all too well.

_'Your so stupid, Sirius!'_ he thought. _'Not only did you get Remus to hate you, but you brought back the memories James have been trying to forget since Christmas. I'm so stupid...why did I let Snape get me so angry? It cost me so much...'_

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up. James voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. James was looking straight at Sirius, looking quite serious, angry, and a little hurt.

"Sirius, what did he say about my parents?" James repeated.

Sirius just stared at his friend, begging him with his eyes not to make him say anything.

"Padfoot?" James looked at Sirius sadly this time. His voice was almost pleading. "Please, what did he say that got you so angry?"

Sirius looked away. "I'm sorry, Prongs," he said so quietly he wasn't sure James had even heard him. Taking a huge breath, he looked up, directly into James eyes, and said, "He said...we were the reasonsyour dad was captured and that out of all the people, he would have least expected their son and his best friend to get them killed."

In an instant, James was out of his seat yelling, "You bloody git!" and had successfully tackled Snape, with the chair going with them both. Snape had tried to dodge him but to no avail. James tackled him and they both fell to the ground.

"Potter, get off of me!"

"Your slimy mouth isn't fit to talk about my parents!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"James!"

"Prongs!"

"JAMES!"

"Oy, shut up, Peter, and let him beat the greasy git to a pulp!"

"Sirius, I hardly think that will help our case. He thinks we tried to murder him!"

"We should have left you! We never should have helped you! We should have left you to Moony--"

"Mr. Potter, that is_ enough_!"

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, James was thrown off of Snape as if an invisible hand had grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him roughly to the ground.

A bit dazed, James looked up at the Headmaster. He felt a chill run down his spine. He had never seen his Headmaster look so serious. He didn't look angry like he was at the time when John was captured, or firm like he was when he tried to get a point across. He was just...serious. It caught James off guard and he found himself a bit scared of him.

"Mr. Potter, if you will kindly take your seat." This was an order, not a request. James picked up his chair and sank into it, quite sure he was going to pay for the stunt he just pulled. Snape stood up, brushed off his robes, and sat down, looking quite smug at the fact that he had probably just gotten James into bigger trouble. Snape had learned early on that one of their biggest weaknesses was that they were easily-angered. Sirius, however, was looking at James quite proudly, causing James to flash him the smallest grin.

"Am I to assume, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, quite seriously. "That the moment James parents were mentioned you became so angry the only thing you wanted was to cause him as much pain as possible?"

"I didn't want to kill him," Sirius murmured.

"Liar!" Snape shouted, starting to rise from his chair.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore warned.

"I don't know what came over me, Professor," Sirius admitted. "The next thing I know Snape is rushing toward the Whomping Willow and I run to James, knowing he'll help me. We both ran after Snape, trying to get him to turn around, but he wouldn't listen to us."

"At what point did Mr. Snape believe you?"

"When he saw the werewolf for himself," Sirius muttered hestitantly.

"So now I'm just 'the werewolf', am I?" Remus spat.

Sirius looked at him with wide eyes. "No..Moony, that't not what I meant!"

Remus opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"There will be plenty of time for arguing later," Dumbledore said, sounding quite serious. "But now, we need to hear Mr. Snape's account of what happened."

Snape looked at the Marauders smugly. He was sure he would get them expelled.

"Well," Snape began, "the idiot Black--"

"There will be no need to name calling, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said curtly.

"Right," Snape flushed. "Well, after he got mad, he told me where the Whomping Willow is. I ran down and went through the tunnel. I went inside the Shrieking Shack and came face to face with a werewolf. That is pretty much all there is to it, Professor. However, I must say, they hid it quite well. They made it seemde like the were actually trying to save me. But it was all an act, Professor. They_wanted_ that to happen. They tried to kill me!"

"We saved your life!" James shouted.

"A question," Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, gaining the attention of all five boys, "for the Marauders is in order."

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus looked at him.

"How," Dumbledore continued, "Did you save Snape and yourselved from a full grown werewolf? Surely you four didn't use your bare hands?"

James glanced at his friends, who had begun to look uneasy.

"We're fast runners, Professor," James said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh?" Dumbledore obviously didn't believe him. "And you ran all night until the moon was gone? Highly unlikely, Mr. Potter."

James stayed silent, thinking up of ever possible lie or excuse he could come up with, but each was more unlikely than the next.

"Mr. Potter, if you four do not give me the whole story, I'm afraid expulsion will the the only possible answer. I have tried hard to keep Mr. Lupin here, and he has done quite well, might I add. But the more people who know, the harder it will be to defend him if anyone were to find out his secret." Dumbledore said, quite seriously.

James swallowed hard. _'Think, James, come on!'_

Just then, Peter spoke up quietly, "We used our wands, Professor."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We used out wands to...attack him."

Peter looked down guiltily, and James was caught slightly off guard at how well he could tell a lie and act as if it was the truth. Sirius looked at him, eyes widened slightly, while Snape looked furious.

"That's not true!" He yelled. "I would have seen it!"

"You," Sirius snarled, "Passed out like a little girl while we were fighting to save_your_ life."

James sat there, feeling slightly guilty that the Marauders, minus Remus, were lieing through their teeth to their Headmaster. Sirius was now even trying to play mind games with Snape. The only comfort James got out of this was the fact that he and his three friends were lieing together. To save each other from expulsion.

"You sent me down there!" Snape yelled, furiously pointing at Sirius.

"That's right," Sirius suddenly looked at Dumbledore. "I sent him down there, Professor. It was my own mistake to let my anger get the best of me. All James and Peter tried to do was to help me fix the mistake they made. James risked his life to save Snape, while I just did it so Remus would never know what I did." The guilt and pain caused Sirius's voice to shake slightly. "So, Professor, if there's anyone who should be punished, it should be me. Not James, because he did the right thing, not Remus, all he was was a tool to get revenge on Snape, or Peter, because he had nohing to do with it.

"I'm sorry. I want to take it back. I know what I did was unforgivable. I betrayed Remus. But, mate," Sirius looked at Remus directly in the eye, "No matter what you think, I didn't do it because I hate you."

Remus stared back at Sirius, a wave of emotions came over him to where he felt a bit light headed. He wanted to believe him, to believe he was sorry, but he couldn't. He wished things could go back to normal and they could go on planning their next prank for the Slytherhins, but he couldn't. Something inside him wouldn't let him. So, trying to hide the emotions that were quite evident in his eyes, he tore his gaze away from Sirius's firm one and stared straight ahead at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed and stared at his folded hands. "This puts me in quite a predicament. While you have broken enough rules to get you expelled, Mr. Black, I somehow do not think that is a suitable punishment."

Sirius looked up hopefully.

"However," Dumbledore's voice held no sympathy, it was firm and serious. "Eighty points will be taken from Gryffindor. You will serve detention for a month and will be suspended for one week--"

"Professor, where am I supposed to go?" Sirius cut in.

"Your parents," Dumbledore said simply.

Sirius's mouth dropped open while James and Peter stared at him with wide eyes. Remus even looked a little shocked. Not that Dumbledore could blame them. He knew the situation. Only last summer Sirius had run away from him house after a huge fight between him and his parents. He swore never to go back. What would his parents do if he did? His parents had hit him a few times before, too. James could only imagine the punishments Sirius would endure if he was to back to his old house.

"Professor.." Sirius asid slowly, a look of horror appearing across his face at the mention of his parents. "Couldn't I just go to James--"

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "You're own house, Mr. Black."

Not willing for argue with his Headmaster, Sirius hung his head in defeat.

"That's all he gets!" Snape stood up and pointed an angry finger at Sirius. "He tried to_kill_ me and you only suspend him? People get sent to Azkaban for trying to murder people!"

At any other moment James would have laughed at how mad Snape looked with his wide eyes, pale face, and incredulous stare.

"I do not think Mr. Black's motive was to kill you, Mr. Snape."

Snape opened his mouth furiously, but was stopped by Dumbledore. "Now," the Headmaster continued, "it is time for your own punishment, Mr. Snape."

Snape looked surprised at this statement.

"You will serve detention for two weeks and will go straight to your dormitory every night for a month. Eighty points will be taken from Slytherin."

Snape's mouth dropped. "_I'm _getting punished?" Snapeasked incredulously. "I was the _victim_, Professor!"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "While it is no doubt Mr. Black's foolishness that sent you down to the Shrieking Shack, it was your thirst for revenge and eagerness to see him expelled that allowed you to fall into his trap. Your own blindness is what got you in trouble. If you knew Mr. Black hated you so much, did it not strike u as odd that he would so willingly tell you where to find Mr. Lupin? You also provoked him, Mr. Snape, using the one thing you knew would get a rise out of him: the Potters.. That is why you are being punished."

Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously at a loss for words. James wanted to smirk, wanted to say some smart remark, but none would come.

Turning to Peter, Dumbledore spoke, "It seems to me that you had no huge role in this, Mr. Pettigrew." Peter gave a small sigh of relief.

"No punishment will be given to you."

Snape once again looked as if he was going to say something, but Dumbledore's firm voice and serious eyes caused him not to speak.

"Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked up slowly. His sad eyes met Dubmeldore's blue sympathetic oncs.

"Are you going to expel me?" Remus asked quietly.

For a moment, Dumbledore didn't speak. He simply stared at him. Finally, he replied, "No, Mr. Lupin, you will not be expelled. When I accepted you into Hogwarts, I knew you would have a lot of potential and would succeed here. And I was right. You are one of my best students, prefect, and a very loyal and respectable young man. When I accepted you, I made the extra precautions neceassary so that you may have a chance of a normal life. I will not be the one to strip that away from you."

For a while, no one spoke. The two just stared at each other, Dumbledore smiling slightly. Remus stared back as if he couldn't quite believe his ears. Then, slowly, he nodded. Dumbledore then turned serious and looked at James.

James instantly felt nauseous.

Swallowing hard, James asked, "What's my punishment, Professor?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked into James hazel ones, making him quite uncomfortable under the firm stare.

"It seems to me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke firmly, "that contrary to what Mr. Snape thinks, you were not involved in this. While I am surprised that you and Mr. Black had not plotted together, it seems to me that if it had not been for your quick form of action, Mr. Snape would have gotten a lot closer to seeing a side to Mr. Lupin than he wanted to see. You were brave and quickly went ro save your rival, knowing quite well that you were putting your own life in danger. but you did it out of loyalty for your friend, also knowing there was a slightly chace of you getting expelled. That is, why, Mr. Potter-"

James held his breath.

"I award Gryffindor twenty house points."

Sirius's mouth dropped, James looked at him with wide eyes, Peter and Remus both looked shocked, while Snape was making a funny noise of fury. He angrily stood up.

"HE'S REWARDED TWENTY POINTS FOR NEARLY KILLING ME! "Snape roared. "PROFESSOR, THEY PLANNED THIS! THEY ALL PLANNED TO SEND ME DOWN THERE! POTTER JUST GOT SCARED AT THE LAST MINUTE! THERE'S NOTHING HEROIC ABOUT THAT!"

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said firmly, "I highly doubt it was their intention to kill you. I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettegrew when they say that had no part in it. But you, on the other hand, will not repeat what happened to anybody. You will not give away Mr. Lupin's secret. The moment you do, you will be expelled from Hogwarts. Along with Mr. Black for showing you the way to invade Mr. Lupin's privacy." Dumbledore added in an after thought.

Snape was flushed in anger. Dubmledore looked at him, the firmness gone from his voice. "Mr. Snape, I would not keep Mr. Lupin here if I believed he would purposely harm one of the student."

For a few moments, no one spoked.

Finally, Dumbledore said, "You are dismissed."

Snape stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards with a loud bang. He stalked out of them room furiously, robes bellowing after him. Sirius tried to catch Remus's eye, but Remus got up from his chair and walked out, not even taking a glance back toward the office. Looking quite miserable, Sirius walked out. Peter made to follow him, but stopped to look at James. James stood up but didn't move. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He gave Peter a meaningful nod, telling him to leave. Giving him a somewhat sad smile, Peter walked out, shutting the door behind him. James just stared at the door, feeling awkward. Behind him, Dumbledore once again spoke.

"Mr. Potter, is there something troubling you?"

Slowly, James turn to look at his Headmaster.

"Professor,"James started, "Sirius honestly didn't mean to send Snape down there. He wasn't thinking. Do you honestly have to send him back to his parents? You know what their like."

Folding his hands, Dumbledore looked up at James. "I know very well that he ran away from home because he could not stand it there a second longer. I believe he did not do it on purpose. But the fact still stands that he_did_ it, Mr. Potter. He is a very brilliant young man and very loyal. He proved that by defending you and your parents. He has proved it by putting his life in danger by saving you. You, also, have shown great courage by risking your life to save Mr. Snape and to protect Mr. Lupin's secret.

James could only nod.

"But Mr. Black was foolish to let Mr. Snape's mind games get to him. I wish there was another way, Mr. Potter, but the punishment still stands."

Feeling disaappointed, James looked down and nodded, showing that he understood.

_'But I don't.'_ he thought. _'This could ruin all four of our friendships...'_

/there was a few moments of silence where James just looked at the floor, debating whether or not to ask a question that has been haunting him for months now...but he couldn't..he wasn't sure if he could handle the response..

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore spoke softly. The seriousness of his voice was now gone, replaced by understanding and sympathy. It was as if he already knew what the question was.

Taking a deep breath, James looked at him.

"Professor..." James spoke slowly, "has there been any news on my dad?"

Dumbledore studied James for a moment. Sadly, he replied, "I am very sorry. No imformation about your father's or John's whereabouts have been found."

Trying to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat, James asked, "A-and my mum?"

"Refuses to sleep until she finds them."

James nodded, disappointment taking over him. It had been nearly four months since his fathe was taken. Whyc ouldn't they find any imformation? Just then, a thought occured to James. He considered for a small moment telling Dumbledore that he felt like someone was using the Imperius curse on him during one of his Quidditch matches.

"James?" Dumbledore asked.

James turned to look at him.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asked kindly. "I would listen if you wanted to talk."

James stared at him for a moment, considering the consequences if he were to tell Dumbledore he thought someone in the catle was out to get him After a few moments of silence and staring, James said quietly, "No, Professor. But thank you."

Leaning back in his chair with his hands folded on the desk, Dumbledore sighed. "I wish I could help you, James." he said. "I am doing the best I can do find your them."

James nodded. "But, sir, do you think..do you think their..."

James couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Luckily, Dumbledore cut in. "No, James. I have no doubt in my mind that they are still very much alive. "

James nodded and gave a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore gave him a smile. "If any news if discovered, I'll be sure to let you know."

A few moments later, James shut the door to the Headmaster's office and looked down the deserted corridor. He had hoped that his friends would be out here waiting for him. They usually were. Sighing and feeling a bit empty at the fact that the Marauders might split up, he made his way toward the Gryffindor Tower. All he wanted was to get to bed and not wake up.

He wondered when things began to spin out of control. He got his answer immediately. Ever since Christmas. Ever since then things have always been shaky between the Marauders, but now it had reached its breaking point. Since his friends had forgiven him for acting like a git, he was sure that if they could handle his foul mood, the four could handle anything together. But now, their old fears were surfacing and threatened to tear them apart. Remus's secret, Sirius being sent back to his parents, Snape thinking they were murders, James fear of losing his friends, and Peter not knowing whose side to take. All of them were hurt beyond imagination. But what James feared the most was that Sirius or Snape would want revenge.

He turned a corner and heard yelling.

"Sirius! Put your wand down!"

"No! He's going to pay for what he did, Remus!"

"It was your own stupidity that got us into this mess! Just let him go!"

Curiosuly, James peeked around the corner and saw Sirius with his wand out, Remus behind him, looking a bit angry, and Snape against the wall, pinned there by some invisible force.

"What, your not defending this piece of filth?" Sirius spat at Remus. "After all he's done to us?"

"What about what you did to me?" Remus snapped.

Sirius ignored him and gave Snape a hard jab in the chest with his wand. "You're going to regret ever provoking me, Snivellus." Sirius said so maliciously that James actually felt intimidated by his best friend.

"Sirius!" Remus had taken out his own wand and was pointing it to Sirius threateningly. "Make one more move and I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!"

Sirius eyed Remus's wand warily. He knew Remus's dueling skills were nothing short of advanced.

"Remus, why are you trying to stop me?" Sirius asked, obviously frusterated. "The moment we let him go you know he'll run off and tell everyone what you are!"

Remus stared at Sirius with hard eyes. "Dumbledore made sure he wouldn't tell anyone. He may hate us, but he has nowehere to go if he gets expelled from Hogwarts."

James took a moment to study the scene. Snape was still against the wall, panting heavily due to the pressureon his chest. Sirius still had his wand point at Snape but he was looking directly at Remus. Remus had his wand pointed toward Sirius and was giving him a hard look.

"Let him go," Remus said coldly.

For a moment, they made eye contact. Still looking at Remus, Sirius took his wand away from Snape and muttered the counter curse. Snape fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"There you go, Remus," Sirius said quietly. "I let him go."

Remus gave Sirius the smallest and quickest of all smiles. They continued to look at each other. James, however, noticed that behind them, Snape was slowly taking out his wand. James stood up and took a step forward, wanting to warn his them...

A shout and a sudden burst of red light aiming for James caused him to stop. It was so bright. Blindly, James yelled out and fell sideways, falling into something hard. The object and James fell to the ground. Deafening clattering could be heard, making enough noise to wake the castle. James yelled out as his arm seared with pain. He shut his eyes and the blinding red light went away.

"James!"

Sirius and Remus ran over to James, who was sprawled ontop of a broken suit of armor. Pieces of it lay all around James, who was suddenly quite dizzy. Helping him up, Sirius glared at Snape and shouted, "Snape! You bloody idiot!"

Snape stood in a fighting stance, wand ready. Remus took out his own wand and took a step forward. Temper getting the best of him, he growled, "I'll make you wish you were still with the werewolf."

"Moony!" James yelled as best he could, but his mind was still fuzzy and his vision was blurry. "No...stop..just..don't fight anymore. I-it's not right. We..we can beat it. C-can't let him tear us apart..."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Potter," Snape snapped. "You're rambling."

Sticking his wand in his robes, he turned on his heel and stalked off, looking much like he did when he stormed out of Dumbledore's office a few moments ago. Things still moving in his eyes, James looked at what he thought was an outline of Remus.

"Moony...S-Sirius didn't mean it...it was an accident--"

Cutting him off, Remus sighed. "This mistake cost me much more than either of you realize. I'm sorry, James, but I never was to see Sirius again."

In a moment Remus had turned the corner and was gone. James was still hanging onto Sirius for support when he spoke. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to listen...

"P-Padfoot, I tried."

Holding onto to James a bit tighter, Sirius spoke, obviously upset, "I know, Prongs. Thanks."

The two stood there for a moment. James tried his best to stop the dizziness and stand on his own. But his arm hurt to much. They stayed there for a few moments while James tried to regain his composure.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" James vision was finally starting to clear.

"Do you think Remus will forgive me?"

"I...I hope so, Padfoot."

"Oh, Merlin, James...I really messed up this time."

"Sirius, it's okay. We'll all be friends again."

"This whole year has been hard..."

"I know."

"Do you think we'll get through it?"

James stopped to think of his answer. There was so much hurt James honsetly began to doubt that things would be the same again. Either way, he replied, "Yes, Padfoot, I think we'll get through it."

For a moment there was silence. James vision went back to normal and he finally was able to stand up on his own, even though his arm was still hurting him. Sirius just looked out the corridor window, as if he wanted to jump out of it.

"I better go pack," he said finally.

"What?" James looked at him confused.

"My suspension," Sirius replied shortly, distaste and a bit of fear in his voice. "I go to my parents tomorrow. Who knows what they'll do to me after running away..."

"Padfoot..."

Sirius sighed. "I just want to be alone right now, Prongs. Don't bother seeing me off tomorrow. I just want to be alone."

Tentantively, James put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Owl me if you need me, mate."

Sirius flashed him a sad smile and walked away, leaving James in the corridor alone. James leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, lost, confused, and angry. He hadn't felt mixed emotions like these since the night Lily's parents had been attacked. His stomach churned uncomfortably when he remembered the fight they had earlier that day. Her words rang through his ears.

**Lily glared. daggers at him. "You know, Potter," she said angrily. "You never cease to amaze me. I actually _thought_ that we could be-be _friends_! I thought you had actually changed. But apparently I was wrong. Ha, quite stupid of me, really." Lily laughed humorlessly. "Thinking that _James Potter_ could ever change."**

James sighed. He just blew it with Evans. Chances are that she would never want to speak to him again. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not wanting to think or to feel...

"POTTER!"

James groaned. He had only been peaceful for hardly a second. He slowly opened his eyes and saw McGonagall walking swiftly towards him. He stood up, suddenly alarmed. He straightened his robes and his Professor stopped in font of him. She looked white and her eyes looked watery.

"Mr. Potter," she tried to keep her voice stern but James could tell there was fear in it, "please come with me to see the Headmaster."

"Is it Remus?" James grew a little scared and didn't want to move until he had some idea of what was going on. Professor McGonagall sniffed, turned around, and walked in the direction he had come in just a few minutes ago. James silently followed her, counting vaguely at how many times he had been to the Headmaster's office that day. Dinner was probably starting in just a few short minutes, he guessed, at how the corridors were empty and he could hear chatter coming from the Great Hall. How he wished he could be one of those kids eating, possibly planning his next prank with his friends...

"Ah, you again, boy?"

James jumped at the voice and looked up to see that he was already in front of the gargoyle, who had spoken to him.

"Yes, what trouble have you gotten into in the last twenty minutes since you last left this office?" the other gargoyle sneered.

Professor McGonagall impatiently said the password, causing the gargoyles to grumble and jump away, allowing James and his professor to step into the office. Professor Dumbledore hadhis back tothem with his hands behind his back.

"Albus?" McGonagall prompted.

Dumbledore turned around and looked at James, looking even more grim than he had when James entered the office with Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Snape,

"Sir...?" James was at a loss for words.

"Please, Mr. Potter, sit," Dumbledore gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. His tone was serious and a little angry. James quietly took a seat while McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore's desk. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Er..sir?" James broke the silence, starting to get worried. Was it Sirius?

Dumbledore looked at James, voice quiet. "Mr. Potter, I am afraid I have some bad news for you."

For a moment, Dumbledore watched James to see his reaction. When he got nothing but a slightly confused look, he continued. "I had promised you only moments ago that I would tell you immediately once I had gotten news from your parents. Well, I have," James started in his seat, "James...I am so sorry. We just got news that Mrs. Potter was kidnapped only a short few moments ago."

Time seemed to stop. It suddenly became hard for him to breathe. There was an odd roaring sound in his ears. "How...? Where...?"

Dumbledore sighed, regretting that he hadn't seen this coming. "Mrs. Potter was attacked and kidnapped from her home a few hours ago. By the time help arrived, it was too late."

McGonagall sniffed. James took no notice. His mind was reeling. "But Professor...the Fidelius Charm..." He couldn't put too sentences together. He was too shocked.

"The Secret Keeper must have told Voldemort's supporters the location of your house."

James head snapped up. He looked directly into his Professor's eyes. Reality began to sink in. The seriousness of the situation began to sink in. The horror and dread suddenly became too much for him.

"I thought you were their secret keeper?" James shot back accusingly.

"James, you know I would never betray your parents-"

"So how do you explain that they found my house? Took a lucky guess, did they?" James voice was rising with every word. McGonagall was giving him a warning look. He just glared back at her.

"James," Dumbledore said calmy, "At last minute the Potters asked me to give John the responsibility of being their Secret Keeper."

"John would never betray my mum!"

"I didn't say he did, James. Voldemort's supporters have terrible ways to break a man to get their imformation."

James was shaking now. Out of fear or anger, he didn't know. His mum was gone. His dad was gone. John, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily...

They were all gone.

He suddenly felt sick. He was hardly listening to was Dumbledore was saying anymore.

"Aurors are searching for clues. We're doing the best we can, James. I promise we'll find them."

James clenched his fists in anger. _'You promised you'd find my dad, then John a long time ago. Now mum is gone. How can I believe you?'_

It became too much for him.

**The girls grabbed some Floo Power and got into the fireplace. James thought he saw their lips move and in an instant they disappeared in a bunch of green flames. James made to move to the fireplace but heard a woman scream. He turned around to see his mum get hit with a spell. The ceiling on top of her was crumbling- it would fall on her any moment.**

**"MUM!" James screamed. He was about to run toward her when Sirius and Remus grabbed both of his arms.**

**"No! James, we need to get out of here! They'll be fine!" Sirius shouted.**

**"No! I need to help them! Let go!" James was screaming himself hoarse. Remus and Sirius dragged him to the fireplace.**

**"Potter Manor!" Remus bellowed. Last he saw, the ceiling on top of his mum collapsed. He turned and saw his dad's face with mingled fear, anger, and shock.**

**James let out a roar of frusteration and turned around.**

**"I need to go back!" he shouted. Sirius and Remus quickly grabbed him.**

**"No! There's nothing you can do!" Remus said sharply.**

**"I CAN"T JUST LEAVE THEM!" James roared. He kept on struggling until he was out of strength.  
"You have to let your parents handle it!" Sirius said, trying to convince his friend.**

**"They can't fight off ten Death Eaters! I need to go back! LET GO! I can't leave them!" James bellowed. Why didn't they understand?**

**"You'll get yourself killed!" Sirius said loudly.**

**"But it's okay if my parents are killed!" James shouted in Sirius's face.**

"**Open it." his mum urged.**

**James gave her a questioning look, but obeyed nonetheless. He slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what he saw. It was a pendant, a gold pendant with a lion in the front of it. On the bottom of the Pendant, there was a red flag, and on the flag were golden letters spelling out 'Gryffindor.'**

**"Mum...can this mean...I mean-does it-what does it mean?" James asked, slightly breathless.**

**"James Potter, you are the last Heir of Gryffindor." Mrs. Potter said quietly, but proudly.**

The pendant began to feel uncomfortably warm.

**The Death Eaters hood fell off, showing the person underneath. James gasped in relief. He knew this guy, a friend of his Dad's.**

**"I'm glad you're here! Go help John, he needs it." James said, point to John who was losing control of the duel.**

**The man just put his wand to James neck with more force.**

**James eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asked, fear in his voice.**

**Suddenly, he understood. Glaring at the man, he snarled, "I thought you were on our side! You joined the Dark side?"**

**With a mad glint in his eye, the man pulled James up so their faces were inches a part. The man put his mouth to James ear.**

**"Tell me," he whispered menacingly, "how does it feel to captured by the same man that murdered your father?"**

**"A portkey! I have a portkey! Everyone touch it!" James yelled.**

**His friends scrambled over to him while red light still blocked their vision, so it was difficult.**

**"Wait, John!" James yelled.**

**"It's okay, James! We'll come back for it!" Sirius yelled.**

**"No!" James shouted.**

**"Please, James! We need to get out of here!" Emma cried.**

**"We'll come back for him. I promise." Lily whispered in his ear. The six touched the Portkey, though James regretted it. The light finally faded away. The Portkey should be taking them out of there at any second.**

**Just then, Sam came out, holding the dagger. The dagger made contact with James friend, who screamed out in pain. Before a cry could escape James mouth, he felt a jerk in his naval—**

The pendant began to grow hot. Everyone was gone. They all left him alone. _'How could you be so careless, mum? How could you let them take you? How could you leave me alone?'_ Tears stung the back of his eyes. He was sure not to let them fall.

**It was as if James was a puppet. He felt his arm rise against his will. He had no control. James threw the Quaffle as hard as he could.**

**Sirius turned around just in time to see James throw the Quaffle at him. He quickly ducked, but nearly got unseated. For what seemed like minutes, everyone was silent. Then, Sirius grabbed his bat and hit the Bludger as hard as he could at James.**

**James had to quickly dodge it. Glaring, he snatched up Remus's club, who happened to be conveniently next to him, and flung it at Sirius.**

**I'm sorry I don't understand.**

**The bat hit Sirius in the nose. It instantly began to bleed. Fuming, Sirius charged full speed towards James, ignoring the screams behind him.**

**"SIRIUS! JAMES! NOOO!" Emma was screaming from her position on the field.**

**"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Remus bellowed, staring at them in horror.**

**Sirius had tackled James, causing them both to fall off their brooms and fall head first to the ground.**

**They were more than forty feet above the air and falling quickly. Screams filled both boys ears.**

**"SIRIUS!"**

**"JAMES!"**

**"SOMEONE CATCH THEM!" Lily screamed form the stands. She drew out her wand, but couldn't possibly think of a spell. Her mind had drawn blank.**

**Meanwhile, Sirius and James were holding onto each other, unaware of their fate.**

**"What's wrong with you, James!" Sirius screamed.**

**"Leave me alone!" James bellowed back.**

**"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"**

**"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"**

**"TRY ME, JAMES!"**

**As James opened his mouth to speak, a scream filled the air. It was just then where both boys looked around, hearing the screams of their team mates.**

**The two made their way toward the classroom. When they got there, the door was opened ajar. They crouched behind a suit of armor, listening intently.**

**"Albus, what are we going to do?" Madam Pomfrey asked, still sounding tearful.**

**"For all we know," piped up McGonagall, "He could still be under the curse."**

**"Poppy," Dumbledore said, "Will you once again state your problem?"**

**"Yes, Headmaster. I just did a check up on Mr. Potter. The results came. Mr. Potter has been subjected to and Unforgivable and could possibly be under it as we speak! He could be used to get inside information."**

**"Which curse would this be, Poppy?"**

**"The Imperius Curse, sir."**

**"Oy!" James spoke up, coming between Remus and Sirius. "Listen, I know your upset, Moony, but that was below the belt-"**

**"SO WAS WHAT HE DID!" Remus exploded. Tears were once again falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was hurt beyond belief. It was more than he could handle. "I trusted you, Sirius. I trusted you..."**

**His sobs filled the room. "Why would you do this to me, Sirius? Why? I thought we were best mates..."**

**Sirius looked away, not wanting them to see the tear that was now falling down his cheek. James stood there, torn between his two friends, while Peter stood there, mouth still slightly open.**

**"I hate you!" Remus shouted in agony. For the first time, James, Sirius, and Peter heard the pain in his voice. He was hurt, betrayed, and terrified beyond belief. And for the first time during the whole argument, it showed. "I hate you! I _hate_ you!"**

_'What will I do without you?'_ James thought. He couldn't take it all in...

**"I'm just like them, James." Sirius whispered. "I betrayed Remus."**

"Mr. Potter!"

**For a moment, Dumbledore watched James to see his reaction. When he got nothing but a slightly confused look, he continued. "I had promised you only moments ago that I would tell you immediately once I had gotten news from your parents. Well, I have," James started in his seat, "James...I am so sorry. We just got news that Mrs. Potter was kidnapped only a short few moments ago."**

**"James...I am so sorry. We just got news that Mrs. Potter was kidnapped only a short few moments ago...**

_'Mum...'_

James passed out.

_James stood in front of a huge mansion. It was dark and cold, and had a sort of a misty look to it. The fog was also interfering with James vision. He took of his gold-rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes. After putting them back on, he had a sudden urge to go in there. His pendant began to turn hot again. Since it had happened so much, it didn't seem to faze him. James took long strides toward the building. Something told him he was needed in there. When he reached the door, he found that it was already open. He took a small glance at a sign next to the door that read, 'Milgate Mansion.'_

_"NO! Leave my son alone! He doesn't know anything about this-he doesnt-"_

_"Silence, woman! Do not lie to me! You're son knows very well the power the pendand holds!"_

_"No! No, he doesn't!"_

_A woman could be heard sobbing inside the house. It seemed so familiar to James..._

_He quietly stepped into the house, which was dark except for a circle of lit candles held in the middle of them room, Two figures were inside the circle, their lights illluminated by the candles. James suddely felt his heart stop._

_'Mum.'_

_Something was telling him to go, to run, to save her. Another part told him not to interfere. Not able to take his eyes off the scene, he hid behind a statue, listening to his other instinct to go and hide for the time being._

_"Please, James knows nothing of the power-"_

_"The boy himself could become a threat!" said a cold, harsh voice. James couldn't see the face of the man it belonged to. He was in a black robes and had a black mask to hide his face._

_"Please, please, not my son. He knows nothing of this!" Mrs. Potter sobbed._

_"He knows he is the Heir of Gryffindor. That is more than enough for him to realize the power he posesses." the man said coldly._

_Sobs subsiding slightly, Mrs. Potter looked up into the face of the man with determination. "You will never get my son."_

_The man laughed harshly. "It will be your son, Mrs. Potter, that will come to me. And when he does, I will be sure to give him your regards."_

_The man raised his wand and Mrs. Potter's eyes widened. James mind was once again screaming at him to do something, to save her, but the words kept playing in his head over and over. 'It, will be your son, Mrs. Potter, that will come to me."_

_The wand was pointed and his mum's heart, but still he could not find the courage to move._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_Just then, the pendant on James neck began to glow and grow so hot so quickly, it became unbearable. It was as if someone was holding a match to his very skin. As green light filled the room, gold light was the only that James could see. When his mum hit the ground, dead before even touching it, James let out a scream of pain. Not for the pendant that was burning his skin, but for the pain of knowing that he was too much of a coward to save him mum._

_'Some Heir of Gryffindor.'_

* * *

**A/N. I'M DONE! YES! lol, not with the whole story, silly. Actually, as I was writing the last part of this story, I decided to take this story and its sequel in a whole new direction that I think you guys will enjoy. Again, I am so sorry it's been so long! I know I kept promising to update on certain days, but schoolwork always found a way to hold me down. But, I have finals all this week and after that no school! I'll have much more time to update my stories and start some new ones that I've been thinking about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review! As for me, I'm back to studying for my finals. :(**

**Til next time,**

**Amour Lily**


	29. The Horrors We Face Part 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED! PLEASE EMAIL ME AT thank you lol. I'll save the author's notes for the end of this chapter. I really liked how it turned out. Thanks to:**

**Kirsty-I got this chapter up as fast as i could. I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I sort of abandoned Lily and Emma for a second. :( but you see more of them in this chapter and in the next! As for Emma and Sirius and Remus..i've finally figured out what to do with the three of them. laughs madly**

**Nikky-here's your update! Yeah..poor Sirius..he's not going to have fun:( Remus, yeah, after this chapter he could be a bit scarred..i mean wouldn't you be if your found your friend face-down in a lake? (SHOOT! I SPOILED IT!) James, yes, very, very poor James. Well, who knows, maybe he'll find them again. Only i know 4 for sure. :) (you gotta love being the author of your own little fic!) And, well, JK Rowling said he was a chaser, so I'm just going with what she said. :) It is true that in the movie they said he was a seeker, but she explained that in an interiew once.**

**cest moii-Ah, you thought the suspense was kill you before? Then your going to DIe in the next two chapters. :)**

**Dragon -Got it.**

**Siriuslyobsessed-Haha I love the name! And, as you requested, there is a bit of POV changes in this chapter and there's going to be ALOT next chapter. But I can't give away too much! shuts mouth**

**Leela74- I updated right before you exams? Ha I'm so good:) Well hopefully your on summer break now. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. As for Sirius getting in trouble and Remus saving him...AH i wish I could tell you! But you'll have to wait and see. :)**

**IggytheElf -Thank you for your compliments and suggestions. I did take your advice on the beta reader though. Thanks! Hope to hear frmo you again!**

**Enjoy!**

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_-Howy Day 'Collide'_

**Chapter 29 The Horrors we face Part 1**

James slowly opened his eyes and was met with a fuzzy vision of white. Groaning slightly, he turned on his side. He looked at the white sheets and white curtains that were draped around his bed. It was very different than the ones in his dormitory. James groaned again. He was in the hospital wing. He pulled the curtains open and was met with an empty and somewhat dark-looking hospital. Jamse slipped on his glasses and glanced at the clock. It was around eight. Most students were probably finishing dinner or heading up to their dormitories before they missed the curfew. He sat up and saw his robes neatly folded on a chair next to the bed. He slipped it on and walked quickly toward the door. He was getting out of here.

As he slipped out of the hospital wing, he purposely kept his mind blank, not wanting to think of anything. He didn't want to have to face reality just yet. When he reached the Fat Lady, he muttered the password. He stepped into the common room ignoring all the stares and giggles from girls. As he reached the boys dormitory, he and Remus, who was reading by the fire, made eye contact for a moment. Remus looked concerned at the way James expression looked so blank, but James didn't care. Remus was asking with his eyes what was wrong. James just shrugged and walked up the spiral staircase leading to his dormitory. When he reached it, he noticed at how organized the room looked. Sirius's stuff was neatly packed in a corner of the room. The papers and clothes that were usually scattered on the floor seemed less, and Sirius's bed, for once, was made. Except there was no Sirius. James was glad about this. Fully clothed, he fell face down on his bed, and for the first time since he had woken up, allowed his mind to wander on the events that had just happened.

_'What am I suppoed to do? I can't leave my mum...'_ James thought. _'How could this happen? Why would this happen? She was supposed to be safe. Dumbledore said no one would be able to find her at our house...'_

Something clicked in James mind. _'John ..I know he wouldn't have told them where we were unless whatever they were doing to him was just unbearable..'_ He didn't evevn want to think about the kind of methods they had used to get John to talk. James closed his eyes. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

A vision of his mum lieing on the ground, hurt and afraid, suddenly came to mind. He sat up quickly, his heart suddenly beating a lot faster than it should have been. How did they know his mum was gone? She could be hiding in a closet somewhere. He had to know. He had to see for himself. He was going home. James threw his pendant on his bed, not wanting to take it with him. He quickly jumped off of the bed and made his way out of his dormitory and out of the common room. On his way out, he bumped into Emma. He was in such a rush he didn't even notice the panicked look on her face. If he had only waited a little longer, he would have seen her run to Remus, almost in hysterics.

"Remus? Remus, have you seen Lily?" Emma shrieked.

Remus glancedup her from his book. "No."

"Oh, Remus, I've looked everywhere! I haven't seen her since she had a fight with James. She was really upset!" Emma seemed to be near tears.

"Have you looked out on the grounds?" Remus asked, not sounding very worried or interested.

"Yes! Remus, I can't find her anywhere! I just have this feeling that something horrible happened to her!"

Remus sighed and put down his book. He stood up and looked down at Emma calmly. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better, I'll help you find her," He offered her his hand.

Emma gave a small smile and took it. He helped her up from the couch. "Thanks."

Remus could only grin.

* * *

James rushed down the corridor, anxious to get to his destination. His heart was pounding, determination was evident in his eyes- 

"Potter!"

He instantly stopped walking. Lily Evans stepped out from a corner and was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

James clenched his teeth. It wasn't that he didn't fancy her still, but he was ready to snap at anyone that got in the way of his destination. "Talking to me again now, are you Evans?" James snapped.

Lily looked taken aback. "Of course. Why shouldn't I be talking to you?"

James looked at her, genuinely confused. If she didn't remember their fight, he sure wasn't about to remind her. He sighed. "I have to go, Evans."

He moved past her, but she grabbed his arm. "James, wait." Lily said, concerned. "What's going on?"

"Evans, just let go," James said, exasperated.

"Where are you going?" She was getting persistent now.

"Evans," James raised his voice slightly.

"Potter," Lily looked up and him haughtily.

He sighed. "Evans, not now."

"Just tell me where your going!"

Jamse gave out a frusterated sigh. "Fine, Evans! I just found out my mother was kidnapped! Okay? Are you happy now?"

"So...your going to try and find her?" Lily asked slowly.

James nodded.

"But, Potter, how? Do you have any idea where they are?"

He shook his head. "Not really. But I know where to start looking for ideas. I'm going back to my house."

Lily sighed. "Well, Potter, good luck then." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. For a moment, James just stared at amazement at the girl in front of him. She smiled and walked away, turning to give him one last look before she turned the corner. James was so distraced by what had just happened and how he was going to get back home, that he only had one thought, and even then he didn't dwell on it too much.

_'When had Lily's eyes turned grey?'_

* * *

Emma and Remus rushed out to the grounds. 

"Emma, it's almost curfew," Remus called, looking at his watch.

"I know, Remus, but we haven't found Lily yet!" Emma cried, glancing at every direction. She was getting slightly hysterical and walking so fast Remus began to jog to keep up with her.

"Emma, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's already up in the tower by now," Remus said reassuringly.

When Emma didn't answer, Remus sighed. He reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. He turned her around to face him.

"Emma," Remus said quietly, looking straight into her brown eyes. "I know Lily's fine. Let's go back in the tower and check if she's there."

For a moment, Emma appeared to be studying Remus's eyes. In one moment, she was hugging him. She gave a little nervous laugh. "I'm sorry for acting so hysterical, Remus. But I guess I've just been a little overprotective lately."

Remus embraced her lightly. "It's okay," he mumbled into her hair. "We've all been like that."

They stayed in one another's embrace, enjoying the few moments of peace. Remus looked out into the lake, thinking on how beautiful it looked at night. Just then, something caught his eye. Something...or someone...was in the lake. Just laying there. Something red flickered in the moonlight. Realzation suddenly dawned on Remus.

"Oh...Merlin," Remus whispered, shocked.

"What?" Emma took a step back from his embrace, letting her hands fall to her sides. But Remus was looking at something past her. He had the most shocked expression on his face. Furrowing her eyesbrows, she turned around, following Remus's gaze. In an instant, she understood. She mouth dropped in horror.

"LILY!" Emma screamed.

* * *

James stood in front of the gargoyles. 

One of the gargoyles looked at him and sneered. "Back again, are you, Potter?"

James chose to ignore this. "Fizzing Whizbees," he said curtly.

The other gargoyle scowled. They jumped out of the way, allowing James to enter. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door a little. No one was in the office.

_'Perfect,'_ James thought. He slowly opened it wider. He stepped into the office and quietly shut the door behind him. Walking over to the fireplace, he quickly spotted the jar of Floo Powder. When James picked up the jar and nearly dropped it, it was then he noticed how sweaty his hands were and how much his heart was pouding.

_'I have to do this,'_ James thought._ 'Mum could be trapped under something.'_

That thought was all he needed. He took another deep breath, wiped his sweaty hands on his Hogwarts robes, and took a pinch of Floo Powder. He stepped into the fireplace. Something inside of him was telling him to stop, to get out of the fireplace and find Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, anyone...

Something told him they were in trouble, too. Pushing that feeling aside, he dropped the Floo Power. Now he couldn't turn back. He was the only one that could save his mum.

"Potter Manor!" he shouted.

Dumbledore's office was gone before his very eyes. He was spinning very, very fast. Only one thought crossed his mind, _'Please, please don't let that be the last time I see that office.'_

* * *

Remus and Emma sprinted to the lake. When they reached it, Emma fell to her knees, crying Lily's name hysterically. Remus, shocked, stood there, suddenly feeling very sick. Lily lay in the lake, face down. Her hair was wet and a mess. He couldn't see her face. How long had she been unscious and face-down in the water? 

"Remus!" Emma gasped, out of breath from screaming Lily's name so much, grabbed Remus's arm and began to shake it. "Remus! Help her!"

Remus did his best not to show his fear. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay," he spoke quietly, too afraid and shocked to speak any louder, "Emma, go find the first professor you see. Hurry!"

Emma stood up, legs shaking so uncontrollably at the sight of her best friend. "What will you do?" she asked, voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Get her out of there." he replied shortly. He took off his school robes, sweater, tie, and shoes. Emma nodded, turned on her heel, and sprinted toward the castle. Bracing himself, Remus dove head first into the lake.

* * *

James came tumbling out of the fireplace, hitting his head on the floor. He cursed, sat up, and rubbed it gingerely. The place was so dark he could hardly see. What had happened to the lights? James stood up, muttering, "Lumos," and took a step forward, instantly regretting it. He had stepped on something that rolled, causing him to fall backwards, hitting his head again. 

"Bloody hell!" James yelled out. His lit wand allowed him to see what he had tripped on. It was a chair leg. James instantly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Slowly, he pulled his wand on top of his head, allowing himself to see the whole entire living room. His stomach churned painfully.

Everything--literally everything--was destroyed. Dishes lay broken on the floor, chair pieces were in various areas of the living room and kitchen, sofas were ripped and turned over. Debris and glass was everywhere. All James could do was stare wide-eyes at his once beloved home. He took a look at the floor under him, not wanting to break anything more. A picture frame lay in front of him. It held a photo of James himself when he was a boy, his mother, and father. They were so happy. So carefree. That was the life James knew. He got everything he wanted. His biggest problem was trying to get Lily to give him a chance, but even that seemed within his grasp almost a year ago.

The only emotion Jamse knew now was anger. Pure rage. Pure hate for those that shattered his life, his friendships, his family. Gripping his wand tightly, James went to take alook around the mansion. No room looked better than the living room or kitchen had. James couldn't find one single thing that wasn't broken. Graffiting had also been done around his home. As he passed through the halls and walked up the stairs, messages like, **'We'll find it,'** and **'You're never safe,'** were written in green and red.

_'Christmas colors,'_ James thought grimly. _'The day this whole mess began.'_

When he reached Sirius's room, he was shocked to find messages like, **'Bloody moron',** **'Blood traitor',** **'You're just as bad as the mudbloods', 'Mudblood lover'** and **'We'll kill you'** written all over the cloest door and walls. It made James sick just looking at it. Not one single thing in Sirius's room was still usable. Everything from his extra toothbrush he kept here for holidays was braoken in half or in bits of pieces. In his parents room, nothing was stil standing either. Messages like, **'We got you'** were written in red.

Finally, James reached his room. By this moment, he had already vomited once in his parents bathroom, which looked more like a hurrican had blown through it. With his hand shaking slightly, James turned the doorknob and pushed, revealing his room. He stood there, not able to move. His bed was in two pieces. One side of it was upside down. Feathers from his pillow lay everywhere. His mirror and been broken completely. His desk was over turned. Only, in here, it seemed as if they were looking for something. Old school papers were thrown over the floor as if whoever had been here was looking for something. James hand instantly flew to the pendant that should have been hiding underneath his shirt. For a moment, he panicked. It wasn't there.

James pulled his shirt up, as if hoping the pendant would be there. He stood there, wondering where the hell it was. Then he remembered. He had taken it off in his dormitory, too afraid to bring it. James sighed in relief. It was safe at Hogwarts. Sighing, James wandered back to the kitchen lookg for some sort of comfort. He had searched the whole house thoroughly and there was no trace of his mom still being in the house. Unnerved, he had seen some blood stains on his parents bed, as if there was a struggle. True, he had seen various clothings owned by his mum it the most unusual places, but there was no sign of her. James reached the kitchen and spotted the photo he had seen before. He saw himself and his parents waving up at him, looking happy.

James fell to his knees. He felt so lost and so foolish. He was wrong. His mum wasn't here and there was no sign of where she could be. James lowered his head into his hands.

"Mum..." he whispered shakily, "where are you?"

**CRASH**

"Watch where your going!"

James head snapped up. He heard voices coming from the hall and heading into the kitchen. A sudden fear came over him, causing him to stay rooted to his spot. There was no one to save him this this time. No John, no Sirius, no Remus, no Lily, Peter, or Emma...he was all alone.

And this time he couldn't save himself.

* * *

The water was freezing cold, causing Remus's mind to go blank for a moment. All he could think about was the ice cold water all around him... 

_'Focus,'_ Remus told himself over and over. _'Find Lily.'_

He swam up to the surface, breathing in the air gratefully. He was shivering already and was quite sure his lips were turning blue. He looked around and saw Lily face-down in the water. He had no idea if she would even be alive...

"Lily!" Remus tried to shout, but it came out as an odd croak. Doing his best not to think about how cold it was, he swam toward her. He put both hands around her waist and turned her over, looking into her face for the first time. Remus groaned at the sight that met him. Lily's face was deathly pale and her lips were completely blue. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but if she had been unconscious and out here for more than a few minutes...she couldn't possibly still be alive.

"Oh Merlin," Remus moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He tried to stop the sudden nausea that had hit him. "Please, please, don't be dead, Lily."

* * *

James quickly spotted a cabinet on its side. It was the same one he and Sirius kept their brooms in over the summer. It was tall enough for him to fot it. Quickly and quietly, James walked over toward the cabinet. He opened and and slipped in, leaving the cabinet door open wide enough for him to see what was going on. He was shaking quite badly by this point.

_'Stop,'_ he thought, _'You've faced Death Eaters before.'_

'Then again,' he contradicted himself, _'I had the pendant and my friends and John by my side. I', completely alone. Bloody hell! My mum isn't even here! I can't do this. I can't fight Death Eaters on my own. I'm only sixteen. Hogwarts didn't teach me enough-'_

His thoughts were interupted by voices entering the kitchen. James held his breath and tried to stop the mind boggling fear that had suddenly come over him.

"What are we still going here?" one of the voices asked angrily.

James risked a look at them. Two men in cloaks stood in the middle of the kitche, mere feet from where James was hiding.

"We're leaving! We did what we had to! The foolish Potter woman is gone," the second figure said impatiently. James thought his voice sounded stangely familiar. The two men were talking loud. Far too loud, far too _obviously._

"Well?" the first figure demanded. "What now?"

"What do you think?" the second figure asked, annoyed. "We apparate to the Milgate mansion and find out what happens to the Potters and the Auror. Chances are they won't be alive long if they don't tell us where the pendant is." He laughed.

James remembered his dream. Milgate mansion? It was an actual place! Had his dream been a vision? One of the men took out a strange looking crystal ball.

"Put a hand on it," the man with the familiar voice ordered.

The other man grunted, obviously not liking being told what to do. Nonetheless, he stuck his hand out. This was his last shot to find his mum. With all the courage he could muster, James jumped out of his hiding place, giving out a yell of rage as he did so. As if expecting him, the man holding the ball turned around with shocking speed, reaching his hand out and grabbed the front of James robes.

"Gotcha, Potter!"

* * *

Pushing all his horrible thoughts aside, Remus grabbed a hold of Lily's waist and began to slowly swim back to shore. He was panting and shivering. Whatever he was feeling though, he was sure Lily was feeling it ten times worse. He finally reached land. He pushed himself up. Next, he grabbed Lily and carefully laid her on the grass. Remus looked her over, but couldn't see her chest rising or falling. He should've done CPR, but she looked so horrible, he was scared of doing anymore damage. Shivering, Remus took off his robe and laid it on top of Lily. He knew it wouldn't do much. She was much more wet and colder than he was. Her wet hair stuck to face. Her mouth was open a little.

Remus felt his heart sink. She must have drank if some of the water, then. Remus sat there, a hand on Lily's arm, while his other was around himself, desperately trying to keep warm. It didn't help that it was already night and a slight breeze through the air. It made Remus feel as if he was in the snow in his boxers.

"Remus! Lily!" Emma cried.

Remus closed his eyes, thanking her for coming back so quickly. He looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey behind her. One look at Lily, Emma's mouth dropped open in horror while Pomfrey gave out a little cry of surprise.

"Ms. Evans! Mr. Lupin, what happened?" Pomfrey demanded.

"Not now," Remus stammered, his teeth chattering too much for him to get out any words. "W-we have to m-make sure she's o-okay."

Pomfrey knelt down next to Lily. "It doesn't look like she's breathing," Pomfrey muttered more to herself. She stood up, quickly conjured a stretcher, and placed Lily on it. She rushed back toward the castle.

Remus sat there, shivering, while Emma came up behind him and put her arms around him in a tight embrace. She tried offering him as much body warmth as she could.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Remus nodded and leaned his head back against her, glady accepting the warmth.

"Lily looked so...so.._scary_," Emma whispered, "Do you think she was even...alive?"

Remus pondered on that question. "I hope so."

* * *

"Let go!" James yelled, struggling to get away from the man's grip.

"Potter," the man laughed, "why are you struggling? The dark lord is waiting...do not make him wait any longer."

"Let me go!" James repeated, starting to panic.

"Ah, but Potter, you were planning on following us anyways, were you not? This just makes it so much easier on all of us," the man smiled coldly. He put James in a headlock and roughly grabbed James arm, forcing him to put it on the ball.

"Don't-!" James tried to shout in alarm, but instantly stopped. He felt his feet leave the ground. He was on his way to Milgate mansion.

* * *

Peter stood hiding behind a desk in the Defense against the dark arts room, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He had to confront him about it. He was no James or Sirius, but he knew danger when he saw it. Slowly, he crept out of his hiding place and quietly walked toward the door. He reached for the handle when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, cauing Peter to yell out.

"Mr. Pettigrew. I trust you're not leaving? Please, stay a bit," the man said, cold and calm. His smirk caused Peter to stutter.

"N-no, sir, i-it's fine. I'll just...go," Peter replied weakly. Courage was definitely something he had to work on. He opened the door but the man shut it quickly. He slammed Peter against the door.

"No, stay." the man said dangerouly.

Peter, apparently, had no choice.

* * *

James feet finally touched the ground. He would have fallen if the cloaked man didn't have his arm around James neck. The place looked just like it had in his dream. It was foggy, making the run-down mansion seem quite dangerous. Slowly, James began to inch his hand toward his wand pocket.

"Alright, we've got him," the man holding James said gruffly.

"Right," the other replied, "the dark lord will be pleased. Oh, Potter," he turned toward James, who instantly froze, hoping the man hadn't seen him, "Some old friends of yours are inside waiting. I must say, it will be quite a family reuinion." The man laughed.

This only made James angry. He kicked the man that was holding him in the knee. The man cursed loudly. James quickly pointed his at the man who had spoken to him.

_"Stupefy!"_

James shouted his curse a moment too late. With a loud _'pop' _the man had already apparated.

"See you inside, Potter," the man James had kicked said bitterly, his voice tight with obvious pain.

James didn't even turn to look at him. When he heard a '_pop'_ though, he quickly turned around, shouting, "What makes you think I'll go in there!"

Just then, James stood there, rooted to the spot. Realization dawned on him. The gut-wrenching, mind-turning, sweat-palming fear had returned. James wasn't able to move. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and scared.

_The man laughed harshly. "It will be your son, Mrs. Potter, that will come to me. And when he does, I will be sure to give him your regards. _

James mouth suddenly felt very dry. _'They knew,'_ he thought,_ 'They knew I was going to come and find my mum..they planned this. They're probably all inside right now, waiting for me to go in and kill me...Bloody hell, how could I have been so stupid!'_

The signs were there. All he had to do was look at them. James just stared in horror at the house in front of him, not quite sure what to do. He closed his eyes. He wasn't being brave and he knew that. he was only sixteen and was quite unprotected out here. How could he possibly have a chance at fighting who knows how many Death Eaters?

James suddenly had a thought. It wasn't brilliant, but it gave him hope. _'They want the pendant. They won't kill me unless they have it. All I have to do is pretend I have it long enough to figure out what to do.'_

James was now shaking slightly out of fear. The Death Eaters already knew he was here. It would be pointless to stand out in the open. Plus, his parents were in there. He could just feel it. Trying his best to put all of his fear aside, James slowly began to walk toward the mansion. When he came to the door, he slowly turned the knob and pished the door open. It looked just the way it did in his dream, extremely dark and dreary. He took a couple of steps in, being as quiet as possible. When he got to the middle of the room, the door slammed shut behind him. He couldn't see a thing. He fumbled in his robes for a wand.

_"Lumos."_

James froze. That definitely wasn't him that muttered the spell. He stayed frozen to the spot, afraid to move. Just then, a rough voice boomed, "James Potter. So glad to have finally met you. Why do you look so scared? You came here for your parents, didn't you?"

James couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"Where are my parents!" James shouted, sounding a lot more brave than he felt.

"Ah," the voice chuckled, "if it's your parents you came for, we can glady arrange a visit."

All the same, James didn't move. Then, something happened that caused him to jump a foot in the air and he yelled out, "ARGH! What the bloody hell-!"

James still couldn't see. Whatever wand had been lit had also been put out. Two pairs of hands shot out of nowhere and grabbed him. One pair wrapped around his arms and waist, pinning him to whoever was behind him. James was pressed up against another body. The other pair of hands reached out and wrapped themselves around his neck. The hands reached his mouth, forcing him to open in.

"Wait-no-stop-" James shouted, wriggling fiercely again the pair of arms.

Just then, he heard something oen and something liquid forced itself into James mouth. He began to panic.

_'They poisened me,'_ he thought in horror.

He felt a pair of hands force him to shut his mouth. Even if he could, James didn't fight back. He began to feel dizzy. Everything in his vision began to swarm. He began to feel light-headed.

_'Don't go to sleep...don't go to sleep..'_ he told himself over and over. Too late. The last thing he heard was someone mutter in his hear, "You'll be with your parents soon, Potter," before James felt himself go limp in the pair of arms that held him.

_'Some Heir of Gryffindor.'_

* * *

**A/N And so the plot thickens. . This is one of my favorite chapters, I think. It's not the most action-packed, but it's getting there. This was one of my shortest also. I do have some imformation on my next chapter that you should read. It's on my bio page, so look at that when you have time. Again, I am looking for a beta reader. If anyone's interested, just email me. Also, I tried not to make James so mocho-manish in this chapter. I mean, he is sixteen, right? He isn't going to be completely brave. All the other times he had support from either John and his friends, and now, he's completely alone. That would scare you just a bit, wouldn't it? As always, read and review! Look at my bio page, too. That has some imformation on the next chapter that you might want to read, especially if your interested in being a beta reader!**

**Til next time,**

**Amour-Lily**


	30. The Horrors we Face Part 2

**Again, I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR NEW UPCOMING STORIES. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE EMAIL ME AT I would like one beta reader per fic so I'm not dumping the whole thing on one person. Lists of the fics that I need to be beta read is on my bio page. Summaries for them are coming shortly. Thanks to:**

**Rachel Cordalles- Thank you so much for your email! It nearly made me cry. Yes, I did get your email and I sent you one back. Thank you so much! I really would love to hear from you again soon!**

**Queen of the Elfs- I'm so glad you like it! I hope this and the next chapter will answer some of your questions. But I can tell you one thing for sure: Dumbledore won't save him! I would feel like that's too much like the actual Harry Potter series and I'm sort of trying to get away from that. Anyways, enjoy and I hope to get a review on what you think of this chapter!**

**hpever-You won't see Lily in this chapter, so I'm afraid this chapter won't answer your question. :( Sorry! But you will see what happens to James and his parents!**

**Frenchtruffles- I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for the vote.**

**HeartbreakGinny- Sorry about the flashbacks! I'll try to keep them at a minimum for future chapters.**

**Niky- Why can't you go on until september? It's summer! Anyways, here's the update. I hope I made it in time and that you'll be able to read it and hopefully review. If not, well, then by the time Septemer comes my sequel will be up, so check that out! Also, I emailed you, did you get it?**

**Leela74- I added a bit more of Sirius in this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Remember everyone, read and review:)**

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

_-Good Charlette 'Hold on'_

**Chapter 30- The Horrors that We Face Part 2**

It was a beautiful Thursday morning when Sirius Black stepped onto the lawn of the number twelve Grimmaul Place. He had left Hogwarts the night before, causing him to get to his house awfully early. James had stayed loyal to what Sirius ahd told him to do and didn't see him off. Sirius was somehat disappinted. He was actually hoping they would all make up before he left, so he would have something to look forward to. Obviously, the idea of the four making up wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He took a deep breath, dreading what he was going to have to face inside. He hated Dumbledore for making him do this.The Headmasterknew just what his parents were capable of. Grabbing his trunk, Sirius dragged it toward the door. He pulled out his wand and used a special charm to unlock it. The door slowly opened, causing Sirius to suddenly feel ill. It was empty. His father was probably at work, but his mother...

Sirius heard banging from the kitchen. He found her. Leaving his trunk, he slowly made his way down to the kitchen. He tried to be as quiet as possible. Finally, he entered the kitchen. Sure enough, with her back to him, stood a fairly good-looking lady. She was, however, until she turned around, a cold scowl suddenly appearing on her face, making her seem a lot older than she was. They locked eyes for a moment.

"Hi,mum," Sirius sighed warily.

Needless to say, she didn't look too pleased.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Peter Pettigrew looked around, desperate for an escape. He had passed out for a moment, that was it. When he woke up he was placed in a very small, dark room, causing him to grow uncomfortable. Peter was clasterphobic and couldn't stand being held in tight places. Getting a sick feeling in his stomach, he had an idea that his attacker knew it. Just when Peter was about to give up, a single torch suddenly lit up, giving him little light. Footsteps could be heard outside. Peter shrunk back in fear. Sure, he was a Gryffindor, but he was sure he didn't get in because of his bravery.

A man walked into the room, closing the door and placing all sorts of locking spells on it. Even if Peter wanted he couldn't escape. His wand had been taken from him. Peter had his back against the wall, his breath becoming shallow. Never in all sixteen years of his life had he been faced with something like this. Sure, he ran around with a werewolf once a month, but that was only because James and Sirius were there also. The man stopped in front of him.

"How much did you see?" the man asked coldly.

Peter gulped. He knew exactly what he was talking about. "E-enough to get you kicked out of H-Hogwarts forever!" he said determinedly.

He had seen Sirius and James use this tactic all the time. When being interrogated, threaten to get the person in trouble and they would back off right away. The man grabbed Peter yanked him off the wall and threw him back into it, causing his head to hit the stone wall hard.

"Mr. Pettigew, I do not believe you know the situation you are getting yourself into," the man sneered.

Peter just stared, scared stiff and wondering why the man wasn't running away in fear at his threat.

He was thrown against the wall again. "You will not repeat what you say to anybody!" the man roared.

Maybethe manwas a little scared. This made Peter feel a little braver. "W-what did you do with Lily?" he demanded.

Personally, he didn't care much for the girl. But Prongs seemed to care about her a lot, so he felt the need to find out anything he could. Then man just smiled insanely after hearing Lily's name. Peter felt his stomach drop.

Maybe the subject was better left unspoken.

* * *

Remus Lupin stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. He quickly scanned the room for his fellow Marauders, but didn't spot them. Not thinking much of it, Remus sat at the end of the table alone and he began helping himself to some toast.

"Oy, Lupin, I see your mates finally ditched you! How does it feel to be a loner again?" A Slytherin boy called over to him.

Remus frowned at this comment, but chose to ignore it. This seemed to make the Slytherin boy even angrier.

"Oy, Lupin! I'm talking to you! Haven't you ever been told to respect your superiors?" the boy yelled.

All Remus could do was roll his eyes and snort.

"But don't worry," the boy snapped, starting to get angry at the fact that Remus seemed unaffected by his taunting. "I'm sure someone, _somewhere_ will take you. What about that mudblood and her friend? What was her name, Emma Jungher? From what I hear about her, all you need is to pay her a couple of galleons and she'll take you into a broom closet, no questions asked!"

Remus dropped the fork he had been holding. He spun around in his seat angrily. A brunette with spiked brown hair glared at Remus. Remes knew this boy, Kenny Kuper, he think he was called. Remus opened his mouth angrily to retort, but it was just then that the bell rang, signaling that class started in ten minutes. Kenny smirked at him. Remus picked up his bag and walked overto him.

"Don't ever talk about her that way," Remus said dangerously, which was quite out of character for him.

"You just don't want to admit that for one split second you actually thought about the offer," Kenny snapped quietly.

Remus and Kenny tried to glare each other down. People that were behind them stared at the scene. It was then Remus noticed they were blocking the aisle. Blushing slightly, he mumbled an apology and walked out of the room. Many girls giggled at how adorable he looked. As Remus made his way out of the Great Hall, he realized that he hadn't seen James or Peter come down the the Great Hall for breakfast. Glancing at his watch, Remus began to hurry down the corridor, thining nothing of it.

* * *

"Wake up, Gryffindor. Don't you want to see your parents again?" a voice drawled.

James Potter groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head was pouding and his stomach began to churn. He suddenly felt ill and looked around to see if there was a bathroom to vomit. Groggily, he looked around and remembering what happened, sprang to his feet in fear. He reached inside his pocket for his wand, but nothing was there. James groped the inside of his robes, beginning to panic.

A voice laughed. "Did you honestly think we would let you keep your wand, boy?"

James tried his best to look brave, but inside he felt as if every bit of hope he once held was disappearing._'That's it,'_he thought, terrified, _'I'm dead."_

"Who are you?" James shouted, a bit relieved that his voice sounded strong. "Where are you?" James asked, a little quieter after studying his surroundings.

It looked the same as it had in his dream. The place was completely dark, exceptfor the torches that made a large circle in the middle of the room. James squinted, trying desperately to see what was inside of the circle.

"Take a look, why don't you? I expect you would want to see your parents one last time," the same person laughed, obviously getting amusement out of this.

James cautiously walked closer to the circle. It took every bit of courage he had to do so. He stood a few feet away from the circle and looked it. His eyes widened in shock. His parents and John lay unconscious in the circle. He wished he could see their faces. Rage took over him, pushing all his fear away.

"What have you done to them?" James bellowed, running toward them.

When he should've entered the circle, it was as if a forcefield was around it. He tried to run in, but he just bounced off, as if he had run into a brick wall. James fell back and hit his head hard against the ground.

Laughter rang throughout the room. James heart sunk. There was more than one other person in the room.

"I didn't do anything they didn't deserve," a voice said coldly.

James began to turn red with anger. "They didn't deserve this!" he shouted angrily.

"Ah, but your wrong there," another replied, sounding amused. "They have been very, very selfish, trying to keep all of Gryffindor's power to themselves."

James froze.

"Now, be a good schoolboy and give us the pendant. If you do, we'll even give you a five minutes head start to run," the voice mocked him in a very childish voice.

James hands balled into fists. "I'm not going anywhere," he spat determinedly.

"Ah, trying to be brave, are you? Well, it's fine. We were almost expect you to be foolish."

James stood where he was, too afraid to move. Just then, a hand shout out of nowhere, shoving him forward. James collided with the forcefield and got shoved back. A little trail of blood began to fall from his nose. Instant laughter could be heard.

"Oh, you hilarious," James mocked, willing his anger to come back. It seemed that once his anger took over, his fear went away. That was what he needed if he was going to get out of here alive.

The laughing stopped instantly.

"Why don't you show yourselves?" James demanded.

It was silent for a moment. Just then, rustles of cloaks could be heard. The lit torches had illuminated enough light to where James could see. About a hundred or so Death Eaters came out of the shadows all around the room. James was trapped. His heart began to pound against his chest. One figure stood out in the box of Death Eaters.

He stood on the opposite side of the cirle. He wore brilliant dark green robes and he was the only one without a mask. The man, he couldn't be more than twenty-five, stared back at him, his eyes showing a hunger for power. These made James take a step back in fear. An aura of power could be felt so powerfully from him that James shrunk back.

The man had messy jet black hair with ice cold eyes, James wasn't sure of the color, and stood at least six feet tall. He was a handsome man, with the exception of the hate and power-hungry look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" James asked quietly. "Are you Voldemort?" (1)

Anger flashed through the man's eyes. "You dare speak my name?" he asked dangerously, but quietly.

James found himself too tongue-tied to speak.

"Tsk, tsk. I suppose I'll have to teach you some manners. Your mother didn't appear to have done a very good job," Voldemort mocked, holding up a wand.

James wand, to be exact.

* * *

"You-you filth! What the hell are you doing back here?" Mrs. Black snapped.

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice," Sirius snapped back.

His mum rose from her chair. "So, I see the Potters finally got sick of you, did they? They finally got to know what scum you were?"

"No, mum," Sirius said angrily, "James dad was taken long ago and his mum won't sleep until she finds him. But I'm sure, with your excellent ties to the Ministry, that you knew that already?"

"Yes, I believe I may have heard something about that," Mrs. Black said nonchalantly. "Why do you care about their family so much?"

Sirius grew angrier at her indifferent tone. "The Pottters were more of a family to me than you ever were," he snarled. He knew he was making her angry, but he didn't really care. He had so much anger, hurt, and frustration that he had to take it out on someone.

Mrs. Black's eyes flashed angrily. "You ungrateful piece of filth!" she screamed. "We gave you everything! We gave you everything any little boy would want-"

"And you took it away once you had figured out I was placed in Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled.

"You disgraced the house of Blacks!"

"I was the only decent, sane one in the family!"

"Look what you turned into! How could I have raised such an ungrateful brat? Where did I go wrong? Look at you! You're everything we didn't want you to be!"

"I never wanted to be like you. I wanted to get away," Sirius said dangerously.

"Then what are you doing back here so early? Regulus doesn't come home for another month," she snapped.

Sirius paused for a minute before replying, "I got suspended."

Mrs. Black's eyes widened in anger. Her face turned red. Sirius hated that look. It used to scare him horribly when he was little.

"You-you-you traitor! You filth! You scum!" she screamed and grabbed a nearby broom. Alarmed, Sirius took a step back until he had his back against the wall. "First you disgrace our name by refusing to switch houses! Then you disgrace yourself by running along with mudbloods and mudblood lovers! I can't believe we ever let you come back here every summer! I can't believe we ever let you be part of this family! You disappointed us, Sirius! You could have been so much better!"

Sirius gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. "I hate this house and I hate this family. You never gave me anything anyways. I'll only be here for a little awhile and after that, I'm never coming back here again. You whole lot can take your bloody money and rot in hell for all I care."

SLAP

Mrs. Black had slapped Sirius across the face, hard. She was shaking in anger. "You...you bastard! After everything we did for you-"

Sirius didn't even bother to rub his sore cheek. He stood up straight and looked down at his mother. "Oh yes, mother," Sirius said mockingly, "I suppose I should be incredibly thankful for all the putdowns you've given me after I came home every summer. I suppose I should be thankful of the many slaps you gave me when I was little when all I ever did was asked a simple question. I suppose I should be thankful that the moment I decided to take a different path than the rest of you lot you all turned your back on me. Oh, right," Sirius laughed humorlessly, "and thank you ever so much mother for all the times you let father send me to school with the bruises and cuts on my back."

Mrs. Black was red and shaking in fury. Sirius was panting heavily as if he had just one the mile.

"Go to your room," she hissed at him venomously.

Sirius had to ball his fists to stop himself from hitting something. He bowed. "As you wish, mother," he said mockingly.

Leaving his shaking mother behind, Sirius grabbed his trunk roughly, quite angry himself. He got a little satisfaction at know that he had made his mum angry and upset. He made his way upstairs to his old room. He hated it there. He opened the door, shoved his trunk in, and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"Just so you know," his mother screaming up at him, her voice shaking slightly due to her anger, "Your father will be home any minute."

Sirius, who was leaning against the door, paled slightly. He slowly slid his hands over his chest and around his back, feeling the old scars and vbruises. Just then, as if one cue, a door slammed and the sound of breaking glass filled the house. He heard a voice that he knew belonged to his father.

"The boy's home!" a voice bellowed through the house."WHERE IS HE!"

Sirius closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

Peter's mouth was hanging open in shock.He tried to register the information he had just received. "You just broke about fifty school rules!"

The man laughed, obviously amused at how much he was making Peter sweat. "Yes, well, after Ms. Evans had served her purpose, I felt the need to.._dispose_ of her. All I needed from her was a couple of hairs to make the Polyjuice potion."

Peter stepped closer to the wall, terrified, knowing now that this man was capable of murder. "W-where's James?" he stuttered.

"Probably facing the same fate as the lovely Ms. Evans did. Then again, this wouldn't be the first time I gave the Death Eaters his whereabouts."

"What a-are you talking about?"

"I told them where they could find the Auror, John, I think his name was?"

Peter's eyes widened at the memory. He grabbed his own forearm, remembering the huge bruise that had been there after the fight. "How did you know the Death Eaters were going to attack James at his m-meeting with John?" Peter stuttered, a bit wary, as if he didn't really want to ask but was doing it just for the sake of being able to bring this information back to James.

"I'm the one who gave them Mr. Potter's whereabouts."

"H-How did you know?"

"Mr. Potter dropped a letter from the fool saying they wanted to meet. It didn't take me too long to figure out where."

"You're the reason we stopped playing our pranks!" Peter said, voice shaking slightly out of fear.

The man nodded nonchalantly. "So I was. In fact, I remember one incident that was probably my most brilliant work yet. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were playing Quidditch and I remember quite distinctly using the Imperius Curse to have Potter attack Black."

Peter's mouth fell open. "W-why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly.

The man smirked once again. He took his wand out and held it against Peter's throat.

"I want you to send Potter a message for me," the man said dangerously. _'Assuming he lives after tonight.'_

Peter closed his eyes tightly, balling his sweat hands. _'Why didn't I listen to mum when she told me curiousity killed the cat?'_

* * *

Remus quickly began to put his things back into his bag. It was the end of Transfiguration class, everyone was heading to lunch, and neither James or Peter showed up for class. He began to worry. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out, completely forgetting the fact that he had left his wand on the desk.

It took Remus a total of twenty minutes to search the castle, but there was still no sign of either of his friends. Remus quickly made his way to his dormitory, mentally kicking himself for that not being the first place he looked. He opened the dormitory door.

"Jamse! Peter!" Remus called. He took quick glance around the room. No one was there. Sirius obviously wouldn't be...

Remus's stomach churned at the thought of Sirius. Just then, he spotted a piece of parchment on his bed. It had his name on it. He picked it up and opened it quickly.

_Remus,_

_I have something ti discuss with you. Meet me down in the Shrieking Shack immediately._

_James_

Remus looked at the note, worried. Was James in some kind of trouble? Not wasting another moment, Remus sprinted out of his dormitory, out the common room, out onto the grounds, and finally making it toward the Whomping Willow. He was panting heavily from all the running. Remus took a quick look. No one was watching him. Not one single person was out on the grounds. They were in the Great Hall, eating. He took a long stick and prodded the knot. Slowly, he made his way through the tunnel. Something was telling him to turn back, that this wasn't right. But he couldn't just abandon James.

Remus opened the door to the Shrieking Shack and walked in. There was little light in the room, even if it was the middle of the afternoon. Remus walked to the middle of the room.

"James?" Remus called out. "James, where are you?"

A door slammed shut behind him. Remus whipped around. "James?"

The person in the room was the last person he'd expected. Severus Snape stood in front of the door, wand pointed straight at Remus's chest. Remus's heart sunk.He stood in front of him, completely livid.

Snape looked ready to kill.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" James asked quietly.

"Oh, no, Potter," Voldemort said quietly, "_I'm_ not doing anything. You see, I want the power you posess and I'll do anything to get it. The room is not set up this way because I like it. It's set up for a...sacrifice."

James began to sweat.

"In order for me to gain the power, I need the pendant, the Heir himself, and a living relative of the heir. You see, I now have all three," Voldemort smiled cruelly.

James stayed silent, not quite understand.

"You don't understand, Potter? Alright, I'll explain. When the heir sacrifices one of his own blood, power would instantly go to another heir, meaning, me. Now, as generous as I am, Potter, I will allow you to choose which adult you would like to sacrifice."

James looked from his mum, to his dad, to John.

"I'm not picking!" James yelled out angrily.

"Ah, but Potter, if you don't choose one, I'll just kill them both. Why live without both parents when you could at least have one?" The sick jerk was getting pleasure out of this. An hour glass suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Potter, you have until the last sand falls."

James just stared. How the _hell _was he supposed to choose?

* * *

Emma Jungher stood poking at some steak. It was lunch and she didn't feel like talking. Not that it mattered. None of the Marauders or Lily were present. Just then, a brown owl as Emma recognized as her parents flew down next to her. Emma looked down, confused. The owls had given people their mail at breakfast. Emma slowly took the letter from the owl and read it.

She shut her eyes quickly, trying to stop the tears that had began to prick at the back of her eyes.

_'I have to tell Sirius and Remus,'_ Emma thought, _'next time I see them. They have to know...'_

* * *

**A/N. There you go! Wow this is a short chapter. Anyways, I hope this is getting exciting for you all. I really want to finish this before the next HP book comes out. So, as always, please review! It really gives me a motivation to write faster. Look at my bio page for info regarding updates.**

**(1) The way they describe Voldemort in the Harry Potter books, I don't think he looked like that when James and Sirius were around. He'll change slowly, he'll go from human looking to someone really gross. But I think when he started out, he still looked human, not someone as white as a skull with red eyes. He'll slowly change into that person, but not for awhile. **

**Amour Lily**


	31. The Horrors We Face Part 3

**Three reviews? Hm..I was looking at my stats and it said over 55 people looked at it! Woo hoo! Anyways, the real Author's note is at the bottom, as always. Thanks to:**

**HeartBreakerGinny- It's always fun to hear from you.Yeah, I think Voldemort did look norman as he started out, but slowly began changing. Anyways, only two more chapters left! Excited?**

**Nikky- Ah, tons happeend in the last chapter. :) So you don't have any interenet access where you are? You know, that really sucks. (Understatement of the year, I know). Anyways, I really hope you can keep reading, especially since we're so close to the end. tear**

**RachelCordalles- HEy! I updated, see:) I know this chapter is extremely short and everything...please forgive me! Anyways, two more chapters left:) Oh, and did you post the story in German, or are you still waiting for me to be done?**

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

_-Good Charlette 'Hold on'_

**Chapter 31 The Horrors We Face Part 3**

"Snape, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"To duel," Snape sneered.

"I don't have a wand," Remus said slowly.

Snape smirked and slipped Remus's wand in his pocket.

"What is this about?" Remus demanded, getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"You bloody Marauders," Snape spat angrily, "always get away with everything. Every prank you ever pulled...you always got away with it. And why? Because your the bloody heroes of the school? There's nothing heroic about you. And if Dumbledore won't do anything about a werewolf being at Hogwarts, then I will."

Remus took a step back, looking for a way to escape.

* * *

Sirius's Black father came storming into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he did so. 

"What are you doing back here?" his father demanded.

"I was suspended," Sirius answered indifferently.

His dad looked positively livid. "We disowned you last year."

Sirius chuckled. "Trust me, dad, I never wanted to come back and see your face again."

A hard punch in the face brought Sirius back to his senses. He held his nose. Sirius had only a second to look up before his dad pushed him roughly into chest and shoved him on his bed. Sirius fell back, feeling incredibly uneasy. His dad slowly advanced on him.

_'Why didn't I keeo my mouth shut?'_ Sirius wondered, closing his eyes.

* * *

James stared in horror at him parents and John. 

"I-I can't choose!" James yelled.

One would live, two would die. How was it fair to make James pick? Something moving caughthis attention.

"Mum?" James asked hopefully.

Slowly and painfully, Mrs. Potter opened her eyes and sat up. She quickly took in her surroundings. She took one look at Voldemort and James before screaming.

"You said you would leave him alone!" she screamed. "You said you would leave him alone if we told you everything we knew!"

"Foolish woman," Voldemort laughed, "the moment you told me about the sacrifice, I knew I had to get my hands on the Heir of Gryffindor. That sort of power would do wonders."

Mrs. Potter opened her mouth. "The sacrifice?" she whispered.

Voldemort nodded and smiled coldly.

"NO!" she screamed. "JAMES! James...no..don't give him the pendant! You can't!"

James felt a largelump form in his throat. "Mum-"

"If you give it to him, there won't be any hope for any of us!" she screamed.

Just then, James father stirred behind him.

"Justin!" James mum wailed, shaking him roughly.

Justin Potter, who looked slightly dehydrated and weak from the lack of food, opened his eyes. His wife whispered something to him and he shot up, eyes opened and alarmed.

"Mum..what am I supposed to do?" James asked quietly, voice cracking slightly from all the emotions running through him. Relief that his parents were safe, frustration at having to pick who would die and live, guilt for falling into Voldemort's trap, but most of all, he was horrified of the realization that hit him like a ton of bricks. He glanced at the hour glass. It was half way empty. His time was running out.

"Don't give him the pendant!" his mum screamed.

_"Crucio!"_

James fell to the ground, screaming in pain at the curse he had been put under. Mrs. Potter was screaming his name and fell against her husband's chest, sobbing. When the spell was taken off, James was on his back, panting. Tears and sweat were both running down his face as his mum's sobs filled his ears. Embararrsed to be seen crying at age sixteen, James turned over on his stomach and quickly wiped his face on his robes. His heart was pouding furiosuly against his chest. He began to panic.

"Get up, Potter," Voldemort said, obviously amused.

_'Why?'_ James thought,_ 'I don't have the pendant with me. I'm just going to die anyways.'_

James stayed on his stomach, not wanting to get up and face the decision that would change his life forever.

* * *

Remus was thrown onto the ground. He inwardly groaned. He turned onto his back and was met with a wand, once again, in his face. Snape was standing over Rem us, wand pointed straight at his noise. He was panting slightly and looked a little insane. 

"Snape..." Remus gasped, still trying to regain the breath that was shoved out of him when he fell, "Don't do something that will get you expelled!"

"What do you care?" Snape spat. "It just adds one more person to the list of people to bite once a month, Lupin."

After that, all Remus could see was red. Every emotion he had felt since that fatefull full moon night all let itself go at once. All the anger, hurt, betrayal, and pain he felt just came rushing at him all at once. Rage such as Remus never felt took over him. Letting out a roar ofanger, he tackled Snape to the gound. Remus pinned Snape down roughly.

"You bloody git!" Remus bellowed. "You have no idea what you've done! You think my life is a joke! You took away everything I had! I finally had a chance at living a normal life and you took it away from me! YOU TOOK IT AWAY! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FRIENDS! YOU DESTROYED THE MARAUDERS BECAUSE OF A BLOODY GRUDGE YOU COULDN'T LET GO OF!"

"THE MARAUDERS DETROYED THEMSELVES!" Snape roared.

From underneath Remus, Snape kicked him in the stomach. Remus fell off of him and onto his back, slamming his head on the floorin the process. Remus held his head in pain. Just then, all the anger left him and he was left with one feeling: desperation.

He wanted it to end. He wanted this to be over. He lost his friends and the security of knowing his secret was safe. Six years of friendship was all thrown away in one night. A few bloody hours. What did he have left? He couldn't forgive Sirius. He couldn't even look at him anymore. Remus began to feel overwhelming guilt.

_'It's all my fault,'_ Remus thought, '_me turning into a bloody monster once a month. This all happened because of me..'_

The loss of his friends hit him hard at that moment. He could see himself eating meals alone, sitting in the common room alone, but what hurt the most, was that he would now be spendning full moons alone. Remus covered his face with his hands, he overwhelming guilt finally became to much for him. He gave up. He friends were his life. Hell, he caused his mother pain, too. His dad walked out on them because he was tired of having to take care of a werewolf. Snape slowly advanced on him.

"Just do what you want," Remus muttered.

The mad glint in Snape's eyes normally would've made his sprint for the door, but Remus just laid on his back. He just wanted the pain to stop.

_'I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

Sirius moaned in pain. He rolled over, causing him to fall off his bed. Sirius wiped some blood off of his mouth. He stayed down, not wanting to ever get up. But his dad wasn't done with him yet. He gave Sirius one last kick in the side, causing Sirius to give a small gasp at the pain. He wouldn't let his dad hear him, it would only make him to it more.. 

"You're such a disappointment!" his dad yelled. "We raised you to be great! To make something of yourself!And what do you do? You make friends withmudbloods and mudblood lovers! We never should have sent you off to Hogwarts. When we first saw you off, you were everything we wanted you to be! But when you came back...those so called friends of your turned you into a traitor! Why you ever decided to become friends with such low-life's in society-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Sirius roared.

In an instant he pulled himself up and threw a punch at the man he was supposed to call father. His father, knowing his son's actions, lazily grabbed the younger's boy's fist in mid-attack.

"Sirius," the man growled, throwing the hand back and causing the boy to stumble, "you try to defend others, you will never get anywhere in life! You must think of yourself and only that, otherwise they will be the ones stepping over you."

"My friends aren't like that," Sirius panted, glaring at the man before him. He began to feel quite dizzy.

His father laughed. "Sirius, you can't honestly believe that? They will turn on you if you don't turn on them! You must think of yourself, you come first-"

The Whomping Willow incident flashed through Sirius's mind. The immense guilt he suddenly felt made his stomach squirm.

"I tried that," Sirius spat, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I tried and it cost me my friends! I put myself first, my anger, my revenge, I didn't care who I used to get there, I just did what I thought was necessary for_ me_." Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "And you know what it got me,_ dad_? Or, more like what is cost me? It cost me my friends and my freedom! I was put back in this hell hole because I was only thinking of myself! And look what it cost you. It cost you a son!"

"YOU WERE NEVER A SON OF MINE!" his dad roared.

"I WAS UNTIL I CHOSE NOT TO BE SOME COLD-HEARTED BASTARD WTH ICE RUNNING THROUGH THEIR VEINS!" Sirius bellowed, hoping that the anger he was feeling would get rid of them guilt,

Out of nowhere, his dad lashed out with another kick, hitting younger boy right in the stomach. Normally one kick wouldn't bring Sirius Black down, but with his dad's strength the all the others hit he had gotten, he was weak. The dark-haired boy fell in a heap to the floor. In an instant, his dad fled the room, slamming the door so loudly it made the door wobble dangerously on its hinges.

Sirius just stayed on the ground, not wanting to get up. Why was he still fighting? He knew what would happen and no one would save him this time. Not James, Peter, Remus..

Remus...

"I'M SORRY!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. He gripped his hair and curled up on the floor, wanting the guilt, pain and loneliness to go away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath, "I paid for it...I honestly did. Just..._please_...someone make it go away...I dpn't want to turn out like.._them."_

He let go of his hair and leaned his head back He chuckled. Who the hell was he kidding? His friends would never forgive him. Hell, he wasn't even sure he would forgive himself. A new emotion came over him: self-hate. At this moment, the only person he was angry and hated was himself. Why hadn't he thought about it? Why did he have to use Remus? His friend trusted him with his most important secret and he told the one person he hated most.

Now, Sirius was just like them. He was just like his family...

This thought was enough to make hiseyes water, but he quickly tried to blink them away. He closed his eyes and the images of his three angry friends appeared before him. They were looking at him with such loathing-

The door burst open and his dad stalked toward him with a firewhiskey in his hand. He knelt down next to his son and pulled him roughly by the hair, causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"Tell me, boy, were your dear friends worth it? Are they worth the pain your going to go through while your here?" the man sneered menacingly.

Sirius stared back at the man with a defiant expression. "Do whatever the hell you want."

_'I'm so sorry, Moony.'_

* * *

James stood, shaking, in horror, as the last sand in the hourglass fell. He could've sworn his heart stopped. He could feel his blood turn to ice. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Panic just seemed to have frozen him to that spot.His parents looked fearfully at him, begging him with their eyes to just leave. Voldemort, however, seemed to be amused. He raised his wand and smirked at the young Gryfindor.

"Time's up, Potter."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stormed into Dumbledore's office, looking pale.

"Albus!" she cried. "Albus, Lupin,Pettigrew, and Potter are missing!"

Albus considered her for a moment. "Maybe they are at lunch, where all the other students are?"

"Albus," she reasoned, "they have been missing since yesterday at lunch! Neither of them returned to their dormitory last night or went to their classes yesterday or today! Yes, Albus, I know who we're dealing with, but they haven't been seen at all! I just got word from Lucius Malfoy that Severus Snape has been missing, as well!"

Albus looked out the window. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"Minerva," he said so sharply that it caught her off guard, "I want all the teachers to search the ground immediately. Have all the ghosts search the castle and warn the students that if either of these 'Marauders' are found, send them Hospital Wing at once."

"The Hospital Wing?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Dumbledore nodded, looking grave. "They'll need it."

* * *

"...So, if either Mr. Potter, Pettigrew, or Lupin are found, it would be most appreciated if you told them to report to the Hospital Wing at once." McGonagall had just finished telling the students what to do if they Marauders were found, The students, looking up from their lunches curiously, instantly started whispering.All the teachers stood up at once and walked out of the hall. Emma Jungher made eye contact with her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before he smiled reassuringly and gave her a nod.

Emma stared at her plate curiously. The Marauders were missing? She should have noticed. The castle had been oddly quiet lately. But what about Sirius? McGonagall hadn't mentioned him. Emma bit her lip. She quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. She was going to find them. Any of them. An image of Remus and Sirius flashed though her mind. Her heart felt as if it had skipped a beat.

_'I'll tell them when I find them,'_ she thought confidently.

* * *

**A/N. Yes, I know it's short..please bear with me. There you go! Only two more chapters left..yes! I'll have a small spilder on my profile by Monday, if you any of you are interested. Wow..this is getting sad. This story is almost over. :( Well...at least I'll have the sequel to fall back on! So, whereas we're in the final chapters of 'As Time Goes On,' a review would be most appreciated:)**


	32. The Horrors We Face Part 4

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! However, so I don't keep you guys waiting, (me too actually, I'm really exciting about it, that even I read it over about two times) I posted the Authors note at the very bottom.**

_Even the best fall down sometime..._

_-Howy Day's 'Collide'_

**Chapter 32 The Horrors We Face Part 4**

James shook slightly out of fear. Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand toward his parents.

"So, Potter,'" Voldemort taunted quietly, "Who will you choose to go? Your mother, who gave birth to you? Your father maybe, who was foolish enough to risk his life for your mudblood girlfriend? Or maybe..." Voldemort grinned and pointed his wand toward an unconscious John, "This man, who tried so hard to protect you?"

James clenched his fists. He was terrfied and angry. His mind was quickly working on a different sorts of plans, each one more harder than the next.He suddenly felt a small bit of courage. He was a_Maruader._ His three best friends were the only thing going through his mind at that moment. With Sirius Black, putting their pranks into action, Remus Lupin, creater of all the idea for their pranks, Peter Pettigrew, right behind them if any sort of prank went wrong, and himself, they made the Marauders. They were the most cleverest group of boys in the school. They were loyal, brave, daring. How would his friends react if they saw him now, shaking and crying at the hands of someone who had made his life miserable? James Potter always got revenge when someone did wrong to him. He decided at that moment, if he were going to die, he would do it in a way to make the rest of the Mauraders proud. If there was one things James Potter could do, it was to escape. He grinned at the man before him. He was scared stiff, but refused to show it. "You won't be killing anyone tonight."

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Ah, trying to be brave now, are we, _Gryffindor_?"

James straightened himself up. "I am brave."

Voldemort considered the boy in front of him. "You are daring, boy. Foolish, but daring."

_'Calm down, James. This is no different than any other situation. This is just another Professor. You can get out of this.'_James thought.

"Boy, choose," Voldemort's voice held a tone of warning. "Or I will."

"You can't perform the sacrifice if you don't have the pendant," James said smoothly.

Voldemort raised his wand. " I want that power. _Accio_-"

In one swift movement, James threw a tiny red ball resembling a snitch into the air. He had noidea what it was, all he knew was that he had it in his pocket since the night of the full moon. The red ball froze in midair. Everyone in the room stared, confused. The explosion was immediate. The force of it threw James back and into a Death Eater. Yelling could be hard all around him. Smoke made it difficult for James to see anything.

"JAMES!" he could hear his mother screaming.

He wanted to yell out that he was fine, but he knew he couldn't give away his position._ 'I''ll be back, mum,_' he thought. Trying to wipe away the moisture that began to fill his eyes, James burst through a door on his left. He slammed it behind him. Quickly noting his surroundings, the Gryffindor realized he was in a dark corridor. He quickly and quietly made his way down it.

_'They won't kill them,'_ James thought, thinking of his parents and John, _'I know they won't. They need the pendant or the sacririce to work.'_

His plan was simple: make them think he had the pendant. He hoped the confusion he just caused would have them looking all around the mansion for him. He then planned to double back to his parents and escape. Simple, really. Just then, a loud voice bellowed, "FIND HIM! BLOCK ALL THE EXITS! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

The door in which he had come through burst open. Someone shouted, "There he is!", but James didn't even bother to turn around. He spritned down the corridor as spells and curses flew past him. He dodged jets of orange, purple, red, and green spells as they flew past him. James heart was pounding, his ears were throbiing. He was_insane_ for doing this. He could just see Sirius running beside him, looking as if he was having the time of his life, egging him on and saying it was an adventure they would never forget.

_'Right,'_ James thought, _'Just another adventure.'_

He had to keep himself calm right now, and if denying the actual situation would do it, then he didn't care. James spotted a door next to him. He ran through it, slamming the door behind him. He put his back against it as he heard footsteps run past him. When he heard no more, he let outa breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. Panting slightly, James took a look around the room. It was like a library. Shelves full of books were all around the room, making it looked like a maze. He ran a hand through his hair. Now what? He had to find a way to get back to his parents. Chances were all the Death Eaters were searching the house for him, leaving his parents wide open for an escape. James glanced at the table next to him. It was full of Potions. Not even thinking twice, he picked up a handfull of them and stuffed them in his pockets when-

"ARGH!"

The door burst open, hitting James on the back of the head. He stumbled forward.

"WE GOT HIM!" a Death Eater yelled triumphantly.

James reached in pocket for his wand, but realized it wasn't there. "Damn," he muttered. Where had it gone?

He didn't waste another thought on it. In an instant he was back on his feet and running through the maze of bookshelves, trying desperately to lose them. Three men dressed in dark cloaks were right on his tail. One man reached out, grabbing his shoulder roughly.

"You're done," the man growled.

James didn't reply. He quickly grabbed a book off of the shelves and struck the man with a corner of it, hard. The man fell back, holding his nose. Being a Chaser of the Quidditch team obviously had its advantages. Two of their men raised their wands.

_"Stupefy!"_

They both shouted the same spell. Red light bliding his vision, James fell back against a shelf. He reached out for anything to support him and ended up pulling a book out. It seemed as if a secret passage was hidden there. The shelf open up, causing James to fall back with a shout of surprise.Once he was through, the passage instantly shut, leaving two Death Eaters using every spell they knew to try to get in. James sat there on his back for a moment, dazed.

_'That was pure luck,'_ he thought in awe, _'Someone has to be watching out for me.'_

Incredulous, but not complaining, at his little stunt, he picked himself upand forced himself to face the passage way. It seemed that he was once again in a dark corridor. Sighing, James quickly ran down it, keeping his ears open for any sort of noise. After a few minutes of twists and turns, it seemed as it the passageway stopped. James stood in front of a small door. It was only small enough for him to crawl through. He was debating whether or not to go through it when he could hear a loud explosion shake the passageway. The impact sent James flying into the opposite wall.

"He's down here!" a man yelled.

"Company," James muttered to himself. He fell to his knees and opened the door slightly, to check if the coast was clear. What he found surprised him. He was right back into the room he was in before. He could see the torches that formed a small circle, he could see his mother sobbing onto his father's chest. It seemed as if his plan had worked. There wasn't a single person in the room. James heard voices behind him. He quickly crawled out and shut the small door behind him. Spotting a box next to him, he put it in font of the door, ruining the chances of any Death Eater getting through it.

His parents obviously haven't spotted him yet as he hard him mum sobbing, "He got away...oh Justin..he got away..." Oddly enough, she sounded relieved and happy.

Justin Potter held his wife close whispering, "Yes, he'll be okay. James will be okay..."

A large throat formed in James throat again. "Mum!" he shouted, running toward her.

Both adults looked up in shock. Justin Potter instantly looked scared, while his wife looked at her son in shock and disbelief. She began getting hysterical again. "NO!"she sobbed. "James, turn back! Run! Please, we don't want you to get involved!"

James now stood right outside of the circle. He tried hard to ignore his mother's pleas. He hadn't ever seen her so hysterical.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly, "We need to-"

_"Banshula!"_

James moved his hand in shock, and in a moment, was happy he did. A streak of purple light shot past him and hit the shield surrouding his parents. This sent out a force with such impact, it send James flying backward and onto the floor.

"James!" his mum cried."Leave him alone! Please..leave him alone!"

A cold laugh could be heard throughout the room. Slowly, James got to his feet, once again shaking. All his courage had left him. It was suddenly very cold. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, wand held high, not looking very amused.

"That wasn't a good trick to pull, Potter. It will only make your death slower," Voldemort hissed.

James shot up and sprinted toward his parents, not caring if he was torn back or not. He let all his frustration and anger go.

"LET-" he kicked at the shield surrounding him parents, "THEM-" now he was punching it, "GO!" At this point, he was desperate. He kicked and punched and threw his entire body at it, but whatever was blocking him, he just couldn't break through it.

His mum watched with tears in her eyes. "The pendant," she whispered, so that only he could hear, "Use it."

He suddenly stopped. This was it. This was where it ended. Not trusting himself to speak, he shook his head, knowing she would understand. He didn't have it. His mum's gaped at her son, looking shocked.

_"Impedimenta."_

Their conversation through their eyes was quickly interrupted when Voldemort lazily muttered a spell, sending James flying half way around the room. He skidded to a stop on his back, looking a bit winded. Painfully, the Marauder stood up, looking up at the imtimidating man defiantly.

"I'm not leaving without them," James said evenly.

If Voldemort was surprised, he didn't show it. Insteand, he fingered his wand, studying James. "You're persistence intrigues me..."

It was hard for James to keep his stare. He was becoming unnerved by the way Voldemort was looking at him. Finally, Voldemort stood up.

"Very well," Voldemort said. He threw a wand at him. James, thanks to his excellent Chaser skills, caught the wand with ease. In a moment he realized it was his. Confused, he looked up at the man standing on the other side of the room.

"Potter," Voldemort said, obviously amused, "You will duel me for your parents freedom. Shall you lose, the sacrifice will go through. That means no more running and no more of these childish games."

James held his wand high. "There's nothing childish about trying to save the ones I love," he spat.

"Love will destroy you," Voldemort hissed.

"It's the only good thing I have and I sure as hell won't let you take it away from me," James spat angrily.

Voldemort chuckled. "I admire your determination, Potter. But in the end you will see that I'm right."

"James!" his dad cried out suddenly, holding his sobbing wife.

James took one glance at his dad and gave him a reassuring smile. His father knew James well enough to know he was trying to reassure himself as well. Nonetheless, one second was all it took for Voldemort to yell out a spell. Catching him off guard, James was once again thrown into a wall. A sickening crack would be heard when James fell to the groung, groaning and holding his shoulder. Weakly, he stood up. His wand hand was shaking so horribly, he had trouble aiming.

_"S-stupefy!"_

James spell was cast clumsily. Voldemort deflected it easily.

"You don't want to fight me, Potter." Voldemort hissed.

James ignored this comment. He yelled out every spell, curse, and jinx he knew. Red, yellow, blue, and purple streaks of lights flew from James wands and toward the target, who easily deflected it and was yawning quite obviously. James stopped the stream of curses. Thanks to his sweaty hand he had nearly dropped his wand twice. James free hand was balled in a fist to stop it from shaking. Both opponents stood there. Voldemort was smirking coldly, as if mocking him. James stood, shaking, holding his shoulder and his other hand that held his wand was drenched in sweat. Why was Voldemort doing this? He knew James could never win. Why tormet him like this, giving him false hope that he might actually save his parents?

"You're losing hope," Voldemort said superiorly, as if James himself couldn't decipher his own feelings and emotions. "Good...you're finally coming to the realization that your never getting out of here. The moment you left Hogwarts, you made a mistake that not only cost you your life, but your parents and the Auror as well."

James gritted his teeth in pain and anger. The pain in his shoulder was really starting to hurt. He started to throw every spell that came to his mind. Voldemort was obviously getting bored with just deflecting and decided it would be more fun to actually shoot spells_at _James. Thanks to his Quidditch skills, it was easy for James to dodge the first few spells that were thrown at him. But they were coming faster, he was starting to slow down. When a flash of silver light was right in front of him, James flung himself to the ground. Not being able to see, James blindly aimed a spell somewhere.

_'I don't want to die..I dontt want to die..what about Sirius? Remus? Peter? I never got to tell them I'm sorry...'_ James thought. He quickly got to his feet, but those few moments he was lost in his thoughts cost him. Voldemort threw a jet of purple light at James, knocking him to the floor, and knocking all the wind out of him. James laid on his back, panting.

Voldemort laughed mockingly. "Potter, why do you continue to defy me? Give me the pendant...surrender and give me that power...and spare one life. I may even let you live..if you hand over the pendant now, you may join me Potter, in ridding the world of mudbloods and mudblood lovers!"

Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all seemed to appear like a picture the moment James shut his eyes in exhaustion. _'Join him?'_ James thought. '_That might be the only way...'_

_He could see Sirius's face contorted in anger and disgust. "How could you!" he yelled angrily. "How could you join the same lot that I ran away from? The same lot that nearly killed your best friend!"_

_Remus was shaking his head sadly. "We thought you were better than that, Prongs."_

_Peter was looking at him with uncertaintly. "You gave up that easily?"_

_Lily, like Sirius, looked livid. "Potter!" she screamed. "You disgust me! I never thought that even someone like you would turn your back on your family and friends!"_

_"I did it for you...'" James said weakly._

_Sirius looked at him, clearly upset. "You betrayed us James..."_

_"What am I suppoed to do?" James asked angrily. _

_Sirius seemed to give him a grin. "Get up," he replied, "Get up and fight. Marauders don't run away from fights. If your going to die, at least do it in a way that would make me say I was proud to be your best mate!"_

_James had the sudden urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks, Padfoot. when I die, I'll remember that," James replied, half sarcastic but half serious._

_"Not when, Prongs," Peter said quietly, "IF. You decide when this fight is over."_

"Potter, this is your last chance..." a cold voice interrupted James short slumber. He instantly opened his eyes, remembering what he saw. He grabbed his wand, stood up, and held his ground. He was shaking and still scared out of his wits, but he was determined.

"I'll never join you," James spat, "The only way you'll get the pendant is if you rip it from my neck."

Voldemirt grinned evilly. "I'll take that as an invitation. _Accio_-"

"_Protego!"_

James was pleased to hear that his voice sounded strong. He wanted Voldemort to_hear_ the determination in his voice and to know that he wouldn't give in without a fight. Voldemort growled in frustration. He shot agreen spell toward James. The younger boy wasn't quick enough to dodge it. His legs seemed to freeze on the stop. Whatever messages his brain was sending to his lower body obviously wasn't getting through. Not even thinking about it, James raised his wand and boldly shouted,_ "Gryffithillegra!"_

A huge jet of orange light burst from James wand. When the two spells connected, they didn't just burst, they two beams seemed to stay there in midday, each one fighting to get to its enemy. James held his ground, holding his wand in place, but he was confused. How did he do that? What was he doing? What spell had he shouted out? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. All he knew was that something was telling him not to let go of his wand. He could feel himself slipping though. The green light seemed to slowly be overtaking the orange one.

"You can't win, Potter!" Voldemort hollered.

The light was blinding. Taking a risk, James looked over to his parents.

"Help me!" he mouthed desperately. "Please, help me!"

His mum looked at him in despair. She turned and hugged her husband, once again sobbing into his chest. His dad was holding his wife while looking on at his son sadly, but at the same time, with a hint of pride. This was all James needed. He knew he was doing the right thing. When James mother turned around to look at him, with tears running down her cheeks, she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

James could feel his own tears form in his eyes. He shook his head quickly to tell her it was fine, and gave both his parents a reassuring smile. A sudden jerk of his wand made him turn back to the duel at hand. James was losing. He screwed up his eyes in concentration, practically begging in his mind for this to be over.

_'What do I do?'_ he thought frantically._ 'I can't just stay here forever...'_

James looked over at his parents. A thought instantly came to mind. Praying to whoever was listening that it would work, he broke the spell away from Voldemort. He knew there was a risk he would die. But all he wanted was for his parents was for them to be safe. He directed whatever spell he had let out (he was still confused as to which one he used) and aimed it at the invisible shield that surrounded his parents. In an instant, there was a crack and whatever spell and been holding the Potters in vanished. But at a price. Justin Potter looked on as James grinned, looking quite proud of himself, but oblivious to the spell Voldemort threw at him.

"JAMES!" his wife screamed. It was as if James knew what was happening He gave his parents one last reassuring smile before green light engulfedhis vision. It surrounded him and everyone in the room was momentarily blinded by the light. Justin's wife was screaming, and even he himself cried out his son's name, tears coursing down his face. His son didn't deserve this. He shouldn't of have to gone through this. When the light finally faded, they spotted James lieing on his back. His arm was stretched out and his wand lay only a few inches from his hand. One of his legs was stretched out at an odd angle and his whole sleeve was torn.His head was to the side, eyes closed, but you could still see the determined look on his face. The parents rushed over to the son and kneeled over him, screaming their son's name and trying desperately to wake him. Voldemort's Death Eaters had made their way into the room by now and surrounded the boy, grabbing the Potters roughly and holding them still. Voldemort stood above the unconscious James. Well...semi-conscious. James could still make out what was going on.

Darkness surrounded him...but he could still hear and feel what was going on. He felt someone tear at the front of his shirts, ripping it, and many angry murmurs.

"Don't hurt him!" his mum was screaming.

"Where is the pendant?" a new voice demanded. But yet this one was so familiar...

"You traitor!" his mum was screaming. "How could you turn on us!"

Ah...it was Sam.

"He doesn't have it," another voice replied.

"Take him back to Hogwarts," he heard Voldemort demand.

"Why-"

"Take the boy back?"

"Don't question me!" Voldemort snapped. "Take the boy back to Hogwart. But not without a warning...the fool was simply stringing us along...trying to buy his parents time..well..his parents will be the only onesto pay for that."

He heard his dad yell out angrily and his mum cry out in pain. There as thud and all was quiet, except he could hear his dad struggling against something. Slowly, James opened his eyes a tiny bit just to see what was going on. His dad was struggle against the strong pair of arms that were keeping him from his wife. Slowly, James turned and saw that his mum was thrown next to him.

"Mum..." James muttered weakly.

Surprised, his mum gave a dry sob and clasped her hand with her son's. Tears were starting to well in her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"James.." she whispered softly, "Don't ever give in..."

"Yes, Potter, open your eyes and look at your mother one last time," Voldemort hissed coldly.

_'He's going to kill me,'_ James thought numbly.

"This wasn't your fault..." his mum whispered, voice shaking slightly. "It was never about you

As images of James childhood and teenage years flashed before his eyes, he felt tears well up in his eyes, but was careful not to let them fall. Sirius, Remus, Peter...he would never see them again. His life ended at age sixteen. If he could see his friends..just one more time...he would tell them not to let Snape split them up. They were stronger than that. Lily..he would never get to apologize to her. He hoped Sirius, Remus, or Peter would tell her he was serious every time he ever asked her out.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort raised his wand.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you from this pain," his mum whispered.

Fear and an undescribable sadness washed over him. _'Would anyone miss me?'_ he thought. James mind wandered back to the dream. _'Sorry, Womtail, I've decided. This fight is over.'_

"I love you, son," his mum said softly, voice shaking slightly and tears coursing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Nodding, James closed his eyes. This was the hardest moment of his life. He allowed one single tear to fall down his cheek.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light once again blinded him. His mother was screaming..his father was yelling...but James felt no pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Was death supposed to be this painless? The sight James was met with caused his so grow sick. The green light wasn't meant for him...it all came together. The Killing Curse was never meant for him...

_"Yes, Potter, open your eyes and look at your mother one last time," Voldemort hissed coldly._

James remembered. It wasn't him Voldemort was going to kill...

James watched in shock as the green light passed through his mum's body, taking her life with it. He couldn't help it. The young Gryffindor passed out.The last thing he heard was someone whisper, "We'll meet again, Mr. Potter."

Inside, James shuddered at how Voldemort's voice sounded amused and excited.

**A/N. WOW! Easily the most emotional chapter in this whole entire story..Wow. Did that make you sad, or was it just me? ANYWAYS! I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but the next one should be pretty long also. This one was supposed to be much, much longer, but I decided to leave it here. I figured that if I went on, it would sort of ruin the mood, you know? So, there you go. One more chapter left! Yes! Also..HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT IN...9 hours! I hope you all won't be too busy to read this though. I don't know why, but the last two chapters, I sort of lost my inspiration to write, and it became sort of a chore. I know the last two chapters weren't the best and I apologize. However, this chaper, I really got into it and I had fun wrting it. I'm pretty sad, actually, because of what happened at the end. Did you guys REALLY think i would kill off James:) So..I really spent alot of energy and thought into this chapter, so I hope it's good enough for you to review and tell me your thoughts! Spoilers for the next chapter and the status for the next chapter should be up by Wednesday, so check out my profile then.**

**Amour Lily**


	33. Hold On

**The very last chapter of As Time Goes On. Are you guys as sad as I am? Alright, I know you guys have been waiting forever and a day for this! To be honest, this chapter has been written since August. I've written a couple of one shots since then and I've started the first chapter of the sequel to this. I know that it's taken so long to get this going, but I didn't abadon it! Promise! lol anyways, anymore imformation will be on my profile so go look at that. Wow..this is so sad. My very last chapter. I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this and I'm so sorry it took so long. I just now got my internet back. So, here we go! Check my profile for updates. Thanks to:**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED THIS WHOLE ENTIRE STORY. IT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!**

**Chapter 33- Hold On**

Remus fell to his knees, panting, groaning, and holding his stomach in pain. Severus Snape stood above him, smirking madly. He gave Remus one last kick in the stomach, causing him to fall over on his back.

"Snape.." Remus gasped out, the pain in his stomach becoming unbearable.

"I'd like to see you get out of this one, you bloody Marauder," Snape growled. Just then, voices could be heard outside.Both boys heads shot up, one looking hopeful and the other looking nervous.

"Remus! James! Peter!"

"Mr. Potter, if this is a joke, it certainly isn't funny-"

"Mr. Lupin, I'll have you know you are risking you prefect position if you continue to run away from us!"

Threats could be heard just outside the shack. It sounded as if someone noticed Remus's absence. Just then, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why were they calling Peter and James? Were they mising too? Kicking Remus in the side one more time, Snape strode out of the room, not looking back once. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Remus alone, confused, weak, and hurt.

* * *

Emma ran out of the castle the moment she was done checking up on Lily. Her best friend was asleep when she got in, so Emma decided that looking for the Marauders sounded muchmore productive. All classes had been cancelled due to the fact that every teacher and ghost were currently searching for the missing Marauders. From the rumors spreading around, Sirius had been suspended, but the whereabouts of the other three were unknown. Emma made her way to the grounds. The teachers had given up searching the grounds and rumor had it they were searching in the Dark Forest. Confused, Emma looked around. She didn't understand. The Marauders had disappeared for hours at a time before.Why was everyone so scared? 

Emma began walking toward the lake when a staggering figure caught her eye. She looked over toward the Whomping Willow. A few feet from it lay a figure in a heap on the ground. Slowly, Emma walked toward the figure. Their robes were tangled around the person, making it impossible for her to see their face.

"Er..are you okay?" Emma asked uncertainly.

The figure groaned slowly and moved slightly. Ever so slowly, he or she lifted their head up and looked blearily at the girl in front of them. A couple of bruises covered their face.

Emma gasped. "Remus! What happened to you!"

Not waiting for an answer, she slipped her arm under him and gingerly lifted him up. Remus only groaned in acknowlegement.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing," Emma said, making her way slowly toward the castle, "Wow, Remus, where have you been? Were James and Peter with you? Everyone has been searching for the three of you all day! I only just heard that Sirius was suspended. Wait..should we wait for James and Peter? They were with you, weren't they? Are they com-"

"Emma," Remus gritted his teeth in pain and held onto her tighter for support, "What do you mean everyone's been searching for us? I thought they were just looking for me?"

Emma shook her head, confused. "None of you have been seen since yesterday. Hold on...James and Peter aren't with you, are they?"

Remus shook his head, focusing his eyes on the ground. He did, however, shoot a quick glance at Emma, who was looking at him with a worried expression. Remus himself was starting to feel a bit nervous. Where had James and Peter gone?

They were slowly making their way up the stone steps when the Oak doors slowly shut in front of them. Both gave each other confused glances. Remus then shrugged, leaned a bit more on Emma, then reached for the handle when-

Emma let out a piercing scream, catching Remus so off guard that he fell back, landing hardly on his arse. Emma had her hands over her mouth and was looking up at the closed entrance doors with a horrified and disgusted look on her face. There, tied to the doors, was James Potter. Robes torn, blood dripping down the side of his face, breath ragged, eyes closed, swollen lip, and leg bent at a very odd angle. He seemed to be tied to the door with an invisible force. His arms were out while the rest of his body was straight, giving the appearance of someone who was about to attempt to fly without a broomstick. His head lagged dangerously to the side. Above him was a mark. The Dark Mark, to be exact, carved into the Oak Doors.

Remus looked up, horrifed. That mark was never meant to be good. "Prongs!" he shouted. "Prongs, wake up!" James made no movement. Just then, more screaming could be heard behind them. Both he and Emma, who was looking quite pale, turned around to see the professors running toward them, looking just as horrified as Emma had. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way to the front. McGonagall looked disgusted at the sight that met her, but her eyes also held sympathy.

"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke sharply, "Please help me remove Mr. Potter," he looked over at Remus, who was on his back, unable to move due to his swollen ankle, and Emma, who was leaning down next to him. "And please escort Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Jungher to the hospital wing."

Remus and Emma made to move, but Dumbledore spoke to them."Ah, Mr. Lupin. Where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

Remus shook his head, noticing the worried expression that seemed to cross the headmaster's face. "I don't know, sir."

Dumbledore was silent,which unnerved him.Then, Dumbledore replied in an almost forced light voice, "Very well. Go to the Hospital Wing and get that ankle checked."

When James had been magicked down and put on a floating stretcher, McGonagall, James, Remus, and Emma made their small journey to the hospital wing. Remus was still leaning heavily on Emma but remained silent. His mind was reeling with possibilites on what could've happened to James. But he was mostly wondering, _who_ would have done this to him? And where was Peter? Remus glanced guiltily at James, who was still breathing heavily and twitched now and then, as if having a bad nightmare. The last time he saw him was when he told him to leave him alone. How much had happened in the last twenty four hours? Remus had definitely had his share of adventure with Severus Snape for a lifetime...but what had they others gone through? When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey wasn't there but returned only minutes later after they had arrived. She, too, had been searching the grounds for three-fourths of the Marauders and came to the Hospital the moment she was told what happened.

She mended Remus's ankle in a second, but told him to stay so she could check him over. She then turned and fussed over James, who was still unconscious and looking more pale with the most pained expression Remus had ever seen on one of his best friends's face. McGonagall left them, telling them she would be back shortly Thankfully, not one person asked where Remus had been. He had a feeling they were all dying to, but given their states, they held their tongues. He leaned his head back onto his pillows and closed his eyes, wincing at his bruised side, which Madame Pomfrey still had yet to examine. He let out a breath, remembering the events of the following night, when he felt a hand tentatively slip into his own.

Remus jumped, opened his eyes, and sat up quickly. It had just been Emma. However, seeing him jump, she quickly pulled her hand out of his, stared at her ownhands, and began to turn red. She didn't leave though. She remained in her seat next to Remus's bed.

A few minutes past with an awkward silence. Emma still refused to look up while Remus let his eyes wander to Lily, who was also unconscious and lyng in a bed next to James, who lay next to Remus.

"Will she be alright?" Remus asked suddenly, looking at Lily's unconscious form.

Emma nodded. "She should be waking up soon."

"So they don't know who did this to her?"

"She dosen't remember a thing."

Silence.

"Remus...there's something I should tell you," Emma whispered.

Remus looked at her, concerned. "What? Emma, is something the matter?"

"No," she shook her head hastily. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh," he leaned back, relieved. "Well then..what's up?"

She was wringing her hands nervously, causing Remus to raise his eyebrows slightly. Never had he seen her act so strangely. She opened her mouth to speak, when Madame Pomfrey interrupted her.

"My dear!" she looked over at Emma disapprovingly. "This boy needs his rest! Please, I must ask you to leave the Hospital Wing-"

"Madame Pomfrey," Remus cut her off politey, "It really is fine-"

"It isn't! Mr. Lupin, I must care to my patients! Ms. Jungher, you will be allowed to visit later on this evening, but at the moment, I must insist you let my patients rest."

Emma tried her best not to look annoyed. "Alright then."

She stood up, when Remus reached out and grabbed her arm.She looked back at him.

"Er..thanks. We'll talk later?" he said shortly.

Emma nodded. "I'll see you soon."

With that, she leaned over and gave him one last hug before dashing out of the Hospital Wing.

_"Mum..." James muttered weakly._

_Surprised, his mum gave a dry sob and clasped her hand with her son's. Tears were starting to well in her eyes. She knew what was coming next._

_"James.." she whispered softly, "Don't ever give in..."_

_"Yes, Potter, open your eyes and look at your mother one last time," Voldemort hissed coldly._

_'He's going to kill me,' James thought numbly._

_"This wasn't your fault..." his mum whispered, voice shaking slightly. "It was never about you."_

_As images of James childhood and teenage years flashed before his eyes, he felt tears well up in his eyes, but was careful not to let them fall. Sirius, Remus, Peter...he would never see them again. His life ended at age sixteen. If he could see his friends..just one more time...he would tell them not to let Snape split them up. They were stronger than that. Lily..he would never get to apologize to her. He hoped Sirius, Remus, or Peter would tell her he was serious every time he ever asked her out._

_In the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort raised his wand._

_"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you from this pain," his mum whispered_

A day later, Emma stepped back into the hospital wing, deciding that she wouldn't leave until she told Remus what she needed to say. Feeling a bit flushed, she walked up toward Remus, who was sitting up in bed reading a book. Emma glanced at the bed next to him, which now held James in it. Lily had been released a few hours earlier and was now feverishly working on her homework in the library. Seeing Emma approach him, Remus smiled and put his book down.

"Hi," she said, a bit breathlessly.

"Hi," he replied, confused by her actions butwas careful not toshow it.

"Er..how are you feeling?" Emma asked, looking at anything but him.

"Better," Remus said, but there was something haunting in his voice. "It'll be good to get out of the Hospital Wing."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I heard Sirius should be coming back soon."

Remus visibly stiffened at hearing his name. Noticing this, Emma hastily changed the subject. "Er..and James?"

The light haired boy looked at his unconscious friend sadly. "All Madame Pomfrey will tell me is that the physical wounds should heal faster than the emotional ones."

"What does that mean?"

Remuis shrugged. "For that, Prongs has to tell us."

"So you have no idea what's wrong with him?"

He shook his head. "No. Professor Dumbledore is coming down here today. I think Madame Pomfrey is going to tell him the state James is in. If we're lucky, maybe we could hear some thing,"

Emma laughed. "Eavesdropping? Even when your down and hurt you Marauders still insist on breaking the rules."

He smiled.

Emma coughed pointedly. "Well..Remus, I'm glad you weren't hurt. Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?"

He studied her for a bit. "I don't know," he said slowly, "Maybe...I suppose I just have to come to grips with it first."

Honestly, Remus wasn't about to forgive Snape for what he was almost about to do. Though the blame did lead to Sirius. He didn't know who he was more angry at, Snape or Sirius. In a second, Remus felt a hand slip into his. Looking up, Emma had moved her chair closer to the bed and was looking at their connected hands, a soft blush coming over her features. She then glanced up at him. He saw something in her eyes that she never saw before, and it scared him.

"Remus.." she said quietly, looking directly into his eyes, "I was so scared when they told me you were missing. I thought for one second that I might never see you again." She gave a nervous laugh. "And I thought...well, if anything happened to you, you would never know how I truly felt about you..."

Remus chuckled nervously. "I know how you feel about me..."

"No," she whispered, her face crimson now, but the determination was clearly evident. "Remus...there's something else you need to know, that I've been dieing to tell you for ages..."

"W-well...er...what?"

She sighed, obviously not realizing how nervous she was making him. "Remus..."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light once again blinded him. His mother was screaming..his father was yelling...but James felt no pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Was death supposed to be this painless? The sight James was met with caused his so grow sick. The green light wasn't meant for him...it all came together. The Killing Curse was never meant for him...And now he was screaming. Screaming louder than he ever had in his life. It was at that moment he understood what was about to happen. He couldn't stop it. And this caused him more than than he ever felt in his life._

A blood curdling scream filled the air, causing Remus and Emma to jump apart. Remus paled while Emma jumped a foot into the air. Madame Pomfrey came rushing into the room and at that exact moment the Hospital Wing doors burst open and a frantic Sirius Black ran in. James Potter was screaming as if he was being totured. Remus jumped out of bed and Sirius was by his best friend's side in an instant.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, turning white and shaking his friend roughly. "Prongs, wake up! You're dreaming!" It was hard for Sirius to yell over his best friend's screams. He began to shake out of fear forJames as he continued to shake him, yelling at him to wake up. Remus had also joined in the yelling. In an instant, James eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed a potion and thrust it in his hands. "A Calming Draught," she said shortly.

James took huge gulps of it. He was shaking so badly that a large amount of it fell onto his torn and dirty robes.

"S-Sirius?" James looked at his friend shakily.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair shakily. "It's me, mate." He put his other hand on his friend's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

Madame Pomfrey muttered something about getting some more potions and walked into her office, leaving the four alone. Emma hovered awkwardly in the backround.

"You were suspended," James said bluntly. "Unless...how long have I been out?" He looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"About a day."

"Then what are you doing here?" James asked Sirius.

"I came to see if you were alright," Sirius said quietly. He then took something out of his robes and tossed it onto the bed in front of Remus and James. It was the Daily Prophet. The headline said, **'POTTERS DEAD?'** and had a picture of James hanging on the Oak Doors with the Dark Mark hovering above him.

"Bloody hell..." James fingered the picture.

"I received the Prophet this morning," Sirius said quietly, "Prongs...what happened?"

James couldn't meet his friend's eyes. The memory of what had happened caused himself to feel sick. But Sirius had taken this expression completely the wrong way.

"But of course," he said bitterly to himself more than James, "I understand completely about you not wanting to trust me with anymore of your secrets."

James blinked in suprise at Sirus's sudden mood swing.

"I'll leave," Sirius continued, "If anyone here has a problem with me being here."

"That might be best," came the reply from Remus.

Sirius looked at him with a hurt expression. Giving James another sad look, he walked past, but not without saying, "I really am sorry, Moony.." as he walked out of the Hospital wing. Sighing, Remus turned to Emma.

"Emma..." he looked at her apologetically.

James was surprised that one his best Chasers was shaking her head frantically with tears in her eyes.

"No," She sounded as if she mightcry any second, "I-I understand. It's completely understandable..."

"Emma...let me explain," he took a step toward her.

"No!" her voice was getting louder. "Just..just forget I ever mentioned it." With that, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the Hospital Wing. For a moment, the two Marauders sat there, until Remus broke the silenece.

"Prongs..." Remus didn't take his eyes off the door, "Where's Wormtail?"

"What?" James quickly looked at his friend.

"Wormtail," Remus repeated, now looking at James with a worried expression, "I thought he would be with you...he's been missing since a couple of days ago-"

"He hasn't been with me," James said slowly. _'Oh Merlin,'_ he covered his face with a shaking hand, _'He couldn'thave gotten involved.'_ James jumped out of bed and sprang to his feet. His legs, however,wouldn't support him. In an instant, his legs gave out and he would have ell to the ground if Remus hadn't caught him around his chest.

"You mean he wasn't with you?" Remus asked, looking anxious. James shook his head.

"We have to find him," James made to stand up on his own, but Remus shoved him lightly back onto the bed.

"All the teachers are out looking for him. I'm sure they'll find him soon." He looked like he was convincing himself more than James. For a moment, both boys stood in silence.

"Er..." Remus cleared his throat. "Madame Pomfrey released me awhile ago...but if you want me to stay..."

James shook his head. "Go on, I'll see you later, Moony."

Remus clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "See you soon, Prongs."

James closed his eyes and listened to his friends faint footsteps get harder and harder to hear, until finally, he was sure he had left. A flash of green light blurred his vision, Voldemort's voice...his mother's scream..

James groaned and fell back into the pillows, pressing his hands against his eyes, willing the images to go away. He had went through more in the last forty eight hours than he had in his whole entire life. Sirius told Snape where to find Moony, Snape was almost killed, they were nearly expelled, the Marauders split up, James found out his mother was captured, he finds out ot was a trap, he nearly escapes death and watches his mother die..._'Why did he let me go?'_

_'He knew I didn't have the pendant...the sacrifice wouldn't of worked. He killed my mother to punish me...he killed her..she's dead..'_

James couldn't comprehend it. His mother, dead? He felt numb to the imformation, numb to the events that had taken place in the worse forty eight hours of his life. _'It should've been me..'_ he said this to himself about five times before slamming a fist into his pillow. Why wasn't he crying? But then again...he sort of preferred this numbness compared to the guilt and grief he was sure to feel later on. Suddenly feeling very clasterphobic, James quietly snuck out of bed and out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Lily Evans walked out of the library after being yelled at for the fifth time by the librarian for her constant muttering. _'It's all Potter's fault!'_ Lily thought angrily. She had seen him in the hospital wing before she was released, but hadn't bothered to ask Remus why he was there._'Thejerk probably got into another duel!'_ She was still sore about the fight they had earlier and didn't intend of forgiving him anytime soon. She turned a corner and collided into someone, resulting in her dropping her book bag. She bent down, picked up her bag and straightened herself up, intending on apologizing to the person she had run into. She glanced up and felt her apology die in her throat. 

"Potter!"

There in front of her, stood James Potter, in dirt and torn robes with a lost expression on his face. James looked at her, startled.

"Evans?"

This only caused Lily to become even angrier. "Oh, so now I'm just 'Evans', Potter? You are such a prick!"

James looked at her confused."What?"

Lily threw her hands into the air. "_What_?" she mimicked him. "That's just like you, Potter! Too good to apologize to me, are you? James Potter, King of Hogwarts! Apologizing is below you, isn't it! Just when I thought you were changing, you turn around and prove me wrong! The world doesn't revolve around, Potter! You can't just go around blowing up at innocent bystanders!" She was turning red now, too beside herself to stop her rant. She knew she was acting foolish, but the confused expression on her face only made her more hurt and angry that he simply forget their fight. "Have your parents taught you nothing?"

James eyes seemed to darken at this statement. "Don't."

"No, Potter!" Lily yelled, feeling angrier than she had in months, and , if possible, hurt. "I've tried to be friends with you! I've tried to put up with you-"

"You've done a great job, Evans. Going around calling me names-"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Potter! You're lucky I even spared you a second glance!"

"You would have been a heartless bitch not to after I saved you arse on Christmas!"

"I never asked you to come! I was doing fine by myself! Everything was under control until you showed up and then things got complicated! It's just like you, always having to be the hero! You always have to be involved in everything!" She was hitting him in the chest now, shoving him. James grabbed her wrists to try and stop her, but she only glared at him, completely beside herself. "When will you realize that all you do is mess things up! You aren't a hero, Potter! You're not perfect, you're not invincible! You're just some spoiled little boy who gets everything he wants! I never want to look at you again!"

James was taller than her, but the loathing in her eyes and voice causing him to step back. He still held her wrists in fear of her trying to hurt him. He was starting to grow alarmed. What was she so angry about?

"I don't know how your mother can even stand the sight of you!" Lily screamed. That did it for James. Without even thinking, he pushed her hard to the ground.

"Don't talk about her!" James yelled. "My father and mother risked their lives for you-"

"I was-"

"MY PARENTS WERE CAPTURED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Lily laughed mockingly. "Oh, don't worry, they''ll be found soon. After all, your _James Potter._ You have the perfect life, family andfriends. They'll be back and then you'll throw a huge party in that mansion of yours!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF IT, EVANS!"

"Of course not, how would I? You James Potter, being so secretive all the time would never tell anyone's what's wrong! You insist on fixing every little problem on your own simply because you can't swallow your own damn prideand admit you need help!"

James whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. He was so angry, so hurt, his wand shook in his hand. Lily was on her feet, wand also out. Their eyes locked for a moment, each held unbearable hurt and rage-

"Prongs!" Sirius, hearing the last of their argument, stood in front of the two, staring at James. He was in bad shape. His face had gone red. Hiseyes could even pass for looking a bit glossy and his wand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Prongs, come on," Sirius took James wand arm and led him around the corridor. Sirius dropped an article at Lily's feet before giving her a pointed look. The two Marauders disappeared around the corner. Lily bent down and picked up the newspaper which was headlined, **'POTTERS DEAD?**' It had of picture of James tied to the Oak Doors with the Dark Mark hanging over him. The article went on to say how they belived James parents to be dead. The article read:

_On June third, the youngest Potter was found under the Dark Mark, scaring most everyone who saw him. The Dark Mark is placed whenever anyone is killed, but sure enough, it wasn't James Potter that was murdered. Mere hours ago, there was an anonymous calling stating that they knew where well-respected Aurors Cecilia and Justin Potter, along with John Linuger were being held captive. Aurors fled to the spot and were most disturbed to find Cecilia Potter's dead body. This came as a great shock to all who knew her. James Potter was believed to be with her before she died. The Dark Mark was not intended for the youngest Potter, but for his now deceased mother. The Wizarding world is shocked to find one of its most influential women dead._

Lily put her hand to her mouth and gasped. She looked at the spot where James had been minutes before and felt tears well up in her eyes._ 'What have I done?'_

* * *

James voice shook slightly as he muttered incoherently under his breath. Sirius had a hold on his arm and was leading him down the corridor. 

"We should probably take you to the Tower and get you changed, mate," Sirius was saying, but James had long ago tuned him about. He run in with Evans made him feel completely unnerved. What had set her off so easily? The last time they talked...they were fine..

James remebered it clearly. He was rushing down the corridor and ran into Evans. He told her he was going to help his parents...

James suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a nauseating realization suddenly dawning on him. Lily eyes..they had been _grey_...Lily's eyes were green. It wasn't Lily he had run into!

"Prongs?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

James eyes were darting back and forth as he thought back. Lily had been acting strangely. They had a fight before that and she had been furious. Then, she be randomly became friendly with him? Why hadn't he seen it before? But if it wasn't Lily..then who was? Someone using the Polyjuice potion?

Alarmed, Sirius shook his James. "Oi, mate, wake up!"

James looked at Sirius oddly. "Padfoot..." he said slowly. "Where was Evans last night?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't here remember?"

James nodded slowly, just to show that he had heard him. His mind was reeling with possibilites. Could it be possible that that person alerted the Death Eaters he was coming? James shuddered at the thought. In that exact moment, Remus turned a corner and nearly collided with Sirius. For a moment, the three stood there, stariing at each other awkwardly. Until, Remus broke it.

"Prongs..I saw the article."

Jamse kept his gaze fixed on the ground and nodded. He could feel a huge lump rising in his throat and his eyes began to water dangerously. For a moment, the three Marauders stood there, not really sure what to say.

"Moony," Sirius looked at his friend, who met his gaze defiantly, "I'm so sorry-"

"I understand, Padfoot," Remus said, "You were angry. And I..I forgive you."

Sirius looked him, surprised. Even James looked up with the same surprised expression that Sirius had.

"We're all going through a hard time right now," Remus said, looking at his two friends, "It'll only make it more unbearable if we don't face it together. Besides," he smiled, at this, "I'm not going to be the reason the Marauders split up."

For the first time in the last two days, the three Marauders broke into a true smile.

"Friends, then?" Sirius stuck out his hand.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Remus clasped his hand.

All James could do was stare at the two hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to go through this alone. Maybe there was still hope after all.

"Prongs, I came here to tell you that Dumbledore wants you in his office," Remus said. They all knew why. They wanted to discuss the events that happened. It was a mark of the Marauder friendship that the two didn't press the other for details on what happened.

"We'll go with you, mate," Sirius said, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder. They could see him shake slightly.

"A-alright," James choked out, voice cracking slightly. The three made their way to the office. After having Remus mutter the password to the gargoyles, the three stepped into the office, where they spotted Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking grave.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, please have a seat," Dumbledore said gravely, pointing to the three chairs in front of his desk. The three obeyed. For a moment, it was silent. James didn't want to be here. He didn't want to tell themhis story. He didn't want them to know that it was his fault, that if he only hadn't been foolish enough-

"Professor," Sirius said, "I know I'm supposed to be suspended, but-"

"Mr. Black, I don't think I would have been able to keep you away even if I wanted to," Dumbledore said,giving a small smile, "The Potters were like a second family to you, were they not?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then, Mr. Black, I will lift your suspension punishment. I believe your friends need you now more than ever. It may be your chance to redeem yourself from you last mistake. However," Sirius's grin faded slightly as they Professor went on, "You will have two weeks worth of detention when you return for your seventh year and fifty points shall be taken from Gryffindor. Now, however, we must move on to more important matters."

Dumbledore's eyes lingered on James for a moment, who stared at the floor, toonumb andashamed to stare at his Headmaster.

"James," Dumbledore said gently, yet gravely, "The moment we tracked down where your parents were..I am afraid it was too late."

"I know," James muttered, "I watched my mum get murdered by You-Know-Who." He knew it was stupid not to say the real name, but he had to admit he was too scared to speak it. James felt Sirius's grip tighten on his arm and Remus took a sharp intake of breath. But just then, something occured to James. He looked up at his Professor hopefully. "Sir..I never knew what happened to my father or John. Are they...?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Your father was nowhere to be found, but we believe him to be dead also," James slumped back into his chair, "Your mother's body was taken for a proper funeral and John is currently is St. Mungo's."

All he could do was nod. He felt numb. The thought that he would never see his parents hadn't sunk in...

"I am very sorry for your lost, James. Your parents were extraordinary talented," Dumbledore said. For a moment, silenece loomed over them. James could feel everyone's eyes on him. Maybe Dumbledore was waiting for some sort of reaction. If he was, he didn't get any. Finally, the Headmaster cleared his throat and continued on. "You will not have to go the your classes for awhile if you don't want to, I am letting you take a break from you classes, and yes, Mr. Black," Siruis had opened his mouth to speak, "I will allow you, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew to take time off as well. After all, three of you were missing, and one was sent back to a home where they are most disliked. I think it only neccessary to taketime off. Mr. Black, you will only get three days off. Mr. Lupin, since you also were missing for the last twenty-four hours, I will grant you five days. Mr. Potter, I expect you to be in your classes by final exams."

James nodded, not looking up. His final exams would came up in seven days. How on earth was he going to prepare himself for them with everything on his mind?

Dumbledore once again cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Another important matter, I must ask you...where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

A ringing silenece filled the room, until Remus said, quite softly, "We don't know, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at them. "You mean to tell me that Mr. Potterand Mr. Lupin, while the three of you were missing, he was not with either of you?"

Both boys shook their heads. Dumbledore looked worried now.

"Professor," Sirius said, "You will find him?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. Every ghost and teacher issearching for him on the grounds. Even the students are keeping an eye out for him. But now..another question that has been haunting everyone since yesterday...what happened to you three? Or two, considering Mr. Pettigrew isn't here to tell us."

Both Remus and James looked away, while Sirius was playing with a string on his robes, trying to look casual.

"Ah," Dumbledore said wisely, "So I take it James was not the only one having a dangerous adventure?"

The silence in the room confirmed the statement.

"Mr. Black.."

"Professor, I would rather not talk about it. It was no different than any of my other vacations at the Grimmauld Place," Sirius said shortly.

The answer seemed to be good enough for Dumbledore. "Mr. Lupin?"

Remus shook his head. "I would rather...Professor, you know I would tell you...I will eventually.."

The old Headmaster raised his hand. "Mr. Lupin, I will not force it out of you. Mr. Potter?"

The memory was coming back...a largelump had made its way to James throat. He didn't trust himself to speak. He shook his head hastily. Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, I will not force any of you to tell me at this moment. It it best that you three come to terms with what happened. I will trust you three to confide in each other, However, you must realize, you especially, Mr. Potter, that I will have to arrange appointments for you all over the summer to tell me what happened to you in the last twenty four hours."

The three boys nodded. "Alright," Dumbledore said quietly, "You three may go."

Remus, Sirius, and Jamse got up and bolted to the door, all of them remembering what had happened to them. They all felt as if the walls were going to close in on them at any moment..

Sirius opened the door with unnecessary force, but before leaving, they heard Dumbledore say, "And please, keep an eye out for Mr. Pettigrew."

"We will, Professor," Remus said before shutting the door behind him.

When the door was shut, Dumbledore looked out the window. A cat, who had been sittig in the dark corner the entire time, transformed into the Transfiguation teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Albus...where exactly is Peter Pettigrew?"

Dumbledore shook his head, looking worried. "I don't know, Minerva."

* * *

The three boys walked to their room in silenece. Everyone in their path stood still, gawking at the Marauders. None of them paid any attention to the whispers that were going on around them. They made it into their common room and then headed up the spiral staircase to their dormitory. 

"You know, we should go and find Peter. I'm a bit worried for him," Remus said.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "If he's been missing for the last two days like you said he was...that can't mean anything good."

Silenece.

"James?" Remus asked uncertainly as he put his hand on their dormitory door, "What do you think?"

James still refused to meet any of their eyes. "Right. We'll get the Marauder's map."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other uncertainly, but without another word, Remus threw open the door. Instantly, the three of them stopped, taking in the sight with horror-stricken faces.

Remus's mouth dropped open, Sirius muttered, "Oh Merlin..Wormtail.." James, however, flung himself inside the dormitory, where he proceeded to vomit all over the floor. The sight made him feel nauseous. Sirius moved to help James, while Remus just walked further into the dormitory.

Their rooms had been trashed horribly.. Papers, clothes, and books littered the floor. Feathers were still flying around from the pillows. All the beds had been turned over, except for one, which stood in the middle of the room. Peter Pettigrew was tied to the pole of the bed, looking as if he had been knocked out. A trail of blood fell from the side of his face. Above him, written in green letters, were they words, _'You can't escape, Potter.'_

Sirius was the first to react. He ran to Peter and tapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Pete! Pete! Wormtail! Come on, mate...wake up!" Sirius said desperately.

Peter suddenly jerked away. He looked around the room weakly, but his eyes were wide with fright.

"J-James.." Peter muttered wildly, eyes darting all across the room.

"He's here, mate," Siruis said quietly.

"N-no..s-so sorry..couldn't warn him..I couldn't warn him!"

"What?" Sirius had put both his hands on either sides of Peter's face, forcing him to look directly in his eyes. "Warn who, Peter?"

"James!" Peter gasped. "Y-you got to warn him..d-don't tell Lily...I'm sorry..I-I wanted to warn him-"

With that, Peter's head dropped onto his chest, showing that he had lost all consciousness.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled over to Remus, who was frozen with shock. "Go get the first teacher you see!"

Remus nodded and sprinted out of the room. James, meanwhile, was still vomiting on the floor and shaking uncontrollably.

"Prongs!" Sriius flung himself next to his best friend's side. "Prongs..it's alright.."

"N-no, it's not!" James couldn't help himself. Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them. The numbness was gone. The guilt and pain were trapping him, pressing down on him. He was suffocating...surely he would die from it..."It's not alright Sirius! T-their dead! Their dead and they're going after you next! I can't stop it. I can't stop it..."

A thought just occured to James. Where was the pendant? Had whoever trashedthe roomtaken it with them? James stood up and staggered toward a pile of paper. He instantly began throwing things over his shoulder in an attempt to find it.

"What're you doing?" Sirius asked, a little unnvered by his friend's behavior and narrowly missing a book that had been thrown over to him.

"Where is it?" James muttered wildly to himself. He had to find it...if they took it, then his parents sacrfice would've just been in vain. "Damnit!" he yelled. "WHERE IS IT!"

Sirius had rushed forward and grabbed James arms roughly, preventing him from moving. "Calm down, James!"

And he did. Sirius felt James relax against his grip. Just then, a gasp filled the room, but James didn't even glance up. McGonagall had obviously been the first teacher Remus found. James only heard bits and piece of what happened next. This didn't feel real. Why didn't it feel real? He was crying, yes, but that was mainly out of guilt for falling into Voldemort's trap. Why couldn't he come to grips with his parents death?

_'Your still holding onto a small piece of hope,'_ James told himself, _'You're hoping their still alive somwhere..only hiding. You're only hoping they'll come for you soon.'_

He heard McGonagall mutter a spell and say she was taking Peter straight ot he hospital wing. She sounded oddly sympathetic. She told them to clean up the mess and she would see the Headmaster about it. For one moment, James could feel her eyes on him, but he refused to face her. Not with his eyes that were surely red and puffy now. James quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. A door shut. He thought he heard Remus telling him something about them being alone, and if he wanted to talk to him and Sirius, he could.

James ignored him. "I'm sixteen years old..I shouldn't be crying..sixteen year old's don't cry.." He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Not many sixteen year old's watch their parents die," Remus whispered.

This seemed to soothe James. It was his friends way of telling him it was okay to cry. Against his will, James felt his shoulders shake, tears once again falling. He allowed himself to fall to his knees, hands pressed against his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears from his friends. He couldn't hide. No matter how much he tried. He thought hiding the truth would protect them, but it was only making them fall quicker. He could feel Sirius's hand on his back.

"Hold on, Prongs," he said comfortingly, "Just hold on."

What else was there to hold on to?

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur for James. Peter had returned from the the Hospital a couple of days later, refusing to tell anyone what happened, including his friends. It went that way for the rest of the Marauders as well. Neither of them spoke of their own adventure a few days ago. Neither could bare it. After the incident with James small breakdown, the Marauders never spoke of it again. Peter was granted four days off as well. 

So the four Marauders weren't seen for awhile, causing wild rumors to spread around quickly. After all, if the Marauders weren't there to neither confirm nor deny them, why would anyone else? The next few days were spent in the boys dormitory, which was now cleaned up and looked like it normally did. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter mostly stayed in their room playing chess or going down the kitchens to eat. They only went at night, refusing to see anyone else but each other. And so, six days had passed since the incident, and three-fourths of the Marauders went back to their classes.

Now, James sat alone in his dormitory, lying on his bed as thoughts ran through his head.

Was there anything left to hold on to? He had been thinking about this for quite awhile now. But it was at that moment there might just as well be something to hold onto. His friends. They were the only thing he had left in the world. His three best friends who would always be there for him. His parents died protecting him. Their chance at living a longer life was snatched away from them. What right did James have to take his life for granted? He had none. It was at that moment he decided he would let things go back to normal. Tomorrow he would take a shower and head down to breakfast, just as he did before. He wouldn't allow You-Know-Who the satisfation of seeing James fall apart.

Another thought suddenly occured to James, one that had been plaguing him for awhile now. Where was the pendant? Who had it now? James had searched the whole entire dormitory, but it was nowhere to be found. Just then, his dormitory door burst open and in came a tired Sirius Black.

Sirius plopped down onto his bed. "Oi! Reckon we should start studying for our exams?"

James looked over at his friend and smiled weakly. "Do we ever?"

* * *

And so, the Marauders once again passed all of their end of the year exams with flying colors(except for Peter, who, thanks to Remus, had managed to get now lower than an 'Acceptable' on everything.) Yes, people still whispered and pointed when the Marauders passed by, but things were slowly going back to normal.No one had managed to find out what happened to the boys because none of them were willing to say.

After the end of the year feast, everyone seemed to lighten up, forgetting all about the Marauders unknown adventure when they played their biggest prank on the Slytherins, resulting in one of the biggest food fights in Hogwarts history. Some teachers were even getting involved.

Now, though, James found himself coming to a stop at the King's Cross station. He had already left Hogwarts and was currently on his way home with Remus. Sirius and James agreed to go to Remus's house and Floo over to the Potter Manor. Peter would be coming along since he was staying at Remus's for a couple of days.

"Oy, the train stopped," James heard someone say to him. He opned his eyes and realized he had been dozing off. Tiredly, he got up and slowly dragged his trunk out of the compartment, his three friends right behind him. They made it onto the platform, and sure enough, there stood Mrs. Lupin, smiling at them

"Remus!" she enveloped her son into a huge hug, causing Remus to turn red.

"James..." Mrs. Lupin looked at him sympathetically. She had obviously heard the news.

"Er..hello, Mrs. Lupin," James said awkwardly.

She gave a sad smile and hugged him as well. Over her shoulder, James could see Lily and Emma a lttle ways off, hugging each other and saying good-bye. Lily had been trying to corner him every since their latest fight, but James wouldn't give her the chance.Apparently, he had been staring at her too long. She noticed his staring at their eyes met. James could tell that she was pleading with him to forgive her by the look in her eyes, but he couldn't. not just yet. James quickly broke the eye contact, but glances back to see her face fall in disappoint. James had to force away the guilty feeling that had immediately kicked in.

"Oy, Prongs, we're leaving!" Peter called.

"Right," James picked up his trunk and without looking back, set off after his friends.

* * *

James immediately dropped his trunk and sank into the couch the moment they reached Remus's house.

"My arms are so sore!" James groaned.

"Grow up," Sirius replied, but he was grinning widely.

"Take your own advice, Padfoot!" Remus laughed.

Sirius crossed his arms and pretending to look angry, casuing James, Peter, and Remus to laugh.

"Mum had to go to St. Mungo's for an emergency," Remus said, "You two care to stay?"

"Sorry, Moony," James sighed and stood up, "But I need to get to the Manor. It'll take nearly all night to clean up."

Sirius groaned and picked up his trunk. "Joy."

For a moment, the four just stood in an awkward silence.

"It wasn't your fault, Prongs," Peter said suddenly.

James eyes had found the floor again. "You weren't there. You don't know what happened.

"No, we weren't," Remus said comfortingly, "But I hope one day you'll be able to trust us enough to tell us."

James looked up, startled. "Moony, it has nothing to do with trust-"

"Because," Remus spoke loudly, ignoring James, "Had it not been fo ryou, the four of us wouldn't be standing in thsi room right now." The other three gave him confused looks, causing the werewolf to sigh and continue. "Padfoot, I know your sorry for what you did. Honestly, I do. That didn't stop me from being angry and hurt and betrayed though.I felt completely alone after I found out. Honestly, I didn't expect to be talking to you this soon...but Prongs, when I saw you on the Oak Doors, I knew you would nede someone to help get you through this. I knew you would need us. So I put my differences aside and made up with Sirius, hoping it would help."

The four stood there, three of them speechless.

"Er..but you forgive me, right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus grinned. "Yes, Padfoot, I forgive you."

James smiled. "Thanks, Moony."

Remus nodded and stuck out his hand. "See you soon?"

James grinned and clasped his friend's hand. "Definitely." Without warning, Remus pulled James into a brotherly hug.

"You'll be okay, Prongs," Remus whispered as he let go of James.

Sirius jumped and pul his arm around James throat tightly, ruffling his hair. "Of course, we'll take good care of you, Prongs."

"If you don't kill him first," Peter said, pointing at James blue face. Sirius hastily let go and James took big gulps of air.

"I..(gasp)...don't feel...(gasp)...safe with you," James gasped out.

Sirius pouted. "Everyone feels safe with me."

James grinned and took his trunk, walking to the fireplace. He turned around to see Remus and Sirius also in an embrace, Remus muttering that they were friends still. Sirius tried to hug Peter, who stepped back, claiming he didn't like to be touched.

"Fine," Sirius pretending to look very hurt, "Any girl would love a hug from me."

"We're not girls, Padfoot," Peter reminded him.

"I don't know..I worry for Moony sometimes," Sirius grinned.

"Ha ha," Remus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You better get going."

"Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Moony is trying to get rid of us," Sirius said, picking up his trunk and walked toward James haughtily.

"Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Padfoot should get his head checked," Remus replied, grinning.

"Mr. Wormtail requets. that both Mr.Moony and Mr. Padfoot stop talking in third person," Peter said.

"Mr. Prongs," James said while taking a bit of Floo Power, "Bids his fellow Marauders farewell and requests that they see each other soon."With that, James threw down the power, yelling, "Potter Manor!" and wathed as the room in front of his disappeared in a busrt of green flames. They understood that he would talk to them when they were ready. Before they got off the train, the four had promised to tell each other what happened to each of them sometime soon. Peter seemed rather reluctant, but agreed nonetheless.

As his three best friends disppeared, James thought that maybe there was something, three things to be more exact, to hold onto.

* * *

"Ouch! I hate landing," Sirius muttered, standing up and pulling his truck with him. He looked up and spotted James standing in the middle of his own living room, not moving.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Padfoot," James breathed, "Bwfore I left, this place was a mess."

Sirius looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. He suddenly realized what it meant.

"Someone's been in here," Sirius said slowly.

James looked at his friend grimly.

"Wands out?" Sirius suggested, now talking quietly in case they were heard. James nodded and took out his own wand. The two of them abandoned their trunks and walked toward the main living parlor. The door was closed, but footsteps could be heard inside.

"On three?" Jamse whispered.

"On three," Sirius confirmed.

"One-" James put his hand on the doorknob.

"Two-" Sirius raised his wand.

"THREE!"

Both boys burst into the room, wands held high. However, both boys just stood there in shock. Sirius dropped his wand and Jamse knees suddenly felt weak.

"Dad!" James cried.

Thus concluding James Potter's sixth year.

**A/N. WOW! It's the end already? I'm really sad, but I'm so excited to start the sequel! So, how did you guys like it? I wouldn't mind getting any alst minute reviews on your thoughts of it, either! Okay, the sequel is DEFINITELY going up. However, I want to have at least three chapters done and beta read before I post the actualy story. Also, I have other stories that have been on hiatus and personally, I think I've neglected them long enough. I want three chapters of the sequel fo this done and five chapters of 'Bring Me Bkac To Life' and 'Just want to Be Me,' each done before I post the sequel, that way I'll be caught up. So, don't expect the sequel (which will be called, 'Our Last Shot At Life) won't be up until the end of August. I'll be working on it, I just won't be posting it. I really think I need to focus on my other stories. I have two other one shots I want to get done. So, it looks like I'll be having a busy summer when it comes to writing.**

**I still can't believe I'm done with this. It's been a year and this story has progressed so much. I learned alot from writing too and I thank all the constructive crticism and reviews. Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and watch out for the sequel! And while your waiting, you can go check out my other fics. :) If you have any questions just email me and I'll answer them as long as it doesn't spoil anything for the sequel. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! IT WAS MOST APPRECIATED!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**_AMOUR LILY :)_**


End file.
